Running Down a Dream
by LMELMK-1970
Summary: Take Liason out of PC and plop them onto the heart of NASCAR Country -- Charlotte, North Carolina and you will have Running Down a Dream.
1. Chapter 1

Pulling one leg on at a time Jason hoisted the bright blue firesuit over his hips letting the remainder of it hang loosely at his side. He left his muscles go taut as they did before every race he had ever run. The sounds of the track, the other racers and teams preparing for that day's qualifying race skirted around him yet he stayed focused on himself alone. He circled his car giving it the final once over not that his intricate inspection was really necessary. Jason trusted Jake Russell, his crew chief, with his life and by climbing behind the wheel of his brilliant blue car proved it time and time again.

Once satisfied with his examination Jason let his fingers graze the raised lettering that read – _In loving memory of Erik Morgan_. Jason felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of his father. He reached into the toolbox that sat adjacent to his car and pulled out a tattered photo of his father, Erik Morgan. It was a photo from the day Erik had won his very first NASCAR race. Jason smiled at the memory of that day. Even though he was much younger he still recalled it vividly. The sheer elation his father expressed was almost infectious. It certainly had infected Jason. Not only had his father been a driver but also Jason was raised in the heart of NASCAR Country – somewhere between Raleigh and Charlotte, North Carolina. He grew up knowing only one way of life – racing. Jason could change a tire on his father, Erik's, stock car before he could tie his own shoes. To his mother, Alison, he was the spitting image of his father and reminded her daily why she had fallen in love with Erik Morgan in the first place.

Alison defied her family's wishes when it came to the '_good for nothing'_ amateur stock car driver, Erik Morgan. She fell in love with him instantly and when he decided to up and move across country to North Carolina, Alison followed the man that owned her heart without a moments hesitation much to her family's dismay. She had endless conversations with her parents trying to explain to them Erik's reasoning for moving to North Carolina. He said that's where racers were made. Alison's parents stood by teary eyed as the car she rode in drove off into the distance. Soon after arriving in North Carolina Erik asked Alison to be his wife. She joyfully accepted his proposal and soon they had a baby boy they named Jason. Jason was the light of both Alison and Erik's life but for Erik in Jason he had found a kindred spirit when it came to racing.

Their life was a struggle as Erik lumbered through the amateur ranks in the hopes of catching the eye of a sponsor or two that would put his career on the map. It wasn't until a man named Jake Russell took interest in him that things began to change. Jake Russell waltzed into the ramshackle barn that Erik used as a garage and things were never quite the same. Jake loved a challenge and that's what he had seen Erik as. He could see the bones of a hell of a great racer in Erik Morgan but he just needed some fine polishing starting with his car. Jason listened and watched as Erik and Jake went to work on Erik's car. First the fiberglass body was removed piece by piece until there was nothing left but the tubing that made up the framework of the car. Jake took notice of Jason's interest in the mechanics and pulled the eager boy into the mix showing him the proper way the suspension should be shimmed for the steep banks that most of the NASCAR tracks had. He showed both Morgan men where they could afford to lose some of the dead weight in their framing that was slowing them down without sacrificing safety. Jason was mesmerized by it all. It didn't take long before he was experienced in all facets of racing. He could easily set up the chassis to run on any track condition. There wasn't a motor built he couldn't tear down to make it run better and faster. Soon his father was labeling him the whiz kid.

After Erik and Jake had rebuilt the car from the ground up they were off to prove what Erik could do in a well-built machine and Jason was right by their side. Jake saw the value in Jason's enthusiasm and made him part of the pit crew. Jason was beyond elated. For him the sun rose and set on his father and being part of his crew was like a dream come true. From then on Jason's dream of being just like his father was born.

It hadn't taken long for Erik Morgan to prove his prowess behind the wheel and the sponsors that he had dreamed of finally materialized. As he steadily climbed the ranks within NASCAR Jake added several other mechanics to their crew but it was Jason he relied on heavily. The pair forged a tight friendship in the years that Jason studied under him and his father. And that bond would be tested the day that Erik Morgan never finished the race.

Jason looked down again at the photo of his father and tried to forget the fiery crash that had claimed his life. Somehow even though many years had passed and memories were supposed to fade this one didn't. If anything it just became more and more vivid. Jason Morgan was twenty years old the day he lost his father – and his mother whom never quite recovered from the loss of her husband.

Alison Morgan had been sitting in the stands that day and watched like her son as her husband's neon yellow car flipped end over end finally careening into the wall. For her it all played out in slow motion as she sat there willing it to be any other driver but Erik. Yet in the end she had known it was him. Alison was nearly shattered by the loss of her husband to the point that she wasn't able to function while Jason plodded aimlessly through his life. It was months before he was even able to look at his father's mangled racecar. When he did finally have the courage to approach Jake about beginning to work on the wreckage Alison flew into a hysterical rage making him promise to never – ever get behind the wheel of a race car.

Jake sat back quietly understanding Alison's pain. She had lost her husband and he respected her in that right but he saw how desperately Jason needed to work on his father's car. Jake knew that for Jason that wreck of a car was his only tie to his father. He needed the closure even if Alison couldn't see it. So one day Jake pulled off the tarp and began stripping the car as he had done the many years before when he took Erik under his wing. Jason entered the garage that afternoon as Jake began his endeavor. Taking a torch Jason sliced through the metal around the area of the car that held Erik's name in bold script. Jake knew that behind the shield of the welding mask Jason was crying yet he never let on since he had done the same thing on many occasions since Erik's death.

Side by side the two grieving men repaired what once had been Erik's car. Piece by piece the car was restored to its former glory. When they finished Jake motioned to Jason that the car was his saying that he knew that Erik would want him to have it. Jason shook Jake's hand and climbed inside. He turned the engine over with a loud roar and smiled as he thought about every time his dad had done that. He felt the chassis rumble beneath him and looked at Jake who had tears matching Jason's in his own eyes. For Jake it was like looking at a much younger version of Erik – very much like the young man who he had come to help so many years before. So when Jason asked him to help him the way he had his dad – there was little Jake could do to refuse.

When Jason announced his plans to his mother, the statement was met with resounding disapproval. The last thing she wanted to do was watch another person she loved get behind the wheel of a racecar and she wasn't shy about letting those feelings be known. Since Erik's death she had been talking with her family and had decided it was time that she and her son went back to be with them. Without Erik North Carolina held little if any appeal for her. Tracks like North Carolina Speedway and Lowe's Motor Speedway were only stark reminders of what she now despised about that part of the country and she wanted Jason as far away from them as possible.

Alison and Jason went round and round about her decision to up root him from the only life he had ever known – and ever wanted to know. Jason wanted to race like his father. He wanted to realize his father's dream. He wanted to make the Morgan name stand out in the NASCAR circuit – something Erik had died before he had been able to do. Jason felt he owed it to his father. Alison didn't want to hear that. She didn't want to sit by and potentially watch her son die so she left. She packed up her belongings and headed to her family in Texas saying she loved him but she couldn't watch him die. Jason was dumbfounded. While he wasn't a child – only being twenty years old and left to fend for himself was daunting to say the least.

Jake tried to reason with Alison. He tried to make her understand that Jason had a right to make his own choices just as she had when she ran away to North Carolina with Erik in the first place. Yet his reasoning fell on deaf ears. The tragic death of her husband and the shattered dreams of what her life was supposed to be like forever-changed Alison. She left North Carolina without so much as a backward glance her only hope was that the next call she received from Jake wasn't one telling her Jason was injured or worse yet dead.

After Alison left Jake took Jason in and became the father that Jason needed him to be. He would visit Erik's grave asking for guidance on how to raise his friend's son – and when Jason began showing the promise of being a driver to rival even his father's standards Jake told his friend's headstone that as well. Jake Russell knew that somewhere in heaven Erik Morgan was smiling down on his son.

"Hey man, get finished suiting up," Jake's gruff voice pulled Jason from his memories. "They're starting the drivers meeting."

"I'll be right there," Jason said as he tucked the photo of his father in the inside pocket of his firesuit. He patted his chest gently as he spoke, "This one's for you dad."


	2. Chapter 2

Pat Ryan sat at his make shift desk and listened to the bustling sounds of the track just beyond the door. Even though he had been retired for many years it was moments like this, before the start of a race, that called to him. He had had his glory days headlining the top of the NASCAR circuit and Pat had parlayed that substantial career into a racing team all his own. Ryan Racing was his baby from the word go. He not only hand picked every driver that ran under his name but every mechanic as well. He had his hands in all aspects of his organization and that proved to be the winning combination seeing as how for the past several years Ryan Racing had a driver ranked in the top five in the points standings. This season was no different.

Pat looked down at the latest statistics and couldn't help but smile. He loved seeing his team's name high among the ranks. For him his team's success was a vicarious extension of his own. All Pat Ryan had ever wanted was to show the world that whether he was on the track or not the name Ryan was one synonymous with the winners circle. While the team had various drivers climbing the ranks it was Billy Weston who was doing it with the greatest speed. Pat knew the first time he saw Billy blowing passed his competition on an amateur dirt track outside of Charlotte that he would make a hell of a NASCAR driver. It hadn't taken much effort on Pat's part to sway Billy to his team. The name Pat Ryan alone had the young man in awe and once Billy had laid his eyes on Pat Ryan's daughter, Elizabeth, well that sealed the deal.

Pat looked at the photo of Elizabeth that graced the corner of laminate surface. He let out a little sigh. He loved her with all he had but there were times when it seemed they were on different planes. When his wife Colleen died in childbirth that left Pat alone to raise his daughter. Understandably he was at a loss not knowing anything but how to drive a racecar. In those first few years of Elizabeth's life, Pat had one nanny or caregiver after another but none ever made it for the long haul. Life traipsing around from one track to another sometimes spanning cross country in the matter of days proved to be too much for the lot of them. Also Pat knew that his young daughter was a handful. Even as a toddler she knew her mind and wasn't afraid of showing it. It hadn't taken long for the young Ryan to be following after her father whether in the pits, the garage or under the hood of a car. Growing up she was glued to his side and fell in love with the sport of racing just as much as Pat was. Elizabeth could turn a wrench with the best of them and as much as that dismayed her father secretly he was proud of her.

Pat was thrilled when Elizabeth and Billy began seeing each other. At first it was just a causal thing. Elizabeth spent the bulk of her time when she wasn't working as a patient advocate at Presbyterian Hospital outside of Charlotte at the Ryan practice track. She could be found helping one driver or another with clocking their lap times or she had her head stuck under the hood with one of the mechanics listening to the rapping of a blown value. Elizabeth was just one of the guys and she liked being treated as one. Yet Billy Weston saw her as anything but just another grease monkey. He was immediately drawn to her striking sapphire eyes that seemed even brighter against her alabaster skin. The soft curve of her full red lips almost begged to be kissed and her petite frame was rounded in all the right places. Billy Weston set his sights on Elizabeth Ryan and he was used to getting what he wanted.

Pat Ryan watched his daughter and his star racer become an inseparable pair to the point where there were even rumors floating around about an upcoming marriage proposal. The owner of Ryan Racing was beyond thrilled at that idea. Billy was already like a son to him so having him marry Elizabeth seemed completely natural to Pat. Yet six months ago that all came crashing to halt, as quickly as they had come together that was how fast the pair had come unglued. It seemed as though the more successful Billy became on the circuit the more strained his relationship to Elizabeth got. Until one night Pat Ryan found his daughter sitting on the hood of one of the many Ryan Racing cars crying. He hadn't really understood why. He had expected her to be out celebrating with Billy and the others for his impressive win that day but that wasn't the case. There she sat alone in the garage crying her heart out. Elizabeth refused to talk about what was wrong and the pair ended up in an argument – something that they hadn't done since she was a teenager and she stormed out leaving her father to stare at her retreating back.

Pat Ryan shook his head trying to remove that memory from his mind. Since that day his relationship with his daughter had returned to its tumultuous past. The more he pushed Elizabeth for answers the more she pushed back with angry strained silences. Pat glanced longingly again at the photo of his smiling daughter and wondered just what happened to that girl. It was then that he heard Billy Weston's voice just beyond the doorway. He let out a deep breath Pat hadn't even realized he was holding as he thought about Elizabeth and his star driver's now defunct relationship. Pat felt his strings of loyalty for his daughter tugging at his heart and the practicality of the racing statistics spread out before him. 

Billy Weston was the key to Ryan Racing. He was the glue that held the team together in its quest for a Winston Cup. For Pat, Billy was the son that he had never been able to have with his wife, Colleen. Over the years the young man had found a way to get under the owner of Ryan Racing's skin – to the point that Pat almost believed Billy when he had told him what happened between his daughter and the green driver. Billy claimed that Elizabeth wasn't able to handle the riggers of what it took to be a driver's significant other. He said that she laid down the law that he had to choose between her or what he loved doing – racing. Even now something about those statements didn't ring true for Pat Ryan. He watched his daughter live and breath racing growing up and for him it all just felt a little off. Yet when Pat approached his daughter for her side of the story that's when the steady ground that they had finally achieved as father and daughter began to quiver all over gain. Without Elizabeth's conformation or denial of Billy's version of events and Weston's continual barrage of the same tired story Pat began to believe the tale to be the truth in turn driving a wedge even further between him and his daughter.

"Hey Pat." Billy popped his head through the door. "How's the competition looking?" he asked eyeing the statistic reports almost laughing. Billy Weston was nothing if not arrogant.

Pat looked up at the cocky grin on Billy's face and found himself again trying to separate what was business and what was personal unfortunately over the years for him those things had melded into one. "Nothing too stiff," Pat answered Billy's question about his competition in the qualifier. He neglected to mention the name Jason Morgan in the ranks of Billy's competition. Morgan had been steadily climbing the race in the point standings and by the looks of things was in the running to give the Ryan Racing team, namely Billy Weston, a run for their money. It wasn't the name Morgan that had readily caught Pat Ryan's attention when he first appeared on the scene but the name of his crew chief, Jake Russell that spurred his interest. 

Pat Ryan and Jake Russell went way back in the racing circuit. At the start of his career Jake had been a mechanic in Pat's pit crew long before the name Pat Ryan and NASCAR were synonymous. It had been Jake's innovations to the set up of Pat's racecar that had started the ball rolling putting him in the winner's circle time and time again. It came to a point when Pat refused to let anyone but Jake work on his car. That's why when Russell decided to take a job with another team Pat was not only devastated by the loss in terms of his career but it shattered what he had always seen as a loyal friendship. He cared very little about Jake's reasons for leaving the team. It didn't matter to Pat that his long time friend enjoyed the challenges of turning a fledging racer into a real driver. Pat wanted the best and that's how he saw Jake – as the best. 

It wasn't until Pat Ryan began his own team did he attempt to breach the gap that separated the one time friends. Pat approached Jake about joining his newly formed team as one of the head mechanics. He knew what a powerhouse Jake Russell was when it came to all facets of racing. Yet the grudge Pat still harbored for Jake leaving him all those years before didn't allow him to offer his friend the position he rightfully deserved – that of Crew Chief for Ryan Racing as a whole. Jake declined the offer stating personal reasons. It wasn't until years later that Pat Ryan found out the real reason for his refusal. The driver that Jake had left Pat to go train had died in a racing accident and that experience had soured him. That's why seeing his name among the racing stats stunned Pat and he began keeping a close eye on the driver who was now Jake Russell's protégé.

"That's good to hear. I like these cake walk races," Billy said as he rested his feet on the corner of Pat's desk in turn toppling the photo Elizabeth over. Pat quickly sat the frame upright just within Billy's line of sight. "I wish Elizabeth could see her way clear to sharing this all with me," he said letting out heavy sigh. "It's such a shame that she made me choose." Billy played the part of grieving lover to the hilt. He couldn't run the risk of Pat Ryan knowing what really happened between him and his daughter. "She knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't walk away from my dream. I just wish she could have shared it with me," he said again.

"I do too," Pat agreed as he stared intently at Elizabeth's face almost wishing the photo could tell him what she wouldn't – whatever that might be.

Leo Jorgenson stood outside the door anger seething. He listened while Billy went on about how much he loved Elizabeth and missed her. Leo wanted to gag Billy's words were that sugary sweet. He hated Billy Weston not because he was a better driver than he was but for what he had done to his best friend. Elizabeth Ryan had been the first real friend Leo made when he joined Ryan Racing years ago. She wasn't more than a teenager but she could turn a wrench with the best of them. She had an easygoing nature but Leo learned fast that when crossed she was a spitfire. He had watched over the years how hard she wrestled those around her trying gain her father's attention and Leo suspected love as well. It ticked him off to see how quickly the bridges that he had seen the father and daughter build burn to the ground – because Elizabeth, knowing what Billy meant to her father's team and also knowing what the team in general meant to him, decided that not saying anything and letting her father believe Billy's lies was better than telling him the truth. Leo suspected she feared in the end Pat Ryan would choose his star driver over his daughter so rather than letting that happen Elizabeth beat him to the punch.

Before Billy could continue Leo entered the room without even knocking. He squared his shoulders before he spoke trying to calm the raging forces within him. Elizabeth was like a little sister to him and more than anything Leo wanted to do what big brothers had been doing for centuries – protect their own. "Hey man," he said looking between the two men.

"What is it Leo?" Pat asked thankful to have the distraction. He had grown tired of listening to Billy's monologue regarding Elizabeth.

"Benny needs to talk to you," he said as he turned to Billy. At the mention of the team's crew chief Leo had the other man's full attention.

"What? What's wrong with my car?" Billy questioned anxiously getting to his feet.

"Beats the hell out of me. Benny just said to come find you." Leo smiled inwardly enjoying the anxiety he had placed in the air. He knew that it was nothing but going over some normal specs but hell he didn't need to let Billy know that. 

"I'm sure it's nothing," Pat attempted to reassure Billy.

"It better be nothing!" Billy stated as he pushed his way passed Leo on his way to find Benny. He had a race to win and nothing was going to stop that from happening.

"Guess I better go check out a few last minute things on my own car," Leo said as he pivoted on his heel leaving Pat Ryan alone with his thoughts of his daughter and the deafening sounds of the track behind him.

"What's your hurry?" a soft voice purred in Billy's ear as he strode towards the spot where his shiny black car sat.

"What do you want?" he barked as he stopped and turned to face the strikingly beautiful brunette in the tight leather mini standing behind him.

"You," she licked her lips seductively as she traced the path the zipper made down the front of Billy's black firesuit.

"Don't," he stopped her hand just before she was able to caress his manhood. "I don't have time for this, Theresa. What the hell do you want?" All of Billy's focus was on what Benny needed to speak with him about. 

"I wanted to wish you good luck today," she purredagain.

"So you have. Anything else?" he huffed.

"I'll be waiting for you in the winner's circle," she winked.

Billy just shook his head and continued his trek across the track to area that held the various teams participating in today's race cars. He didn't have time for the likes of Theresa Kennedy at the moment. He had a race to win.

Theresa watched Billy get smaller in the distance until he slipped out of sight. She stood there recalling the pleasure his last win had brought the both of them. She enjoyed being seen on Billy Weston's arm and what she enjoyed even more was the pleasure she derived from stealing something that wasn't hers – especially when that something had been the Princess Elizabeth Ryan's.

Billy stood beside his car listening to Benny going over the latest adjustments made to engine. He had demanded more power and Benny and the other mechanics had done their best to accommodate what they termed _'the prima donna's'_ requests. Yet Benny's words were lost on Billy who had taken to starring across to the other side of the garage. His eyes were fixated on Jason Morgan who was standing beside his car with a couple of his mechanics. They had their heads bent over the open engine compartment. Billy imagined one mechanical problem or another for that team – anything that would keep Morgan from racing that afternoon. Billy needed to win this qualifier to obtain pole position in the race. He knew that obtaining that position would lend itself to a first place finish putting him well ahead of Jason Morgan in the points standing. But when they placed the hood back on the car and the final pin was put in to secure it Billy knew his thoughts of mechanical failure keeping Morgan from racing that afternoon wasn't about to happen.

"Are you even hearing me Weston?" Benny's booming voice broke Billy's thoughts of his distaste for his opponent. A man who had barely been on the circuit a few years but was fast becoming a hot commodity.

"Yeah I heard you," Billy barked never taking his eyes off Jason Morgan.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake patted Jason on the back before he walked across the infield to join the other drivers gathering for the ritual before the race meeting. It was nothing more than a speech the racing officials gave on fair play and good sportsmanship. He looked back as Jake gave him the thumbs up. He had butterflies in his stomach. It was the same way before the start of every race. Even when he was just an amateur racing on the dirt tracks in the backwoods of North Carolina, Jason felt the rush of adrenaline that set his nerves a quiver. Jake told him that his father had been the same way. Erik was always jumpy until the thunderous roar of the chorus of engines drown out his apprehensions. Jason patted his chest again and thought about his dad once more. With each win that he had been able to achieve, Jason was one step closer to attaining Erik Morgan's goal – winning a Winston Cup.

Leo looked over at Billy who was still embroiled in a heated conversation with their crew chief, Benny. He shook his head feeling sorry that he had been responsible for sicking the rabid dog on the older man. Yet listening to Billy drone on and on to Pat about Elizabeth with his pack of lies, Leo wasn't able to help himself. He hated what Billy had done and Leo wasn't about to let the arrogant womanizer continue to spin his tale. Leo looked around at the sea of brightly colored racing suits some of the faces were familiar and others were not. Since he had joined Ryan Racing years ago the sport had grown by leaps and bounds. The sport had gained popularity to the point that what once had been a small loyal fan base had expanded to hoards of screaming fans. Leo knew he may never end up in the winner circle but if spent his life doing what he loved he would die happy.

Billy finally satisfied that his car was up to the caliber he expected he swankered his way to the infield. He had never been much into the tired officials' speech. To Billy it was a waste of time. Things like fair play and good sportsmanship meant very little to him. The bottom line for Billy Weston was crossing the finish line with the checkered flag flying over the hood of his car. He didn't care what it took to make that happen even if it meant playing a little dirty. Yet he found himself playing the part of the dutiful driver nodding in all the right places and shaking the hands of those other drivers standing around him when the speech finally ended. He was nothing if not willing to play his part in the whole charade of the valiant driver.

"That's it gentlemen," one of the men in the circle of officials began. "May the best driver win."

"Not to worry he will," Billy stated under his breath as he turned and headed to his racecar.

Leo let out an exasperated sigh upon hearing the conceited remark from his teammate. Not that he was surprised by it but it certainly didn't endear him to Leo. He almost said something to rattle Billy's chain knowing full well that it would throw him off his game but Leo stopped himself. In the end he thought about Pat, the man who had given him a chance when many other owners hadn't and as much as Leo hated it he knew that Billy Weston was Ryan Racing's shining star. So for the good of the team he walked toward his own car without saying a word.

As Jason turned around he collided with Billy. The men stared at one another piercing blue eyes meeting smoldering black ones. Neither was willing to give up their position. It almost looked like a precursor to what would be happening out on the track in a few minutes. "This race is mine, Morgan," Billy asserted.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Jason returned with his own self-assured voice. He knew the reputation Billy Weston possessed and even though Jason had yet to beat him that didn't take away from the fact that he knew his opponent was running scared. Jason could sense it from just Billy's posture alone and that caused Jason to smile. He liked knowing that he was making Weston sweat even if just a little.

"We'll see about that."

"Yeah we will," Jason said as he moved away from his opposition.

Elizabeth Ryan closed the door to her office as she looked at the overhead clock hanging behind her desk. She knew it was just about race time. She flipped on the radio sitting on the bookcase and tuned it into the local racing channel. The announcer's grainy voice filtered through the tiny speaker as she listened to what sounded like the same commentary she had heard a million times. She settled back in her chair and spread her brown bag lunch out before her. Months ago she would have rearranged her schedule so that she could have been at the track to cheer Billy on to victory but not anymore. Her days of being his ringleader were over.

Elizabeth rested her head against the high back chair and tried to swallow the apple-sized lump that sat in her throat. She refused to let herself cry even though every time she thought about Billy and what he had done she felt the tears sting her azure eyes. The radio announcer began reading the names of the drivers participating in the day's race and when he got to the Ryan team Elizabeth almost turned off the radio. Why was she doing this to herself she thought. But the minute she heard the name Leo Jorgenson she knew the answer. Leo wasn't just another driver on her father's race team he was her friend and he deserved her support even if she wasn't able to be at the track to give it. She hated herself for giving up the things she loved most in her life yet the pain of facing Billy continually kept her away.

In the distance she could hear the howling of the engines as the drivers brought up the rpms over the sound of the announcer's voice. Without even realizing it a shiver snaked its way down her spine at that noise. She had grown up around it but it still had a way of making her body sing with excitement. She recalled the first time her dad let her sit in his racercar. That thought still gave her chills. But the day he allowed her to zoom around the Ryan practice track had been heaven for her. The thrill had almost been enough for her to chuck her ideas of a college career and follow in her father's footsteps. Unfortunately Pat Ryan nixed the idea immediately. He had said he wanted her safe and behind the wheel of a NASCAR was anything but. However Elizabeth often wondered if he was just worried that somehow she would embarrass him in the end.

The soft knocking on the door forced her to forget about things she could do nothing about. "Come in," she said as she brought a bottle of water to her red painted lips.

"Guess you don't want to join me in the cafeteria for lunch?" Melanie King asked as she motioned to the food spread across Elizabeth's desk.

"I'll share." Elizabeth offered her friend half of her sandwich.

"Okay," Melanie responded taking the chicken salad sandwich Elizabeth held out to her.

Melanie King and Elizabeth Ryan had been friends for longer than either of them could recall. In the third grade Melanie and her father moved to Charlotte and Elizabeth immediately befriended the lonely girl. Then when Melanie's father Nathan took a job as accountant for Elizabeth's father their friendship was cemented. The pair was inseparable. The two of them understood one another. They shared a similar loss – neither had a mother. While their experiences were very different in the end both girls grew up feeling as though they were responsible for what happened.

Elizabeth hadn't even known her mother, Colleen. Yet the sadness she saw in her father's eyes every time he would talk about the wife he lost or she would spy him staring longingly at pictures of her made Elizabeth wonder if somewhere deep within him Pat Ryan didn't blame her. There was a part of Elizabeth that blamed herself for causing her mother's death. It was hard not to since her birth had been the catalyst for the event.

Melanie's mother had left her husband and young daughter without so much as a backward glance. It was a memory that still haunted Melanie to this day. The five-year-old stood crying while her father stopped her from running after the woman who he knew had never really wanted children in the first place. Melanie's mother ended up pregnant and married before she even knew what was happening. It was easy for Nathan to see that the woman he loved with all his heart felt penned in by the trappings of a being a wife and mother. It had surprised him that she stayed around as long as she had.

Melanie grew up with a hell of a chip on her shoulder that she used to disguise the pain she felt of being left behind – the pain of being unwanted. Melanie spent most of her teenage years trying to find love but each time she failed miserably only proving to herself all over again how unworthy she was.

"Listening to the races huh?" Melanie asked as she took a bite out of Elizabeth's sandwich.

"I was just flipping through the stations," she fibbed not looking her friend in the eye.

"Yeah, right," Melanie chuckled. "Just admit it. You want to see how Billy finishes."

"I do not!" she shot back.

"Elizabeth Ryan you are a terrible liar. You don't really expect me to believe that you are actually over Billy Weston, do you?" Melanie eyed her friend knowingly. She had spent hours upon hours listening to Elizabeth drone on and on about her love for Billy. There was no way no matter what happened between them that she would just be able to shut out those emotions just because Elizabeth willed it to be so.

"I am over him."

"Liz, it's okay if you aren't." Melanie tried to give her friend the shoulder to lean on the way Elizabeth had done more times than she cared to count for her.

"Actually I am interested in how Leo does in the qualifier. He made some adjustments to his suspension and well I am just hoping that it works for him." Elizabeth again cast her eyes away from Melanie's skeptical stare.

"I don't doubt that you want to see Leo do well but we both know there's more to it than that. Do you or do you not still have feelings for Billy Weston?" Melanie pulled no punches with her direct question. The issue of Billy Weston and the rocky ending of their relationship was a touchy subject. Melanie knew that but she hated knowing her best friend was in pain and wouldn't let her help.

"It doesn't matter what I feel... ..."

"The hell is doesn't," Melanie cut her off. "It matters a hell of a lot how you feel. Come on Liz you can't expect me to believe that suddenly no matter what happened you don't still love him."

"I don't," Elizabeth forced the words from her lips.

"How could you not. You had a life planned with him. You expected things... ..."

"Yeah and look where that got me." It was now Elizabeth's turn to interrupt her friend. She crossed her arms and pushed her body deep against the supple leather office chair. She felt battered and bruised by what happened with Billy and having to think about it all over again only caused the scabbing scars to bleed.

"I'm sorry," Melanie said softy. She had seen the look of determination on her friend's face many times before and she knew that she had pushed too hard this time. "I just don't want you to wake up one day and be sorry you didn't fight for this relationship and find out it's too late to get it back."

"Well doesn't that sound vaguely familiar?" Elizabeth smiled. "So you have taken to reciting my own speeches back to me now?" Elizabeth had used very similar lines on Melanie every time one of her relationships crashed and burned.

"Is it working?" Melanie asked sheepishly.

"Not hardly," Elizabeth laughed as she threw the balled up white napkin in her hand at her friend. "I don't want Billy. I don't want someone that doesn't want me. Can we please talk about something else now?"

"Sure," the young woman sitting across the desk agreed.

Jake Russell and Tom Boudean stood in the pits and watched as the bright shimmers of color circled around them with record speed. Even though it was nothing more than a mere flash, Jake was able to pick out Jason's brilliant blue car without any trouble. He looked down at the stopwatch lying in the palm of his hand and nudged Tom to get his attention. He showed the younger man its face that displayed a lap time of thirteen seconds. Tom gave Jake a wide grin. "Way to go Jase!"

Tom Boudean and Jason Morgan forged a friendship in their high school days. Both had been taking auto shop and when they had been assigned to tear down and rebuild a motor and tranny their friendship had been born. To say that Tom was a bit in awe of Jason's mechanical talent was an understatement. During that assignment Tom watched Jason run circles around even the instructor for the class. By the time they had completed the rebuild most of the students had gathered around to watch Jason work.

Tom started hanging out with Jason at school and eventually the track where Jake Russell quickly put the young man to work and before Tom knew what happened he was part of Jason's pit crew and his best friend. He dropped his eyes down to his own stopwatch and clicked the button as Billy Weston's black car streaked by. Weston's lap time was a mere two seconds behind Jason's but that was enough to put Jason in the lead.

Both Jake and Tom watched as Jason kept his steady pace as leader while the rest did their best to catch him. Jake felt such a sense of pride come over him as he watched Jason race. While Jason wasn't his son, he was the closest thing Jake would ever have to one and he loved him as though he was his own. Jake crossed his arms and continued to observe Jason's ownership of the asphalt. Again he was reminded of Erik Morgan. It was strange to think that so many years ago he had been standing there doing the same thing for Jason's father. For Jake it was almost like déjà vu. Erik and Jason's style of driving was so similar that if a person hadn't known that Erik Morgan was no longer alive one might have thought it was him behind the wheel of the car. Jason weaved between those slower cars with ease as he lapped them again. Jake smirked remembering Erik doing the same thing. Erik Morgan had always said he didn't like to have the other cars obstructing his view. So when Jason said nearly the same thing after his first win Jake knew in his heart the decision he made to back Jason's dream had been the right one. He was certain that Erik Morgan would be proud of his son.

"Looks like Weston is losing ground," Tom said pulling Jake from his memories. He offered the stopwatch again for Jake to see. The new lap time for Billy Weston that was displayed said seventeen seconds.

"Looks that way doesn't it?" Jake agreed.

Billy stared intently at the two cars straddling the track in front of him. He muttered under his breath at being unable to maneuver his way passed either one of them. He moved side to side looking for even the slightest opening he could squeeze his car through. Yet it was like the drivers in front of him were purposely holding their positions as a way of keeping him in his. That jacked Billy off even more. He knew that Morgan was still in the lead and he couldn't – wouldn't let him win this race. Pole position was going to be his no matter what he had to do to get it.

Finally as they approached the far left turn Billy dropped a gear and headed for the high side of the track. He had had enough of starring at the ass ends of his competitors. Easily Billy blew past the pair that had been stopping him from advancing for so long. Yet when he did that Billy didn't notice or didn't care that another car – Leo's car was closing the gap on him.

Before Leo could even back off the gas and down shift he felt the scrapping of his car against Billy's. Suddenly he found himself spinning out skating across the track while Billy sped past him. Leo did what he could to control the uncontrollable but not before his front end touched Jason's rear forcing him to spin out as well. Leo sat in the infield cursing Billy while he watched Jason Morgan right himself and charge through the ranks in an effort to gain what that little mishap had cost him.

At the end of the two hundred-lap qualifier Jason Morgan was the winner with Billy Weston coming in a distant third. Jason had won the pole position for the upcoming race and that had the Ryan Racing star seeing red.

Leo took off his helmet and his driving gloves as he walked toward where Jason and the members of his team were standing surveying the damage done to his car during the race. As Leo got closer he was relieved to see that it had been minimal. His own damage thanks to Billy was much greater. But in the end all Leo really cared about was that Weston hadn't won the race. "Congratulations, man," Leo said offering Jason his hand. "You ran a hell of a good race."

"Thanks," Jason said as he placed his hand in the other man's.

"Sorry about that little rubbing out on the track. I'm glad it didn't cost you the race," Leo said genuinely.

"It happens. Besides there was nothing you could have done about it. I know what really happened," Jason commented as he stared over Leo's shoulder looking directly at Billy Weston.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason lifted the frosted bottle of beer to his lips as Jake and Tom circled his racecar examining the damage it sustained in the race. This was nothing new really. After each race both men would inspect every aspect of the car just to be sure that all was well. Then they would begin grilling Jason about how the car handled, how the engine performed and a myriad of other things before they began tweaking the car for the next event. For the three of them it was ritualistic in nature.

"It's not too bad really," Tom said running his hand along the mangled fiberglass quarter panel. "We have one in the trailer to replace it with"

Jake grabbed the creeper leaning against the wall and rolled under the massive blue machine. The outer damage didn't much concern him since he knew that it was merely cosmetic. It was the framework and the suspension that he needed to be sure was in tact.

"Something wrong?" Jason asked moving from his perch when Jake didn't immediately reappear.

"Not really," a muffled voice from below spoke. "Just a couple of loose shims. The impact must have jimmied them. Nothing that a little welding rod won't fix." Jake took the hand Jason offered him as he pushed the creeper across the garage floor with his foot. "That was damn good driving today," the older man said as he began rooting through his tool chest.

"Yeah, I thought you were finished when that guy spun you around," Tom added.

"I got lucky," Jason said. "Besides a little rubbin' – that's what racing is all about."

"That wasn't a little rubbin' Jas. That guy slammed right into you." Tom focused on the green metallic smears of paint mixed with Jason's pearl blue.

"It wasn't on purpose," Jason stated thinking about how apologetic the driver whose name he didn't even know had been to him. The man even congratulated him on the win. Jason was a little thrown by that. It wasn't as if all drivers were like Billy Weston, out for themselves, but in this sport looking out for number was an unspoken way of life. "Weston was the real culprit."

Billy Weston's name caught Jake's attention. From the rumors and scuttlebutt going around the various tracks his reputation proceeded him. Jake also knew that he was the front running driver for Ryan Racing. Jake had been secretly following the growth of his one time friend's race team and once Billy had joined its ranks things began seriously heating up for Pat Ryan. Jake knew though that Jason was just about to step in and give Billy Weston a run for his money.

"Weston was so jacked about Hartill and Jackson holding him in position," Tom said almost laughing. "Hell I bet his crew chief didn't even need the headset to hear Billy screaming." Jason chuckled too taking the last swig of his beer before he tossed the bottle into the large steel barrel with a clink. "The best man won though," Tom said patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks man," Jason smiled as he reached for a wrench and began to help Tom remove the damaged quarter panel.

"You don't need to be so damn modest!" Jake playfully scolded. "You ran circles around those guys –literally," he added with a laugh.

"Yeah man – you blew most of their doors off!" Tom said in awe just a little bit. "Besides I love when you beat Weston at his own game. He's such an arrogant prick."

"Uh-huh," Jason agreed with a grunt as the last bolt was removed and the fiberglass quarter tumbled to the ground.

"He is arrogant," Jake agreed, "but his a hell of a good driver as well."

"When he isn't bending the rules to suit himself," Jason scoffed unsure where Jake's sudden need to defend of all people Billy Weston had come from. "I can't believe that he's still allowed to drive with all the shit he's pulled. He's caused more spinouts and accidents than any other driver. Yet there he is still – the headliner for Ryan Racing."

"You can't blame the team for what Weston does behind the wheel of his car."

"Come on Jake," Jason turned and looked at the older man with a bit of shock on his face. "If I was pulling the shit that Billy was you would have my ass out of that car so fast I wouldn't know what hit me. Ryan's never so much as slapped his damn hand. He's just paid his fines and lets him continue racing. What kind of message do you think that sends?" Jason asked. "Hell it tells me that Pat Ryan doesn't care what Weston does as long as he's winning."

Jake shook his head knowing how close to the truth that Jason was. He had lived through Pat Ryan's tantrums and tirades when a race hadn't gone his way but in all the years he had known Pat he had never seen him bend the rules as much as Billy Weston did. "I can't imagine that Pat Ryan wouldn't want his drivers to win, but I don't believe that he sanctions the things that Billy does on the track – sometimes even to his own team mates. The driver who spun in and hit you... ..."

"Yeah," Jason said waiting for Jake to continue.

"That was Leo Jorgenson. He's another driver for Ryan Racing. You really think that Pat is happy about one of his drivers taking another out of the race? Come on Jason, the more drivers finishing the race means more money for Ryan Racing. I think you are wrong about Pat Ryan." Jake at least hoped his was wrong.

"Face it Jake," Tom finally piped in after returning from the trailer with the new quarter panel. "Weston is a snake and our boy Jason here is going to be the one to lop his head off."

The three men looked at one another and began laughing at that remark breaking the tension in the room. Jason looked on at Jake as he crossed the garage to get his welding torch and some rods. He didn't quite understand his need to support Pat Ryan or Ryan Racing. No matter what Jake said Jason had his own thoughts on the subject and in his mind Pat Ryan was no better than his maverick driver if all he cared about was crossing the finish line first and to hell with the consequences of how he got there.

Leo stood back looking at his wreck of a racecar. Not only was the ass end smashed the front end was as well. There pretty much wasn't a part of his green bomber, as he like to call it, that hadn't been effected by Billy's need to win. Angrily he kicked one of the tires that had now gone flat but that did little to relieve his frustrations. The only saving grace in it all was that for all his effort Billy still came in third. That fact brought a mischievous smile to Leo's lips. He knew that the coveted pole position would be going to Jason Morgan and not his teammate. "Serves you right you bastard," Leo stated as if Billy Weston had been there to hear him.

By the time Elizabeth entered the Ryan garage Leo had an array of tools scattered across the floor and the misshapen fiberglass pieces that once were the body of his car were sitting in a heap on the floor. Even from her ample distance she could hear Billy's name mixed between a few choice curse words. "Hey," she said softly touching his shoulder.

"What the hell?" Leo jumped. He was so entrenched in his own train of thought he hadn't even heard Elizabeth enter the garage. "You scared the shit out of me!" He placed his hand over his chest and let out a deep breath.

"Sorry," she giggled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked more than a little shocked to see her standing there. While she once had been a fixture in that place since her break up with Billy the Ryan garage was the last place she could be found these days.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. By the looks of things not that great huh?"

"I've had better finishes if that's what you are talking about," Leo remarked a little more sarcastically than he intended to.

"What the hell happened out there today?" Elizabeth questioned pulling the rolling stool closer to Leo's car and sitting down.

"What do you think happened?" he barked then thought better of it. "Hey Liz, I'm sorry. It's not you I'm mad at."

"I know," she smiled she had grown accustomed to driver's outburst when races hadn't gone according to plan. "I'm sorry about today. I really wanted you to do well. You deserve it."

"Thanks," he smiled. "I'm starting to think maybe Ryan Racing isn't the place for me anymore." Leo looked around and all he could see was the tribute to number fifteen – the tribute to Billy Weston.

"What? You are kidding me right?" Elizabeth couldn't hide her shock.

"Not really. Come on Liz we both know who the golden boy is and it isn't me."

"Don't let Billy run you out of here!"

"Oh you mean the way he's done it to you?" Leo immediately wished he hadn't said that but he missed his friend – his partner in crime.

"That's different and you know it. You can't leave Leo. My dad wouldn't want you to go."

"Let's be honest when was the last time I added a substantial win to the Ryan Racing coffers?" Leo cast a downward glance as he spoke.

"That's not the point. You love racing and you are a damn good driver!" Elizabeth stressed. "You can't quit."

"I didn't say that I was quitting. I don't know if I could do anything but be a driver but I think it's time that I was a driver for some other team."

"No!" The idea of Leo leaving wasn't one that Elizabeth was willing to accept. "I won't let you just walk away from all of this. You were here long before Billy and you will be here long after him."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that... ..."

"I'll be damned if I will let Billy run you out of here," Elizabeth said cutting Leo off in mid-sentence.

Leo smiled when he saw that all too familiar determined look glinting in her large sapphire eyes. That was the Elizabeth he knew and loved. "There's no need to defend my own honor, but how about your own? Don't you think it's time that people knew just what a cad Weston really is – people like your dad?" Leo arched his brow all knowingly. "You need to set the record straight, Liz. People should know what really happened to cause you two to break up." Leo knew what a nasty tale Billy was already spinning and if he was willing to say such lies to Elizabeth's own father lord knows what he was telling the outside world. The last thing Leo wanted was for best friend to get hurt anymore than she already had been.

"What did or didn't happen with me and Billy isn't anyone's business, Leo," Elizabeth said forcefully. Even those few words brought back a slew of memories she would have rather forgotten. "Billy and I are over. What happened is in the past and that's where I want it to stay." The pain of it all still stung and there were times that Elizabeth wondered if she would ever truly get over it. "Telling the world about it isn't going to change anything!"

Leo resisted the urge to wrap her up in his large arms. He saw the tears hanging on her thick brown lashes looking for a means of escape. However he knew that wouldn't work with Elizabeth Ryan if anything it would have only pushed her further away. She wasn't one to let people in and Leo knew it. But he wanted to tell her that he knew the story. He wanted to tell her that he had been standing there in the shadows when she ran from Billy's trailer crying her eyes out. He wanted to tell her what a bastard he thought Billy Weston was for cheating on her. He wanted to tell how much restraint it took on his part not to snap Billy's neck that night when he walked in on him and the woman he was trying so desperately to hide from sight, but he didn't. He kept his mouth shut while his heart broke for her.

"Hey Jorgenson," a voice from across the garage broke the silence. "We pulling that motor or what?"

"Yeah – yeah, I'll be right there." Leo turned back and looked at Elizabeth. "You want to come help?" He nudged her playfully. Leo and Elizabeth in the past had worked on his racecar side by side for the years that he had driven for Ryan Racing. Yet that stopped when she started dating Billy. That was just one of the reason in a long list of things he hated Billy Weston for. "Come on just like old times," Leo pressed.

"I don't think so," she declined. "You go ahead. I wouldn't be much help anyhow."

"The hell you wouldn't. You're a better mechanic than half these guys in here," Leo stated knowing he was speaking the truth.

"You go ahead."

"Leo!" the voice from across the floor again invaded their conversation. "Come on man I don't have all day."

"You better go before Ray throws a hissy. Which we both know he's known to do," Elizabeth smiled weakly.

Leo kept his eyes trained on her retreating form. She had come there to cheer him up after his lousy race that day but in turn she was the one walking away upset. He hated to see her so sad and lost. He remembered a time when Elizabeth would have jumped at the chance to help him with his car or any one on the team for that matter. Yet now she fled the garage as if it was on fire. "Damn you Billy Weston, damn you!" Leo said through clenched teeth.

Jason and Tom were putting away the tools that were strewn across the floor as Jake lay underneath the rear end of the car spot welding the final shim back into place. In the morning they would touch up the paint on the rear quarter panel and secure it so that they could start the rigors of preparing for the race Jason just qualified for pole position that would be run in a few days.

Jake shifted on the creeper to get a better angle between the welding torch and the rod. Instantly he felt a numbness work its way down his arm. He thought nothing of it assuming it was the pinched nerve in his neck that took to bothering him now and again. He readjusted his position in hopes of elevating the pressure and the now tingling sensation would subside. Suddenly Jake felt as if a lead weight was sitting against his chest. The throbbing pain began radiating through his chest. Jake pushed himself out from under Jason's car and did his best to stand yet the ache in his chest was to great. Before he could catch himself the torch went rolling along the cement floor. The loud clatter brought Jason and Tom running only to find Jake lying on the floor clutching his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason stuffed his hands in the pockets of his worn jeans and made another pass through the corridor of the emergency room. His mind was swimming as the sights and sounds around him were all consuming. The one that held him hostage was the blaring ambulance siren that echoed in his ears. Jason didn't know who called 911, him or Tom but the sight of Jake prone on the concrete garage floor was frozen in his head. The remainder of the events played out in some bizarre suspended animation that Jason couldn't seem to get to make any sense. One minute the three of them are laughing and working on his car and then the next Jake is crumpled on the floor grabbing at his heart.

Jason felt his body start to shake all over again the way it had been when the ambulance crew arrived. The paramedics and other emergency workers pushed him out of the way as they went to work on their patient – his friend – his second father. Jason heard them shouting orders. He watched them administer a series of three electric shocks before Jake was stabilized enough so that he could be transported. After being shunned from the back of the ambulance, Jason grabbed his keys and made a mad dash for his own car but Tom stopped him before he could climb behind the wheel.

The pair rode in utter silence to Presbyterian Hospital neither one of them willing to speak about what they had just witnessed. Jason barely waited for Tom to park the car before his was off and running again. He slid through the glass emergency room doors making a beeline for the first person in a white coat that he saw. His biggest fear being that he would lose Jake like he had lost his father. After being shuffled from one person to the next Jason was finally told to take a seat and when there was news on his friend he would be told. So there he was now for the last half-hour pacing the blue and white checkered floor fearing the worst.

"Here man." Jason took the white Styrofoam cup filled with black coffee that Tom offered him yet he never took his eyes off the swinging doors almost willing anyone that could give him word on Jake to walk through them. "Jake's a tough old bird. He's going to be fine," Tom said knowing how forced those words sounded even to his own ears. The sight of Jake doubled over clutching his chest wasn't an image that was easily erased from his mind anymore than Jason's. It was just that his friend had far more to lose if god forbid Jake Russell didn't make it.

Jason turned back and looked at Tom but words escaped him. He knew that in his own inept way Tom was trying to comfort him but it wasn't working. Jason wasn't sure anything at the moment would except for maybe Jake to come waltzing out of the emergency room claiming it was all some practical joke. In his heart Jason knew that wasn't about to happen though. He lifted the cup to his lips and let the scolding liquid burn a path down his throat. On any other occasion he would have cursed the hot liquid and the blisters it left on his tongue yet he didn't. Jason wasn't even sure if he could feel it – he was numb.

Numbness was a feeling he knew all too well. He spent month and months drowning in a sea of grief and anger when his father had been killed. All of a sudden he was thrown back to that place only this time he didn't have Jake to pull him back from the edge. Jason dropped his body into one of the hard blue plastic chairs and swallowed a sob. He watched the actions of those around him and it all seemed to be taking place in slow motion. Like a video that was being played frame by frame. The sheer sluggishness of it all was unnerving to Jason. He lived his life at the fastest pace possible and suddenly being held still – suspended in time almost – wasn't something he knew how to deal with.

"Excuse me," he jumped up when he saw the same young red haired nurse walk passed him for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yes," she stopped hands full of supplies as she tried to get back to her patient.

"Jake Russell – is there any news on his condition?" Jason asked pensively. Tom joined his friend as he waited for the young woman's reply.

"I'm sorry...." Before Jason could hear the remaining words she was speaking his eyes misted and his heart skipped a beat and nearly stopped. _I'm sorry_ – those were the words he and his mother had heard from the doctors when they came to tell them that they had lost Erik on the operating table to massive internal bleeding. Jason felt like that angry young man all over again unable to deal with the news of his father's death. This couldn't be happening – not again. Jake couldn't be dead. "Sir, are you all right? Do you want to sit down?" the nurse asked as Jason stood rigid before her his breathing erratic.

"Jas?" Tom rested his hand on his buddy's shoulder. He remembered when Erik Morgan died and what a blow that had been to Jason. He could only imagine what was going through his friend's head right now.

"I'm fine," Jason whispered though he was far from fine. "Can I see him?" he asked still believing the worst had happened – that he had lost Jake.

"The doctors are still assessing his condition. I really need to get back in to them with this medication," she said showing him the vials in her hands. Jason expelled a deep breath – one he hadn't even realized he had been holding until he understood that Jake wasn't dead but alive. "My name is Melanie – Melanie King. As soon as there is more news on your friend's condition I will be sure to have someone come and find you."

"Thank you," Jason said.

Melanie looked back before she passed through the swinging doors as the young man she was just talking to stuffed his hands in his pockets and started pacing the hospital floor again with worry etched across his features. She wished she could have stopped longer and talked to him. Helped ease the tension she was sure he was feeling. It was never easy sitting in the waiting room expecting to hear the worse. She wanted to offer words of encouragement but she knew better. She knew the meds that the doctor had sent her for spoke that the young man's friend was in serious trouble and by the look on his face that was the last thing he needed to hear.

"Why don't you sit down man?" Tom asked as Jason's pacing was making him even more nervous.

Jason looked at the bank of chairs and he knew that sitting still wasn't something that he could do right now. Ignoring Tom's suggestion he went on with his wearing a path in the blue and white tile. He had done this with his mother that fateful night after his father's crash. He followed her back and forth tracing her steps with his own neither one of them talking but both knowing what the other was thinking. Jason was haunted by those same thoughts now. Possessed by the ghost of his father and how his life had been cut short in his prime. There wasn't a day that didn't go by that Jason didn't miss him or didn't think about turning around to ask him a question or show him something he'd done. If it hadn't been for Jake, Jason was sure that he wouldn't have made his way in the world. He would have gotten lost in his own sorrow to the point that it would have consumed him. Jake had stepped up and taken on the role of father to him when Erik had no longer been there to do it. Jake trusted him to know his own mind when it came to racing when his mother would hear none of it. Jake taught him to be a man.

A single tear escaped passed Jason's thick lashes and made a track down his cheek. He pressed his fingers against his ice blue eyes forcing the remaining tears back from where they came. He choked on the cries that hung in his throat. He so desperately wanted to sob. He wanted to let loose with the full-scale torrent that quaked within him yet he held it at bay. He had to stay strong for Jake and for himself. If he let his mind really think about losing Jake, Jason knew that he would be a goner.

"Mr. Morgan?" An older man in hospital scrubs approached them unsure which one was Jake Russell's family.

Again Jason snapped to attention readying himself to hear the worst. "Yes? How's Jake?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about. Why don't we have a seat over here?" the man pointed to a few chairs set off to the side of the room. With his heart in his throat Jason followed him. The nurse from earlier now joined them and offered Jason a faint smile. "Mr. Russell has suffered a massive heart attack. We are having difficulty keeping him stable." Once more Jason's breath hitched in his throat. "Our preliminary findings indicate that several major arteries are ninety percent blocked or better. He's going to need by pass surgery."

That's where Jason's comprehension of the doctor's words stopped. He knew that the man was still talking to him yet Jason tuned out the dialogue. His mind was swimming with the little he had heard. Jake – heart attack – blocked arteries; those words and many others skipped around in Jason's brain in no particular order. Yet he knew that it wasn't good. Jake was in serious condition. Even without being told it Jason knew that there was still a good chance that he could lose Jake.

"Mr. Morgan – Mr. Morgan?" the doctor's voice prodded for Jason's attention. "I will need you to sign some release papers. Do you have any questions about what I've told you?"

Questions, Jason thought to himself – yeah he had questions like when was someone going to wake him up from this nightmare or when was the world going to stop spinning out of control cause he wanted to get off now. But he didn't ask either of those instead he went with something a little more obvious. "Can I see him?"

"I'm afraid he's already being prepped for surgery. It's imperative that we get those arteries open as soon as possible. If you follow Nurse King, she will help you with the paperwork and then show you to the coronary surgical waiting area."

Jason watched as the man in green scrubs walked away from him. He felt as if he had just been dismissed without so much as a thought. There he was basically being told that his best friend – the only father he had had in years could possibly die. It was surreal to Jason. All he wanted to do was to see Jake. He hated to think of the possibility of his dying on the operating table without him being able to tell the man that had shaped his life in his father's absence thank you.

Suddenly he felt as if he was being strangled. The noose around his neck was suffocating him. The panic that filled him rendered him motionless. There Jason stood in the hurried atmosphere of the hospital emergency room unable to move a single muscle.

"If you will follow me," Melanie offered guiding him to the nurses' station. She laid the papers out before him but his expression was one of shell shock. He nodded in all the right places and signed on the lines she indicated but deep down Melanie was sure that Jason Morgan didn't know a damn thing of what he was doing. He was going through the motions. She had seen it many times before. Families were bombarded with so much information that they felt like a pinball machine that had just been tilted. "Do you have Mr. Russell's insurance information?" she asked.

Jason stared back at her dumbfounded. He had no clue about what she was asking him. Jake not only handled the mechanical end of his career but the business end as well and Jason knew nothing about it – and he liked it that way. "I don't know," he looked at her with a vacant stare.

"Don't worry about that right now. We have someone here at the hospital that can help you get that all together."

"Thanks," Jason said.

"That's all of the paperwork. If you want I can take you up to the surgical waiting room."

Melanie stood outside the doorway and watched as the two men sat on opposite sides of the room staring off into space. This was the part of her job she disliked the most. She knew all the right words – those that were supposed to comfort people in situations like this but they always sounded so hollow and flat. They never really served the purpose they were supposed to. There was little solace to be found in well meaning people telling you that everything would be fine when no one knew it that was even true. Melanie turned her back and made her way to the elevator. When she reached the ER admitting desk she picked up the phone. "Hey Liz," she began knowing her friend was probably curled up settled in for the evening yet something in Melanie told her that Elizabeth Ryan's expertise in dealing with the family of critically ill patients was needed in this situation.

_"Hey Mel, what's up?"_ Elizabeth asked muting the television. After her conversation with Leo that afternoon about Billy Weston she had barricaded herself in her room to watch several sappy romantic movies where everything ended like a fairy tale romance.

"I know it's late and you are done for the day but... ..."

_"But what?"_

"Would you mind coming back to the hospital? An older gentleman was admitted. He had a massive coronary and is in surgery now and well let's just say his family is in desperate need of you."

Elizabeth looked at the digital display on the face of the VCR. It read nine o'clock. She was a half-hour away from the hospital so that would put her there quarter to ten at the latest. _"What seems to be the trouble?"_ she asked shrugging off her robe and searching the room for where she deposited her jeans and sweater.

"I can't say really. It's just a feeling. I think that most of what Dr. Benson said went right over their heads. Not to mention that no one could give me any insurance information for the patient."

_"I'm on my way."_

"Thanks Liz. Stop in the ER and I will give you the chart with what information I do have."

_"Okay, bye."_ Elizabeth turned off the television and continued getting dressed. She suddenly was thankful for the diversion since what was real for her was vastly different than the fairy tale story she had been watching.

Jason and Tom sat quietly in the waiting room as the hands of the clock on the wall ticked off the minutes, which turned into hours. Jason was going stir crazy without any news on how Jake's surgery was going. He tried to remember how long the doctor had said it would take but nothing from that earlier conversation had made a permanent impression on his brain – well except the fact that there was a possibility that Jake might not make it.

"You think maybe you should call your mom?" Tom's voice broke the eerie silence. "I would think she would want to know what's going on."

Jason rubbed his hands over his face and let out a labored breath. The last person he had thought to call was his mother. It wasn't that Alison Morgan didn't deserve to know what was happening to Jake – Jason just didn't want to be the one to tell her. To say that Jason and his mother had parted on bad terms was nothing short of an understatement. The way she had turned him away because she couldn't understand his need to follow his father's dream – a dream that had become his own still hurt Jason to this day. He couldn't help resenting her even though he tried like hell not to.

Jake did his best to make the then adolescent Jason understand his mother's pain. She lost her husband and feared losing her son to the same fate. Many times Jake played go between for the pair when they refused to speak to one another. Jason felt a smile ease onto his lips recalling the day that Jake threw his hands up in the air and said to hell with the both of them. It was the first time since Jake's collapse that Jason let himself think about the times he and Jake shared. He knew that his mom should be allowed the same thing. No matter what his difficulty was with her was she had every right to be there for Jake – and maybe just maybe she would finally come through for him as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason rubbed his sweaty palms across his jeans and stared hard at the pay phone. He was stymied what to even say to his mother. For the last several years Jake had been their go between and the idea of having to talk to her now – especially given the circumstances threw him. He fished in his back pocket pulling out his wallet searching its contents for the phone number of his grandparents' house. After Erik's death Alison Morgan returned home to Texas and the safety and shelter of her parents to grieve the loss of her husband. She'd been there ever since. That thought only served to fuel the animosity Jason felt towards his mother. Every time he let himself think about how she turned him out without – what he believed wasn't – even a thought and ran to the loving arms of her family Jason felt his blood boil. He needed that too. He needed the loving arms of his own mother for comfort during a time when everything in his world had been turned upside down. Yet she wasn't there. It had been Jake who had helped him work his way through his sorrow. Jason let out an anguished sigh as he scanned his surroundings and thought about why he was standing there in a place he now associated with death. Jake Russell – the rock at the center of Jason's life – was showing signs of crumbling. Jason wasn't prepared to think about what the possibility of losing Jake would mean to him. Losing Erik had been tough but somehow the idea of Jake being gone from his life was unfathomable to him.

Jason shook off those morbid thoughts and lifted the black receiver and for a moment listened to the high pitch of the dial tone resonating in his ear. What was he supposed to say to a woman he barely knew anymore? For him the minute he expressed his desire to be a driver the woman who had been everything to him growing up became a virtual stranger. Jason rubbed his hand across his face doing his best to focus his thoughts. No matter how he felt about his mother, no matter how difficult it would be for him to find the words he had to tell her what had had happened to Jake. He rested the phone on his shoulder and centered his gazed the on the number on the scrap of paper in his hand. With unsteady fingers Jason pressed the series of numbers that would soon connect him to his mother. He licked his lips as the connection began to ring through.

"Hello." Jason listened to the voice of Alison Morgan – his mother bouncing off his eardrum. "Hello?" she said again when he made no attempt to speak.

Jason was thrown back in time at the sound of her sweet voice. Again he was a little six year old boy with a scraped knee listening to her make everything better the way only a mother could. Suddenly he longed for the days when it all had been that simple – when his father was still alive and his mother doted on her only son. Jason squared his shoulders knowing that was no use looking back when there wasn't a damn thing he could do to change what was. "Mom," he finally said.

"Jason?"

The surprise in her tone was noticeable and the hairs on the back of his neck bristled as he tried not to retort with some smart comment. Now wasn't the time or the place for an argument. "Yeah, mom it's me."

Alison Morgan dropped her body into the Chippendale chair that sat along the side table and waited for what her son had to say, however she was met with silence. In that silence her mind ran through a myriad of possible scenarios for his call. It was always the same when Jake would call her. Alison was always filled with opposing emotions. She would steel herself for the horrible news of an injury or worse yet the death of her son but then when Jake would tell her how well Jason was doing or what a man he was becoming she ached for the child she left behind. For years now she had been walking this tightrope. One where she thought she was doing what she had to do to protect herself from what she saw as the inevitable but missed Jason more than she ever imagined possible. Now hearing his voice on the other end of the phone only intensified that longing. "This is unexpected," she remarked finally when Jason remained silent.

"Yeah, I know." He was still fumbling with how to break the news of Jake's condition. He didn't have much faith in her. She had cut and run on him and in the back on his mind Jason honestly felt that she would do the same now except this time she wouldn't have to run only stay away. "There's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"Jake's in the hospital... ..."

That was all Jason was able to stay before Alison cut him off. "Hospital? What happened? Don't tell me he ended up pinned under that damn race car of yours while he was trying to make it handle better or go faster. I swear when will either of you learn how dangerous the life you lead is? Wasn't what happened to your father enough to show the both of you that there's no future in racing only a one way ticket to an early grave?" Alison's rapid succession of thoughts fell from her lips and bombarded Jason.

Jason propped his foot against the wall and leaned back and listened while his mother continued on with her well rehearsed mantra about the dangers of his chosen career path. Finally just when he thought he would explode he stopped her diatribe cold with one sentence. "Jake had a heart attack."

For a moment she was stunned silent as the word heart attack settled in her brain. "What?"

"Jake had a heart attack. He's in surgery now. It's bypass surgery I think." Jason honestly couldn't recall all that the doctor had told him. The only thing that stood out was the severity of it all.

"How bad is it?" Alison asked her head still spinning.

"Pretty bad," Jason's voice hitched in his throat as he struggled to control another wave of sobs that threatened to overtake him.

Alison struggled to hold the phone in her grasp. The uncertainty her son's voice held spoke volumes about Jake's condition. "How did it happen?" she asked going through the motions of the proper questions as though that might change the events.

"Honestly I don't know. One minute he was under the car welding a shim and the next thing Tom and I saw him laying on the floor holding his chest." For Jason just repeating the event gave him the shakes all over again. It was a picture he wasn't sure he would ever be able to erase. Somewhere in the back of his mind Jason knew that it would sit along side the vivid memory of his father's crash and would haunt him now and again.

"So it was related to racing!" Alison announced.

Jason shook his head and clenched his teeth at the accusatory way his mother spoke as if every evil thing that happened in the world was in one way or another tied to NASCAR. "Mom, I don't have time to debate this with you. I just thought you might want to know about what was going on with Jake," his voice sounded strained.

"Of course I want to know."

"Fine then. You know. I have to go." He hung up the phone before giving her a chance to say anything more.

Suddenly Alison's ear was filled with the sound of a dial tone. Her son had hung up on her. Immediately she was angry at how he had dismissed her without so much as a good bye but then a wave of guilt consumed her. Hadn't she done the very same thing years before when she left him in Jake's care? Slowly she placed the phone back in its cradle and hugged her arms close to her chest trying to stave off the tears that clouded her vision. She wanted to convince herself that they were tears for Jake but somewhere in the back of her mind she was certain they were more for the child she had left behind.

Jason pressed his hands over his face and let out a frustrated sigh. If nothing else his mother was at least consistent. She never wavered from her opinion on racing. That belief of hers was a hard one for Jason to swallow especially since he had seen her in the early days of his father's career. She was the doting racer's wife willing to do whatever it took to help her husband with his chosen path. She was there in the winner circle when Erik accepted the trophy and check for his first NASCAR win. And she was there for each of his defeats. Jason couldn't understand how she could just turn it all off.

Jake had tried on numerous occasions to make him understand. To get him to see how much the death of Erik Morgan had devastated his wife. As much as everything logical and rational in Jason did understand the child in him would never comprehend a mother leaving her son over what he considered a differing opinion.

"Hey Mel," Elizabeth said as she approached the emergency room admitting desk. "You have that file for me?"

"Here you go. Thanks so much for coming back in."

"That's my job right?" Elizabeth smiled. She was glad to have the distraction. The longer she let herself wallow in thoughts of Billy Weston and what happened the between them the worse she felt about herself. Having something constructive to focus on would do her a lot of good. "Do you know if Mr. Russell is out of surgery yet?" she asked scanning the brief write up his ER chart.

"I don't think so. I sent the family up to the surgical waiting area. I am sure they are still there."

"Okay. I'll let you know how it goes."

"Thanks," Melanie said as she went back to the stack of papers sitting on the desk in front of her.

Elizabeth rode the elevator first to fifth floor operating suite. She was hoping to gather a little bit of information on how Jake Russell's surgery was progressing. She always liked to have something to tell the family about that when she first went to speak with them. All she was able to find out was that he was still in surgery and it looked like it might take several more hours to complete. When the doctors opened Jake's chest they discovered another artery that was fifty percent blocked and decided that it was worth bypassing as well. From the sounds of it if the patient did make it through his surgery he would have a long road of rehab before him so Elizabeth headed to her office to collect some information on the facilities best suited for his recovery.

Tom looked at the clock on the wall and continued to pace the floor. He had taken Jason's place in that position when he had gone to make the call to his mother. Tom was never one for hospitals and if it had been anyone other than Jake he would have been long gone by now. As he made another pass toward the door he nearly collided with a petite brunette entering the room. "Excuse me," he said as he bent down to help her pick up the papers that were now sprawled on the floor.

"No, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. I have a bad habit of doing that." She smiled. That smile held Tom captive for a moment. He was fixed on her beautiful face, soft chestnut hair and slender frame. If Tom hadn't known better he would have thought his heart skipped a beat. She was exquisite. "Hi," she extended her hand. "I'm a patient advocate here at the hospital. I was told that you might need some assistance with the paper work, insurance forms that sort of thing for Mr. Russell."

Tom took her hand in his. Her skin was soft against his weathered hand. He wished that he was able to find his voice yet the part of his brain he used to form words seemed to have short circuited the minute their hands touched.

Just then the sound of Jason's boots against the tiled floor brought Tom back to reality. Jason paid little if any attention to the new person in the room. He was still caught up in his own fears about what would happen to Jake and now the anger he felt for his mother joined the mix to the point that he felt like we was drowning.

"So," Elizabeth began. "I think the insurance forms would be the best place to start."

Tom looked across the room at Jason. "You need to talk to him."

Elizabeth turned her head and glanced to where the young man before her was pointing. She centered her stare on the tall blonde staring intently out the window. His posture was taut and had his arms crossed over his chest. His build was lean and muscular yet not is a bulky kind of way. His jeans hugged his body close, as did his thin black tee shirt. The worry that was etched on his features was something that Elizabeth was very familiar with. Every family that she had ever been in contact with had the very same look – like they wanted to jump out of their skin.

"Jas," Tom began. "This lady... ..." He stumbled unsure of her name.

"Elizabeth," she said.

"Is here to help you with some paperwork for Jake."

Elizabeth crossed the room and stood beside him. Jason turned his head and looked down at her yet she was almost positive he hadn't really seen her at all. His ice blue eyes were glassy from all the unshed tears. "Would you like to sit down?" she asked. Jason only shook his head. "I wanted to let you know that I checked with the operating room before I came down here and well there's been a complication with Mr. Russell's surgery."

Jason's expression went from dazed to alarmed as he flashed a hard stare in her direction yet never said a word. Tom now joined the pair. "Complication?" he asked. "What kind of complication?"

"Apparently once inside his heart the doctors found another artery that was compromised and decided that it would be necessary to bypass it as well. That's why the surgery is taking longer than originally expected."

"He's going to be okay?" Jason finally spoke.

"Honestly, I can't say. I know that what they are doing is a delicate procedure but our coronary unit is one of the best in the state. Mr. Russell is in good hands here." Elizabeth grazed her fingers against Jason's arm. "I will tell you this he's in for a difficult rehab though. I have some information on several excellent facilities if you would like to look at them."

Elizabeth offered the papers to Jason. He took them from her yet never even glanced at them. He stuffed them in his back pocket and continued to toggle his stare from out the window and the large clock hanging on the wall. Again none of this behavior was out of the ordinary. Elizabeth was accustomed to families' apprehensions running the gambit of emotions from crying hysterically to being stoically calm. The man before her was stoic yet behind his eyes she could see the panic that he wasn't allowing release. In her mind Elizabeth knew that trying to talk to him now wasn't doing either of them any good. She decided to leave the information and wait to see what the outcome of Jake Russell's surgery was before she approached him again.

"Here's my card." Elizabeth handed him business card, which he promptly deposited in his pocket as he had done with the other things she had given him. "If you need to talk to me about anything regarding Mr. Russell don't hesitate to contact me." Elizabeth offered Tom a faint smile as she exited the room. Yet when she reached the doorway she stopped short and turned back to stare at the young man so desperately trying to hold it together. It wasn't as if this was something new for her. She saw it daily yet for some reason this time it tugged at her heart strings and she had the overwhelming urge to want to make everything better for him – and that scared her.


	7. Chapter 7

As Pat Ryan pulled into the hospital visitor's lot he was still reeling from the news that the man who had collapsed at the track garage was none other than his friend Jake Russell. He stepped out of his office just in time to see the ambulance as it sped out of the large gate. On instinct he went to investigate what it had been doing there only to find out that Jason Morgan's crew chief had collapsed of an apparent heart attack. Pat was noticeably stunned by the news.

He found himself reaching for the first thing closest to him to steady his stance. Jake wasn't much older than he was and suddenly Pat was questioning his own mortality. Immediately he cared very little about the disagreement that had driven them apart so many years before. All Pat Ryan thought about was the possibility of losing his friend without making true peace with the man who had be so instrumental in getting him to where he was today. With that thought the head of Ryan racing darted for his car with his star driver sprinting after him.

The day that Jake had explained he had taken on a new challenge and would be leaving his position as Pat's right hand mechanic was something that he would never forget. To say he was stunned was an understatement. He was hurt, betrayed and mostly angry. So much so that Pat did almost everything in his power to blackball his one time friend from an industry that they both lived and breathed. Pat closed his eyes and gripped the steering wheel tightly trying to recall what his need for such vindictiveness had been all about. He had lost so many years of friendship with Jake because of his own arrogance. Even when he tried to mend fences with the master mechanic by asking him to join Ryan Racing, it had been on Pat's terms and his alone. He was kicking himself now for it all. He wanted to believe that he and Jake had come to terms with one another and would consider the other a friend but now with the thought of Jake's possible demise looming over his head Pat couldn't take any chances. He had to set things right.

Billy sat in the passenger seat and waited for Pat to exit the car. With a sideways glance he saw him starring intently straight-ahead eyes fixed on the overhead hospital sign. He wasn't sure if he should just get out himself and figure that Pat would follow or wait until the older man made the first move. He decided the latter was the better idea. He had tagged along as a way of staying in the man's good graces. Billy knew he was walking a fine line with Pat Ryan – especially when it came to his break-up with his daughter that he didn't want to take the chance of pissing the man who held his career in the palm of his hand.

Billy could have cared less about Jake Russell. For him the crew chief wasn't even a blip on his radar except that Russell seemed to be able to turn anyone into a winner – even the likes of Jason Morgan. Billy felt the hairs on his arm stand on end at just the thought of Morgan and his smug smile as he stood accepting congratulations on his winning pole position for the upcoming race. Inwardly Billy sneered at the thoughts of Jake Russell's current condition keeping Morgan out of the running. "You all right Pat?" Billy finally asked when he started getting antsy.

"Huh?" the older man mumbled his own thoughts still focused on his memories of his friendship with Jake.

"I know how tough this must be for you. It's okay if you are having second thoughts about going in," Billy said laying on his concern quite thick.

"No, no I need to check on Jake," Pat commented as he pocketed his keys and opened his door.

"Damn," Billy whispered under his breath before he ran to catch up with Pat.

Obediently the young driver followed behind Pat as he made his way to the round patient information desk to check on Jake's condition. Billy's eyes scanned his surroundings only half listening to the woman behind the counter as she spoke with Pat. He was trying to find some way to slip away unnoticed. The last thing he wanted to do was come face to face with Jason Morgan. Billy knew his charade of concern would soon crack if that were to happen. "So how is he?" Billy asked when Pat walked away from the desk.

"No one seems to know anything," Pat said with exasperation in his voice. He hated hospital politics and all the new laws that made finding out anything almost impossible. "I wish Elizabeth was here. She'd get me some answers."

"I'm sure Mr. Russell is going to fine." Billy rested his hand on Pat's shoulder.

"I'm going to see if anyone in Elizabeth's office is around. Maybe they can help me get some information." Pat walked toward the bank of elevators in his pursuit of answers.

"Alone at last," Billy said as the shiny steel elevator doors slid closed carrying Pat Ryan away.

Elizabeth phoned the operating suite several more times that evening looking for information on Jake Russell. Something inside of her wouldn't let herself leave until she knew that his surgery had been successful. She wanted to believe that it was her professionalism that kept her there but deep down she feared that it was something entirely different. The haunted look on young man's face she left starring out the window seeped into areas of her that she had thought she'd been successful at walling off. She had never felt as helpless standing before a patient's family as she had just hours ago – nor had ever had the strongest urge to reach out and hug them as she had when she looked at the young blonde man. There was a pain in his eyes that ran deeper than just what was taking place right then and Elizabeth suddenly wanted to know what it was.

She squared her shoulders as she forced her mind to think about anything other than the handsome man with the piercing blue eyes but somehow Elizabeth couldn't stop her thoughts from centering on him. She toyed with the idea of heading back to the surgical waiting area. She had a desire to be close in case he might need her for something.

"What the hell am I doing?" she groaned to herself and leaned against the cool white wall. She tried to convince herself that she was it was just concern for a patient's family that was driving her urges – that staying for hours awaiting the outcome of a surgery was just part of her job. But if she was truly honest with herself Elizabeth knew she was going above and beyond the call of duty. Again the intensity of her need to be there frightened her immensely.

Elizabeth felt her shoulders slump as she closed her eyes. She was tired both mentally and physically. For the last six months her well ordered life had been turned upside and she still hadn't been able to seem to right herself yet. She hated feeling this way. It was like everything that she once knew about herself and the person she was was in question. How had one simple act that she hadn't even be responsible for caused so much destruction? She looked down at her watch and tried not to think about any of it. Not Billy Weston, not her father and especially not the handsome man she had left behind waiting for news on his friend. All those things were beyond her control. One was over, one would never change and the last was much better left alone. With that thought Elizabeth pushed her heavy body away from the wall and rounded the corner on her way to the cafeteria for a strong cup of coffee. She didn't make it far before running head long into of all people Billy Weston.

"Excuse me," he said before realizing whom he nearly knocked to the floor.

The minute his voice invaded her ears Elizabeth felt her body go rigid yet her heart still fluttered. She hated herself for that reaction. She wanted the man standing in front of her never to effect her in that way again but she had her doubts that would happen. She had spent several years thinking that her life would be spent on Billy's arm, as his wife and those dreams weren't easily forgotten. "Excuse me," she echoed his words as she stepped around him.

"Elizabeth wait," he said to her quickly retreating back.

"What?" She turned and glared at him with her deep ocean blue eyes.

"Nothing," he answered not sure why he stopped her in the first place. He felt a familiar tug at his heart when he looked at her. There was still something about her spirit that spoke to him. If he could have turned back the hands of time maybe things would have been different and maybe not but there were still times when he missed what they had.

"What?"

"Nothing, forget it." Billy knew that with Pat Ryan lurking the hospital halls the last thing he needed was to have a confrontation with his daughter that the old man could happen upon.

Elizabeth let out an angry sigh. Billy standing before her in his racing jacket brought back her conversation with Leo earlier that day. More importantly it conjured up the images of Leo's mangled car and who had been responsible for her friend's inability to finish the qualifier. "Are you proud of yourself?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you proud of your behavior today?" she questioned again.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he remarked.

"Like you don't know," she quipped.

"Apparently I don't."

"I'm talking about what you did to Leo this afternoon."

"It's not my fault Jorgenson doesn't know how the hell to drive," Billy countered with a smug grin now understanding what she was referring to. He knew how close Elizabeth and Leo were and how she felt the need to defend the mediocre driver every chance she got. "I'm lucky his inept driving didn't cost me the race," he said incredulously.

"What?" she shot back.

"If it hadn't been for Leo I would have won the damn qualifier but no cause he can't control his own car I ended up coming in third."

If she hadn't already been so angry Elizabeth would have laughed at him. His arrogance was palpable. "You came in third cause you thought playing dirty would help you win!"

"Play dirty? What are you talking about Elizabeth?"

"Like you don't know. I can't believe my father puts up with your shit. You're lucky Leo hasn't rung your neck yet." Elizabeth knew what a quick temper her friend had and she had seen it flame on more than one occasion. She believed that when it came to Billy Leo held his tongue mainly for her.

"Your dad knows a star when he sees one. He's pretty much told me he sees a younger version of himself in me." Elizabeth nearly gagged at that. "And as for Jorgenson well he knows there wouldn't be a Ryan Racing without me."

Finally Elizabeth laughed yet it wasn't laughter filled with humor but rather disgust. "You are one arrogant prick – you know that? Ryan Racing existed long before it ever heard the name Billy Weston and it will survive long after you are gone!" Elizabeth suddenly felt the need to defend what her father had built. She couldn't stand there and allow someone she considered as insignificant as Billy Weston believe that without him it would all have been nothing.

"Believe what you want to Elizabeth but I know better and so does Pat." Before she could retort his comment Billy turned on a dime laughing as he left her behind him sputtering in anger.

Elizabeth clenched her fists in tight balls at her sides, as her face grew crimson. She watched Billy saunter away from her with his conceited posture enraging her all the more. What had she ever seen in him? How had she missed all the signs of his true personality? She had always thought she was a good judge of character. How could she have been so wrong? She knew the answer – she led with her heart instead of her good sense. A frustrated sigh escaped passed her lips as she groaned thinking what a mess everything was.

"Elizabeth." The sound of her father's voice from behind her stopped her cold. Given the mood she was in this was last thing she needed or wanted. All she desired at the moment was a hot cup of coffee and the dark solace of her office.

"What?" she barked turning to face him. She was so lost in her own ire that she totally missed the concern etched on his face. "I don't really have time for this. I have a patient to check on." She was hoping to make a hasty exit avoiding their inevitable confrontation given her mood.

Pat Ryan immediately got his back up at the tone his daughter's voice held. "I need you to check on something for me. I can't get a straight answer out of anyone."

""I'm busy daddy. Can't this wait. You know there are some people here with real troubles." The image of the young blonde man again invaded her thoughts adding to her confusion and anger. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him already?

"Elizabeth!" Pat said unable to believe his daughter's rude behavior. "All I am asking is for a little assistance," he huffed.

"And I bet Leo would like the same thing from you!"

"What?" The sudden change in direction of this conversation was enough to give him whiplash. "What does Leo have to do with any of this?"

"Don't you think it's time you started looking out for all your drivers not just Billy?" She knew that she wasn't making much sense and to her father this was all coming out of the blue but she didn't care. All she could think about was Billy's self-assured smile and Leo's talk about looking for another racing team.

"Elizabeth?

"If you don't keep Billy in check you are going to lose all your other drivers!" That was an exaggeration and she knew it but right now she didn't care. "He's a menace who thinks he's a young Pat Ryan incarnate!"

"What I do with my racing team is my business. What I do or don't do isn't any concern of yours. Especially when you thought that you could use Billy's feelings for you to make him choose between his career and you!" Pat spat unsure of where the words had even come from.

"WHAT!? Like anyone has ever chosen me!" Elizabeth felt the tears welling in her cerulean eyes. She refused to let her father see her cry so before they could spill onto her checks she stormed off in the opposite direction.

Pat stood silently watching his daughter scurrying away. He shook his head trying to figure out how he had gone from needing information on his friend's condition to having an argument about Billy Weston.


	8. Chapter 8

The blackness of night had ebbed into dawn without Jason even noticing. His thoughts weren't on the brilliant colors the morning sunrise filled the sky with but rather he centered on Jake. Jason had spent all night reliving every moment the two had shared and wondering if there would time for them to make more memories. He wiped a stray tear that escaped from his tired eyes at that thought. Jason rolled his neck and shoulders trying to alleviate the stiffness that had taken hold of them from sitting in the hard chair for most of the night. He stretched his long legs and walked across the room to the window. The world below looked so normal. People were streaming in and out of the hospital as if were any ordinary day. He saw people laughing and chatting like they didn't have a care in the world and that angered him.

What had he ever done in his life to be living through this twice? It wasn't bad enough that he had lost his father, the man that had been the center of his world, but now there he was standing on the threshold of it happening again. It just wasn't fair. He had already lost so much – his father, essentially his mother and the idea of losing Jake had a strangle hold on him to the point that Jason felt like he couldn't breathe.

He suddenly wished he hadn't sent Tom home hours ago. At the time he had grown tired of his friend's rambling small talk but now Jason wished for something to fill the deafening silence. Silence that allowed his brain to pull out memories better left not thought about. Yet the images of Erik Morgan bombarded him. Jason gripped the window ledge tightly until his knuckles turned white but that didn't stop his recollections from coming. There he was a little boy tagging along behind his father with his toy tool set in hand mimicking every one of Erik's actions. Jason could still hear the man's booming laughter when he finally realized he had a pint-sized shadow. There were images of his mother, Alison, smiling and laughing as she watched her husband and son working on Jason's first step into racing – building a soap box derby car when he was seven. The pictures of his life with his father and mother clicked off like a slide show he couldn't stop. Jason was torn not wanting to relive those memories but knowing that they were all he had left of a much simpler time in his life. A time when the greatest loss he ever experienced was that of a hamster or some other small creature he had thought he could keep as a pet. Death to him then meant very little but now it hung over his head almost taunting him with the devastation it had the power to cause.

Jason turned his back on the outside world and looked around the room. Just beyond the door the daily hospital activities were now beginning. The overhead paging system sounded now and again and the voices of the nurses and doctors filtered into the quiet spaces of the waiting room. He walked to the end of the hall and got a cup of coffee from the vending machine. As he turned around the television perched on the corner of the nurse's station caught his attention if for no other reason than the sportscaster was talking about the NASCAR points standing. He found himself starring intently at the small screen. There it was – his name. Jason Morgan third in the standings. It was almost bittersweet. Jake had always said that he would make Erik proud and now he was so close to doing just that yet the threat of Jake's dying looming large over his head he couldn't savor his own accomplishment.

Jason stood there for a bit longer listening to the commentary about the NASCAR circuit and tried not to think about Jake's condition would mean to his career. He and Jake stood shoulder to shoulder for the last few years building the team he was the only driver for. Jason couldn't imagine going on without the man who had been as instrumental to him as he had his father. It was like Jake Russell had the Midas touch when it came to the driver's lives he entered. Suddenly a surge of anger resonated through Jason's frame. He had worked long and hard to get where he was now and the idea of it ending so abruptly wasn't something he was ready to deal with. In his heart of hearts Jason knew that without Jake his career would falter. He knew he had the talent to be a damn good driver but he didn't have the knowledge of the inner workings of the circuit to keep him headed in the right direction. Jake was the one with that and without him Jason knew he would go back to being some average Joe never attaining his father's dream – his own dreams.

Jason turned and looked at his reflection in the mirrored glass door all of the sudden feeling ashamed of himself. He still didn't know if Jake was going to live or die and there he was thinking about his damn career. What had gotten into him? When had he become like all of the other drivers who switched teams and crew chiefs when they thought it would be better for their careers? That wasn't who Jason was and more importantly that wasn't who Jake had taught him to be. Jake Russell was loyal to a fault. He had proven that when he remained with Jason and his mother after Erik's death rather than heading off in search of his next big challenge. Jake deserved better than that and Jason knew it. He squared his shoulders not allowing himself to think about his career but rather Jake, the man who was like a father to him, as he went to see if there was finally any word on his condition.

Elizabeth rolled over in bed and groaned as the bright white light of morning peaked through the wide slats of the wooden blinds that adorned her windows. She looked at the clock resting on the night table. It was barely six-thirty in the morning yet she was wide-awake – just as she had been for the better part of the night.

Her intention of staying close to Jake Russell's family the night before had gotten lost in the anger the pulsed through her veins. Between her argument with her father and the heated exchange she had with Billy, Elizabeth knew she wouldn't be much good to anyone. In typical Elizabeth fashion she hopped behind the wheel of her '69 Super Sport Chevelle and tore through the streets of Charlotte hoping to clear her troubled mind, though it hadn't done her much good. She found herself screaming at the top of her lungs trying to vent her frustrations only to have those same screams dissolve into tears that she could only cry alone.

She hated herself for feeling this way. She despised how she had allowed Billy Weston to turn her neat ordered life upside down and back again. For so long she had been content on being just one of the guys yet somehow Billy had been able to crack her defenses and leave her vulnerable. She rolled over and stared up at the white ceiling watching the large fan that hung there. Her eyes followed the circular path as she hoped that it would hypnotize her into forgetting she ever met Billy Weston or that she had planned a life with him. When would the dull ache that had a hold of her heart ever subside she wondered? The memory of Billy lying naked with another woman in the bed he shared with her was seared in her mind. How had she been so blind as to not have seen it coming? Was she that naïve or just that stupid? Elizabeth pulled the black comforter over her head and let out a grunt mad at herself all over again.

Off in the distance she heard the roar of the engines as the drivers on her father's racing team were beginning their days. She remembered when life was much simpler for her. How at that sound she would have been out the door like a shot looking for any reason to be at the track. Just like her father she lived and breathed NASCAR, but now it was a severe reminder of all that she had lost.

Elizabeth shrugged off the thick blankets that covered her body and padded across the room to her bathroom. There was no use thinking about things she couldn't change and she hoped the rushing water of the shower passed her ears would drown out the sounds that still called to her.

Pat Ryan sat at the kitchen table with the local paper open to the sports section. He was reading a short article on what Jake Russell's heart attack would mean to his driver Jason Morgan. Sipping his coffee he scanned the article over and over again. It gave little information on Jake's condition. Overhead he heard the shower in Elizabeth's room begin to run and wondered if the morning would be a better time to approach his daughter about what she knew or could find out about his friend's condition.

He heard her come in late the night before and almost went to talk to her then but stopped himself. At that late hour he wasn't up for going another round with her. It seemed lately that's all they were doing – fighting about one thing or another but last night had been the one of the worst. He was angry with himself for what he had said about her making Billy choose yet he had said it just the same. He wanted to believe that Elizabeth would never do something like that. He wanted to believe that he knew his daughter better than that but with the way she let all facets of racing drop from her life he was beginning to wonder if what Billy told him was really true. That Elizabeth was forcing him to choose between her and his career.

Pat heard the water stop and knew that very soon she would be standing in the kitchen with him. There was a part of him that wanted to pull on his windbreaker and head out to the track avoiding it all. Yet he stayed telling himself that his need to find out about his friend was the only reason when deep down he knew better. He wanted his daughter – his little girl – to talk to him. He wanted her to tell him what was really going on even though he knew she wouldn't.

Pat Ryan had spent his life watching Elizabeth keep her guard up even with him. There was a part of him that couldn't blame her – even understood it. Actually for him most times having her that way had been easier. He was never forced to address any issues between them. They would fight and argue but both would walk away before anything ever was really resolved – just as they had last night. In his heart Pat knew he was at the center of her outburst the night before. She had alluded to that fact without really coming right out and calling him on it. Yet he chose to get his back up and pull rank instead of delving into the deeper issues he and his daughter had. As she entered the kitchen with him looking on Pat wished he were a better man – a better father. "Morning," he mumbled.

"Morning," she returned with a nod. The silent tension that filled the room was thick. Quietly Elizabeth filled her travel mug to the brim with coffee she was in no hurry for another repeat performance of last night with her father. She knew that her mood hadn't improved much through the sleepless night – a fight was inevitable.

"You're off to work early," Pat said looking at the clock overhead.

"I have some unfinished business," she remarked thinking about the young man she left standing alone in the surgical waiting room the night before. It was the first time she had let herself concentrate on him. In some weird way she was thankful for the quarrels with her father and Billy last night, they had given her something else to think about rather than the strange sensations pulsing through her whenever she thought about the handsome blonde.

"Would you mind doing me a favor?" Pat asked as the ringing of his cell phone interrupted them. He looked at the display and saw it was the practice track. "I need to take this."

"And I need to go." Elizabeth didn't even wait for him to motion for her to stay. She was out the door and in her car before Pat Ryan even noticed she was gone.

Melanie took the stack of charts sitting on the edge of the counter and began filing them. She felt a little punchy that morning. She had agreed to double up the night before when another nurse called off sick but now was regretting ever being the Good Samaritan. She was working her way through her third cup of black coffee when she saw Elizabeth approaching the desk. Immediately she took notice that her friend looked as tired as she felt. "Hey."

"Any news on Jake Russell?" Elizabeth questioned without letting Melanie say anymore.

"Good morning to you too," Melanie quipped giving her an odd look. "You okay?" she asked concern evident in her tone.

"Sorry," Elizabeth blushed. "Morning. So what was the outcome of Mr. Russell's surgery?" She was careful to avoid the red head's question. The last thing Elizabeth wanted to do was rehash the thoughts that wouldn't leave her mind alone as it was.

Melanie eyed Elizabeth across the counter carefully. It wasn't unlike her friend to clam up when there was something she didn't want to discuss. More often than not she would poke and prod at Elizabeth until she got at least even a little something out of her but something about the determined expression Elizabeth wore had the young nurse thinking better of it at the moment.

"I just checked with CCU a little while ago when Mr. Russell's son, Jason I think that's his name," Melanie said trying to recall the brief encounter she had with Jason Morgan earlier that morning. The young man wasn't much of a talker so even getting him to reveal his name hadn't been an easy task. "stopped me wanting to know when he would be able to find out news on how the surgery went."

"Was he all night?" Elizabeth asked referring to Jason.

"Yeah I think so."

Elizabeth's heart dropped. Now she wished that she hadn't let her anger get the better of her the night before and that she had stayed to offer some sort of comfort to the blonde she now knew to be named Jason. "How is Mr. Russell then?" she inquired again trying to remove the image of the handsome blonde from her mind.

"He's in critical but stable condition. The surgery took a lot longer than expected but it ended up going well. He's looking at probably a long recovery though."

"I would imagine," Elizabeth concurred recalling the little she had read the night before on his chart said as much. "Is his son, Jason, still around?"

"I'm sure he is. I would think he would be in CCU with him. Why?"

"Well I just wanted to discuss with him some of his options for rehab for his father. You want to meet up for lunch?"

"Sure, that is only if I can crash on the couch in your office for a quick nap. Remind me never to pull a double again," Melanie let out a sigh that was a mixture of a laugh and a groan.

"Will do." Elizabeth patted her friend on the shoulder before heading off to gather a few more pieces of information to present Jake's son with.

Jason had been sitting outside of Jake's room for the better part of an hour now as he watched a parade of white coats stream in and out of the tiny space filled with more diagnostic machinery than they used to work on his race car. He had been relieved to hear that the surgery had been successful but he really wanted to get a look at Jake himself. For Jason seeing was believing.

Absently he rubbed his sweaty palms across his thighs. He looked around the CCU taking in his surroundings. Again it all seemed so normal – doctors and nurses going about their business as if it was just second nature. While for Jason this had been one of the longest days in his life. He stood up and began pacing in front of the door hoping to attract the attention of any one of the people inside Jake's room.

"Mr. Morgan?" a voice called to him from the circular desk in the center of the room. "Jason Morgan?"

"Huh?" He turned and focused his gaze on the older woman behind the desk.

"You have a phone call." She pointed to the white phone that hung on the wall to the right of where she was standing.

For a moment he stared at her with a blank expression on his face trying to make sense out of what she was saying. He was still lost in his own maze of thoughts. "Hello?"

"Jason," Tom's voice permeated his ear. "What's going on man? How's Jake?"

Jason leaned against the wall and let out a labored breath. He had completely forgotten to call Tom and tell him about the outcome of the surgery. He had been so bogged down in the quagmire of his own musings that he never once thought about the other people waiting on news. "He's out of surgery. They say he's stable. But I haven't gotten to see for myself."

"You want me to come down there?" Tom asked feeling a little helpless at the moment. He was standing in the garage looking around at they way they had left everything the night before in their rush to get to the hospital. It felt odd to him to be there without either Jason or Jake and he was looking for a reason not to be.

Jason faltered for a moment not knowing what to say to his friend. He wanted Tom there and yet he didn't. Honestly he didn't know what he wanted at the moment. "Sure," he said finally.

"You need me to bring you anything – a change of clothes or something?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay see you in a bit."

Jason hung up the phone and went back to his post outside Jake's door. "You can go in now if you want. The doctors are finished with their evaluation," the same nurse who had told him about Tom's call said.

Suddenly Jason felt as if his feet had taken root. All he had wanted to do for hours now was just to see Jake but the prospect of doing that scared him. All he could remember was what his father looked like when he and his mother had been allowed to see him one last time. It was a memory that, while Jason knew wasn't repeating itself, was one that he still wasn't able to erase. He pushed down that taunting thought and knocked softly on the heavy wooden door before entering the room.

"Hey," Jake's voice was hoarse.

Jason choked back an impending sob that hung in his throat. There Jake lie hooked up to numerous machines with tubes running from nearly every part of his body Jason could see. He focused his thoughts on the steady rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor – anything to keep himself from going into a state of panic.

"I know I look like Frankenstein but really I don't bite," Jake joked.

Instantly Jason saw the pain that little laugh Jake attempted had caused him. He reached for the chair in the corner of the room pulled it closer to the bed. He settled himself on the hard vinyl wishing he knew what he was supposed to say.

"Scared you didn't I?" the older man asked. "Scared myself," he admitted openly. "Don't look so worried Jas." Jake gave him a slight smile. He could only begin to imagine what hell his young friend was going through. "I'll be as good as new."

"You better be," Jason finally spoke.

"You didn't think you'd be getting rid of me that easily did you? The docs said I might be laid up for a while though. It looks like we are going to have to recruit you another crew chief."

"What? No! No way!"

"Be reasonable son. I know that you and Tom can handle the mechanical end of things but you need someone in your corner – someone looking out for you."

"That's what I have you for."

"Looks like I am going to be a little under the weather – probably for the better part of the rest of the season. You can't let all this year's hard work go to waste," Jake stressed.

"It's going to have to." Jason was determined that if Jake couldn't be by his side as he always had been then he wouldn't be racing at all.

"Jason, you can't be serious. Don't throw your career away." Jake let out a heavy breath.

"I wouldn't have a career if it wasn't for you," the younger man countered. "I do this with you or not at all."

"Jason," Jake sighed exasperated.

Jason took notice of how pale Jake was and immediately sensed that even this little altercation had tired him out. He knew that there was no winning with Jake and they both could be as stubborn as a mule when it came to something they wanted but Jason was certain this wasn't the time for that. "Why don't we talk about this later?" he suggested. "You look like you could use some rest."

"And you need a new crew chief," he persisted.

"Will you rest if I promise to think about it?" Jason offered.

"Only if you are telling me the truth and not just trying to appease an old man," Jake said trying to sound stern.

"No appeasing here." Jason cracked a smile with those words. It had been a long-standing joke between them and that tiny bit of normalcy felt good to him. "You rest," he instructed.

"You do the same. You look like hell!" Jake half chuckled before his eyes fell closed.

Jason stood there watching Jake as he drifted off to sleep. Even though he could see the obvious pain he had been in the fact that Jake tried to make things seem run-of-the-mill ordinary for Jason brought him a sense of calm that only Jake Russell could elicit. Jason turned and left the room. As he shut the door behind him there he was standing face to face with his mother.

Alison Morgan felt her breathing stop for a second as she stood looking into the crystal blues of her son. She was caught off guard by how the years had turned him into nearly the mirror image of his father. It was difficult for her to continue starring at him. Even after all the years the loss of her husband was still so profound for her.

"Mom?" Jason's questioning voice pulled her back to a reality where it was her son in front of her not her husband.

"Hello Jason." She reached out an attempted to embrace him yet Jason pressed his back against the closed door. His actions sent a stabbing pain through her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Jake. How's he doing?"

Jason's heart dropped. There had been no mention of her wanting to see her only son. No matter how hard he tried her indifference to him stung. "He's Jake." Jason said that as though his mother should have understood what it meant. By the confusion on her face he knew she didn't and that please him slightly. He wasn't about to let Alison waltz into a life she had left behind and pick up like she had never been gone.

"He's Jake?" she echoed. "Am I supposed to know what that means?"

Jason knew by the tone of her voice he had struck a nerve – good he thought. "He's being his stubborn ornery self. That's all it means." Jason stated.

"That doesn't really tell me how his surgery went? Was it successful?" she pressed.

"Apparently, I haven't really talked to any of his doctors yet."

"Why not?" Alison said in almost accusatory fashion.

Jason stuffed his hands in his pockets and hardened his stare as his eyes came to rest on his mother's face. "I've been a little busy worrying about my friend."

"Don't you mean busy worrying about your career?" Those words flew out of Alison's mouth before she had time to stop them.

Jason recoiled as though he had just been punched in the stomach. He stared at her incredulously that she thought that little of him. "I don't give a damn about my career!"

"Please Jason don't lie to me," Alison stopped him. "You are all about your career. If you weren't you would have stopped when I asked you to."

"You didn't ask you demanded. And when I didn't comply you treated me like some forgotten toy you didn't care about anymore." Jason felt the rage he had for so many years been keeping in check bubbling to the surface.

"That's not true! I did care that's why I wanted you to stop this foolishness – foolishness that got your father killed!" Alison cried trying to justify her actions to a son who wasn't buying it. "I love you Jason." She reached out to touch his arm but he tossed her hand away. "Jason!" she cried again.

"What mom? You expect me to fall into your arms like you haven't been gone from my life for years now? You think that by showing up here it somehow wipes the slate clean? It doesn't!" Jason's heated voice was drawing the attention of the nurses standing at the desk. Suddenly he was forced to remember where they were and that Jake was lying in a bed in the room behind him. The last thing Jake needed right now was the feeling as though he had to play referee to Jason and his mother. "Let's go!" he instructed pulling Alison by the arm leading her away from Jake's room.


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth nodded in the direction of the nurses' station as she approached Jake Russell's room with more suggestions for his physical therapy and rehabilitation. She had spoken with the cardiac surgeon who had performed his by-pass and was please to learn that while it was a difficult surgery that Mr. Russell had faired well and would make a full recovery. Elizabeth had a strange sensation of relief wash over her after that conversation with the doctor. It was almost as if Jake Russell was her relative and she had been waiting news of his surgery all night long. In some odd way she had been and that rattled her just a bit. Never before had she taken the outcome of a patient's operation so personally. She shook off those plaguing thoughts as she stepped inside Jake's room only to be bombarded with them once more when she realized that Jake's son Jason wasn't there. She felt her face fall and was oddly disappointed that Mr. Russell was alone. The feeling of disappointment disturbed her and she tried to explain it away in her head by telling herself that she only wanted to bring the young man up to speed on the recovery process for his father. Yet if Elizabeth really thought about it there was far more to that feeling than she was willing to admit.

She looked down at the older man lying in the bed with his eyes closed. Suddenly Elizabeth was thinking about her own father. The man before her wasn't much older than Pat Ryan and as much as Elizabeth hated to admit it she wasn't sure how she would react if anything like this happened to him. They had spent the better part of her life at odds but the idea of losing the only parent she ever knew frightened her more than she cared to concede. Again she let her eyes fall on Jake Russell as he slept. Elizabeth all of the sudden thought better of disturbing him. His body had been through so much in the past day and the logical voices in her brain told her that she didn't need to bombard him with her information. Waiting a day or so wouldn't matter so she pivoted on her thick black heel and reached for the door.

"Seems like I am scaring everyone away today," Jake said opening his eyes to see only the petite brunette's back.

"I'm sorry," she began. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. Who can sleep in a place like this? Every time I start to drift off one person or another comes in here to check some machine or poke at me," Jake said with a sigh.

Elizabeth smiled at his remark. It wasn't the first time she had heard something along those lines from one patient or another. "You're right. Who ever said hospitals were for resting must have never been in one. I'm Elizabeth Ryan by the way." She offered him her hand, which he awkwardly accepted.

Jake stared intently at the young woman before him and saw traces of her father in her features but the overwhelming resemblance Elizabeth had to her mother Colleen was uncanny.

"I'm one of the patient advocates here at the hospital… …"

"Are you any relation to Pat Ryan?" he interrupted her his gaze still trained on her.

"Yes. He's my father. Are you a NASCAR fan Mr. Russell?" Elizabeth was accustomed to having people grill her about her father once they made the connection between him and her. It was almost like she ceased to exist once whoever it was asking knew she was a stepping stone to _'The Great'_ Pat Ryan. She had grown up as a teenager questioning every boy who approached her intentions. Did they really want to date her or was she just the quickest way into her daddy's inner circle? Ultimately it hadn't been any different with Billy Weston either – except maybe she had forgotten to question his motives.

"You could say that," Jake answered.

"I'm sure I could get you my father's autograph if that interests you." Elizabeth heard the tone in her voice change without meaning for it to.

"That won't be necessary." Jake almost laughed at the thought of Pat Ryan's named sprawled across a piece of paper in his tiny script. "It's not worth the paper it'd be written on."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth was noticeably taken aback.

"Back in the early days I was part of your father's pit crew."

"What? I don't remember you," she said feeling suddenly out of sorts. Growing up she lived at the track with her father and thought she knew every one of his mechanics.

"I went to work for another driver when you were just a little thing. Maybe you had to be three years old when I left. You grew up to be a beautiful young lady," he commented. "Spitting image of your mama. I bet your father is proud."

Elizabeth choked on that comment. Her father proud of her – she wasn't even sure if most of the time he knew she even existed. "I look like my mom huh?"

"Exactly. Colleen was a beautiful woman and so are you."

"Thank you," she blushed.

Elizabeth examined Jake closely now that she knew the connection he had to her father. It was so strange how much more approachable a man she didn't even know was than her own father. Jake Russell said more about her mother to her than Pat Ryan ever had. Never once had he mentioned how much she looked her mother. In fact most of the photos of Colleen Ryan were locked away in a safe that she didn't know the combination to.

"So you worked for my dad?" She was still trying to grasp it all.

"More like I worked with him," Jake corrected. "He fancied me as his good luck charm and was none too happy when I decided to jump ship as he called it."

"I'll bet," Elizabeth agreed knowing the loyalty her father demanded. "Are you still working the circuit?"

"Yep – racing and being a mechanic is all this old man knows. When you think I might be able to get back to it?" he asked. Jake had a feeling it wouldn't be until the current season was over and if that was really the case he had his work cut out for him in getting Jason to see that he needed another crew chief.

"Honestly, Mr. Russell… …"

"Call me Jake, please. Mr. Russell makes me sound like an old geezer," he chuckled.

"Well, Jake, I really don't know if it will be all that soon. You have a lot of healing to do before you can ever begin to think about physical therapy. I'd say at least three or four months."

"Damn," he huffed. Jason's career would be in the toilet if he were out that long especially if the young driver was too stubborn to see that he couldn't wait on his recuperation.

"I'm sure that's not what you wanted to hear. But honestly you will make a full recovery in that time frame," Elizabeth attempted to reassure him.

"But it will be too late then," Jake spoke more to himself than to her.

"Too late? Too late for what?" she questioned.

"Nothing. I was just thinking out loud." Jake covered his face with his hands trying to figure out some way to convince Jason to continue racing without him.

"Mr. Russ, Jake I mean," she corrected herself. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he sighed. "You said you had some information on rehabilitation centers for me to look at."

"Why don't we talk about that later. You need to rest and I have already worn you out."

"I am a little tired," he agreed.

"I'll be sure to put a do not disturb sign on the door," she joked with a smile.

"You do that," he said closing his eyes.

Elizabeth closed the door softly behind her and went looking for Jake's son.

Alison wrenched her arm out of her son's tight grip when they finally stopped in the middle of the corridor. "What do you think you are doing?" she scuffed angrily.

"What does it look like?"

"Like you have forgotten who the parent is," Alison said as though that should carry any weight with her son but it didn't.

"Oh that's rich mom, especially coming from you," Jason retorted. Again he found himself staring into eyes that matched his own wondering what exactly his mother was hoping to accomplish by being there.

"Jason, I am still your mother."

"Don't you think you gave up that right the minute you walked out on me?" His words stung her. Alison looked away unable to meet his accusatory stare. "What the truth hurt, mom?" The sarcastic tone Jason placed on the word _mom_ forced Alison to realize just how much anger her son held for her.

"You called me. I thought you wanted me here," she choked out.

"I called to tell you about Jake. I never imagined that you would actually show up here. Didn't you vow to never step foot on North Carolina soil again? Weren't those your very words mom?" Jason felt like he was reliving the day his mother left all over again. The memory was almost as intense as the one of his father's crash.

"I.., ah… I," she stammered.

"You what?" Jason prodded.

"I thought you might need me – that Jake might need me."

"The last thing Jake needs is another one of your tirades about the depraved world of NASCAR! He's been through enough you leaving him alone to take care of the son you could barely look at before you left."

"You make it sound like I abandoned an infant, Jason. You were twenty years old and made me well aware that you were man enough to make your own decisions – that you could take care of yourself. That's what you said!" Alison cried.

"And you didn't look any further than my words. You acted like you were the only one who lost someone you loved. I loved dad too!" Jason's voice quivered, as he looked away from the woman who had given birth to him unwilling to let her see the pain in his sky blue eyes.

Watching her son, the once little boy who used to curl up on her lap at night and fall asleep in her arms, Alison's chest tightened as tears clouded her vision. She reached out to him wanting so desperately to comfort him, as she once had been able to do so easily. For a split second Jason allowed her hand to stroked his tanned skin but then he pulled back again as though a hot iron had just seared him.

"You look exhausted, Jason," she whispered. "You should really get some rest. You aren't helping Jake by running yourself to a frazzle." Jason found himself laughing humorlessly at how easily Alison turned on the motherly concern. It was like she had some internal switch that she could turn on and off at will. "I can help if you will just let me." All at once she felt the need to be Jason's mother again. To be his protector – to make all right with his world again.

"You know what you can do mom? Just leave mom – cause isn't that what you do best?" he said caustically. He looked away only to find his eyes on a diminutive brunette staring at them with an awkward smile pasted on her face.

"If you'll excuse me," Alison said looking away as her son's hurtful statement brought tears to her crystal eyes. "I would like to see Jake now." She was gone before Jason could stop her.

Elizabeth looked on as the young man watched his mother walk down the hall and disappear into the room she recently vacated. She felt the tension that hung in his frame and wondered if she would ever get her timing right when it came to Jake Russell's son. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth. We met last night," she offered him her tiny hand.

"Uh huh," he acknowledged without really looking at her.

"I wanted to discuss the possibilities for your father's rehab and physical therapy."

"What? Father?"

"Mr. Russell," Elizabeth gave him a quizzical look.

"Jake isn't my dad."

"Oh I'm sorry. I was misinformed." Elizabeth suddenly felt overly self-conscious as the handsome man stared directly at her.

"No – no it's okay," Jason was immediately sorry he took his residual anger for his mother out on the woman standing in front of him with the deer in the head lights look on her face. "He's the closest thing I have to a dad anymore. My real father died years ago."

"I'm sorry." She wasn't sure if losing a parent when you were old enough to understand and miss them or that never getting the chance to know them as happened to her was any better or worse. Maybe it was just different.

"Thank you. So how's Jake?" Jason didn't want to spend too much time discussing the father he had lost. His mother being there was reminder enough.

"Doing remarkably well. Dr. Benson assured me that he would make a full recovery. It's just going to take a while for him to recuperate. Here are some of the best rehab centers that handle cases like this."

Elizabeth handed him several pamphlets, which he scanned but didn't really take a great deal of interest in. His mind drifted to the confines of Jake's room and what tale his mom was spinning when it came to her hatred of racing. There was no doubt in his mind that Alison blamed Jake for not backing her but rather him in his decision to slide into the driver's seat his father vacated. He was sure that was the last thing that Jake needed right now especially since Jason knew that he was already worried about what all of this would do to his career.

Jason finally took a good look at the pretty girl as she rambled on endlessly about Jake's surgery and subsequent rehab and physical therapy. He was sure that he should have been paying attention to what she was saying but he couldn't get his mind to focus on much of anything but the mass of jumbled thoughts that had only been complicated by his mother's presence. Yet he allowed himself a brief moment to study her. Her chestnut hair fell in soft curls framing her striking face. The deep hue of her hair was a stark contrast to her alabaster skin. She had ocean blue eyes that if things had been different maybe he would have gotten lost in their depths. But it was her gentle voice that he ended up centering on. It was oddly calming and reassuring and up until now no one but Jake had ever offered him reassurance.

"Really Jason," Elizabeth rested her hand gently on his arm. "Jake's going to make a full recovery. All he needs to do is follow the doctor's recommendations." She searched his sullen face for some expression of understanding. She resisted the urge to reach for his hand and hold it tightly in her own. "You don't have to make any decisions right now. Jake will be in the hospital for a few more days before he will need to be moved to another facility."

"Okay." He tore his gaze away from her lovely face and began to pace the floor as he had done the night before. He was suddenly a ball of nervous energy and he needed the movement to keep from coming unglued.

"I will be in my office if you have any questions or if you need me to explain anything." Elizabeth wanted him to ask her something – anything to give her a reason not to walk away. Yet he remained silent with his stare riveted towards Jake's room. Once more she was over come with a feeling of complete and utter helplessness. If only she could just let these feelings go. She had done her job. Offered support, as she would normally have done. It wasn't up to her to make his decision for him but she wanted to. She wanted to take the haunted look of despair from his eyes. "It's going to be okay," she said again touching his hand before she parted for the elevator.

Jason felt the lingering touch of Elizabeth's hand as he walked towards Jake's room. It was an odd sensation he couldn't place but part of him missed her contact. Those thoughts were fleeting as the sound of his mother's voice filtered into the corridor. He couldn't believe that she was really there. He never expected her to show up. Jason didn't know what to do with all of the emotions that were reeking havoc with his head and heart. It felt like he was being torn in two. One half wanting the mother he had lost and the other wanting to ship her back to Texas so he didn't have to deal with the pain her presence caused. Finally he pushed his warring emotions into their proper place and entered the room.

Elizabeth pressed the button and waited for the elevator to arrive. She was lost in her own consuming thoughts when the door slid open. "Hey, Elizabeth right?" a voice said catching her off guard.

"Yes?" She looked at him trying to place him. Then her memory kicked in. He was the one she talked to the night when Jake had been in surgery.

"I'm Tom Boudean. Jake's friend," he smiled. Standing there in the light of day he saw how beautiful she truly was. She was small in stature so much so that even in three inch heels she still only came up to his shoulder. Her slender figure was accentuated by the slim fitting dress that hugged her in all the right places. Tom's eyes trailed her body from head to toe.

"I remember," she returned suddenly feeling like she was under a microscope.

"How's he doing?"

"Pretty well considering the difficulty of the surgery. He's going to make a full recovery."

"That's great news. I'll bet Jason is relieved." Tom had spent the better part of the night wondering not only what this meant for his friend's future but his own.

"How can you tell?" Elizabeth found herself saying before she could stop the words.

"He's pretty quiet, I know. Not much into the show of emotions," Tom agreed. "But Jake is like a father to him." Tom searched his mind for other things to discuss as to not let Elizabeth walk away too quickly. He was enjoying basking in her beauty.

"Jake's in CCU if you were on your way to see him. Jason and I believe his mother are in there now."

"His mother? Alison is here?" Tom asked completely shocked. When he suggested Jason call her to tell her about Jake's condition he had never for a second thought that she would show up.

"Yes." Elizabeth was beginning to understand that the outburst between mother and son she had interrupted was far more complicated than just the stresses of the current medical situation. "Well I best be getting to my office. I'm sure there is a pile of work waiting for me on my desk," she smiled.

Tom stood watching as the elevator door closed leaving him to stare at the goofy grin on his own face which soon faded at the thought of Jason and his mother being in the same state let alone the same room.


	10. Chapter 10

The door swung open again and let the bright light of day invade the darkened interior of the bar. One by one drivers who had just finished their day at the track running laps and tuning their engines to perfection filed into the local watering hole. Theresa sat quietly eyeing the parade, as she was prone to do. It had become ceremonial for her. There she would pick and choose who her next conquest might be based on the talk of who was on a winning streak and who was on the downhill slide.

She brought the amber bottle to her blood red lips and took a long swallow as she searched the room for Billy Weston. She hadn't seen much of him since his less than stellar finish at the qualifier. Rumor had it that he was holed up the last few days with his pit crew trying to make the necessary adjustments to his car that would give him the edge he needed to win the upcoming feature race – the edge he needed to beat Jason Morgan.

Theresa picked up the sports section of the paper that the bartender had resting on the edge of the bar. The two-inch headline and the striking photo of Jason Morgan readily caught her attention. Even the black and white photo couldn't hide the piercing quality the man's eyes possessed. Theresa found herself tracing the outline of his strong profile with her manicured fingernail. Quickly she scanned the article for the highlights of his ongoing career. It was impressive for such a newbie whose racing team consisted of him being the only driver. Theresa felt the familiar tingle trail down her spine as she continued to purouse the paragraphs. The mention of Ryan Racing and how Jason Morgan was on the cusp of closing the gap between himself and Ryan's lead driver, Billy Weston, peaked her interest. She looked at the small inset photo of Billy and compared it to that of Jason Morgan. There was just something of the blonde's chiseled features that held her spellbound and his eyes that seemed to bore holes right through you. Theresa felt a shock wave of excitement fill her. Again she allowed her eyes to toggle between the men whose looks were so different and found herself wondering if perhaps it wasn't time to venture into greener pastures.

Jake sat up in bed while young nurses' aide positioned his dinner tray on the rolling table. How he wished for some real food he thought. The heart attack hadn't killed him but he was sure that this bland food that tasted like what he imagined a cardboard box might have would.

"What would it take for me to get you to bring me a nice big hero sandwich?" he asked with a smirk that was half-serious half kidding. The young girl smiled back at him only shaking her head. She had become accustomed to Jake's antics over the past several days. "It was worth a try don't you think?" he laughed then groaned as he dripped his fork into a pile of mush that he wasn't sure what it even resembled. Jake only knew it tasted about as good as wallpaper paste.

He made a cursory attempt at his dinner before pushing the tray to edge of the table. He glanced at the clock and tried not to think about what he would have been doing if he weren't laid up in bed. He and Tom would have been out at the track with Jason going over strategy for the upcoming race that was now only days away. Jake knew since his heart attack Jason hadn't been to the track much less thought about the approaching race. He had been spending every waking moment by the older man's side. While a part of him understood Jason's need to be there a bigger part of him wanted to kick him in the ass for it.

Jake had talked to his doctors in private and was well aware that he would indeed make a full recovery but it wouldn't be one that would take place over night. In all reality it would be months before he would be back to full strength and Jason didn't have months to waste sitting around waiting. He had to come up with some way to get around Jason's stubborn streak and get him to see he needed to find another crew chief. The last thing Jake wanted to do was fail the young man who was like a son to him. As soon as those thoughts passed through his mind the door to his room opened and in walked Jason.

"Please tell me you brought me some real food," he chuckled motioning to the bag in Jason's hand.

"I brought you a milk shake." Jason sat the brown paper bag on the table before him.

"Chocolate?" Jake arched his brow.

"Chocolate," Jason agreed.

Now that Jake was getting a bit of his strength back so had returned his wiley ways. He wasn't above hassling the nurses about the poor quisine to the point that Jason actually felt bad for them. That afternoon after Jake had made some rather caustic comments about what the hospital food service was attempting to pass off as his lunch Jason sought out the help of Melanie King in trying to find out if there was any real food, as Jake called it, he could bring to soothe the savage beast.

"Thank you," Jake smiled and snatched the large Styrofoam cup from the bag like it was some forbidden fruit.

"You're welcome," Jason laughed pulling up a chair closer to the bed.

He sat there watching as his friend savored the semi frozen concoction. Jason was relieved to see Jake talking and acting like his old self. A great many of the tubes and leads had been removed from his body and he was now only attached to one or two machines which the doctors said would be disconnected shortly. Finally since the night seeing Jake flat on the cement garage floor, Jason was beginning to breathe a little easier. He questioned every nurse and doctor he could when it came to Jake and his recovery. All assured him that the old man who Jason knew he couldn't live without would be fine with the proper rest and rehab. Jason just wondered how he was going to get the stubborn man he knew Jake to be to cooperate. It certainly wouldn't be easy.

"Did you see this?" Jake tossed the newspaper on Jason's lap. "They are talking about you and how you are just about to bump Billy Weston out of the cat bird seat. We have to find you another crew chief and damn quick," Jake said as he wiped his mouth.

"I thought we had been over this already. I am not going to race without you."

"The hell you aren't. If you think that I am just going to let you throw it all away you are crazy! You've – we've worked too hard to just forget it and walk away now!"

"I'm not walking away… …"

"How do you figure that?" Jake cut him off. "You say you won't race without me and from the looks of it I will be laid up a good couple of months. By that time you will have lost your position in the standings. Did you see where you are Jason? You are in third place for god sakes – what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I have a friend that needs me. A friend that if it hadn't have been for I wouldn't be in third place at all," Jason said in a vain attempt to make Jake understand his position on it all.

"You give me too much credit son. It's you behind the wheel of that race car not me. It's you who is taking the checkered flag. I'm just an innocent bystander if you really think about it. The little birdie in your ear. I can set the car up Jason but it's you – your talent that makes it cross the finish line."

Jason was immediately overwhelmed by Jake's out pouring of pride for what he could do in a race car. It wasn't as if he didn't know how he felt but this was one of the first times Jake ever expressed it verbally. "I need that little birdie in my ear," he finally said. "I need you Jake. I'm not running in the race. My head's just not in it man."

Jake studied the younger man who had the taste for NASCAR since he was old enough to toddle behind his own father. He had seen pictures of Erik and Jason when the younger Morgan couldn't have been much older than four years old standing side by side in matching firesuits. No matter what Jake had to do he wasn't about to let Jason throw away his dreams.

"Right now the most important thing to me Jake is that you are taken care of. The rest of it will just have to wait."

"Damn it Jason! Taking care of people that's my job!" Jake said frustration and anger filling his voice.

Jason watched the monitor that tracked Jake's pulse begin to climb. "Could we please just drop this?" he asked worriedly. "I've made up my mind and you of all people should know there's no changing it when I do."

"Stubborn son of a bitch," Jake huffed.

"I learned from the best," Jason cracked a smile hoping to alleviate some of the tension in the room.

"I guess you did huh?" Jake smirked.

"You want to talk about some of these places?" Jason asked laying out the pamphlets that Elizabeth had given him several days ago.

"If we have to," Jake moaned. The prospect of several months in any form of a hospital had him already going stir crazy.

Alison Morgan stood outside the door to Jake's room listening to the two men while they discussed the options for Jake's rehab and physical therapy. She and her son had been successful in avoiding one another for the last several days. It seemed like they kept missing each other accidentally on purpose. She never expected to be fearful of her own son. Not fearful in the way of being afraid of him physically but more so of the anger he harbored for her and her actions. It hurt her to see the resentment he had for her every time he looked at her. So she stayed away – exactly what had caused it all in the first place. It was almost like a vicious merry go round Alison couldn't – didn't want to get off of.

She smoothed her skirt and squared her shoulders before she pushed open the door to reveal herself to the pair. Immediately she saw Jason's shoulders fall when they made eye contact with one another. Again she felt the slings and arrows pierce her tender heart. "Evening," she said softly.

"Hello Ali."

"Mom," Jason said then instantly went back to shuffling the brochures as so he didn't have to further acknowledge a woman he wished would just go away already.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Jake as she kissed his cheek leaving a bright maroon lip print behind.

"Good. I'm feeling good."

"That's wonderful. So," she struggled with something more to say. She had spent so much of her conversations with Jake fighting about racing and Jason's role that when that wasn't in play she wasn't sure what to say next. "Have you been told when you will be discharged?"

"Soon I hope."

"In a few days," Jason said without looking at his mother. "That's why we really need to decide on a place for your rehab."

"Are these the potential places?" Alison asked fingering the leaflets on the table.

"Yes," Jake answered when Jason did not. Jason and Alison were acting as if there was a ravine separating them while he was stuck trying to bridge the gap.

"Do you like any one in particular?" she questioned.

"There are two that Elizabeth mentioned being the best in dealing with your type of rehab," Jason announced reaching for those colored pamphlets to show Jake.

"Elizabeth? Who's Elizabeth?" Alison asked.

"She's one of the hospital patient advocates." Once more Jake found him speaking while Jason remained silent. "She's a sweet thing. So she said these two are the best huh?" Jake took them from Jason's hands.

"Yeah."

"Well let's have a look."

Alison leaned over Jake's shoulder and read the information as well. Both had impeccable reputations and either would have been a good choice for Jake's recovery. "This one is near me in Texas," she declared. "I've heard some wonderful things about it. They have a lot of one on one interaction between therapist and patient not to mention that a lot of what they do is on an out patient basis, see." She showed Jake several paragraphs dedicated to that program.

"Out patient? So you are saying I could go home each night and not be stuck in another place like this one?"

"If you want. You could stay with me. There is more than enough room for you. I know how much you love hospitals Jake," she joked with sarcasm in her tone. "I'll bet your recovery would be much quicker without the anxiety of being cooped up in a hospital like setting."

Jake liked the sounds of a quicker recovery. Anything that would get him back out on the track with Jason sooner rather than later – well he was all for that.

"You can't be serious?" Jason said finally speaking directly to his mother for the first time. "You really think you can walk in here and whisk him away like I'm not even here?"

"That's not what I am doing Jason."

"The hell you aren't! That's exactly what you are doing."

"I'm only trying to think of Jake's welfare."

Jason let out a low laugh that almost sounded like a growl at that statement. "Who are you kidding mom? The only welfare you think of is your own! You aren't really considering going with her are you?" Jason asked wanting to already know what the answer would be.

"An out patient program would be the way to go. The sooner I am back on my feet the sooner I can get back here to you and Tom."

Jason knew what Jake was alluding to without his even saying it. He was still thinking about Jason's career. "What about the facility that's here in Charlotte?" Jason picked up the other remaining brochure that Elizabeth had suggested as being another good candidate. "Maybe they have a similar program."

"I would like to check out what the place in Texas has to offer, Jas." Jake hated to see the disbelief and pain wash across Jason's face. It killed him only imagining what the young man had to be thinking.

"If that's what you want," he relented. He saw the smile the ebbed across his mother's lips. To him it was a smile of victory – like she had won some elusive prize out of most people's reach.

"Mr. Russell," a voice spoke stopping Jason from saying something to his mother he would have regretted. "It's time for your EKG. He should be back in his room in an hour or so," the girl said to his visitors.

"I'll be back later," Jason said making a hasty exit from the room. His mind was reeling. Jake was going to Texas to live with of all people – his mother. It was six years later and Alison Morgan still had the ability to turn his life topsy-turvy.

Elizabeth jumped when the large wrench that Leo had just thrown across the garage made a thunderous crash against the wall. "Damn it!" he growled wondering again why he just didn't up and leave Ryan Racing already. Silently she stood in the shadow of the large garage door watching her friend and trying to decide what if anything she could say to him. It was evident how unhappy he was and she hated that – hated that Billy had some magic spell cast over her father so, as Pat Ryan couldn't see the menace right before him.

Leo felt eyes trained on his back and turned to see who was staring at him. "Two times in one week – what do I owe the honor?" Leo asked when his eyes adjusted enough to recognize the figure standing against the impending sunset was Elizabeth.

Elizabeth ignored his obvious dig about the lack of time she had been spending at the Ryan garage and practice track. She could tell from the expression on his face that Leo was aggravated and when that happened he usually let the agitation spill over to anyone near. "Having some trouble?" she asked ignoring his remark and coming closer to survey what he was trying to rectify with the frame of his green machine.

"Damn frame's bent. If it was Billy's intention to keep me out the race and hell the next qualifier for that matter he was successful!"

Elizabeth leaned in and got a better look at the black tubing that made up the framework of the chassis. She saw how badly bent the front end was to the left – bad enough that it would have to be torched off and an entire new piece welded back in place. Elizabeth knew it could be done but not without it being a hell of a lot of time and work. "It looks like you have some issues in the rear too," she mentioned as her eyes scanned the rear of the car. "Not as bad but they will still need to be addressed."

Leo's gaze joined Elizabeth's to the spot when he and Jason Morgan had collided. "It's a god damn mess!" To Elizabeth Leo sounded defeated and that very much bothered her.

"It can be fixed, Leo." She tried to reassure him.

"I know," he reluctantly agreed. "You want to help me?" he tried again to get his friend to join him.

Elizabeth almost said yes but the sound of Billy's voice in the distance stopped her. The idea of being at the garage with even the remote chance of running into her ex day in and day out was an idea that Elizabeth couldn't wrap her mind around. She hated herself for allowing Billy to have that much control over her still and even more when she looked into Leo's eyes and had to deny the guy whom was like a brother to her. "I don't think so."

He hadn't been surprised by her reply. As a matter a fact had she said yes Leo probably would have passed out from the sheer shock of it. "I understand," he said even though there was a big part of him that didn't but the sight of Billy Weston passing by the garage made her answer make a little bit of sense. It was funny to see Weston walking around as though he was the one who was Pat Ryan's family when the man's only daughter felt like an outsider.

"I'm sorry," she commented.

"Don't be."

Before Leo could broach the subject of Elizabeth finally putting Billy in his rightful place Melanie King entered the garage. The young red head stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Elizabeth standing with Leo Jorgenson. She let out an exasperated groan. She should have known something was up when Elizabeth told her to meet her at the Ryan practice track – a place the petite brunette vowed was off limits since she and Billy had broken up months ago.

Her friend had been none to shy about what a great guy she thought Leo was and how he and she would make a super couple if Melanie could get out of her own way and see it. She wasn't above admitting that Leo was certainly easy on the eyes and for all intents and purposes he seemed like a great guy who looked out for Elizabeth like a little sister. But Melanie just couldn't let herself fall again – since every time she did it ended badly – very badly.

"Elizabeth Ryan where do you think you're going?" Melanie said as her friend excused herself to make a hasty exit from the garage. "Elizabeth!" she called out. If she hadn't been so mad she would have let out a giggle that matched the one she heard escaping Elizabeth's mouth as she retreated leaving behind Leo, Melanie and all thoughts of Billy.

Leo turned and looked at the attractive red head giving her a mischievous smile. "Guess we've been had," he said.

"Apparently so," Melanie said tapping her foot looking for a way to make her own swift departure.


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth continued to giggle as she left Leo and Melanie starring after her. The gloomy cloud that encircled her moments before had been blown away by the thoughts of the successful ambush she had accomplished against her two best friends. It wasn't like she hadn't been trying to get those two together for some time now but suddenly it was like her life's mission. Seeing Melanie and Leo happy was a fixation for Elizabeth – and she knew in her heart of hearts that they were the perfect match for one another. It was just too bad neither was willing to admit it.

The lingering glances that Melanie occasionally shot in Leo's direction when she thought no one was looking didn't go unnoticed by Elizabeth. She knew her friend too well. She knew that Melanie was scared and had a track record of broken and failed relationships to prove her point – at least she thought she did. But what really clinched the deal for Elizabeth was the night that she watched Leo jump to her friend's defense. It was months ago but his act of chivalry hadn't been forgotten. Elizabeth was keenly aware of Leo's nature to be the protector since she had been on the receiving end of it more times than she could count in their years of friendship but something about the way he came to Melanie's rescue struck a chord in Elizabeth – it was different.

One night after a big win for Ryan Racing they all had gone out to celebrate at one of the many bars frequented by NASCAR drivers and fans. Elizabeth and Melanie were enjoying the loud cheesy 80's music the DJ was playing. The songs conjured up their teenaged years and the pair spent the bulk of the evening on the dance floor living it up. Their antics aroused a few rather drunken guys sitting across the room at the bar to the point that they decided to press their luck and join the girls on the dance floor. Elizabeth wasn't even sure how things had gotten so out of hand but Melanie ended up entangled in the arms of a guy who wasn't taking no for an answer.

Leo was the first one to notice the panic on Elizabeth's face at the out of control situation. Elizabeth's own boyfriend had been too busy reliving his day's victory to even notice what was happening on the dance floor. She now wished that she had seen those small signs as to what the man who claimed to love her was really like. With long strides Leo closed the gap between himself and the guy manhandling a woman who obviously wanted to be somewhere else. The steely look that hung in his eyes was one that Elizabeth knew all too well. It was a look that for those that knew Leo knew there would be hell to pay.

It hadn't taken much effort on his part to toss the other guy to the floor. Actually he fell on the wooden planks of the dance floor like a rag doll a child had dropped after they had finished playing with it. With the his thumbs Leo wiped away the tears the stained Melanie's cheeks and gently put his arm around her leading her back to the table with the rest of the group. The rest of night Leo sat beside the red head protectively almost daring anyone to approach her. It was that action that had gotten the wheels in Elizabeth's head turning.

Several days after that event she broached the subject of Melanie with Leo and while he sloughed off his actions as nothing Elizabeth didn't believe him. From then on she had decided that making the reluctant pair see how right they were for one another. She did her best to throw them in situations together but Melanie hung back almost as though she was afraid of what might happen next. That frustrated Elizabeth as did Leo's unwillingness to admit what he wanted and go after it. But she kept up her attempts and when she and Billy hit the skids that was when her need to bring her two friends together intensified. She channeled all of her energies into making them happy since she couldn't do that for herself. So far though she had been hitting a brick wall on that front as well.

Elizabeth looked at her watched wondering how much time she should give them alone before heading back. She was more than sure there would be hell to pay from her best friend. Melanie would probably looking for ways to string her up by now but she didn't care. She was going to get Leo and Melanie together if it killed her.

Elizabeth stopped short when the name Jason Morgan wafted passed her ears. She listened as her father and Billy continued their conversation unbeknownst that she was eavesdropping.

Pat Ryan leaned back in his chair as Billy droned on. He was full of many mixed emotions at the rumor floating around the track that Jason Morgan had pulled out of the upcoming race he had won pole position for.

"So what's the deal with the pole position?" Billy questioned. "With Morgan pulling out shouldn't it go to the driver highest in the points standing?" Billy knew that person was him and he was looking for any way to attain that coveted position.

"That's just a rumor Billy. Nothing's been confirmed about Morgan's dropping out of the race. Besides even if he does pull out there's still Markham who came in second in the qualifier. He'd get pole position."

Billy grumbled under his breath still jacked off that he had somehow ended up coming in third days before. "I thought it was pretty much in the bag – his pulling out of the race I mean. Hell with him out of the way it should be a cake walk for me."

Pat studied his young star carefully and saw a hint of relief in his eyes. Even though Billy Weston would never admit it he was worried about Jason Morgan. The head of Ryan Racing didn't know if that should make him glad or scare him. "Don't get too over confidant now," Pat suggested. "Nothing is set in stone. Morgan could surprise us all and show up on race day like nothing happened." Even while he was saying that Pat highly doubted the remarks. It was obvious from the lack of attention Jason Morgan as paying to getting his car ready for the impending feature that there was a good chance he would be a no show.

"I doubt it!" Billy retorted. "The scuttle butt is that he's done for the season!" Billy did little to hide that grin that those words elicited. He was overjoyed at the thought that Jason Morgan would no longer be of any competition.

"Well without Jake as his crew chief and only a few mechanics it does stand to reason that his career could stall – momentarily," Pat added. "But in all reality he could end up not being able to finish out the season."

"He's lucky he got as far as he has," Billy remarked snidely. The notion that his only true opposition was basically now null and void had his ego growing by leaps and bounds. "I mean come on Pat you know as well as I do he doesn't have what it takes to make it in this business. He's not that _great _a driver! He's just some stiff that got lucky and without his crew chief he's nothing!"

Those last remarks had Elizabeth seeing red and before she could think better of it she burst into her father's office surprising them both. "You really are a heartless bastard you know that!" she growled starring Billy square in the eyes. "There you sit turning someone else's tragedy into your win fall! How could I have missed just how damn selfish you truly are?" Her question was more of statement to herself than anyone else. She was truly amazed that she had ever thought that she loved the conceited man sitting there with his feet propped up on the desk like he owned the world.

She was blasted by the images she carried of Jason Morgan's shell shocked expression through the whole ordeal of his friend's heart attack. His emotions for another person were palpable to her and Jason was the anthesis of Billy Weston whose only thoughts were for himself.

"Elizabeth?" Pat stared at his daughter with a questioning look.

"What?" She turned and shot a dagger stare at her father. Suddenly he was having flash backs of the argument they had in the hospital.

"What's this all about? Why are you so angry with Billy? We were just discussing what might end up happening if Morgan ends up not being able to finish out his season."

Elizabeth let out a laugh that held absolutely no humor to it. She continued to chuckle as she stared at him in disbelief. Could he have really been that blind as to not see what she finally saw? "You have got to be kidding me, right? Or were you not hearing the same things I was?"

"You shouldn't have been eavesdropping young lady," he said trying to scold her as he once did when she was a small girl. "We were having a private conversation about something you were adamant about no longer wanting to be a part of – Billy's career."

That remark stung Elizabeth but she wasn't about to falter. "Just how blind are you dad? Or better yet how much longer will you turn the other cheek as long as Ryan Racing is winning?"

"I am doing neither of those things, Elizabeth."

"The hell you aren't! That's exactly what you are doing. You are letting this egotistical maniac do what ever the hell he wants all in the name of winning! He's sitting here taking pleasure in the fact that his competition has been eliminated. He's happy that a man who is supposed to be your friend had a heart attack for god sakes! Are you that stupid dad or just that greedy?"

Billy watched as father and daughter stared the other down. Suddenly the room felt very crowded to him. He looked for a way to slip out unnoticed all the while loving the tension between the pair. The more father and daughter argued the longer the heat would remain off of him and what he had done to cause Elizabeth to walk away from him.

"Elizabeth Ann Ryan!" Pat barked. "I am still your father!" He was displeased by the disrespectful way she spoke to him.

"Then act like one!" she shot back.

"When have I not acted like your father?"

"Would you like a list?" she said with sarcasm in her voice.

"I don't understand where any of this is coming from. When did I become the enemy? What makes me such a horrible person for discussing Billy's career with him? That is what I am supposed to do as owner of this racing team. Billy is my star driver even you can't deny that," Pat said truly thinking he had done nothing wrong.

Elizabeth let out a low moan from the back of her throat. She shook with anger that she didn't know how to control. It never failed her father always had a way to explain almost anything away. Just then the phone on the desk rang allowing both fighters to retire to their neutral corners for the moment. Pat turned his chair so that his back was to his daughter. Leaving Elizabeth to seethe in her own fury at being dismissed without really being told to go.

"Hello," Pat said when he heard the door crash against its frame indicating that he was alone.

"Pat, it's Jake. We need to talk."


	12. Chapter 12

Elizabeth stormed away from her father's office the well of anger inside her bursting forth with the force of a geyser. She clenched her fists at her sides trying to control her unbridled fury. Billy's smirk taunted her and her father's ignorance enraged her. She had the greatest urge to kick something and scream at the top of her lungs but her surroundings wouldn't allow for that. So there she stood with emotions as fierce as a raging river after a storm coursing through her frame.

Running her hands through her thick chestnut mane Elizabeth let out an exasperated groan as she began to pace trying to decide if walking away or going back into the office to finish an argument that neither her father or she could win was worth it. It was obvious that he had taken Billy's word as gospel and she had a feeling that no matter what she did or didn't say to her father he already had his mind made up about had happened between them. Again she felt a stabbing pain radiate through her. Things were only good between father and daughter when things were going Pat Ryan's way. Maybe that's why he couldn't see what was right in front of him in terms of Billy – maybe because they were more alike than Elizabeth cared to admit. And if that was the case in her heart she knew she had finally truly lost her father.

As she began to calm down a bit a few more things came into focus – things like the conversation that she had overheard -- things like Jason Morgan was a NASCAR driver same as Billy Weston. But were they really the same? Why the hell had she rushed to the defense of a man she barely knew – a man who she was lucky if she had spoken more than a dozen words to? Again that feeling she couldn't shake in terms of Jason Morgan settled deep in her chest – encasing her heart if she would have let it. However a new rationale started to seep into her brain. Why had up until now had she not put two and two together when it came to who Jason – Jake Russell's almost son – really was? Shouldn't have it been obvious to her? Didn't growing up on the NASCAR circuit give her some insight into what a racer looked like? Yet even when she thought about him now, Jason Morgan hadn't appeared any different than any other family member of a patient in critical condition. There wasn't some neon sign hanging over him that shouted NASCAR driver. Even when Jake told her he knew her father and that he was involved in racing she hadn't ever once thought that Jason was any part of that life. Why? She scolded herself. Why had she assumed that? All she had done was set herself up to get hurt again.

Elizabeth jammed the thick sole of her hiking boot against the concrete wall in frustration. What the hell was she thinking? She barely even knew Jason and suddenly she was acting as though what he was or wasn't played a role in her life somehow. How would his being a driver mean that he would hurt her? The man barely acknowledged her existence other than to nod or grunt at her on occasion and there she was thinking as though they were something to one another. She closed her eyes and gathered a handful of her hair in her fist pulling it tight trying in vain to adjust her warped thoughts. The only thing that was glaringly apparent that no matter what attraction she may have felt when she looked at the good looking blonde he was a racer and she wasn't going down that road again.

Leo moved around his car trying to appear busy but he kept one eye trained on Melanie who stood there tapping her foot nervously. "Could you hand me that quarter inch socket?" he asked pointing to the pile of tools lying on the floor.

She reached down and scooped up the part he asked for. It felt cold against her sweaty palm. She walked over and placed it on the rubber mat that hung over the fender. She was afraid that if she was forced to hand it to him directly Leo would feel the slight tremor in her hand.

"Thanks," he smiled.

It was a smile that could make women swoon. It made Melanie swoon but she tried to hide that fact. She had sworn off men. All they were for her was a bunch of trouble she didn't need. But as she watched Leo working intently on his engine she felt a pang of longing. He had always been a good guy. He had helped her and Liz out of more than one scrape with no questions asked. He was what she had always been looking for in a guy but somewhere in the back of her mind once she allowed him into her life he would change – they always did. She wasn't about to take that risk.

"Do you think that Liz is ever going to give up?" she asked leaning against the passenger side of metallic green stock car.

"Give up?"

"Yeah – give up on trying to get us to hook up. Or hadn't you noticed her need to play matchmaker?"

Leo had definitely noticed. Elizabeth was none too subtle and this last attempt proved it. "When have you ever known her to give up on something she thinks is right?" Leo said all knowing.

"Never," Melanie said with and exasperated sigh.

"Well then…"

Before Leo could say anything more on the subject Elizabeth's form was a blur as she darted passed the open garage door. Leo and Melanie turned and stared at one another. Both had expected her to waltz in and check out her handy work and when she didn't it was obvious to them that something was wrong. Leo tossed the tool in his hand to the ground with a loud clatter. He wasn't sure what had gotten Elizabeth upset but he could take a wild guess and was pretty much sure it involved either Billy, her father or both of them. "Damn it!" he mumbled under his breath.

"Are you as worried about her as I am?" Melanie asked the irritation she felt at being set up long gone.

"Uh huh," Leo agreed as he wiped the grease from his hands.

He hated the distance the he saw between her and Pat. It killed him to know that Billy had been able to destroy the relationship that Elizabeth had tried so hard to build with her father. He watched her try proving herself over and over again for her father. To Leo it seemed she had jumped through hoops for the man. And when they finally had achieved a little closeness Billy and his actions had stolen it away. Part of him knew that Elizabeth had the chance to change that. She could have told her father what really happened between her and Billy. She could have told him that she found Billy in bed with another woman. Yet Leo had to wonder if it would have made any difference at all. He knew first hand what Billy Weston meant to Pat Ryan – Ryan Racing. Pat had a blind eye when it came to the talented racer. He allowed him more leeway on the track than any other driver and Leo imagined that keeping Billy happy even at the expense of his own daughter was something that Pat wasn't above doing.

"Weston really did a number on her," Melanie's voice pulled Leo from his private thoughts – thoughts that only served to make him angrier.

"Yeah he did."

"I don't know if she will ever trust another guy again. Finding him with that whore," Melanie didn't have another term that was better fitting for the tramp that hopped in and out of a different man's bed every other night. "really shook her to the core. I don't think she's really gotten over it. I'm scared she's never going to recover."

"Elizabeth is stronger than you think."

"Yeah I want to believe that but come on don't you see what I see. She's trying to be herself. She's pasting on the happy girl face but underneath it all she's dying inside. She won't talk about it. All she says is Billy cheated on her and it's over. It's not over Leo."

"I know," he conceded. He too had thought about many of the things that Melanie was saying aloud. Elizabeth wanted everyone to believe she was dealing with what happened but those that really knew her could see that was far from the truth. Yet Leo knew from personal experience the more she was pushed the more she walled herself off so for him he felt stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"I think I better go find her."

"Yeah maybe you better," he agreed as he watched Melanie head out in search of Elizabeth.

"Hello."

"Pat, it's Jake. We need to talk."

The sound of Jake's voice threw him. "Hey man, how are you feeling?" he asked unsure what the nature of this call was all about.

"Better – well not really."

"I thought your recovery was coming along nicely?" Pat had been able to get a few tidbits of information from the hospital but mostly what he knew came from the rumors circling around the track.

"It's taking too damn long."

"Well what do you expect you had by pass surgery for god sakes," Pat said stating the obvious.

"I don't have time to be laid up for months. More importantly Jason doesn't have time for it. I need you to do me a favor. I need you to take Jason onto your team," Jake said cutting to the chase.

Pat almost choked at the thought. Billy Weston and Jason Morgan on the same team – had Jake had a brain injury too? "What? You are kidding right?"

"Hardly. Jason's worked too hard this season to miss out on the remainder of it just because I am laid up. He's a great driver Pat. He's a winner and I can't just let him forget that. I know it's a lot to ask of you but hell it'd be a win win situation for you. You'd get one more driver with the ability to put Ryan Racing one step closer to a Winston Cup. Isn't that what you are looking for?"

"I'm not sure Jason would be right for my organization," Pat fumbled looking for the right words. "He's not accustomed to a true team setting. Hell Jake he's your only driver. He might not understand how a team is supposed to work."

"That hasn't stopped you from letting Weston continue racing," Jake said pointedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means that you already know how to deal with a maverick," Jake said even though he knew that term didn't even remotely apply to Jason but he used it just the same to make his point. "what's one more – especially one that can add wins to your tally sheet? Jason has what it takes to be a great racer – just like you. And why should that be put on hold just because I am out of the game? He'd be an asset Pat."

Pat sat back and listened while Jake Russell continued to extol Jason Morgan's virtues. He thought about Elizabeth and how she saw him. It was apparent that she felt he was a greedy man always looking for the next win for his team. That he wasn't above playing just out of bounds if that meant getting what he wanted. That he hadn't been much of a father to her over the years. Suddenly he wondered if perhaps she wasn't right. Looking back over his life it was hard not to miss all the things he had done that served no real purpose other than to further his own career and now that of his race team. The man's voice on the other end of the line was a testament to that fact. Pat had tired to ruin Jake all because he had chosen a different path – a path that was a odds with the one Pat thought he should be on.

He had gone to the hospital days before hoping to find a way back to the friendship that the two had lost – that he had thrown away. Maybe just maybe this was that chance and if it proved something to Elizabeth too about the kind of man he was that was all the better.

"So what do you say Pat? Will you take Jason?" Jake was anxious for his answer since even if he got the one he was looking for he knew he would have a hell of a time convincing Jason that joining Ryan Racing was the best thing for him.

"How long do you think you will be laid up?" Pat asked.

"A couple months. I would like to be back before the season ends. I just don't know if that will happen or not."

Pat heard himself telling Jake Russell yes all the while wondering what hell he had just gotten himself into.


	13. Chapter 13

Pensively Jason rested his hand on the door to Jake's room and pulled it back suddenly as he had done several times in the last few minutes. Each day that he came to visit brought him one day closer to having to watch Jake leave for Texas with his mother. That thought literally made his stomach twist into a ball of tightly wound string that laid there like a hard rock. Jason was thankful that Jake's condition was steadily improving. That's all he had wanted from the night that he had been wheeled into the emergency room when there was the question if Jake would make it or not. Yet it was difficult for him to make peace with the fact that Jake was leaving him. Jason knew how infantile those thoughts were. He had even berated himself for them but they were still there taunting and teasing him to no avail.

Jason let out a deep breath pushing the mangled feelings to the back of his mind and pasted a smile on his face as he finally forced open the door. He saw Jake staring out the window. Over their years of being together Jason was able to read his friend's posture. He knew that Jake was deep in thought. He wondered if maybe he was having second thoughts about leaving for Texas tomorrow. "Hey," Jason said alerting Jake to his presence.

"Ah Jason." Jake turned and gave him a faint smile. He had been standing staring out over the hospital parking lot for over an hour now trying to come up with a viable way to get Jason to see that joining Ryan Racing was in his best interest. So far he had come up with very few arguments that he knew would sway the younger man to his way of thinking.

"So you all packed?" Jason asked motioning to the black bag sitting on the end of the hospital bed.

"Getting there."

"Are you sure about this? I mean Texas and my mom?" Jason couldn't stop himself from asking the question. If anything he wanted so badly for Jake to tell him he wasn't going anywhere.

"It's for the best Jas. The quicker I get this damn rehab done the sooner I can get back here and to you. You can't afford me being laid up for the rest of the damn season. Speaking of the season," Jake was looking for any sort of segway into mentioning the deal he had laid out with Pat Ryan.

"I don't give a damn about the season Jake. We have been over this a million times now. I do this with you or I don't do it at all."

"Have you taken leave of all of your senses, man?" Jake's frustration was starting to show. "That's ridiculous. You can't just pick up and quit cause I'm not there to hold your hand. You're better than that and you know it!"

"I'm not quitting," Jason retorted.

"The hell you aren't. You are quitting – tucking your tail between your legs and running home. I never thought you were a quitter Jason Morgan."

Those words stung. Jason almost winced in physical pain. What Jake thought of him meant everything to Jason and the idea that he believed him a quitter hurt. Why couldn't Jake just see that he couldn't imagine himself racing without Jake there? It wasn't that he wanted to quit. If anything he would have given his eye teeth to finish out the season and prove his prowess. He wanted it so much he could almost taste it but the thought of doing it without Jake almost paralyzed him. "You know I'm no quitter, Jake."

"Then prove it – keep racing. I made a deal with Pat Ryan for you to join Ryan Racing until I am back on my feet… …"

Jason shook his head in disbelief. Had Jake just said he was supposed to join the Ryan team? He had to have misunderstood. "What? What was that?"

Jake shot a determined stare in Jason's direction before confirming what he just said. "I made a deal with Pat Ryan. You can run under his name until I am back on my feet. Everything stays the same – same sponsors you already have. Same race schedule we had already set up you will just be listed under their roster now."

"The hell I will!"

"Jason hear me out," Jake began as he assembled the long list of reasons he had organized in his brain why this was a good thing the instant Pat had agreed.

"There's nothing you can say that's going to make me change my mind. If you think that I would ever race for the likes of Ryan – well I might have to have the doctors give your head the once over."

Jake found himself laughing at that remark even though he wished he hadn't. That's probably what Pat Ryan had been thinking that day when he received the call Jake placed. "You think you're funny huh?" Jake asked. "I need my head examined. Is that what you think?"

"Yeah, if you are seriously suggesting that I join Ryan Racing. What makes you think I want to be tied to the likes of Pat Ryan and Billy Weston of all people? You know as well as I do their reputation. I want no part of that!"

"I think you are letting one bad apple spoil the whole barrel. Yes Billy Weston – well he's a snake. But he's only one driver out of many that drives for Pat. You are letting him have more power than he should. If you give up and walk away now you are letting him win. Is that what you want? Do you really want to let Weston win by default because there isn't another racer out there up to his caliber? Wouldn't you like to knock him off that high horse he's been sitting on?"

"Yeah like that would ever happen. He's Ryan's golden boy. Pat covers his ass left and right. You really think that he's going to take kindly to me bringing the prick down a peg or two?"

"I think that Pat won't care as long as it's one of his drivers crossing the finish line with the checkered flag flying over the hood of his car. Pat's covering for Billy because he knows what an asset he is to his team in the win column but with you added to the mix well let's just say it gives things a nice twist."

Jason crossed his arms over his chest. It made little difference to him all of Jake's reasoning for Jason being part of Ryan Racing. What stood out front and center in his head was that he would be there without Jake. That's what all of this boiled down to for him. He couldn't see himself racing without Jake. Jake had been there through thick and thin. When he was racing on the ammeter dirt tacks before moving on to the asphalt then finally entering the NASCAR arena. Jake had been there through it all. Jake was the one constant that Jason had come to depend on. It would be hard to imagine sitting behind the wheel of his car whizzing around the track at nearly 200 miles per hour and having someone else's voice coming through his head set. He just didn't think he could do it.

"Why can't you see that you deserve to finish out the season? You have busted your ass this year Jason to get where you are and why throw it all away now just because you don't happen to see eye to eye with Pat Ryan. You don't have to like the man to race for him."

Jason gave Jake a funny look. For Jason respect was everything and he certainly didn't respect Pat Ryan much less like him. Racing for him would be a tough pill for Jason to swallow. So tough in fact that he knew he couldn't do it. "I just think we should leave well enough alone."

"NO! The hell we will. I won't let my being laid up mess with your career!" Jake's guilt for the situation that he felt his health created came shining through.

"To hell with my career. You come first Jake. You are my family. The track will be there next year."

"NO!"

"So what are you saying you don't think I am a good enough driver to take some time off and come back stronger next year?" Jason questioned with shock in his voice.

"That's not the point Jason. You shouldn't have to wait for next year. And no of course I know that you are strong enough driver to come back like hell fire next year. I'm just saying that you shouldn't have to, son. Aren't you getting that yet? Pat is giving you the opportunity to keep driving… …"

"And what does he want in return?" Jason cut him off. He fully believed that Pat Ryan didn't do anything without an ulterior motive.

"It's a favor to me. Pat and I go way back and I called in a marker," Jake said knowing that that really wasn't a true statement but he was willing to say just about anything to get Jason to see his way clear to continuing with his season.

"Well you wasted the marker Jake. I won't race for Pat Ryan."

"Jason please think about what you are saying."

"That's all I have done is think about it. NO! If you can't be there than I don't race."

Alison walked in on the tail end of the conversation. Those last words her son uttered were like music to her ears. Something she had waited many years to hear. "Did I hear you right?" she began unable to stop herself. "Did you say you aren't racing anymore?"

Jason heard the gleeful lilt in her tone. He turned to stare at her with his ice blue eyes knowing that by the look on her face he had just made his mother's day and that only angered him all the more. "This is a private conversation mom. If you don't mind?" he motioned to the door hoping she would take the hint and leave.

"I do mind Jason," she said taking the stance that she was his mother. "I want an answer to my question. Are you done with racing?"

"Yes … No," Jason and Jake said in unison.

"Which is it?" she asked.

"I won't race without Jake."

"Damn stubborn fool!" Jake huffed.

Alison was over come with a sense of relief. That after all these years she was getting what she wanted. She was getting her son back. Taking leave of her senses she rushed forward and claimed Jason in her arms. He stiffened under her grasp. "Oh that's wonderful news. I have waited for you to come to your senses about all of this. I love you Jason!" she gushed pulling back only to be met with her son's hardened stare.

"You are unbelievable – you know that?" he stared at her incredulously. "Do you really think that this has anything at all to do with you? I stopped basing my life decisions on you the minute you turned me out to pasture like some old horse you no longer had any use for. This is between me and Jake and it's going to stay that way. Whether I do or don't race – well mother you have no bearing on that!" Jason turned around and looked at Jake and almost opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it. Their argument would only escalate with his mother in the room and that was the last thing either of them needed.

Jake watched Jason blow out of his room leaving the door swinging wildly in his wake. His last statement ringing in his ears _'whether I do or don't race……'_ . Those six words gave Jake the tiniest amount of hope that there was a chance to get Jason to come around to his way of thinking.

Jason let out a ragged breath as he leaned against the wall adjacent to the door of Jake's hospital room. He stared straight ahead trying to gather up the turbulent emotions that both Jake and his mother had brought forth in him. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand replaying the joy Alison's face held when she thought that he wouldn't be racing anymore. No matter the amount of time that had passed it all still came down to the fact that she couldn't accept his life. That she would pretend she didn't have a son rather than dealing with the choices he had made. Jason let out a frustrated groan upset that no matter how much he hated it his mother could still get to him.

He glanced sideways at Jake's room one more time. He didn't want to walk away knowing that by tomorrow this time Jake would be well on his way to Texas. That thought physically pained him. It would be so strange for Jason. Jake had always been there. In the garage, at the track, standing on his back porch grilling steaks for him and Tom – Jake was everywhere Jason turned. How was he supposed to exist without the constant Jake had become? More importantly how the hell was he supposed to do what Jake wanted? How was he supposed race for Ryan Racing even if it was in name only as Jake stressed – which Jason had his doubts where that was concerned.

He struggled with warring voices in his head. One shouted all the things that he knew to be logical while another spouted all the irrational emotional feelings that Jason had for Jake. The tug of war that was taking place inside of him had the potential to literally tear him in two. The fine line that divided Jason from Jake and Jake from racing and in turn Jason from racing had him feeling like he was caught in the cross hairs of a hunter's rifle – knowing no matter which direction he turned he was about to take a shot.

Jason wondered down the hallway to a small sitting area and let his tired body fall against the bright orange fabric that covered one of the two sofas. He tried to align his thoughts with what Jake wanted for his career. It was difficult at best even though he knew that in all the years Jake had been guiding his pursuit of racing he had never steered him wrong. But the idea that Jake wanted Jason to race for Pat Ryan – on the same team as Billy Weston definitely had him questioning Jake's sanity. If Jake had asked him to join Ryan Racing under different circumstances – like Jake being right by his side he might have momentarily considered it but that wasn't the case. Jason would be there alone left to fend for himself without Jake for back up. He didn't think – no he knew he couldn't do that.

Jason looked to the end of the corridor thinking about Alison being in the room with Jake, the place he wanted to be. How had a woman who had abandoned him for his choices suddenly found her way back into a life that she despised? But she wasn't really in his life – not really. What she was doing though was ripping it to shreds all over again. All under the guise of helping Jake, she was taking Jake away from him. In the back of Jason's mind he knew that Jake's health came first but there was a part of him that couldn't imagine that some rehab facility in North Carolina wouldn't have been just as good for Jake's recuperation. Why was it he had to travel half way across the country to get better?

Once more he felt like a spoiled child but the thought of his mother spiriting Jake away from him brought up many issues for Jason he wished would have stayed buried. All of the sudden Jason was twenty years old again standing before his father's fresh grave wondering how he was supposed to go on without him. In so many ways this was the same for him. No Jake wasn't dead but there was a part of Jason that felt like he was. The images of Erik Morgan that Jason carried in his head came forward and skimmed passed his mind's eye. From him being a toddler with Erik chasing him around the front yard, Erik teaching him how to drive many years before it was ever legal for Jason to be behind the wheel, Jason covered in grease and oil over every visible part of his body and all the times that Jason was the first person Erik bear hugged when he had won a race.

He tried not to think about how much he loved racing. How the sights and smells of the track coursed through his veins. The thoughts of his father only reinforced all those things for Jason. His greatest desire still was to achieve what his father had died trying to do. Jason wanted a Winston Cup. He just didn't know if he could do what it might take to get it.

Tom looked around the garage. An eerie silence hung in the air. It was deathly quiet and that unnerved him. Normally this close to race day the garage would be a buzz with activity. The radio would be blaring some driving metal beat that Jake would be bitching about saying that he felt like his head would vibrate off his shoulders. Tom smiled thinking about how that would only make him and Jason turn it up another notch. Each one of them would have their tasks in getting the car ready for the punishment that it would sustain with Jason at the wheel. Tom missed the ritual and normalcy of it all. Even though Jason said in no uncertain terms he wouldn't be racing in the upcoming event Tom found himself flipping on the radio and grabbing a wrench heading for the car that sat tucked neatly in the corner of the garage. He bent over the engine compartment and went to work as he would have usually done.

Jason stopped short once he saw Tom hovering next to his race car. He felt a pang of longing wishing that Jake wasn't sitting back in his hospital room but rather just out getting some part they needed. Jason shook his head to rid himself of that self-delusion. "Hey," he said as he walked deeper into the garage.

"Hey," Tom returned as he wiped his hands on a rag. "How's Jake doing?"

"Good. He's going to be released tomorrow."

Tom studied his friend. Even though Jason hadn't said much about Jake going back to Texas with his mother how he felt was written all over his face. Tom wanted to have some words to make it better but he knew that he didn't. "I couldn't help myself," Tom said as he motioned toward the car. "It felt weird be standing here and not working on it."

"I know," Jason agreed. He looked at the large blue machine sitting pristinely before him. He itched to get behind the wheel but stopped himself. There was no reason to torment himself.

"Are you sure about not running in the race?" Tom finally asked.

Jason hesitated with his answer. Standing there alongside his car had him questioning his decision. "You will never guess what Jake wants me to do."

"What?"

"You better be sitting down for this," Jason offered Tom one of the rolling stools from the other side of the room.

"This should be good."

"Oh it is. He wants me to race for Ryan Racing."

Tom's eyes widened at that comment. "Excuse me?"

"Don't make me say it again. I don't know if I can," Jason joked.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea."

"What?" Jason was flabbergasted. The last thing he expected from his friend was that remark. "You are kidding right?"

"Not really. At least you'd be racing. Isn't that what's really important here?" The thought of Jason joining Ryan Racing had Tom immediately excited. He could only imagine the state of the art equipment that sat in every corner of the Ryan garage. He would have loved to get his hands on some of the stuff he was sure was there. Then as quickly as those ideas entered his head so did another one – with all of the mechanics Pat Ryan employed what would Jason need him for any more.

"What?" Jason asked. Over the years the two had become like brothers being able to sense when the other was bothered by something.

"Nothing."

"No what?"

"I was just thinking that you might not need me in the pits anymore. Hell Ryan has to have a slew of mechanics and crew guys."

"If, and that's a big if mind you, I even consider doing what Jake wants and join Ryan Racing I wouldn't be doing it without you. Besides Jake you are the only other person I really trust to work on my car. We are a package deal or we aren't a deal at all."

"Thanks man," Tom let out a sigh of relief as the idea of Ryan Racing became appealing all over again. "Like I said it might not be all that bad. You get to keep racing and hell putting Billy Weston in his place that has to be a plus don't you think? Come on think about it Jas, he'll be shitting bricks at the thought of you stealing his thunder. And you know damn well you will." Tom grinned.

"I don't know. I just don't know," he said leaving Tom to stare at his retreating form.


	14. Chapter 14

Elizabeth checked the time once more as she rearranged the stacks of papers on her desk. It wouldn't be long before Jake Russell was to be discharged that afternoon. She wrestled with her need to check on him – to see Jason Morgan again and what she now knew about him. She still hadn't gotten used to the fact that he was a NASCAR driver. But what plagued her even more was that she couldn't get that handsome blonde driver out of her head.

She let out a heavy sigh that caused the tuft of hair that hung in her eyes to lift upward. How had she gotten herself into this situation? How had she allowed herself to have her thoughts consumed with another driver? Hadn't once been enough in her life time? Elizabeth didn't want to think about Billy yet she found herself doing just that. The image of him popped into her head as it did more times than she wished it would. She had done her best in the beginning to resist him. She had never been one to go out with any of her father's drivers. The closest she had ever come before Billy was one movie date with Leo when they both decided being best friends was far easier than being boyfriend and girlfriend. Yet Billy had been relentless in his pursuit of her – to the point where she had gone out with him just to shut him up. Elizabeth never once expected to fall in love with him yet she had. That had been her greatest downfall. She had allowed him into her inner sanctum and what had she gotten for her efforts – a broken heart.

She squared her shoulders and righted herself in her high backed leather chair. She wasn't about to let any of that happen to her again. No matter how different Jason Morgan appeared to be for her a driver was a driver was a driver. And the last thing she needed was to go down that road again. She picked up the folder from her desk that had all of the relative information for Jake Russell's transfer to the facility in Texas and stood up to exit her office determined that if Jason Morgan happened to be there she would treat him with professionalism and nothing more.

Jake stood silent as Alison flitted around him preparing for his departure and all he could think about was Jason. The older man hated the way they had left things yesterday. It wasn't like Jason to bolt in the middle of an argument – in fact it was rare for them to fight at all. Yet Jake knew that Ali's presence caused enough tension but then he had to go and suggest that Jason join Ryan Racing that only made matters worse. Jake let out a heavy sigh.

"Are you feeling okay?" Alison asked looking up from her task of filling Jake's over night bag.

"I'm fine," Jake lied knowing full well that there was no way he could discuss what was on his mind with Alison.

"Do we need to swing by your place to pick up more of your things?" she questioned almost hoping that he would say yes. There was a large part of her that needed to see her son and she expected Jason to be there.

"Nah. I should have everything that I need," Jake laughed looking at the pile of bags sitting on the neatly made hospital bed.

"Mr. Russell," Elizabeth said as she knocked softly on the door before entering.

"Elizabeth," Jake smiled. "Come in please." He stared at Pat's daughter still taken a back by what a beautiful woman she had grown into. He wondered if his friend knew how lucky he was. Something told Jake he didn't.

Elizabeth did as he instructed closing the door behind her. Instantly she felt a pang of disappointment when she noticed that Jason was no where to be found. Mentally she scolded herself that her resolve to put him out of her mind had lasted only a minute if that. "I have a few papers for you to review before you are discharged," she said bringing forth the folder from her hand.

"Everything for his discharge is in order right?" Alison immediately jumped into the conversation.

"Yes." Elizabeth looked at her strangely unable to forget the strained conversation she had happened upon days ago. "It's just some routine forms required by the hospital. And there's a release form that needs your signature so that we can release your medical records to the rehab center in Texas."

Alison smiled at those words. The idea of her and Jake going back to Texas pleased her – now if she could have just gotten Jason to agree all would have been perfect.

Jake opened the folder with Alison peering over his shoulder. He was accustomed to reading Jason's racing contracts so the legal mumbo jumbo he found on those forms was simple for him to understand. "Looks like everything is in order," he said putting pen to paper.

"Are you sure?" Alison questioned.

He gave her a sideways glance suddenly feeling like he had a mother rather than a just a concerned friend. "Yep," he said signing his name before she could say any more.

"Well then it looks like you are good to go. If you wouldn't mind I would like to keep in touch with the rehab center to just check in with them about your progress," Elizabeth stated with no clue why she had said that. Following a patient wasn't at all part of her job description but for one reason or another she couldn't stop herself.

"Is that really necessary?" Alison inquired with noticeable irritation in her voice. She was hoping that with Jake in Texas Jason would finally come to his senses and join them. The last thing she wanted was someone in the state of North Carolina with intimate knowledge of Jake's progress that could relay that information to Jason.

"Let the poor girl do her job Ali. You most certainly can call and check on me," Jake smiled broadly. "What's an old man like me to turn down the interests of a pretty young thing?" he chuckled all the while making Elizabeth blush.

The sound of Jake's laughter stopped short when the door swung open and Jason appeared. It was obvious to him that the younger man had gotten little if any sleep the night before. Much like himself Jake thought. "Hi," Jason said quietly without looking at anyone in the room.

Elizabeth felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of Jason Morgan. There he stood in a pair of Levis that hugged his lean frame and a white long sleeve tee shirt with a NASCAR emblem across the pocket. She let her eyes fall on that insignia as a visible reminder of exactly who and what he was. She tried to strengthen her resolve but when she glanced at his face – those brilliant blue eyes that behind them held such anguish Elizabeth felt her resolve crumble as a sand castle did when it met the evening tide.

"It's good to see you Jason. I didn't think you would come," Alison said with a dig.

"I wasn't about to let you keep me away," Jason returned bluntly staring his mother down in only the way he could.

"Have you made a decision son?" Jake finally asked the question that hung silently between them.

Jason didn't know how to answer that question. Going to see Tom last night at the garage hadn't done anything but confuse the issue for him. Maybe if he had stayed away from what he loved the most – the track, his car he would have been able to give Jake a resounding no to his question. Yet he hadn't done that and Tom's unexpected excitement about joining Ryan Racing – well that not only floored him but confused him too. It was no secret that Tom felt the same way he did when it came to Billy Weston. They both thought he was an arrogant asshole who deserved to be taken down a peg or two – maybe that's what Tom hoped would be accomplished if Jason became part of that team.

"Well?" Jake pressed.

"No I haven't," Jason sighed as he watched Jake's features fall.

"When are you going to come to your senses boy? When it's too late for it to matter?"

Jake was about to continue when Alison placed her hand gently on his arm as if to silence him. To the outside world it would have looked like she was attempting to protect her son from Jake's impending tirade but that wasn't the case at all. She had done that for her own selfish reasons. She hoped beyond all hope that this was the beginning of the end of her son's racing career. She wanted this event to be the turning point where Jason came to his senses and gave up a life that could get him killed.

Elizabeth stood at the end of the bed watching Jason's expression. She wished she was able to read it more clearly. It was a mixture of anger, apprehension and almost disbelief. "There's no need to worry about Mr. Russell's recovery," she began feeling the need to fill the silence in the room. "The facility he is going to in Texas is the top in this sort of rehab. In a few months he will be as good as new."

"We don't have a few months," Jake said looking Jason squarely in the face.

Jason shook his head unable to do this again. He wasn't up for another heated discussion -- especially not one that his mother felt the need to be a part of. He refused to allow her to throw in her two cents about what he should do with his life. She lost that right years ago as far as he was concerned. Jason looked at Jake and wished he could give him the answer he was looking for yet he couldn't. "Call me when you get settled in Texas," he said before leaving the room staring after him.

Elizabeth felt an incredible urge to run after him. She didn't want to feel it but she did. It was like the night she had found him in the surgical waiting room, she wanted to wrap her arms around him and take away all the pain that he visibly carried with him. And again she found those feelings coursing through her frightening as all hell.

Pat poured himself a cup of coffee as Nathan King entered his office. "You want one?" he asked the other man as he held the pot up in the air.

"Black please," Nathan answered. "Thanks," he said as Pat placed the steaming mug in front of him. "So what was this rush meeting?" He pulled out a few of the Ryan Racing files that Pat had instructed him to bring.

"We're taking on a new driver, temporarily."

"What?" Nathan was more than a little surprised by that remark. "This late in the season?"

"Yes."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Pat. Finances have been a bit tight lately. I don't know if the budget can withstand adding another driver."

"It can this one," he said with a smile. After talking to Jake he had done some research on Jason Morgan and was quite pleased with what he had been able to find out about the driver. Pat was more than pleased with the potential monies Jason's racing skills could bring to his team.

"Oh really? Who are we talking about adding? It better be someone damn good cause between all the little extras Billy's been demanding and the fact that the fines that we have been putting out for his antics have been dipping into the winners pot a little more than I would like to see."

"Jason Morgan," Pat stated matter a factly.

"Jason Morgan? Are you kidding? The kid that won pole position then pulled out of the race when his crew chief had a heart attack?"

"That's the one." Pat sounded so pleased with himself. Like he had found a diamond in the rough in Jason.

"Billy's going to hit the roof," Nathan stated knowing all too well Billy Weston's volatile nature.

"Maybe he will maybe he won't."

"You know damn well he will. If anything it's going to make him act up all the more. Can we really afford more of his antics on the track? He's costing you a fortune in fines Pat," Nathan said.

Pat knew that his accountant spoke the truth. This season alone Billy had collected his fair share of fines – the Ryan Racing books had the paper trail to prove it. Yet his wins on the tally sheet in Pat's mind out weighed all else. Billy was Pat's ticket to the Winston Cup so he was willing to overlook most things. "I know," he said finally as he took a long gulp from his coffee. "Billy's a little of a maverick," Pat said using Jake's terminology.

"A little?" Nathan said almost mockingly. "That's a bit of an understatement don't you think?"

"Maybe." Pat shrugged his shoulders not really willing to concede what he really knew to be true about his star driver.

"You really think that he's going to be able to handle his biggest competition now being his team mate? Hell Pat you are really asking for trouble here."

"Okay, okay yeah Billy's got a little bit of an attitude," Pat admitted. "And maybe I should have sat on him a while back but hell Nat you've seen him out on track he's a hell of a driver. Not to mention that up until a few months ago I fully expected him to be my son in law. So I was a little lacks when it came to him," Pat said sheepishly.

"So I've noticed," Nathan said waving a thick folder in front of Pat's eyes.

"I'll handle Billy when it comes to Morgan. I'll make him see that having Jason as a teammate rather than his competition is a good thing."

Nathan gave him a skeptical look. "If you say so," he chuckled.

"What I really called you here for was to work out for Morgan's winnings. I agreed that he keeps his own sponsors and his current race schedule but his cut well that's up for grabs." Pat Ryan smiled almost seductively. The allure of the money Jason's driving talents had to offer had him seeing dollar signs the minute he had agreed to what Jake Russell had asked of him.

"You want the standard contract amount? Or did you have something else in mind?" Nathan pulled out his five column note pad and pen ready to begin taking notes.

"Well," Pat leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms against his chest. "Since this is a short term arrangement and the fact that I am doing Jake Russell a big favor I was thinking that perhaps the standard cut isn't the right route to go on this one."

"You want more of a cut I take it?"

"Uh huh."

"How much more?"

"I am thinking sixty/forty in our favor of course."

"You think Morgan is going to go for that?" Again skepticism invaded Nathan King's voice.

"From where I'm standing doesn't appear he has much choice. He's not going to be able to continue without Jake and if he bulks at this option well hell then he's out of the season. It's a win win situation for me. If he doesn't race he's no longer competition for Billy and if he does well then that just puts Ryan Racing one step closer to a Winston cup."

"Got the world by the ball as always huh, Pat?" Nathan chuckled raising his coffee mug in the air for a mock toast.

Jason stood silently as he stared out at the deserted track. He closed his eyes and could almost hear the thunderous sounds of the cars that circled that track – that would be circling there in just a few days – without him. That was a difficult idea for him to swallow. He couldn't recall the last time he hadn't been behind the wheel of his car on race day.

Jason climbed the stands and sat in the bleachers like so many fans did. He wondered what it would be like sitting on this side of the track. It felt completely off to him – almost unnatural. Yet the idea of driving for Pat Ryan seemed even more so. Jason let out a heavy breath hoping that being there would bring him the sense of calm that it normally did. He wanted to clear his head and coming to the track seemed like the perfect way to do it seeing as how this was the one place on earth that he felt completely at ease. Too bad that wasn't the case that evening. If anything all it was doing was complicating things. Being there only made him want to race all the more. He could almost smell the ethyl alcohol used to power the engines, the burning rubber against the hot asphalt and the scent of his own adrenaline. Jason had racing running through his veins. It was his life's blood and not doing it would be like cutting off his right arm. He propped his feet on the bench in front of him and tried to talk himself out of what he was contemplating.

Theresa Kennedy rounded the corner on her search for Billy Weston. With the race a mere few days away she was certain to find him cowering over his crew chief barking orders. That was his MO. Yet the lone figure sitting alone in the stands caught her attention. It was a dark silhouette against the crimson sky of the setting sun. It was Jason Morgan. She was immediately intrigued at his presence. It was no secret around the track that he wouldn't be racing in the upcoming event and she was more than a little curious what he was doing there alone. She had heard about the health issues surroundings his crew chief and thought she'd make the most of that knowledge.

She sauntered towards where Jason sat. She pursed her lips as she applied a new layer of red gloss and ran her fingers through her loose chocolate locks. She toyed with the hem of the denim mini that hugged her body like a glove and deepened the 'v' of the white tank top that barely covered her torso.

Jason looked up when he heard the tinny clicking a pair of woman's high heels made against the metal bleachers. He saw a scantly clad brunette climbing the stairs. He laced his hands behind his head and watched her curiously as she stopped in front of him.

"Jason Morgan, right?" she asked.

"Uh huh," he answered nonchalantly.

"I'm Theresa, Theresa Kennedy."

"Yeah?" Jason wasn't overly excited about being interrupted.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I was to hear about what happened to your crew chief. It had to have been horrible watching him fall to the floor." Jason shook his head trying to not let those images over take him again. "I'm sorry." Theresa rested her hand gently on Jason's knee.

Immediately he felt uncomfortable and knew that there was more to this girl than met the eye. "Thanks," he finally mumbled not sure what else he was supposed to say.

For the first time Theresa got a full view of Jason Morgan. The picture she had seen in the newspaper didn't do him nearly enough justice. He was strikingly handsome with blue eyes that ran as deep as the Caribbean Sea. His features looked like a chiseled Greek statute and she felt her heart skip a beat as her eyes traveled the length of his frame. He was deliciously handsome and she more than ready to partake of him.

"Theresa!" Billy's booming voice sliced through the silent night air. His eyes darted between his enemy and the girl he was currently sharing his bed with completely displeased that they were sharing the same space.

"Billy," she said shocked to see him bounding up the stairs taking them two by two.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Neither was sure who he was directing his question at. "Why the hell are you hanging out with him?" Billy pointed in Jason's direction making it clear that was talking to Theresa. "You can't have my lady any more than you can have my place in the points standing!" he huffed now towards Jason reaching for Theresa pulling her against him.

Jason wanted to laugh at him and did feel a smirk easing its way across his lips as he watched Billy puff out his chest like some male bird claiming what belonged to him. As far as Jason was concerned he could have Theresa Kennedy and all the baggage that Jason was well aware that she came with. He had seen the likes of her even back in his amateur days and wanted nothing to do with those girls then and wanted nothing to do with her now.

"Save your breath Weston, I don't want your lady," Jason said as he eyed Theresa from head to toe as if she carried some sort of plague. "She's all yours," he almost laughed as if he harbored some inside joke. "But as for you points standing well now that's mine for the taking," Jason stated confidently striding down the metal bleachers leaving the pair fuming for their own separate reasons.

Elizabeth walked through the darkened pits. She pulled her tattered jean jacket against her body to stave off the night chill that had settled over Charlotte that evening. She hated to admit it but she had been coming to the track more and more often – even if it was in secret. She tried her best to stay away but the strong pull that racing and the track had on her – it rivaled the moon's draw on oceans – brought her back to the place that had always been the center of her world.

She tried not to think about what happened to make her cut racing out of her life. She focused her thoughts on times before Billy Weston had anything to do with her life – with racing. That wasn't easy. Suddenly it was like those two things were so intertwined that she couldn't separate them. And to add to that confusion Jason Morgan's face invaded Elizabeth's thoughts. The haunted look the young man wore that afternoon had a hold on her that she couldn't escape. She wished that she could just forget about him. She wished that he didn't have this unexplainable hold on her. A hold that she couldn't break no matter how much she tried to talk herself out of it.

All of a sudden Elizabeth's steps faltered as she focused her stare toward the other end of the pits. The form heading towards her was familiar. Even in the impending darkness she knew that stature and that alone irritated her. It was Jason Morgan and he was heading right for her.


	15. Chapter 15

_Elizabeth wanted to turn tail and run at the sight of Jason Morgan walking towards her yet her feet remained fixed in place. Suddenly she felt her pulse quicken and her palms go clammy. And as much as she stood there chastising herself for reactions she seemingly had no control over that's how much she was excited as well. _

_As he drew closer again she was taken with his chiseled features and lean muscular build that spoke volumes to his profession. He even looked the part of a driver. Yet she wasn't allowing herself to think about that at the moment. She only let her mind focus on the sullen look he wore behind his sky blue eyes. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her denim jacket as he was nearly standing in front of her._

_Jason didn't bother looking back to where he had left Billy Weston and Theresa Kennedy. He didn't need to see them to know that their stares were boring holes in his back. He could feel it. He almost laughed again. How the hell was he supposed to race for Pat Ryan with the likes of Weston on the team? If he hadn't known he couldn't do it before – well that altercation just proved it._

_He hastened his pace lengthening the distance between himself and the pair focusing his gaze forward. It was then he saw a petite frame off in the distance. His steps faltered for a moment almost turning around and heading back in the direction from where he came. The last thing he was up for was another well meaning groupie there to offer her 'support'. Yet when he gave the figure a second glance he recognized it – almost so he kept moving forward._

_As he approached Jason was able to get a good look at the girl. Her dark curls wildly framed her face as the cool night breeze had taken to wiping them about. He took notice of her exquisite features and porcelain skin. But it was her deep ocean blue eyes that caught his attention. He felt as though they were speaking to him. Almost willing him forward to where she was standing. _

_"Hi," she said awkwardly when Jason stopped in front of her. "Elizabeth," she offered him her name sensing while he recognized her her name had escaped him._

_"From the hospital?" he said shaking his head finally putting it all together. "You helped Jake."_

_"That's right," she confirmed all of the sudden feeling like she had been transported back to the halls of her high school to a time when she was a skittish teenager. _

_"What are you doing out at the track?" Jason couldn't help but wonder aloud. This was the last place he ever expected to find her. Hell he hadn't thought he would ever see her again._

_"I like the track at night. It's quite and calming and I like to come here to think." What possessed her to divulge that private information about herself she didn't know but yet it had spilled from her mouth just the same?_

_Jason gave her a strange glance at that remark. It sounded so much like why he had come there himself – even though tonight the track hadn't given him any of those effects. It was an odd sensation that overtook him thinking that someone not at all connected to racing would find a deserted asphalt track calming. He studied her a little more closely now trying to crawl inside her head looking for the reason for it until her sweet voice invaded his thoughts._

_"Besides tell me one person who's grown up in North Carolina hasn't fantasized about racing around the track," Elizabeth said trying to draw attention away from her last comment. "I could ask you the same question. What are you doing out here at night?" she said putting Jason on the spot._

_He fumbled searching for how to answer her. He didn't want to sound corny by repeating back to her what she had told him even if it were true. Suddenly what this tiny brunette thought of him mattered. That in and of itself was strange enough yet the urge he had to reach out and push the hair out of her eyes was even more so. "Would you believe I was out here thinking?" He finally answered with the truth since most of his other responses sounded too ridiculous._

_Elizabeth looked at him and smiled softly. "Yes," she replied. It made perfect sense to her. Given all that happened in the last week she wasn't at all surprised that he needed to think. She had only gotten a glimpse of the woman who called herself his mother but honestly Elizabeth had to wonder about Alison Morgan. There was something about her that she couldn't put her finger on but Elizabeth was very good at reading people and the vibe that Jason's mother put off wasn't all that inviting. And she was well aware of Jason's relationship with Jake even though she hadn't been told out right it was obvious how close the two men were. The strained silences she had been witness to over the last days spoke volumes to her. No it didn't surprise her at all that Jason Morgan was out there in the black of night thinking._

_They both stood in silent as the darkness surrounded them. Neither willing to go but not knowing what to say to one another either. Jason watched her shiver as the chill in the air deepened its hold on the night. Even though she had a jacket of her own he found himself removing his leather bomber and silently offering it to her. It seemed like a natural thing to do. _

_She shook her head at his offer and watched as he draped the black jacket over his shoulder. How she wanted to wrap herself up in that jacket. Elizabeth could only imagine that it held his scent. She wanted it to envelope her and again those thoughts had her brain telling her ran for the hills as fast as her feet would carry her. However she didn't move an inch. She stood there mesmerized by the man before her – mesmerized by a man she swore she wanted no parts of._

"Elizabeth," Melanie's voice from the outside world broke into Elizabeth's thoughts. "Elizabeth, are you ready for lunch?" the red head stared at her friend curiously.

Elizabeth was thankful for the distraction as she felt the flush radiating from her cheeks at the recollection of her brief encounter with Jason at the track last night. It wouldn't do her a damn bit of good to continue thinking about the possibility of something that she could never allow to happen. It all boiled down to the fact that Jason Morgan was a driver and she promised herself no more drivers no matter how much she was drawn to him. She let out a heavy sigh frustrated again with her brain's unwillingness to cooperate.

"Liz?" Melanie questioned sensing the quandary of emotions coursing through her friend. "Still mad at your dad?" she asked figuring that was the reason behind Elizabeth's mood. Melanie hadn't a clue that her best friend's inner war had nothing to do with her father.

"Lately when am I not mad at him?" Elizabeth quipped.

"Good point," Melanie agreed. "You want to talk about it?" Several days ago she hadn't been all that successful in getting Elizabeth to tell her what really happened between her and Pat. She only offered her cursory response along the lines that they just didn't see eye to eye anymore.

It broke Melanie's heart to see her friend as upset as she was. There was a part of her that wanted to take the heads of Pat Ryan and Billy Weston and bang them against one another for what they had done and kept doing to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked across the room at her friend and wished that she could have it in her to spill her guts. She and Melanie had been friends longer than either of them remembered but still there was a part of Elizabeth that she always held back. A part that never allowed anyone to fully know the true person she was. She hadn't even let Billy in that deep even though he had wormed his way in deeper than most. "There's nothing to talk about really. It is what it is. You said something about lunch," she said changing the subject.

Melanie let out a heavy sigh wanting to push but knowing better. "Yeah. You want to join me?"

"Sure." Elizabeth pushed herself away from the desk grabbed her purse and hoped for an hour or so to leave her thoughts of Jason Morgan behind.

The pair settled into a corner booth in the noisy hospital cafeteria. Elizabeth was still trying to keep her attention on the conversation that Melanie was trying to have with her even though her thoughts wound their way back to Jason every chance they got.

"Liz?"

"What?" Elizabeth now realized that she had been asked a question but hadn't offered a response.

"What's with you?" Melanie asked with a bit of concern in her tone. "You have seemed off for days now. Is something else besides your dad bothering you?" Melanie questioned sipping from her diet coke.

Elizabeth wanted to answer yes. She wanted to scream that no matter how hard she tried she wasn't able to remove Jason Morgan's face from her head. Awake or asleep he plagued her thoughts and her dreams. It was maddening. "I just don't know how to deal with it all anymore," she answered her statement having a double meaning only she understood.

"How about just laying your cards on the table finally. Don't you think it's about time daddy knows what an ass his golden boy is?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "See I knew there was a reason you and Leo would make the perfect pair."

"What?" Melanie choked on what she had just swallowed. "What do me and Leo have to do with anything?"

"He's been telling me the same thing for months now," Elizabeth smiled weakly knowing that both her friends had a point she just wasn't willing to take the risk telling her father would entail.

"Well he's right!" Melanie agreed. "It's time that Billy gets thrown off his high horse."

"Like that would make a difference," Elizabeth retorted. "No matter what happens he falls in shit and still comes out smelling like a rose."

"That can't last forever."

From where Elizabeth sat it certainly appeared it could. Billy Weston had a way of turning any situation to his advantage. She didn't expect it to stop any time soon. She pushed her half eaten salad around the plate with thoughts still centered on Jason Morgan. "Did you know that Jake Russell's son – well I guess he's not really his son," Elizabeth knew she was rambling and wished she could stop herself. "…but anyhow did you know that he's a driver? Can you believe that?"

"I had my suspicions," Melanie said. "You know how hospital gossip is though. I only believe half of what I hear."

"What did you hear?" Elizabeth found herself asking completely curious.

"Nothing much really. Just that he's some up and coming big racing star and well the health issues of his crew chief have put a kink in that."

Elizabeth leaned back in the hard black plastic chair and mulled over Melanie's comments. She had to wonder now if that's what all the tension had been about – the snag in Jason's career. "You think any of it's true? I mean from what I have seen of Jason he doesn't seem to be the prima donna driver all worried about his career. He seemed genuinely concerned about Jake's health."

"Honestly Liz, I don't know. It wasn't like the guy talked all the much."

"I know," she agreed having recalled the many times at the hospital during Jake's stay her trying to speak with Jason. "I mean I just don't think he's pissed about his career. He's not like Billy." Elizabeth saw her friend eyeing her with a funny expression on her face. "What I mean is Jason seems to be – or at least from what I could gather very close to Mr. Russell and well I know they were arguing about something the other day and well it seemed like Jake was the angry one not Jason." Elizabeth gasped for air when she finally finished her rather long winded remark.

"You seem to know a lot about Mr. Morgan don't you?" Melanie commented with a sly smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"Not really. Not much more than you do." Elizabeth already knew she had said too much just from the expression on her friend's face.

"You know a hell of a lot more than I do," Melanie teased.

"I do not!" Elizabeth argued suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Sounds to me like you have been doing a hell of a lot of thinking about him."

"I have not! It's just strange to find a driver so different than Billy. You know how all drivers are." Elizabeth was digging her hole deeper and she knew it.

"No sweetie, why don't you fill me in. And if you really think I am buying any of this you are nuts." Melanie grinned watching her friend squirm. It wasn't very often she got to razz Elizabeth and she planned on enjoying it to the max. Before Elizabeth could come up with a retort for her friend's accusations the sound of Melanie's beeper pierced the air. "Saved by the bell," she said looking down at the display screen. "I have to get to the ER but don't for a minute think that this conversation is over," Melanie said patting Elizabeth's shoulder as she walked away.

"UGH!" Elizabeth groaned as she rested her head on the table. What the hell had she just gotten herself into she thought?

Jason and Tom exited the car from opposite sides and stood silent for a moment. Jason couldn't believe he was about to do what he was about to do. How he had let himself be talked into becoming part of Ryan Racing when every bone in his body shouted it was the wrong thing he didn't know. Yes he did. It had been Jake and his constant persistent badgering even from as far away as Texas that finally had gotten Jason to relent.

The man had taken to calling Jason hour upon the hour since he arrived in Texas. And when Jason had stopped answering both his apartment phone and cell phone Jake then jammed the answering machine and voice mail with the same message over and over again until he left Jason with no choice but to do what he wanted.

Looking around now Jason wished he had stuck to his guns and still said NO. He pulled off his dark sunglasses and tucked them into the neck of his crisp white tee shirt still not sure if he should just get back in his car and drive away. In the distance sounds of revving engines and heady exhaust whispered to him like the sweet voice of a woman. The smell of the practice track and all that went along with the racing circuit called to him and Jason found himself putting one foot in front of the other despite himself.

Tom followed along behind Jason and was overwhelmed by the sheer size of Ryan Racing. It had to be ten times the size of the operation that Jake had. He scanned the garage bays and stared at all of the state of the art diagnostic equipment and the large red tool boxes that seemed to tower in all directions. For Tom it was like he had died and gone to heaven. "Get a load of this place man," he said almost awe struck.

"Uh huh," Jason mumbled far less impressed with what he saw. To him all it showcased was what Pat Ryan thought he could buy be it a good driver, fancy equipment or a rebel racer's fines. Jason wasn't one to be bought and he intended on making that clear to Pat Ryan.

Jason caught sight of Pat at the outer edge of the garage. He was in the middle of what looked like a heated exchange and he thought it was the perfect opportunity to catch the great Pat Ryan off his game so he headed for him with Tom in tow.

Pat looked up to see Jason and a young man he was unfamiliar with standing there staring at him while he was arguing with a truck driver who had delivered the incorrect engine parts. "I'll be with you in a minute," he said but was unnerved by the way that Jason remained there almost staring him down. "Benny," Pat finally yelled across the garage to his crew chief. "Come handle this would you?" Once Benny took over the problem Pat turned his attention toward Jason. "I see you made it," he said.

"Uh-huh," Jason replied with a noncommittal tone.

"Who's this?" Pat asked pointed in Tom's direction.

"Tom Boudean." Tom offered his hand to the legendary NASCAR driver. Even though he hadn't wanted to be in wonder of him he was. It showed on his face and that made Pat smile.

"He's my mechanic," Jason stated.

"As you can see we have mechanics. Bringing your own wasn't necessary."

"It was to me," Jason commented coldly.

"Adding another mechanic to the payroll wasn't part of the deal," Pat groused. "I never agreed to that."

"And I only agreed to this if Tom was part of the deal. If he's not well then we're outta here." Jason would have been just as happy to turn on his heal and walk out the door the way he came in. No matter what Jake had wanted to believe about Pat Ryan and his tactics Jason's opinion of the man wasn't about to change anytime soon.

"I guess that's your call then isn't it?" Pat wasn't about to let Jason back him into a corner no matter how much money he stood to make off of him.

"Yeah it is. Come on Tom let's go. I told Jake this was a mistake from the word go." Jason was almost relieved to turn his back on Pat. Deep down he hadn't really wanted to do this any how.

"You really are as stubborn as Jake said you were," Pat called out. "I didn't think there was anyone in the world more stubborn than Russell but hell he's met his match in you hasn't he?" Pat chuckled. "You really want to disappoint him by throwing a tantrum and walking out on what he's worked so hard to set up for you?" Pat knew quite well he was playing of Jason's loyalty to Jake but he could have cared less if it would get him want he wanted.

"You don't know a damn thing about me and hell let's keep it that way!" Jason huffed.

"I know that Jake went out on a limb for you. He would have sold his soul to the devil to keep you racing…"

"How do I know that's not what he did by coming to you?" Jason retorted.

Pat laughed for a minute at the young man's caustic tone. It was easy to see that he didn't like him very much. For Pat that was an odd feeling – not being liked. Most young and up in coming drivers fell at his feet but not Jason Morgan and in some strange way Pat liked him for it even if he wasn't about to admit it. "So you willing to make a deal to keep your personal mechanic?"

"What kind of deal?" Tom asked without letting Jason answer. This was his life they were bantering on about as if he wasn't even standing there.

"Well?" Pat pressed Jason for an answer.

Jason stared at his long time friend and felt like he was between a rock and a hard place. He sensed how badly Tom wanted this and in his own way he wanted it too – if only to prove to Pat Ryan that he could blow Weston's doors off. It was that need to prove himself that kept Jason going – pushing him forward to places he wasn't sure he wanted to be. "What's the deal?" he finally said.

"You keep your mechanic and I get a 60/40 split of your race winnings." Pat already had a contract to the like drawn up but Jason Morgan didn't need to know that.

"That's bullshit!" Tom was the first to say. "You are robbing him!"

"Well he can take it or leave it. That is if he wants you to be the one under the hood of his car," Pat returned smugly.

Jason didn't have to think very long about the offer. He knew that there was no way in hell he would ever allow one of the Ryan mechanics anywhere near his car. He certainly didn't trust them and could only imagine that their loyalty would lie anywhere but with him so the decision was an easy one for him. "Fine – 60/40 split and I get to keep Tom as my sole mechanic."

"Seems you are a smart young man after all. How about I show you both around?" Pat suggests.

Reluctantly Jason followed behind him as he lead them deeper into the garage. Pat made the necessary introductions to the other mechanics and explained Tom's role at Ryan Racing. Immediately Tom was asking questions about the equipment and didn't even realize that Pat and Jason had walked away.

"Would you like to meet some of your team mates?" Jason only shrugs his shoulders as he continues walking behind Pat. "Leo, Leo!" Pat shouted out across the practice track. He waves the driver towards them. "Leo Jorgenson, Jason Morgan."

"We've met," Jason said as he offers his hand to Leo who takes it willingly all the while completely confused as to why Jason Morgan of all people is standing on the Ryan practice track.

"Jason's going to driving for us while his crew chief rehabs from his heart attack."

Leo did little to hide his stunned expression. "Oh really?" It certainly looked like things around there were about to get a little interesting.

"Yes…."

"Mr. Ryan," a voice over the loud speaker called to him cutting him short. "Phone call line one Mr. Ryan."

"If you will excuse me," he remarked as he turned leaving them.

"You're really racing for Ryan Racing?" Leo questioned astonished.

"Looks that way." Jason recalled the way Leo had apologized to him the day of the qualifier and decided that while the likes of Pat Ryan deserved all the attitude he could serve up Leo Jorgenson didn't. "How's the suspension since our little rubbing on the track?" he asked as he started toward where Leo's large green stock car sat.

Elizabeth pulled her car against the metal garage and let the rumble of the pipes reverberate off the tinny surface. She loved that sound and she killed the ignition one last roar escaped before the engine died into silence only to be replaced the by the thunderous screams of the stock cars that raced around the practice track.

She closed the driver's door with a slam and made her way to where she fully expected to find Leo. She wasn't sure what her excuse was for needing to see him – really she didn't have one but for one reason or another she wanted to be at the track right then and he was as good enough reason as any.

As she strolled into the garage Tom nearly dropped the ten thousand dollar hand held computer he was holding.


	16. Chapter 16

Elizabeth suddenly felt a little anxious as she entered the garage. It was so close to race day that she was bound to run into Billy and that was the last thing she wanted. Or perhaps it would set her head straight and vanquish all thoughts of Jason Morgan.

She walked through the middle of the open space without her presence being much noticed. It was never unusual for the mechanics to see Pat Ryan's tiny waif of a daughter milling around the garage. She enjoyed the anonymity and continued her search for Leo. As she looked around she was stunned to see Tom Boudean's piercing dark eyes starring at her. She did a double take and shook her head a little as if she was trying to bring her vision into focus. What's he doing here she thought?

Tom felt his hands shaking as he stood there gawking at the beautiful brunette he fully expected to never see again. She was a gorgeous as he remembered her. Instantly he felt himself become aroused at the slightest sight of her bare stomach that peaked out from beneath her red tank top that didn't quite meet the waist of her low rise jeans.

"Tom right?" she asked stopping in front of him and another mechanic she had know for the better part of her life.

"Uh-huh," he mumbled unable to form any real words. The closeness of her to him had caused his brain to malfunction.

"I didn't know you were a mechanic?" she said arguing with herself that she apparently didn't know a great many things.

"Uh-huh," he uttered again as he wiped his sweaty palms against his faded jeans. The older man standing next to him tried to stifle a laugh. It was like this for every new mechanic. The sight of Pat Ryan's daughter elicited this reaction in the best of them.

"You're going to work here?" Elizabeth asked as she gestured at her surroundings.

"Yeah." He still couldn't think straight, as he couldn't tear his stare from her perfect ruby red lips as she spoke.

"I didn't know Ryan Racing was looking for new mechanics," she said more to the other man standing there than Tom. Elizabeth knew her father well enough to know that he just didn't hire anyone off the street so there had to be more to Tom Boudean's presence there than met the eye.

"I don't think they were," he finally said forming a complete sentence. "But Jason refused to race without me."

Elizabeth drew in a sharp breath at the mention of Jason's name. Had she heard him right? Did he say that Jason refused to race without him? Did that mean that Jason Morgan was now part of her father's team? She felt the blood rush from her head and reached for the workbench to steady herself.

"Hey are you okay?" Tom asked seeing how her complexion paled suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured him when she finally got her bearings again. "Did you say Jason was racing for the Ryan team?" She still needed clarification on it all. The idea of Jason being part of her father's team didn't make a hell of a lot of sense.

"Yeah, only until Jake is back on his feet," Tom added.

Elizabeth didn't know what to say to that. On one hand thoughts of Jason Morgan being so close only served to confuse her all the more but on the other maybe this was a sign. A sign that she definitely needed to stay as far away from Jason as she could. It was bad enough when she knew he was a just another driver but hell now he was her father's driver. No she wouldn't be going there – not again, not ever. "Have you seen Leo?" she asked turning to the man standing next to Tom.

"I think he's out back," the man replied.

"Thanks," she said. "Good luck Tom. I'm sure you'll make a great addition to the garage. And don't let these guys push you around or they will have me to answer to," she joked as she pushed the large man in the greasy coveralls.

Tom stood there and intently watched as Elizabeth headed off in the opposite direction. He observed the gentle sway of her hips and enjoyed the way her slim fitting Levis hugged all of her curves. He didn't know if the gods had smiled on him by for whatever reason bringing that beautiful girl back into his circle but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He had every intention of getting to know her better.

"Hey," a voice came from behind startling him.

"Huh?" Tom responded without taking his eyes off of Elizabeth's form until she slipped out the door at the other end of the garage.

"Might I suggest you look but don't even think about touching. Hell don't even look," the man corrected himself.

"What? Why?" Tom asked turning to face him.

The older man rubbed his hands over his face looking for the right words to make the younger man understand what a bad idea his thoughts of pursuing Elizabeth Ryan was. The rumors and the truths about Billy Weston and Elizabeth's failed relationship should have been enough to keep any employee of Ryan steering clear of the girl no matter how pretty she was. "Let's just say that it's a bad idea to get involved with the boss' daughter and leave it at that."

Tom looked at the man wide eyed as his words started to sink in. "Boss's daughter?" he echoed. "Are you telling me she's – Elizabeth is Pat Ryan's daughter?"

"Yep."

"Holy shit," he said under his breath.

"Uh-huh. So here's a little piece of advice son. Stick to the engines and leave the girl alone. If you know what's good for you." With that said the man turned away from Tom almost sure that the young man wouldn't be heeding his word.

Elizabeth's mind was still reeling from Tom's news that Jason was now part of her father's racing team. Jason Morgan a part of Ryan Racing – she wanted to be upset. She wanted to be angry yet all she found herself feeling was excitement. She made her way across the infield to where she knew she would find Leo's green car in the hopes that her friend could help her make heads or tails of it all.

As Leo's stockcar came into view she noticed that there were two pairs of legs jutting out from underneath the frame. That image seemed a little strange to her since she knew all too well that Leo was one for working on his car solo. Normally she was the only one who he even let near his precious green machine.

"Hey," she said using her boot clad foot to kick the soles of what she thought were Leo's feet. "I need to talk to you."

"What?" a voice from below called out.

Instantly Elizabeth's blood ran cold. She knew that voice – hated that she knew it but knew it just the same and it wasn't Leo's. It belonged to Jason Morgan of all people. And that knowledge was confirmed when both he and Leo rolled out from under the car. She swallowed hard around the lump that had come to constrict her throat. The sight of him lying on the wooden creeper with grease smudged across his tanned face caused her heart to skip a beat.

"What?" Jason said again but stopped short when his eyes rested on the beautiful brunette he hadn't been able to stop thinking about after their encounter the previous night. He had spent the majority of the morning hours tossing and turning in bed. He wanted to make himself believe the sleepless night had been because of his anxiety about joining Ryan Racing but if he allowed himself to really think about it he knew that it had been her keeping him awake.

"Nice to see you too," she quipped surprised by her sudden ability to think straight.

Both Leo and Jason stood up wiping their hands on the garage rags perched on the front fenders of the car. Leo spoke first since it appeared neither Elizabeth nor Jason were about to do anything more than stand there starring at one another. "Jason, I'd like you to meet…"

"We've already met Leo," Elizabeth cut him off. "Have you heard from Jake? Has he started his rehab yet?"

Jason was literally dumbfounded. He had no idea what to say even to the simple questions that she asked him. He couldn't do more than stand there starring at her with a bewildered expression on his face. This was two times now she had shown up in the most unexpected of places. First the track and now at Ryan Racing. If he hadn't known better he would have thought she was stalking him. But the more logical voice in his head assumed that she was Leo's girlfriend and for an instant he was jealous.

"Jake's fine," he mumbled an answer finally. "I'd better go find Tom," he said reaching for his jacket suddenly needing an escape.

He was gone before he could even hear Elizabeth's response about Tom being in the garage. All of the sudden he felt like he was suffocating. His mind ran through all the images he had of the other times he had come across her. He shrugged on his leather jacket stuffing his hands deep in the pockets. His fingers made contact with a hard piece of paper. He brought the out a bent blue and white business card that he realized Elizabeth had given him what seemed like eons ago. His eyes widened as her read and reread the name sprawled across it in bold script.

Elizabeth Ryan, Patient Advocate 

Elizabeth Ryan – his mind screamed – Ryan as in Pat Ryan and Ryan racing. He felt his muscles tense wondering why he hadn't ever put two and two together to come up with four in terms of who she really was. It made perfect sense now why she was at the Ryan practice track and even at the deserted track the night before. She was Pat Ryan's daughter where else would she be?

Jason felt like his world had been turned upside all over again and for the life of him he wasn't sure why. It wasn't like anything had really changed by now knowing Elizabeth's last name or who she was related to. Yet for him it undeniably had. The girl who he couldn't get his mind off of the night before was none other than his new boss' – and he used that term loosely – daughter. Jason didn't even have to think about it and he knew that made for a bad scenario. Yet he looked back over his shoulder to where he could still see Leo and Elizabeth talking in the distance and recognized just how bad of an idea being there was now more so than ever.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Leo asked propping his body against the fiberglass fender. "You did say you needed to talk to me right? Liz?" He snapped his fingers in front of her eyes.

"Hum?" she said reluctantly drawing her attention away from Jason's retreating image.

"You were the one looking for me?" Leo said with a slight grin. "What'd you want?" he questioned again.

"I can't believe you let someone besides you or me work on your race car," she commented eyes still focused on the last remnants of Jason's form. "Is he really racing for my father?"

"It appears so."

"Is it just me or is that a little weird even for my dad?"

"Yeah it's strange alright." Leo hadn't been able to get Jason to say much about his sudden induction in the Ryan team. All he would say was that it was temporary – just temporary.

"I wonder what my dad's got up his sleeve cause we both know he doesn't do anything unless there's something in it for him," she stated before realizing how harsh her comment sounded.

"No he doesn't," Leo agreed. Over the years he had gotten a clear picture of just who and what Pat Ryan was. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for the opportunity the legendary racer had given him years ago but it hadn't taken Leo long to realize that if you weren't exactly what 'The Great Pat Ryan' expected then you go lost in the shuffle. If it could happen to his own daughter then Leo knew no one was exempt. He wondered how long it would take Jason Morgan to learn that valuable lesson.

"I just can't believe out of all the racers that could hitch themselves to Ryan Racing it had to be Jason Morgan."

Leo didn't know what to make of her last remark or the tone in which she said it. Something told him there was more behind those words and the fact that Elizabeth hadn't taken her eyes off of Jason when he had been standing in front of her and now that she was straining her neck to get one last glimpse of him wasn't lost on Leo. Nor was it that she seemed to fixate their conversation around him.

He knew the signs. He could read them as plain as day. And they all blared loudly that Elizabeth was taken with a one Jason Morgan. Leo had been down this road with her before. He wanted to do something or say anything that would steer her in any direction but his yet a tiny voice at the back of his mind told him that maybe Jason Morgan was just what Elizabeth Ryan needed. So for now Leo decided to keep his opinions to himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Billy Weston cruised through the open spaces at the Ryan practice track with a bounce in his step. He didn't care that the rumor of Jason Morgan's pulling out of the upcoming race hadn't actually been confirmed. He was still on cloud nine at the thought of it. He stood there wringing his hands like some mad scientist from the movies whose evil plan had just been set in motion. He even laughed like one as he continued his way across the infield. He almost had it all and if he could only have found a way to make sure that Pat Ryan never knew the true circumstances behind his break up with Elizabeth all would be set for him.

For all intents and purposes Billy was almost sure that his prowess on the track could yield him nearly anything from Pat Ryan. For the both of them the bottom line was winning and Billy had seen his way clear to showing Pat just what a winner he was. He knew that would always come first as far as the team's owner was concerned. Yet there were times when Billy picked up on the father protective vibe that Pat elicited when it came to Elizabeth. It was those times that worried Billy – worried him enough to wonder if he shouldn't have a back up plan if there ever came a time when Elizabeth decided to be forthcoming with the events that caused the collapse of their relationship.

Part of him knew that Elizabeth would never open her mouth if only for the fact that she wouldn't allow herself to be pitied or made a spectacle of. That only could have been Billy's saving grace. Not to mention that the tale he had spun already hadn't left her in a good light. He was a little bit shocked that everyone had so readily believed him especially since Elizabeth was well known for her love of racing. She had been a fixture at the track long before he ever entered the picture but apparently her tight lipped take on things allowed him to make most people believe what he wanted them to particularly when she wasn't there to refute any of it.

"Hey man, get a load of this," one of the other drivers on the team stopped Billy waving a piece of paper before him.

"What?" he asked reaching for it.

"Can you believe that?"

Billy felt his hands tighten around the thin white paper with the Ryan Racing logo sprawled down the left side of the letterhead. It creased and crinkled under the pressure of his fingers yet even through the folds the words remained unchanged.

_Ryan Racing announces the addition of **Jason Morgan** to its team. __While the situation is a temporary one while Mr. Morgan's Crew__Chief, Jake Russell, recuperates from his recent heart attack, we __at Ryan Racing want to welcome such a capable driver to our __team. _

"What the fuck!" he growled through clenched teeth.

"Like I said man, can you believe that?" the other man stressed.

Billy didn't even bother to answer him but rather headed off in the direction of Pat's track office. As he stomped his way across the pavement the paper stating Jason Morgan was now his team mate balled in his fist the fire inside him grew into a raging inferno.

"What the hell is this?" Billy yelled as he stormed into Pat's office throwing the object of his anger directly in the owner of Ryan Racing's face.

Pat covered the receiver of the phone seeing as how Billy neglected to notice that he had barged into the room while he was in the middle of a conversation. "I'm on the phone if you didn't notice," he said the way a mother would to a child who had taken to interrupting her.

"Like I give a damn!" Billy huffed in return. He wasn't about to leave the room without some answers.

Pat let out a heavy sigh and clenched his jaw tight for a moment. Putting his own ire for Billy in its proper place he addressed the person on the other end of the phone. "I'll have to get back to you. But yes the press release is indeed true. Yes, I will be in touch," Pat assured whoever he was speaking with before placing the receiver in the cradle. "What was so god damn important that you come storming in here like some banshee?" Pat asked eyeing his star driver sternly.

If Billy hadn't already been so angry Pat's tone of voice might have set him off but at the moment it went unnoticed. "This!" Billy again picked up the crumpled piece of white paper and waved in front of the owner's face. "What the hell is this?"

"Looks like a balled up piece of paper." Pat couldn't help being coy. He suddenly felt as though coddling Billy Weston wasn't as necessary as it once was.

"Very funny," Billy sneered. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Pat echoed still toying with the irate young man standing in front of him.

Billy tightened his fists at his sides and clenched his jaw in a vain attempt to control all the insults that were so incredibly close to slipping passed his tongue. He had to find a way to keep himself in check. "This," he said again as his smoothed the wrinkled Ryan Racing letterhead.

Pat looked down at the press release and didn't need to read it to know what it already said. Not more than a few hours ago he had penned the statement into fact for all of those on the circuit to see. Maybe he should have forewarned Billy but there was a part of him that didn't want to deal with his inevitable tirade – but there he was dealing with it just the same.

"Well," Billy pressed. "Is it really true? Please tell me this is some kind of a joke right?" If Pat hadn't known better he thought he could almost hear a hint of pleading in the driver's voice.

"It's true," Pat stated without as much as a falter in his inflection.

"WHAT!" Billy's angry voice boomed off the walls of Pat Ryan's office. He felt each heavy breath as it escaped his nose trying desperately to hold his emotions together. Yet it was quickly becoming a losing battle for him. Billy's body physically shook with an unbridled rage he himself never knew he possessed. The image of Jason Morgan swirled around in his brain until it made him dizzy.

"I think you heard me. It's true," Pat said again. "It's like it says in the press release. Jason Morgan is your team mate." He all of the sudden enjoyed twisting the knife. The way Billy's face blanched with those words had Pat Ryan inwardly smiling. He wanted this to be a wake up call for his star driver and apparently by the expression on Billy's features that's exactly what it was. Pat's only hope was that he wasn't putting all his eggs in one basket when it came to Jason Morgan.

"NO WAY! I won't race with him!" Billy said like a spoiled child demanding his own way.

"Who said I was giving you a choice?" Pat cocked his brow almost challenging Billy to speak against him.

"What the hell do we need another driver on the team for?"

"Jason's only with us on a temporary basis," Pat said as though that should have made some big difference to Billy.

Without realizing it Billy began pacing in front of Pat's large oak desk. He wasn't sure if it was the pent up anger looking for a way to escape his frame or if the movement helped him to think. He had to come up with some way to get Morgan off this team. He didn't give a damn how temporary this arrangement was – even running one race with him as a team mate was one too many as far as Billy was concerned.

Pat eyed his driver curiously. He hadn't realized until that exact moment just how much Jason Morgan had Billy Weston rattled. He chuckled to himself and continued to stoke the young man's fire with his words. "I don't understand what you are so upset about. It doesn't matter who's a member of this team and who isn't. If you're the best driver than you shouldn't have anything to worry about. Right?"

Billy grunted out a discernable response as he was still lost in his own thoughts about getting Jason out of Ryan Racing as soon as possible.

"Really son, what's the big deal. You'd be racing against Morgan no matter if he was part of our team or not…."

"That's not the point," Billy interrupted him.

"Then what is?" Pat asked more than a little curious to hear the answer.

Billy stumble and stuttered trying to come up with a reply but one evaded him. He looked on as Pat leaned back in his leather chair and waited for a response a slow smirk taking over his face. It was that smirk that enraged Billy all the more. He felt like Pat was taunting him and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. Without a single word Billy turned on his heel and stormed out of the room as quickly as he had blown in. Pat propped his feet up on the corner of the desk and was more than a little proud of himself – even if Jason didn't turn out to be the winner he hoped for he had certainly lit a fire under Billy so from where Pat stood he would come out a winner no matter what.

The door to the bar swung open and Theresa Kennedy disentangled herself from her latest conquest as she watched Billy Weston make his way to the corner of the bar. The burly bartender placed a bottle of beer and a shot of whiskey before Billy who downed the amber liquor quickly and pushed the shot glass to the edge of the lacquered surface suggesting he wanted another.

"I'll take one of those," she said as she slipped into the stool next to Billy. He only gave her a sideways glance and continued nursing his bottle of beer. She studied his strong profile and noticed the tension that filled his jaw. Easily she brought her hand to his neck and began massaging his taut muscles. Billy rolled his shoulders as she continued to work her way down his spine. "You're so tense baby," she purred in his ear. "I know a way we can work that off," she suggested seductively wrapping her arm around his waist toying with top button of his jeans.

"Not now T," he almost growled. He was still too worked up about Jason Morgan being part of his team and the fact that Pat seemed to be rubbing it in his face not moments ago.

"Hey check this out," a voice from the other side of the bar spoke as the bartender turned up the volume on the television that hung overhead.

Once more Billy was forced to listen to the Ryan press release being discussed. If it wasn't already bad enough now the entire world would know that Jason Morgan was the next big thing for Ryan Racing. He wrapped his hand tightly around the long neck bottle with enough force that it should have shattered between his fingers. He turned and looked at Theresa who was now staring intently at the television screen – at the photo of Jason Morgan plastered across it. Billy felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand erect as the entire bar focused their attention on the great news about Jason Morgan and Ryan Racing.

"How about some service here?" Billy asked angrily banging the bottom of his glass bottle on the bar in an effort to get the bartender's attention.

The man reluctantly turned his attention away from the small screen and focused it on Billy and his request. He reached into the large cooler and retrieved the long neck amber bottle twisted off the cap sat it in front of his customer and went back to listening to the run down on Jason Morgan's racing stats.

"I can't fucking believe this," he mumbled under his breath.

"What's the matter baby?" Theresa asked one eye still trained on the television as she stroked Billy's cheek with her long fingers. The idea of Jason Morgan running for Ryan Racing certainly appealed to her in more ways than one. "You aren't worried about a little competition are you?" she asked probingly.

Billy pulled back and looked at her incredulously. "HELL NO!" he barked. "That two bit amateur – you think I'm worried about him? No way. Pat's just offering the poor guy a hand out. Well he better watch it cause I'm going to bite it off!" Billy stated taking a long gulp of his cold beer.

"I'm sure you will," Theresa agreed as her thoughts wound their way to the previous qualifier and how Jason Morgan had pushed his way around the track leaving Billy eating his dust. "How about another shot for my friend?" she said pushing the empty shot glass to the edge of the bar again.

Billy sat there stewing in his anger as the conversation around him centered on the buzz of the addition of Jason Morgan to Ryan Racing. It was like suddenly he wasn't even a blip on the radar screen of these people. All that was on their minds was Ryan Racing's next big thing – Jason Morgan. He had worked too damn hard to get where he was in the Ryan organization to just sit back and let some nobody who thought he could waltz in and just take over get the upper hand. Billy was more determined than ever to get rid of Morgan by any means necessary.

"Let's get out of here," he said tugging on Theresa's arm. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he had totally missed the intensity of her interest in the conversations about Jason Morgan going on around her.

"Sure baby," she agreed grabbing her purse from the bar and following him out the door.

Theresa pressed her half naked body against Billy's tanned back. She reached around and caressed his taut chest fingers entangled in the dark curls of hair that hid his erect nipples from her. Standing on her tip toes her tongue suckled his earlobes until a deep moan escaped from his lips. She smiled at her talents.

Easily Theresa began to undo each of the buttons that held his jeans in position. She toyed with them as she felt his bulging manhood pressing hard against the tight denim fabric searching for an escape. Again she heard a husky groan roll off his tongue as her thumbs massaged his engorged form before sliding his jeans down to his ankles. Once he stood naked before her, Theresa came to stand in front of him. She saw the hungry look in his eyes as she began to slowly discard her own articles of clothing. Just as she dropped the last piece to the floor Billy scooped her up and threw her on his unmade bed. He did little to hide his animal desires and without a word he took her hard and fast. The deed was done and both lay there covered in sweat – one a little more satisfied than the other.

That little diversion didn't do much in terms of ridding thoughts of Jason Morgan from Billy's mind. He was still pissed at Pat for bringing Jason onto the team and even more so for the nonchalant manner in which he addressed him about it all. He didn't like the way all of the sudden it felt like all that he had worked so hard for was slipping away. He turned and watched as Theresa's breathing had finally evened and wondered if in the end this had all been worth it.

Theresa felt Billy's eyes on her but she didn't turn to look at him. All she could think about was Jason Morgan and what it would be like to make love to Ryan Racing's next sure thing.


	18. Chapter 18

Normally the rush of adrenaline would have hit Jason by now as the sounds beyond the open garage door signaled race day. The revving engines, throaty exhausts and the fast paced jumbled shouts of all the various teams' crew chiefs in the distance usually brought out an unexplainable energy in Jason. Not today though, in fact, all those noises did was make him tense which for Jason was a new found experience.

He circled his metallic blue car as he always did yet today he didn't have the same secure feeling about getting behind its wheel. He looked over his shoulder to where Tom was standing going over a few last minute specs. It wasn't as if he didn't trust his best friend, really he did, or he wouldn't have insisted on his accompanying him in the move to Ryan Racing but Tom wasn't Jake and right now Jason needed Jake more than he ever realized before.

From his back pocket Jason pulled out the tattered photo of his father. He traced the outline of Erik's features and his smile with his finger. God how he missed him – Jason was suddenly keenly aware of how much Jake had done to take his father's place in his life. Now to have him suddenly gone even if it was only on a temporary basis – well for Jason it was rough. He half expected Jake to come walking through the door with his boisterous laugh patting him on the back telling him to give 'em hell today. It was funny how Jason had come to depend on little things like that from Jake. Little things that when they took place seemed like nothing but when they were missing suddenly felt like everything.

Jason looked around the garage again. He still hadn't aligned himself with the fact that he was now driving for Pat Ryan. It all seemed so odd for him. He missed Jake's small operation. He missed the easy way he, Jake and Tom fit together. For Jason right now he felt like he was trying to build a puzzle with a vital piece missing.

"Hey man, you ready for this?" Tom asked as he approached a very pensive Jason. "Damn Jas, you aren't even suited up yet." Tom looked at his watch knowing that the driver's meeting wasn't that far off. The fact that Jason seemed out of sorts wasn't lost on Tom. He'd been with Jason from nearly the very beginning and never had he seen him not pumped and eager for a race to start. Tom thought of calling Jake but he wasn't sure if that would make things better or worse. He knew that Jason needed to hear Jake's voice but wasn't sure if having it filtered through a phone line rather than standing right in front of him would really help Jason in the long run.

Jason looked down at his attire and realized that Tom was right. He was still standing there in his jeans and thermal shirt. He shook his head more than a little upset with himself for being so spacey. Without a word he walked over to where his firesuit sat and began pulling it on over his shoes.

"Jas, man you okay?" Tom questioned. He wanted Jason to race but if his head wasn't in it then he knew what dangers that could be and that was the last thing Tom wanted for his friend.

"I'm fine," Jason lied. "It's just… …"

"Different," Tom finished his thought for him. "I know it's weird without Jake. It's weird for me too. But you have to know you can do this without him. You're a hell of a driver Jason. Jake knows that why do you think he wouldn't let you just throw it all away by waiting on his recovery. If anything win this race for him."

Jason looked up at his friend and knew he spoke the truth but that certainly didn't make it any easier of a task. Jake hadn't died but somehow Jason still felt like he lost the center of his world just the same.

"You can do this man," Tom rested his hand on Jason's shoulder. "I know you can."

Jason gave him a half hearted smile as he pulled on the remainder of his firesuit and zipped it. "Thanks Tom," he said knowing that his friend had the best intentions yet for Jason they fell short but didn't have the heart to reveal that to Tom.

"You better get out there. The drivers meeting is about to start."

Jason jogged his way to the infield and stood among the other drivers racing that day. It was the same rhetoric he had heard a million times before and while most of the other times he had made an effort to listen today he wasn't. He closed his eyes and focused his thoughts on the images of his father and Jake that he carried in his mind. He needed them both more than ever.

Leo slipped in next to Jason unnoticed. Glancing sideways at him, Leo too noticed the weariness Jason's posture held. "Hey," he whispered getting Jason's attention.

"Hey," Jason returned with a quizzical look. Leo hadn't qualified for this race and it was weird to see him there suited up as if he were.

"I know," Leo said as though he had read Jason's mind. "I'm not racing but I wanted to come out and see how you were doing. I know it can't be easy for you." Jason hadn't said much to Leo about his relationship with Jake but he had been able to gather that it was by far more than just mere crew chief and driver.

"I'm fine," Jason lied again.

Leo cocked his brow as though he didn't believe him but decided against challenging the statement. "Good. See you in the winners circle. And hey if you wouldn't mind running Weston into the wall for me," Leo grinned like a Cheshire cat causing Jason to do the same.

"I'll see what I can do," he laughed as Leo headed to the pits to watch the race.

Jason sat in his car as the machine rumbled around him waiting for the green flag to drop indicating the start of the race. He desperately tried to keep his eyes focused ahead and his thoughts on the task at hand yet he was failing miserably on both accounts. His body was overcome with tremors he couldn't explain or shake. This was so unlike him. All he wanted to do was shut down the engine, get out of the car and walk away from it never looking back. Yet the bright green flag fell before he could do any of those things.

He took off like a shot and to the outside world it looked like the Jason Morgan NASCAR fans had come accustomed to yet he felt nothing like that man on the inside. No matter how hard he tried Jason wasn't able to find his groove on the track. Normally it all just fell into place for him and his driving was as instinctual as breathing was to him. But that afternoon that wasn't the case. If anything Jason looked like he was out on the track for the very first time. Where he would have normally been picking off slower drivers one by one, Jason was now pulling back acting as though he was unsure of his own abilities. And the booming voice of a man he barely knew resonating from his headset only made matters worse. Finally when he had all he could take of that Jason pulled it from his ears and let it hang loosely on his neck eventually turning it off completely.

Jake inched his chair closer and closer to the television set in Alison's living room until he was nearly sitting on top of the forty-two inch screen. This was the first race he had ever missed and it showed. He gripped the arms of the leather chair tightly as he watched the large green flag drop and the sea of brightly colored cars take off. "Come on Jas," he said softly as he saw him take the lead from his pole position. "That's my boy," Jake announced proudly.

Alison stood in the doorway separating the kitchen and living room wringing her hands. She listened as Jake spoke to the television as though he was speaking directly to Jason. He was barking orders and commands as if he was standing in the pits. Alison felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. How was she ever going to get Jason to leave the racing circuit if she couldn't get Jake away from it? All she ever wanted was to keep her son safe and she had thought bringing Jake to Texas for his rehab was a sure fire way to achieve that. Yet watching Jason's car circling the track and Jake acting as though he was standing there beside him, Alison was having her doubts. Finally without warning she marched across the living room floor and promptly turned off the television.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Jake shouted both angry and startled by her actions.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she shot back with her own angry tone.

"Move Ali," he instructed as she stood in front of the set making it almost impossible for him to turn it back on.

"NO."

"What's gotten into you woman?" he barked.

Alison saw the fire burning in Jake's eyes as he stared her down. Instantly she knew that she had to tame that fury. "I'm worried about you," she began. "You shouldn't be getting all worked up. The last thing you need is the stress of watching that race."

Jake closed his eyes and let out a humorless chuckle. "You are kidding me right?" he asked.

"Of course not. You have barely recovered from your surgery and only started you rehab. For heaven sakes Jake, give yourself a little time to recuperate before … "

"Before what?" he pressed already knowing what she was going to say.

"Before you push yourself so hard."

"I'm fine Ali," Jake reassured her. "Watching Jason's race isn't going to throw off my rehab. It's bad enough I can't be there physically. You aren't going to keep me from watching the race," he stated reaching around her to turn on the television finally.

Alison almost spoke again but stopped herself. Jake was already back to his montage of instructions to Jason through the television screen and she knew that at that moment she wouldn't be getting anywhere with him by trying to fight him. She resigned herself to picking her battles and this wasn't one she was about to win so she headed back to the kitchen to finish preparing lunch.

The white flag flew over Jason's head indicating the final lap was about to begin. He was trailing behind of all people Billy Weston. Throughout the race Weston had been able to use Jason's being off the mark that day to his advantage. He had ended up being the front runner for the better portion of the race and by the looks of it he would end up being the winner even without having the coveted pole position he had tried so hard for in the qualifier.

In the qualifier Jason was first and Billy came in a distance third but in that day's race roles were reversed with Billy as the first place finisher and Jason trailing in third.

Billy Weston was on cloud nine as he took his bows for the press and showcased his prowess as the superior driver. He puffed out his chest and strutted around like some glorified stud. Suddenly his fears of Jason's being any competition dissolved away as Pat Ryan came to join him in the winner circle slapping his star driver on the back for his glorious win.

"Tough break man," Leo said as Jason entered the garage with his head hung low. Jason let out a little snort not sure what to say for himself. "Don't let this get you down. It's just one race. Besides you still finished in the top five. Hell that's better than I have done in my last five races," Leo smiled sheepishly.

Jason returned the smile with one of his own. "I don't know what the hell was with me out there," he finally said.

"Chalk it up to being in a new place. It's tough coming into a place like this especially without your normal crew," Leo said without mentioning Jake's name. "Cut yourself a break okay? You'll be back to speed in no time."

Jason had his doubts about that. In all the years he had been racing he had never felt as out of it as he had that day on the track. It was like everything about it was foreign to him and in all honesty that scared him. He looked up as the several bottles of champagne popped loudly in the garage. There stood Billy Weston and his entourage celebrating his victory.

"Forget him," Leo said. "So what if he won this one. It's only one race man. You're a better driver than him in your sleep." Jason arched his brow at that comment. "You are. You know you are. So you had a bad race. It happens. Shake it off and forget it."

"Thanks man," Jason said slapping Leo lightly on the shoulder.

Tom stood at the mouth of the garage door watching Leo and Jason – his best friend doing what was normally reserved for the two of them. Normally after every race it was Tom and Jason talking about the outcome. What could have been done differently and what needed to be done to make the car handle and perform better yet right now there he stood watching Jason doing those things with someone else.

Tom looked around at the vast Ryan Racing garage still enthralled with all of the technology surrounding him. He loved it there for that reason alone. He had gotten to use machines he had only ever dreamed about touching yet watching Jason bonding with someone else suddenly didn't make it all that much fun for him anymore. Yeah he loved what Ryan had to offer him as a mechanic but the idea of sharing his long time friend wasn't all that appealing to Tom. As Jason and Leo head off in the direction of Jason's car, Tom turned around and headed away from the garage looking for the nearest place to drown his anxiety.


	19. Chapter 19

Elizabeth paced the length of the hallway stopping on occasion resting her hand on the large wooden door that led to the outside. She checked her watch again. The race was already half over and she knew it. If she could just bide her time a little longer it would be finished and she could stop fighting with herself to not jump in her car and head out to the track. So once again she made her trek down and back the long tiled hall yet her urge to be at the track didn't dissipate. If anything over the last few weeks it had gotten stronger – to the point that it was driving her crazy. Her resolved to leave the racing circuit behind when she had Billy was steadily crumbling and she didn't know why. Actually she did yet Elizabeth wasn't willing to admit to it at least not out loud anyhow.

Finally she slumped down in the overstuffed leather couch that sat in the middle of the living room and let out a heavy sigh. She felt like her life was out of her control. And for Elizabeth control was everything or at least the semblance of control. Elizabeth of all people knew that control was just some illusion people chose to create for themselves. If anything from early on life had shown her there was no such thing as control. The death of her mother before Colleen Ryan had even gotten to hold her baby girl was the first thing in a long line of things that showed how little control a person wielded over their own life.

Elizabeth tried to push the thoughts of her mother from her head. It did little if any good to dwell on a past she couldn't change – a past she barely knew anything about even. Her heart ached sometimes for the mother she had lost. A woman she would never know and what hurt even more was that her father was so unwilling to share his memories of her with his daughter. Elizabeth wasn't sure if that's how her need to prove something to her father all began yet it had snowballed into her steam rolling headlong into her father's world and eventually loving it.

Her eyes were drawn to the _'wall of fame'_ as she used to call it when she was a kid. The back wall of the living room was filled with her father's racing trophies, pictures and more memorabilia than a person had a right to. She looked at many of the large photos there that showcased her at her father's side. Some of them were of her as a teenager and others as she was today – a young woman. She felt a silent tear trickle onto her soft cheek. She loved her father even through all of his faults. He was all she had and it pained her to realize that if she didn't fit into his idea of her that she suddenly didn't fit at all.

Wiping away the tears from her cheeks, Elizabeth stood up and began circling the large room. Again her urges to be at the track were all consuming. Part of her wanted to be convince herself that her need to be there was completely tied to her father – to the relationship that that place had allowed them to build together. Yet the image of Jason Morgan was the one that wound its way through her brain. Ever since it had been made known to her that Jason was now part of her father's team Elizabeth found herself looking for almost any excuse or reason to be at the Ryan practice track. It unnerved her. Secretly she stood in the shadows watching Jason and Leo talking or Jason and Tom working on his car. Whenever Jason would smile or laugh she found herself unexplainably excited or with a goofy grin of her own plastered on her face.

Elizabeth covered her face with her hands and let out a frustrated groan agitated with herself. What on earth was she thinking anyhow? Hadn't getting involved with one of her father's drivers been enough? Hadn't she learned her lesson the first time around? Elizabeth almost laughed at herself for those thoughts. There she was acting as if she and Jason Morgan were on the verge of being an item when in all truthfulness they barely spoke to one another. Yet no matter how hard she tried not to Elizabeth still felt herself drawn to the blonde driver with crystal blue eyes and disarming smile. Once more she let out an irritated moan and headed back the hall to her bedroom and a closet in much need of a good cleaning.

Jason's eyes had adjusted to the blackness around him as he sat quietly in the garage next to his car. He rested his hand against the hood and could still feel a tiny bit of warmth radiating off the engine. Normally after a race he would have been going over all of the particulars with Jake and Tom but neither of them was around and really for Jason that was okay at the moment.

He appreciated Leo's efforts in making him feel better about the outcome of the race but that didn't take away his anger at himself for how poorly he performed and finished. It wasn't like him to be so off the mark. Not even in his amateur days had he felt so out of it behind the wheel. Yet this was the first race ever that Jake hadn't been by his side. Deep down Jason knew that that was the true reason for his lack luster execution.

Jake had been so worried about Jason's career stalling if he were to wait on his recovery but now Jason was wondering if racing without Jake would do just as much damage to his career. If he had a few more finishes like this one what was the use of racing at all? He certainly wouldn't be topping the points standing — that was for sure.

Jason looked around the deserted garage and wished again that he had never agreed to any of this. Who was he kidding thinking that he could do this without Jake by his side? Deep down he knew that he couldn't but he had let Jake talk him into it just the same. Suddenly Jason was overcome by a wave of sheer unadulterated anger at not only Jake for pushing him to be there but at himself for failing Jake and even his father so miserably. He felt like some scared first grader who couldn't seem to get out from behind his mother's skirt or in this case Jake's greasy coveralls. Before Jason realized it the wrench in his hand went sailing across the open garage whizzing passed Elizabeth Ryan's head as she entered.

With a loud crash the heavy metal wrench made contact with the garage wall. Elizabeth turned and watched it fall to the concrete floor with a thud and then looked over to where Jason stood. She almost faltered for a moment wishing and wondering if maybe she should have just stayed home like she had unsuccessfully tried to convince herself to do. But she was there now and for her there was no turning back her heart wouldn't let her.

She walked over and reached down picking up the wrench before closing the distance between herself and Jason. "What'd this wrench ever do to you?" she asked trying to keep the mood light even though she could see it was anything but.

Reluctantly Jason reached for it their hands barely touching. "Sorry about that," he answered placing the tool on the rubber mat beside him. He chastised himself for not only losing his cool – something which he never did – and doing it in front of Pat Ryan's daughter of all people.

"It's not the first time a tool's been thrown around this place. I'm sure it's not the last either," Elizabeth smiled.

Jason stood there for a second taking in the picture of the petite jean clad brunette. He found himself starring at her from head to toe as if it was the first time he was really looking at her. She was undeniably beautiful. Her chestnut hair fell in soft waves framing her face. Jason resisted the sudden urge to reach out and push away the stray hair that inadvertently fell covering her deep blue eyes. He leaned against the side of his car trying not to be obvious with his gaze yet he couldn't tear his own blue eyes from her lean frame. The faded denim of her worn Levis hugged her curves and the short black tee shirt just barely covered her stomach. Jason found himself suddenly enthralled with her even though all of his senses were blaring danger ahead.

"I'm looking for Leo. He around?" Elizabeth said finally breaking the silence between them.

"I'm pretty sure he's gone by now," Jason answered as he went back to tools spread out next to his car. He needed the distraction of it all.

"Oh okay," she commented yet never moved. Part of her couldn't and another part didn't want to. So for the moment she stood there watching him as he watched her from the corner of his eye as well. "Need some help?" she asked as Jason began removing the hood pins. He pulled back and gave her an almost odd look. "Removing the hood?" she asked pulling out the last pin. Without waiting for an answer she placed her hands under the large piece of fiberglass and waited for him to do the same. Together the walked the hood off and place it against the wall.

Elizabeth leaned against the front fender and watched as Jason gave the engine a once over. He adjusted the values and pressure checked the system for fuel and oil leaks all the while she stood silently taking in the show before finally speaking. "Were you having oil pressure trouble during the race?"

"Huh?" He brought his eyes to meet hers.

"Were you getting a drop in oil pressure during the race?" she asked again.

In all honesty Jason didn't have an answer for her. Where he normally could tell you every gauge read out during the race that night he couldn't remember a single one of them. Hell he wasn't even sure if he had even looked at them during the race. "Why?" he said without truly answering her direct question.

"You have some seepage here where the line meets the gauge." Elizabeth reached over and ran her finger against the connection bringing it up to show him traces of black oil.

"Damn," he muttered.

"It's probably no big deal really. Leo's threads leak all the time. All you need is some Teflon tape. It does the trick every time." Jason again gave her an odd look and suddenly Elizabeth felt overly self conscious. "Sorry," she said wiping her hand on the nearest rag. "I'll mind my own business. This is your car." She should have known better in trying to tell a driver anything. She and Billy had had more than their share of fights because of her knowledge of not only engines but racing in general.

Jason picked his head up and their eyes met. Instantly he saw the weary expression on Elizabeth's face. It was the same look a child would wear after being scolded yet not knowing what for. He didn't like it or the fact that somehow he felt he was the cause of it. "Show me," he instructed her.

"What?" she countered more than a little stunned.

"Show me where you are talking about."

Elizabeth couldn't make heads or tails out of his request. If it had been Leo she would have known how to react. If anything she would have jumped right in wrench in hand disconnecting the line while he reached for the tape she mentioned. Yet with Jason she didn't know what she should do. "Right there," she said finally leaning in against the firewall of Jason's metallic blue machine. "See there," she pointed again to the connection. "where the line meets the back of the gauge. It's leaking a bit. I know that even that little bit of seepage can cause the pressure reading to be off."

Jason pulled back and stared at her again. He wasn't able to hide his shock and amazement. He wasn't at all accustomed to a woman being even the least bit interested in what was under the hood of a car much less knowledgeable on such things. "Thanks," he said as he used the rag in his other hand to wipe away the oil that accumulated. "I would have never noticed that," he admitted.

"It's easy to miss. I think Leo and I spent nearly an entire day trying to find out what was causing his. Now it's just second nature to look there first," she smiled recalling her memories of the good ole days.

"So you're a gear head?" Jason asked with an almost laugh.

"You could say that. Who wouldn't be growing up around here? Hell you either are or you get left behind," she stated trying to hide the sarcasm and sadness in her voice.

"I know what you mean. I think I could change a tire before I could tie my own shoes," Jason remarked thinking about his own childhood experience with racing.

Elizabeth found herself smiling at his comment. "Here," she said handing the Teflon tape she had pulled from Leo's tool box.

"Thanks." Jason went about the work of correcting the problem she had so astutely found.

"So how are you liking it here?" she questioned as she made an awkward attempt at small talk. "I'm sure it's a big change."

"That's an understatement," he mumbled as he tightened the connection between the oil line and the gauge.

"I was listening to the race earlier. Third place is a good showing for your first time out under a new regime."

"You think?" Jason gave her a quizzical look not sure if she was serious or just trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah."

"Doesn't say much if you ask me."

Elizabeth watched him closely as he continued going over his engine with a fine tooth comb almost as though he wouldn't have to talk about what was really bothering him. "How's Jake?"

"Probably disappointed in me," he said before even realizing the words had left his mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Elizabeth knew it was a far cry from nothing and against her better judgment – the judgment in her head screaming for her to leave it alone. "Jake isn't disappointed in you Jason."

"How would you know?" Jason snapped.

"I just do."

Jason snorted at her so confident attitude. "Give me a break okay? You don't know anything about Jake or me for that matter."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I know how much you mean to Jake and how much he means to you. That much is glaringly obvious. I know that Jake's opinion of you means everything to you. I know that you have to miss him terribly," she said softly touching his arm. "It's okay to miss him."

It was like suddenly Elizabeth saying those words gave Jason permission to admit them aloud. "I do miss him," he agreed. "I don't know what to do without him. It's like life as I knew it has been turned upside down."

"I can only imagine," she said. Yet in truth she did understand completely. Her own life had been turned upside and even though the circumstances for them were different the feeling it elicited was still very much the same. "Jake's not gone forever though."

"I know that but he's gone for the moment and he has such high expectations for me. I don't – well what if I ,"

"What if you can't live up to them?" Elizabeth completed his unfinished thought.

"Yeah," Jason said turning to stare at her. For the first time in he didn't know how long Jason felt like he could say anything without fear of how it would sound or how it would make him look. Something about Elizabeth Ryan made him want to bare his soul.

"What makes you think you aren't already what Jake wants you to be?" she asked. From where she had been standing it appeared that according to Jake Russell the sun rose and set on the shoulders of Jason Morgan. Looking at him now perhaps that was a tough weight to carry.

"He wanted more than third place," Jason grumbled.

"So you are telling me you never once came in third before?" Elizabeth arched her brow as she gave him an almost all knowing look.

"Well – no," Jason agreed.

"So what did Jake say then? Was he angry with you?" Jason looked at her again and he knew she was forcing him to think logically and rationally yet somehow his brain wasn't quite there yet. "What did he say to you then?" she pressed.

Jason thought hard about her question. What had Jake said to him on those rare occasions when he hadn't come in first? Anymore it seemed like they were few and far between he had almost forgotten the words. "He told me he was proud of me for doing my best," he said at last.

"So what makes you think today would have been any different?"

"It was completely different," Jason announced as he leaned back against his race car.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked inching closer to him.

"Cause I didn't do my best. Hell I was barely trying out there. It was like someone I didn't even know was behind the wheel of my car. Jake would have been reading me the riot act for all the missed opportunities today!"

"Maybe," Elizabeth conceded realizing that as soft as Jake had been with her he had a tough as nails façade when it came to things like racing. She knew he had to given the fact that he survived leaving her father's team. That had to take a thick skin. "Sure he may have been disappointed with your performance but I seriously doubt that would translate into disappointment in you," she stressed.

Jason let out a heavy sigh and crossed his arms over his chest. "I just miss him," he said again. "I want him here on my tail, screaming in my ear – I never thought I would miss that gruff voice beating my eardrum until it hurt during a race," he stated with a half smile that Elizabeth willingly returned.

"Not liking Benny's voice on the headset, are you?" she questioned.

"Nothing against the man," Jason began realizing once more that it was Pat Ryan's daughter standing in front of him.

"He's just not Jake, right?" she asked.

"Exactly," Jason sighed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Jason." Elizabeth reached out touching his arm. "This was only your first race without Jake, without all the normalcy you are accustomed to. Hey take it from me Ryan Racing by far is anything from normal. You will find your niche."

"And if I don't?" he questioned seriously having his doubts that he ever would.

"You will!" she stressed with a smile as the cell phone on the workbench began calling out the 1812 Overture.

Jason made his way over and picked up his phone. "It's Jake," he said showing her this display.

"I'll let you talk to him in private," she said reluctantly turning her back to him.

"Hey," he called to her. "Thanks Elizabeth."

"You're welcome, Jason"

He brought the phone to his ear all the while never taking his eyes off her retreating form. The pull he felt toward her had just grown stronger. She seemed to have a way of making so many things fall into place. Maybe it was her years as a driver's daughter and the time she spent around all the racers on the Ryan team that gave her the knack for having the right words to calm a tense driver or perhaps there was more to it. Yet that wasn't something that he wanted to think about at the moment. It only served to complicate matters all the more. "Hey Jake," he said into the phone hoping to leave all thoughts of Elizabeth Ryan behind.

Elizabeth turned around once more to see Jason leaning against the workbench with his phone pressed to his ear. She knew that Jake's call had come at the right time for a couple of reasons. One being that Jason really needed to hear his voice – needed to hear the older man say that he wasn't upset or disappointed in him. And two being that if he hadn't interrupted them she wasn't quite sure where the rest of their conversation would have taken them. She could deny it all she wanted but she was drawn to Jason Morgan like a moth to a flame as much as she wished she wasn't. It pained her to see him being so hard on himself to the point that she would have done or said nearly anything to take his hurt away. That thought in and of itself frightened Elizabeth to her very core. Not even in her time with Billy had she felt such strong emotions. Elizabeth felt herself free falling and she feared this time it was without a parachute.

Pat stood in the darkened doorway listening to the entire exchange between his daughter and his newest driver. He had come back to the garage to finish up some paperwork when he found the pair standing next to Jason's car chatting like they were long time friends. He hung back silently intrigued by the interaction. Why was Elizabeth standing there talking to of all people Jason Morgan when she had made it abundantly clear that she wanted nothing more to do with racing? Her break up with Billy had been solely based on that fact or so Pat had been told.

He stood there watching the easy comfortable manner they seemed to have with one another and at one point Pat even saw shades of the daughter he had remembered. He was stymied by it all to say the least. He slipped into the hallway as Elizabeth made her way to the open door and as she passed by him he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps there were two sides to every story including the one involving his daughter and Billy Weston.

Tom pushed his empty beer bottle to the edge of the bar banging its butt end against the deep mahogany surface signaling his need of another. He had stacked up nearly a half a case of bottles in the several hours he had been sitting there. He was making a vain attempt at drowning out the image of Jason and Leo being so chummy however it wasn't working.

The loud roaring laughter from across the room caught Tom's attention even in his half drunken state. He leaned back off his stool to see Billy Weston and many of his adoring fans tying one on for his victory that afternoon. Tom swirled the golden liquid in his bottle and listened while those at the table sang Billy's praises and he gloated about his colossal win over Jason Morgan. Billy was laughing it up how Jason was touted as the next big thing. "What a joke!" Billy chuckled as the rest of the table joined him in the laugh.

Theresa shimmied her bare legs across Billy's lap. She always loved a good victory party. He was so much more fun when he was winning and his win against Jason Morgan that day had caused him to be almost giddy. She brought her shot glass full of tequila to meet Billy's as they clinked together for another toast to his great victory. Seductively she sucked on the lemon and licked the salt off of Billy's hand taking special care at suckling his fingers with enough force to draw his attention.

Quickly he pulled her hard onto his lap and she felt his erection through the tight fabric of her skirt. Easily she snaked her hand between herself and him giving his manhood a gentle but firm squeeze. He let out a muffled groan as he nipped at the nape of her neck with his teeth. "What do you say we get out of here?" she purred.

Tom felt his hand tighten around his beer and the other hand ball into a white knuckled fist as the insults against Jason flew from the corner table. That was his best friend they were making a joke out of and well Tom wasn't about to have any of it. Just a he saw Billy and some scantily clad girl about to leave Tom pushed his way toward their table. "Leaving so soon?" Tom questioned.

"What's it to you? Shouldn't you be back at the garage holding Morgan's hand?" Billy shot back when he finally recognized who the man before he was – Jason Morgan's mechanic. "Is the poor boy crying over his lousy finish?" Billy mocked.

Tom felt the hard bursts of air escape his from his noise like a bull getting ready to charge. "One win Weston doesn't mean anything!"

"The hell it doesn't! It means everything and only goes to show that there's only room for one star at Ryan Racing and that's me! Tell Morgan he's in over his head and the water's only going to get deeper. Come on baby we're out of here!" Billy said draping his arm over Theresa's shoulder leading her towards the door while Tom stood seething watching them leave.


	20. Chapter 20

Elizabeth swirled the white wine in her glass as she waited for Melanie to return to the table. Her friend had gone to call the hospital to check on a patient leaving Elizabeth alone with her thoughts – something that she had been trying to avoid for days now. It seemed as though any moment not filled with some sort of activity left time for her mind to wander its way back to her encounter with Jason Morgan in the Ryan garage. The way it played over and over again in her head a person would have thought it had been some great romantic rendezvous when in actuality it had been anything but. Nonetheless she still wasn't able to stop herself from continually dwelling on it.

Elizabeth picked up the menu and began to study it again looking for a reason to vanquish Jason Morgan's handsome face from her mind's eye. However it wasn't working all that well. No matter how hard she tried he continued to be the backdrop for all of her thoughts and that more than unnerved her. All she wanted was her nice normal ordered life back and the ideas she was pondering about Jason weren't the way to do that. "Ugh," she let out a frustrated groan.

"What's the matter?" Melanie asked slipping into her chair across the table.

"Nothing," Elizabeth lied.

"Nothing huh?" the red head said more than a little skeptical.

"So you want to order an appetizer first?" Elizabeth questioned placing the menu between them. Her intention for this girl's night out was to talk about her friend's love life not her own.

"If I wasn't so hungry," Melanie began, "I'd call you on your nice attempt at dodging me," she laughed. "An appetizer sounds great."

For the next several minutes the pair perused the selections finally choosing a variety platter that would suit them both. "How's your patient doing?" Elizabeth asked as the waiter filled her wine glass again.

"Much better. Tomorrow she should be moved out of ICU."

"That's great news."

"So are we going to talk about why you really called this girl's night out?" Melanie questioned glancing all knowingly at her friend over the rim of her own wineglass. She was more than happy to hang out with her best friend yet something behind Elizabeth's eyes told Melanie that there was more to it than just some Friday night fun.

"Nothing."

"There you go with that '_nothing_' again. You don't really expect me to believe that do you?" Melanie pressed. "What's really going on with you, Liz?"

Elizabeth shifted uneasy in her seat despising the way Melanie King could read her like an open book. "I could ask you the same thing," she said trying to turn the tables on her friend.

"Me?"

"Yes you. In the last weeks how many double shifts have you taken at the hospital? What's up with that? Who are you hiding from?" Elizabeth remarked as a plate of food was placed in front of them.

"I'm not hiding from anyone," she answered almost incredulously. "I'm just helping out when and where I can."

Elizabeth cocked her brow and shot her friend of look of disbelief. "And you expect me to believe that?" she countered.

"What's not to believe? You live for your job. Why can't I do the same?" Even to Melanie she knew how unbelievable those words sounded coming from her. It wasn't that she wasn't a hell of a nurse or that she didn't take her job seriously but lately she had been spending more than her fair share of time behind the nurse's station desk on the fourth floor. It was easier for her that way – easier than running into her father as he fumbled his way around his daughter.

"What's wrong, Mel?" Elizabeth reached out and touched her best friend's arm when she saw her eyes grow glassy.

"Nothing, life just sucks sometimes," Melanie admitted with a smile.

"I think I have a way to help with that."

"Oh do you now?" Melanie didn't even have to think twice about where Elizabeth was about to go with their conversation. She knew it was on the fast track to her love life and Leo Jorgenson.

"Yes I do!" Elizabeth smiled like a Cheshire cat knowing full well that Melanie knew exactly what she was up to but didn't care in the least. "And his name is…"

"Let me guess," Melanie stopped her. "Leo?"

"BINGO!" Elizabeth placed her finger on her nose as she said it.

"Oh Liz, can we please not go there?"

"Why not? Leo's a great guy and you can't tell me you haven't at least thought about what it would be like to date him." The attraction between her two best friends wasn't entirely lost on Elizabeth even though she hadn't been successful in getting either of them to admit it.

"It doesn't matter what I have or haven't thought about…"

"So see you have thought about Leo," Elizabeth interrupted her. "Why can't you just go out on one date with him?"

"How about cause he's never asked me and another reason being you know how my love life works – well it doesn't," she huffed popping a piece of fried cheese in her mouth.

Elizabeth leaned back in her seat and gave her friend a long hard stare. She hated the fact that Melanie was so down on herself and men for that matter. Elizabeth could agree that she had had a run of bad luck with some of her more recent attempts at finding Mr. Right but in her heart Elizabeth knew that Leo was the one for her. "It doesn't always have to end badly," Elizabeth began. "You just haven't found the right guy, yet."

"I'm pretty sure I've exceeded my quota," Melanie frowned thinking about her last disaster of a relationship. "Face it Liz, I'm just not cut out for romance. I'm damaged goods and no matter how much I try to hide it eventually it shines through." Melanie lifted her glass to her pink colored lips and let the cool liquid slide down her throat as she tried to hide the tears that she was sure her friend could see.

"The hell you are damaged goods!" Elizabeth shot back with a mixture of anger and disbelief. "You're a wonderful caring person Melanie. Any man would be lucky to have you in their life."

"Then explain to me why they all go running for the hills sooner rather than later?" she asked in all seriousness.

Elizabeth let out a deep breath as she tried to find the words to say what she knew she should say yet how was she supposed to tell her best friend that she was her own worst enemy? When it came to love Elizabeth was well aware of Melanie's stance on it all – it scared the hell out of her. "Mel," Elizabeth reached for her friend's hand. "you're too hard on yourself. You set yourself up to fail before you are even out of the gate a lot of the times."

"I do not!"

"Honey, let's be honest here. You make it hard for a person to get close to you."

"Like someone else I know," Melanie shot back saying Elizabeth also did the same thing.

"We aren't talking about me," she said not allowing Melanie to change the subject. "You push people until their breaking point. Then when they bolt it's just another reaffirmation for you of how unworthy you are. Mel, you are worthy sweetie. You are worthy of all the love this world can give you. All you have to do is let yourself be loved."

Melanie looked away from Elizabeth's piercing blue eyes. She hated when he friend was right. And on this account she was dead on. Melanie knew she made it near impossible for a person to live up to her expectations and when they finally tired of trying and left – well Liz was right then she found another reason to feel she would never be loved. It sucked and she knew it but it was a pattern that she had been in since she was six and didn't know how to stop doing it.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth whispered. This wasn't at all how she had wanted their evening to go and the sight of her father and Melanie's dad walking through the door of the restaurant only made matters worse. "Great," she mumbled.

"What?" Melanie asked as she turned her head looking in the same direction as Elizabeth. "You have got to be kidding me right?"

"Apparently not," Elizabeth scowled as she took another long gulp from her wineglass. "How about you say we just have them bring us the bottle? It looks like we might need it," she said as she watched Pat Ryan and Nathan King making their way towards their table.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Melanie agreed.

Pat Ryan was the first to notice his daughter and Melanie King sitting across the room. "Look who's here," he said nudging Nathan who had his eyes focused on his briefcase looking for the files he wanted to go over with Pat. "What do you say we join them?"

Nathan looked at his daughter and the knot in his stomach tightened. The last place he wanted to be was at that table. He and Melanie had learned that avoiding one another served them well and Pat's wanting to join their daughters went against all of that. "I don't know Pat. We really need to go over some figures. I'm a little concerned with the power house you made Jason Morgan out to be. He certainly didn't showcase that in the last race. We might need to rethink a few things. I'd like to do that just you and me."

"You worry too much Nate. Morgan will be fine. He's just getting his bearings is all. Mark my words he's going to do great things for the team. Now let's go join our lovely daughters and enjoy a nice dinner with them."

Nathan felt himself rolling his eyes knowing that there would be no changing Pat's mind and against his better judgment followed behind him.

"May we join you?" Pat asked sitting down before either girl was able to answer. "What a nice surprise to run into you both here. We hardly do this anymore."

For many years when Elizabeth and Melanie were in grade school and junior high the father and daughter pairs had dinner together at least two or three times a week but as the girls grew and became involved in outside activities the dinners lessened until they stopped all together. Neither father wanted to admit it was really due to the fact that they seemed to be at odds with their teenaged daughters to the point that neither wanted to be in the same room with the older men. Pat and Nathan thought burying their heads in the sand to the troubles both had with their children was the better route to go.

"Doesn't look like we have much of a choice," Elizabeth said under her breath.

"What was that dear?" Pat's voice dripped with sweetness.

"Nothing," she responded as Melanie kicked her under the table.

"How's things at the hospital, Mel?" Nathan asked his daughter.

"Fine," her response was short.

"You've been working a lot of hours I've noticed," he said.

"That's a shock," she quipped. It was now Elizabeth's turn to kick her under the table. "We have been short handed," she quickly added.

"Really?" Pat chimed in. "Is there that problem in your department as well Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Not so much," she answered. "However my job is far less trying than Melanie's. Nurses get burnt out a lot faster than people like me."

The four of them drifted off into a strained silence that was finally broken by the waiter asking them if they were ready to order. They were all thankful for the mindless distraction of picking their entrée from the menu.

"I saw you at the garage the other day," Pat turned to Elizabeth as he putting his beer bottle on the table.

"Uh-huh."

"I was a little surprised to see you there. You've made a point to stay away for months now."

Melanie watched and waited for her friend's response. She could tell by the way Elizabeth was gripping the stem of her glass that she was doing everything in her power to hold it together. '_Damn how did this go from a girl's night out to this nightmare?'_ she thought.

"I was looking for Leo," Elizabeth stated plainly.

Pat knew he was treading on thin ice but there was a part of him that wouldn't let all the questions that he needed answers to when it came to Jason Morgan and his daughter go. "Did you find him?"

"No."

"Benny said you were talking to Jason Morgan. Is that true?" Pat figured a little white lie wouldn't hurt in this instance if it got him to the point he was looking for.

"What's it matter who I was talking to?" Elizabeth felt her ire beginning to grow.

'_Jason Morgan_' Melanie thought to herself – now things were starting to become a little clearer in her mind as to what was going on in her friend's head. She made a mental note to be sure to ask Liz about that at a later date. Melanie remembered how handsome Mr. Morgan was from Jake Russell's stay at the hospital. And even though Jason was a racer and Melanie wasn't sure her friend going down that road again was the right thing all she still wanted for Elizabeth was for her to be happy.

"It doesn't matter. I was just curious that's all."

"Since when have you ever been curious about my life? You only seem to notice me when god forbid I'm doing something you don't like."

"That's not true, Elizabeth."

"The hell it isn't. You've made ignoring me an art form. You only trot me out when you need to play the doting father."

"Elizabeth, I don't think this is the time or the place to be airing our family's business," Pat said with a stern tone.

"Oh why not _daddy_," she said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Are you afraid what I have to say might tarnish your perfect image? God if the world only knew the _real _Pat Ryan they would be shocked."

"ELIZABETH!" Pat said through clenched teeth as his eyes scanned the room to see who was enjoying the scene his daughter was successful in creating. "That's enough!"

"Says you!" she retorted. "Sorry to break it to you dad but where I live is a far cry from the world according to Pat Ryan. Thank you so much for ruining my evening! It's so nice to see you didn't disappoint me as usual."

With that said Elizabeth grabbed her purse and left the table before their dinners had even arrived. Melanie followed suit and caught up to her friend pacing wildly in the parking in front of her car. "You okay?" she asked.

"NO! Can you believe him? He's worried about who I'm talking to now. What a joke!"

"We're you talking to Jason Morgan?" Melanie had to ask.

"Yes. But that's not the point."

"I know the point is your dad," she agreed but still cataloged that tiny piece of information for later use. "You want to talk about what's really bothering you?" Melanie sensed that there was much more to this than just Pat Ryan being his usual self.

"Nothing's bothering me. I want a drink and I want to dance. You with me?" Elizabeth asked opening the door of her car.

"Sure – why not? I say blowing off a little steam sounds like just what we need."

Elizabeth pulled her Chevelle into a spot closest to the bar door and turned the ignition off letting the engine grumble to a halt. The driving bass from the band inside filtered its way to her ears and all she wanted to do was get inside and let her body and mind get lost. She wanted to lose all thoughts of her father and Jason Morgan however that would be easier said than done when she saw him, Leo and Tom sitting at the bar.


	21. Chapter 21

Jason leaned against the bar propping his thick soled boot on the brass foot rest as he watched Leo and Tom throwing darts near by. Tom had tried to no avail to get Jason to play with him but he just wasn't in the mood. Lately Jason hadn't been in the mood for much of anything – except for maybe a petite brunette who shall remain nameless. Ever since that day in the garage Jason found himself thinking about Elizabeth Ryan more than he wanted to. The fact that she had such knowledge of engines, cars and racing in general had him noticeably intrigued – if not even a little astonished. Jason wasn't at all accustomed to women being a part of the circuit except if anything more than window dressing. And while Elizabeth was certainly beautiful to say the least, Jason couldn't help but think there was far more to Ms. Ryan than just a pretty face.

Jason took a swallow from his long neck bottle of beer as his mind wandered back to the Ryan garage. There she stood helping him with the hood of his car, pointing out the tiniest of oil leaks and doing it all looking as natural as natural could be. He'd lost count of how many times that night he resisted the urge to reach out and push away a lock of her chestnut hair that insisted on covering her amazing cobalt eyes. He saw those blue orbs in his sleep that night and the pout of her red lips. She plagued his thoughts and his dreams to the point that he ended up spending most the night starring up at the ceiling trying to talk himself out of thinking about her. It didn't matter that she was beautiful or that she knew her way around a racecar like no other woman he ever met or even the fact that he was so comfortable with her that it scared him. What did matter though was that she was Pat Ryan's only daughter and for Jason he knew that spelled trouble anyway he looked at it.

Tom stood by as Leo threw another perfect bullseye. He grumbled under his breath as he watched the score on Jorgenson's side of the dart board climb. Tom was more than a little agitated. He hadn't wanted to play with Leo. Darts was something he, Jason and even Jake did but when Jason so adamantly refused and Leo eagerly stepped up to take his place, Tom was left with little choice but to agree. Leo was working on his third win and well Tom had had just about enough. As Leo continued with his winning streak, Tom looked over at Jason who appeared to be lost in his own thoughts. He studied his friend carefully trying to gauge Jason's expression. Tom hated that all of the sudden there seemed to be this widening gap between the pair. It was like the loss of Jake's influence had left Jason flapping in the wind and as much as Tom tried to reign his friend in it just wasn't happening.

"You up for another game?" Leo asked invading Tom's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You want to play another game?" Leo said again.

Tom looked at the board only to see that Leo had beaten him again. The competitor in him got the better of him and he found himself agreeing to go another round. "Yeah, sure."

"You want another beer?" Leo raised his bottle in the air indicating he was heading to the bar for another round of drinks.

"Sure," Tom answered pulling the brightly colored darts from the electronic board.

Tom was determined not to let Leo get the better of him this time around. He hated to lose and losing to Leo only seemed to make matters worse. Yet this game the pair appeared evenly matched to the point that Tom was nearly beating the man he considered his rival. It all came down to his last throw. All Tom needed was six points and he would be successful in winning. He could easily do that – in his sleep he thought. But the sight of Elizabeth Ryan walking into the bar suddenly made what should have been simple impossible. The dart flew from Tom's hand and missed the board completely piercing the wall beside it leaving another tell tell mark of lesser players. He didn't even bother looking in the direction of his shot but rather his eyes were fixed on Elizabeth as she stood looking around the room.

It was the sound of the dart making contact with the wall that caught Jason's attention. He looked over at Tom and Leo and almost laughed at his friend's piss poor shot until his eyes followed Tom's gaze across the room only to see Elizabeth Ryan entering the bar. Immediately his breath hitched in his throat. She was as stunning as he recalled. There she stood in tight black jeans that hugged every inch of her curvy body, cropped white tank top that barely grazed the waist of her pants and short black leather jacket. Jason felt his pulse quicken and he took a gulp of his cold beer hoping to squelch the fire suddenly burning in the pit of his stomach as he stared at her.

Elizabeth's steps faltered as her eyes came to rest on of all people Jason Morgan. She pressed her lids closed and forced them open again hoping that perhaps the figure was only a figment of her over active imagination however that wasn't the case. There he stood leaning against the bar. Immediately she felt her body begin to tingle even though she willed it not to. His denim shirt hung open grazing loosely against his muscular frame covered by the taut gray fabric of the tee shirt that stretched across his broad chest. Absently she rubbed her palms against her jeans as they had begun to perspire. _'Damn,'_ she thought.

It was finally Leo's turn to swing around and see who or what Tom was so intently staring at. It was then he saw his friend. "Liz," he bellowed from across the large room as he closed the gap between them. He wrapped his arms around her for a quick hug surprised but equally glad to see her. "You girls out to paint the town red?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Leo was more than aware of Elizabeth and Melanie King's penchant for turning the town on its ear.

"You might say that," Elizabeth smiled back.

"How about I buy you ladies your first drink of the night?"

"Sounds good to me," Elizabeth agreed grabbing Melanie by the hand as she followed Leo towards the bar – towards Jason. Once standing there sandwiched between Leo and Jason she desperately tried to remind herself how to breathe.

"What'll it be ladies?" the large man behind the bar asked.

"Beer for me."

"Me too," Melanie agreed as she did her best to look anywhere but at Leo whose stare she could feel piercing her body. Looking for a means of escape she leaned forward trying to get Elizabeth's attention. "How about we grab a table?" she suggested.

"Sure," Elizabeth agreed needing her own means of escape yet reluctant to leave Jason's side just the same.

"Elizabeth, hi," Tom said finally finding enough of his voice to join them.

"Hey," she replied.

"How's it going?"

"Good and you?" she questioned feeling a bit uneasy at the way he stood in front of her.

"Great, just great." Tom wanted to kick himself for how stupid he knew he sounded but something about being that close to her always made him take leave of his senses.

"That's good," Elizabeth said trying to look passed his shoulder to where Melanie had now taken seat. "Are you liking it at Ryan Racing?" she asked feeling obligated to continue with their conversation.

"It's great! I'm loving it."

"Good." She shifted back on her black heeled boots again looking for an escape route.

"Liz," Melanie's impatient voice came from across the room as she motioned to the empty seat at the table she had gotten them.

"If you'll excuse me," she said inching her way passed Tom who gave her barely enough room to squeeze by him. He enjoyed the way her body was forced to make contact with his.

Jason watched his friend's eyes linger on Elizabeth's retreating form a little longer than he thought they should have. He grip around his beer tightened a bit and his jaw clenched suddenly feeling incredibly overprotective of a woman he barely knew.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Melanie questioned as Elizabeth slipped into the chair across from her.

"What do you mean what do I think I am doing?" She was noticeably confused by Melanie's remark not to mention that she was having more than a difficult time keeping her eyes from focusing on the bar – on Jason Morgan. She was thankful that Melanie had taken the seat that allowed her full view of Leo, Tom and most importantly Jason. Elizabeth knew herself well enough to know that that vantage point wouldn't have served her in the least. If anything it would have only made matters worse.

"Don't play dumb with me Liz. You really expect me to believe that we just happened to show up at the same bar as Leo?" Melanie tapped her French manicured nails against the scarred table top in disbelief. "It's not going to work!" she said forcefully.

"What's not going to work?"

"This attempt at trying to get us together. I told you that already." As Melanie spoke those words her eyes trailed the length of Leo's frame as he stood at the bar talking intently with Jason and Tom. How she wanted to look away but something about the easy air he had around him made it almost impossible for her to do so. And when he laughed at something funny that he just been told him Melanie felt her heart jump. God it was happening again. She was falling and she had to put a stop to it.

Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder following her friend's stare right to the face of none other than Leo Jorgenson. An all-knowing smile curved on her muted red lips. It didn't matter how much Melanie denied it it was more than obvious that Leo had gotten her attention. Elizabeth snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face. "You want to try telling me that again?" she giggled.

Melanie felt her face flush at being caught in what she considered more than a compromising gaze. "What?" she said taking a swig from her bottle of beer trying to hide from her friend's all knowing eyes.

"You know what!" Elizabeth asserted looking again at where Leo stood. "Are you still going to tell me you aren't in the least bit interested in Leo?"

"It doesn't matter if I am or if I'm not. We both know how it's going to end – badly."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do Liz. It's inevitable."

Elizabeth let out a groan as she watched her friend cross her arms over her chest in stubborn determination. This was going to be much harder than she ever imagined.

Tom stood between Jason and Leo yet he hadn't heard a word either of them had said. His entire attention was focused on the table that was only mere feet away. Even though he couldn't see Elizabeth's face he studied her frame just the same. Her dark hair fell in soft waves down her back and the overhead strobe lights bounced off it with a brilliant sheen. His pulse quickened as he watched her slip off her leather jacket and hang it on the back of her chair. The creamy skin of her shoulders revealed by the thin spaghetti straps of her tank begged to be touched to the point that Tom felt his palms begin to itch. When Elizabeth and Melanie got up from their seats Tom expected them to make their way to where the three of them stood however they headed toward the dance floor instead.

Elizabeth had given up that evening on trying to get Melanie to see the error of her ways when it came to Leo. All their continued conversation had been successful in doing was frustrating the both of them so when the DJ began playing some driving 80's tune and Melanie suggested that they dance Elizabeth willing joined her on the floor. Once out on the inlay wooden floor with the heavy bass pulsating through her body Elizabeth decided that for tonight she would let her friend think she won this battle but she reassured herself that Melanie wouldn't be winning the war.

Slowly the dance floor filled with other of the bar's patrons and Elizabeth took the opportunity of her crowded surroundings to direct not only her attention but her stare in the direction of the bar – the direction where Jason was still standing. She studied him carefully without his knowledge. She liked how the corners of his mouth puckered when he smiled or the way his eyes glinted when he laughed. He had now discarded his denim shirt, as the temperature in the bar began to climb several degrees, revealing to her again his gray tee shirt pulled tight against his muscular chest. Elizabeth felt her body quiver uncontrollably as she thought about what it would feel like to run her hands across Jason's torso. All of the sudden it was like the movements of her body had a life of their own as she allowed herself to get lost in the heavy beat of the music never once taking her eyes off of him.

Jason took the beer that Tom offered him and to those around him it appeared as if he was enthralled in all the talk of racing that the other two men were engaged in. Jason was indeed enthralled with something but it was a far cry from NASCAR statistics – it was Elizabeth Ryan and the way her body moved on the dance floor. Easily he brought the frosted bottle to his lips as his eyes lingered on the sway of her hips and the way her white tank rode up further on her stomach when she raised her arms high in the air. Jason's gaze followed every movement she made and felt a warmth grow from his groin that took him more than a little by surprise. He shifted uneasy as his mind entertained thoughts that he wasn't able to control when it came to Elizabeth.

The pounding music slowed as one song melded into another and those on the dance floor began coupling as the soft sounds of a ballad filled the room. Elizabeth and Melanie took the opportunity to head to the bar to quench the thirst they had worked up.

"Two beers please," Elizabeth said from the end of the bar. She stole a sideways glance at Jason who was now sitting on one of the high backed barstools.

"I got those," Tom said putting his twenty dollar bill over the money Elizabeth laid on the bar. Jason watched how quickly she pulled her hand out from under his.

"Thank you," she said almost reluctantly and handed one bottle to Melanie who was doing her best to look anywhere but at Leo.

"Looks like you lost your table," Leo said pointing across the room showcasing the table that had been using was now occupied. "Why don't you join us?" he suggested. His reasoning was two fold – one for his best friend and one for himself. Even though he wouldn't dare to admit it to Elizabeth he liked Melanie and wanted to get to know her better even though the young red head sent out blaring warning signals saying keep away. The other reason being the way Elizabeth looked at Jason and he returned the stares. It was funny how two people trying so hard not to be obvious could be doing such a horrible job. Leo almost laughed wondering if either of them knew how bad they were at it.

"Sure," Elizabeth spoke for both of them as Melanie gave her the look of death from behind Leo's back.

Elizabeth and Melanie slid into the stools that Tom and Leo willingly vacated standing behind each of the young women. To the outside world it would have looked like they were couples and something about the idea of Elizabeth and Tom in that scenario had Jason's senses heightened. He sat beside the foursome adding to their conversation now and again all the while his concentration was centered on Elizabeth.

"Jas, man," Tom's voice prodded for his attention. "How about we show these ladies how it's done?"

"Huh?" Jason had missed the entire conversation where Tom and extolled their virtues as expert dart players having won the last three tournaments they had entered as a team.

"Darts man," Tom said waving the brightly colored feathers in his friend's face. "These two seem to think that they can beat us. I say no way!" Tom puffed out his chest as if to show his manly prowess.

"I don't think so," Jason returned quietly as he looked at Elizabeth thinking to himself that he needed to steer clear of her not put himself nearer to her.

"What you chicken Morgan?" Melanie said mockingly. "You afraid us two meager women will whip the pants off the two you?" Like Leo she too had taken notice of the not so subtle way Jason and Elizabeth had been trying so artfully to ignore one another and failing miserably. That coupled with the conversation she had witnessed between Elizabeth and her father earlier that centered around Jason Morgan had Melanie more than a little eager to turn the tables on her friend and play matchmaker herself.

"Hardly," Jason laughed amused by the red head's attitude. "I just don't feel much like playing."

"Well then," Tom began. "I'll take you both on." He wasn't willing to give up the opportunity of being close to Elizabeth.

"I'll play," Leo spoke up.

Tom did his best not to roll his eyes at the remark. But when Elizabeth and Melanie headed to the dart board with Leo in tow he followed along deciding to make the best of it. Much to Tom's surprise the two girls were quite good. He enjoyed watching them jump around and squeal with each bulleyes made. They were so good in fact that they easily beat Tom and Leo the first game.

"Best two out of three," Tom suggested.

"You're on!" Melanie said eagerly. She was enjoying herself more than she imagined she would playing darts especially with Leo. For that moment in time she allowed herself to not think about all of her failed relationship or how badly things ended most of the time before they even started and just ran with the laughter and the fun.

Jason sat at the bar watching the four of them laughing and playing suddenly wishing he had agreed to play. Each time that Elizabeth made a good shot and would high five Leo, Jason felt a pang of jealousy. He knew that Leo and Elizabeth had been friends ever since he joined Ryan Racing years before but that still didn't stop the green eyed monster from surfacing now and again. But it was the way that Tom placed himself against Elizabeth every chance he got that really had Jason seeing red. This wasn't like him at all. Most of the time he was more than happy to see his friend find someone but the idea of that someone being Elizabeth Ryan wasn't sitting well with him.

"Looks like you girls owe us a dance," Tom said as Leo pulled the last dart from the board. "We won that's the deal."

Melanie and Elizabeth looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders. The music was loud and fast what would one dance hurt both of them thought. Tom excitedly took Elizabeth's hand and snaked his way to the middle of the floor. This was what he had been waiting for all night – a chance to be close to her.

Elizabeth occasionally glanced over at Leo and Melanie who much to her surprised appeared to be enjoying themselves. She thought maybe if she didn't push so hard things would just happen naturally – yet there was a part of her that wasn't sure she could just leave it all up to fate. Fate hadn't been her friend many times in her life up until now.

Again the music around them slowed and Elizabeth took that as their cue to vacate the dance floor yet Tom had other plans as he reached for her arm and pulled her against his chest circling his arms around her tiny waist not giving her much wiggle room.

When the floor cleared a bit, Jason sat up straight in his seat when he saw Tom and Elizabeth pressed against one another swaying to the melodic music. He tried to stop the urge he had to go out there and physically part them. He needed to remember that Tom was his best friend and the he himself didn't have a single claim on Elizabeth Ryan other than the ones floating around in his brain. Yet there was something in the way that she held her body tight – almost tense even that had all the bells and whistles going off in Jason's head. And when he got a glimpse of her face as they circled around once more Jason knew he wasn't reading the signals wrong – she wasn't at all happy about where she was. In fact she looked downright uncomfortable. So Jason found himself striding across the room weaving his way through the other dancing couples until he was standing in front of them.

"Mind if I cut in?" Jason asked yet took Elizabeth by the hand before Tom had the time to object. Easily his larger hand swallowed her smaller one as Tom looked on watching Elizabeth melt against Jason in a way she hadn't with him. Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans Tom made his way to the bar and ordered himself a shot and a beer never once taking his eyes off of his best friend and the girl he wanted for his own. Quickly he downed the shot and signaled he wanted another. The second one burned a path into the pit of his stomach only serving to enrage the fire growing there. How was it that Jason Morgan came out on top of most things without so much as breaking a sweat? Tom asked himself. He had spent the better portion of his life watching so many things come so easily to the blonde whether it be his mechanical skills, his ability as a driver not to mention the women that seemed to circle around him. Even back as far as high school Tom had watched Jason glide effortlessly through his life. He wished he wasn't angered by it all but ultimately deep down he was and now looking on as Jason held Elizabeth Ryan close that image only served to fuel the fire that over the years Tom had kept at a controlled burn. Tom promised himself that there would be no repeat performances of times gone by and he was by far out of the game for Elizabeth's affections.

Gently Elizabeth laid her head against Jason's chest. He towered over her by nearly a foot yet his stature made her feel anything but dwarfed. Dancing there wrapped in his arms she felt like she owned the world and that was an odd sensation for her. She listened to his heart beating rhythmically and loved the way his hands gently circled her back occasionally making contact with her bare skin. His touch set her on fire.

Jason rested his chin on the top of Elizabeth's head drinking in her scent as a stray curl of her hair tickled his nose. He liked the way her body fit against his – almost in a perfect way. He felt the rise and fall of her chest against his own and quickly he found their breathing synchronizing to one another. His body tingled when she tightened her grip around him trying to keep herself upright as they tripped over each other's feet each giving out a laugh at their clumsiness. It was at the moment that their eyes locked blue to blue and before Jason knew what was happening he was leaning towards her perfectly formed mouth. If it hadn't been for the sudden change in tempo it was almost certain that he would have kissed her. That thought in and of itself sent a million red flags up in Jason's head to the point that he dropped Elizabeth's hands and bolted from the bar without looking back.


	22. Chapter 22

Elizabeth stared at her reflection in the dressing table mirror. Absently she tugged at the fabric coated rubber band that held her massive curls. She shook her head letting her chocolate locks fall wildly as they framed her face. She leaned toward the mirror studying her features in particular her full lips. She brought her fingers upward letting them ever so slightly graze across her mouth. Closing her eyes, Elizabeth's mind held a vivid image of Jason Morgan's own mouth within inches of hers. She imagined what it would have been like if he had actually kissed her rather than bolting from the room like a scared rabbit. Yet perhaps it was just as well things ended the way they had. The last thing Elizabeth needed in her life was another NASCAR driver. So why was it for all her trying to convince herself otherwise she couldn't stop the pull she felt towards him? It was like the gravitational force had a strangle hold on her inching her closer and closer to Jason all the while she dug in her heels in a failing attempt to stop it.

Elizabeth let out a frustrated groan as she stared at herself once more. As the hours turned into days since their encounter she thought that her memories of that evening would have faded but if anything they had only gotten stronger. She could still feel the way her body felt pressed against Jason's as they danced. How easily she felt one with him. That frightened her more and more with each passing thought of him that she wasn't able to get out of her head. Outside in the distance the rumbling sounds coming from the Ryan practice track conjured up even more images of Jason. Elizabeth wondered if he was there readying himself and his car for the upcoming qualifier. It would have been so easy for her to slip down to the track for even the slightest glimpse of him – that was all she needed – just one little look. "Stop it!" she scolded her reflection. "Enough already!" she said with a tone that a mother would have reserved for a whining toddler.

Elizabeth pushed herself away from the dressing table and started to pace the four corners of her room wishing that she was somehow able get control of her frenzied thoughts when it came to her father's newest driver. She found herself standing in front of the large bay window with views of the practice track in the distance. Elizabeth pressed her hands against the large pane of warm glass and heard herself sigh. _What the hell am I doing _she thought just as the phone on the nightstand rang making her jump. "Hello," she said draping her body over her still unmade bed.

_"Hey Liz," _Melanie's cheery voice came through the line. _"Want to meet me for a late breakfast – early lunch?"_ she asked.

Elizabeth rolled over and contemplated Melanie's offer. She needed the distraction but had her doubts as to her friend's ability to distract her. If anything it would be the complete opposite.

_"Liz?"_ Melanie questioned again when Elizabeth was less than quick with her reply. _"So what do you say to meeting?"_

"Where?" Elizabeth answered without actually saying yes.

_"What about College Place?"_ Melanie suggested.

"What time?" she asked pushing her body into an upright position.

_"Can you make it in a half hour. I am working the afternoon shift at the hospital today."_

Elizabeth looked around at the various items scattered around her room. Her full intention was to spend the afternoon cleaning and straightening up her mess yet as the hands on the clock inched closer to race time she knew that the farther away she was from the track the better off it was for all concerned. "Sure half hour sounds good to me. I'll meet you there."

_"See you then."_

Elizabeth padded across the thick carpeted floor closing the door to her bathroom behind her hoping that the hot water of the shower would wash away all thoughts of Jason Morgan and knowing deep down that there was little chance of that happening. He was so far under her skin as it was nothing would cleanse him from her system.

Jason leaned against his front fender eyeing all the hoses and lines paying close attention to the one leading to the oil pressure gauge. He heard Elizabeth's voice ringing in his ears from weeks ago. Running his finger against the connection it came out clean, Jason felt himself smile inwardly thanking the tiny brunette for her expertise. As much as he hadn't wanted to he found himself thinking about her a great deal lately – especially after the other night at the bar. He still couldn't believe how close he had come to actually kissing her. It all seemed surreal to him yet at the time it was the most natural thing he could think of to do and honestly that scared the hell out of him.

He reached for the creeper leaning against the garage wall and eased himself under the chassis of his metallic blue machine. He was still uneased by Jake's absence. It wasn't as though Jason wouldn't have been doing these things if Jake had been there – because he would have but there was a strangeness that hung in the air without Jake's booming voice filling the empty garage space the way it normally would have. Jason gave the under carriage a cursory once over even though his mind wandered from time to time. He knew his focus should have been on the day's qualifier that was only hours away yet there was little he could do to stop himself from thinking about Pat Ryan's daughter. Jason tried to force the idea that even toying with the notion of approaching the owner of his current team's daughter for anything other than friendship was well – like playing with fire. He knew he was asking for trouble so why was it that he couldn't stop himself from wanting more than a causal friendship with Elizabeth Ryan.

Jason rolled out from under the car and sat up pressing his back against the driver's side door. Even without closing his eyes he could still see the image of her from the other night. It was almost burned in his mind. The way her jeans hugged her slim figure, the way her smile lit up her face with each bullseye she made and the way her laughter was almost infectious. But it was the way that her body felt against his while they were dancing that Jason wasn't able to stop thinking about. It was like they melded into one form rather than two separate ones awkwardly trying to move about the floor.

"Hey man," Tom's voice beckoned Jason from his thoughts. "How's things looking?" he asked pointing toward the car.

"Good – everything's good," Jason responded as he rose to a standing position. To him his comment sounded half hearted and he couldn't help but wonder if Tom had caught the weariness in his tone – weariness not for the upcoming race but for his fledleging feelings for a girl everyone would have been better off if he left alone.

"Good," Tom replied almost absently as he walked across the concrete floor towards his tool box keeping his eyes averted from his friend. Every since the other night at the bar Tom hadn't been able to look at Jason without seeing red.

Elizabeth sat at the table sipping on her third cup of coffee as she waited for Melanie to arrive for their brunch. The alone time only gave way for more thoughts of Jason Morgan to plague her mind. She looked at her watch again just as Melanie came rushing through the door looking a little worse for the wear. "What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked as her friend slumped down in a huff in the chair across from her.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that. What's wrong?"

"Nathan trying to be my dad again that's all," Melanie said as she held her empty mug in the air trying to get the waitress' attention. "He picked the minute I was walking out the door to decide that we should talk about our disastrous attempt at a family dinner the other night. I couldn't get the hell away from him," she sighed heavily.

"You want to talk about it?" Elizabeth asked knowing full well that the father daughter relationship shared by Melanie and Nathan King was as tenuous as hers with her own father.

"Not particularly besides I'd much rather talk about you."

"Me?" Elizabeth shot Melanie a questioning look.

"Yes you."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth said as she placed her hand over the mouth of her mug as the waitress attempted to refill her cup again. She was already wound tight enough. The last thing she needed was more caffeine.

"Like you don't know," Melanie said with a sly smile circling her lips.

"Obviously I don't."

"Come on Liz, weren't we at the same bar the other night?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said still more than a little confused.

"So what – you mean to tell me you didn't see what I saw?"

"What did you see?" Elizabeth was slowly catching on to the direction her friend was taking this conversation but she had no intention of giving her the satisfaction of following along.

"You and Jason Morgan – that's what I saw," Melanie stated in all knowing fashion.

"Please, give me a break. There was nothing to see. It was one lousy dance." Elizabeth retorted as she tried to quell the slow burn that was filling her body again with the thoughts of Jason's strong arms wrapped around her.

"Who the hell are you trying to kid Liz? That just wasn't some lousy dance. Hell it was electric any fool can see the attraction between the two of you."

Elizabeth closed her eyes let out a heavy sigh and took a long gulp of steaming coffee hoping that the sheer heat of the liquid would seer her tongue leaving her unable to speak. "There's no attraction between us. First off he's a NASCAR driver. That alone is enough to have me steering clear but he's also part of my dad's racing team. Why the hell would I go there again?"

"Because you don't have a choice that's why."

"What the hell do you mean I don't have a choice?" Elizabeth scoffed.

"From where I was sitting sweets there was no denying you are attracted to Mr. Morgan. And baby he's certainly attracted to you."

"He is not!" Elizabeth forced all the while the thoughts of his almost kiss bombarded her.

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much," Melanie chuckled as she watched her friend's face turning several shades of crimson.

"Shut up!" Elizabeth instructed.

"What hit a nerve did I? Not so much fun to be on the other end of the match making now is it?" Melanie laughed again before turning a little more serious. "Liz, believe me I don't want to see you go down that NASCAR road again nor do I want to see you get you heart ripped out and stomped on. But girlfriend, anyone with two eyes can see the sparks between the two of you. You can deny it all you want but they are there…"

"Just like you and Leo," Elizabeth interrupted her desperately hoping to change the subject.

"This isn't about me and Leo. It's about you and Jason."

"There is no me and Jason!" Elizabeth shot back suddenly feeling boxed in not only by her friend's persistence but her own thoughts that wouldn't leave her alone.

"There will be. Mark my words Liz – there will be. Damn!" Melanie said as the beeper at her side sounded. "I've got to go but don't think this conversation is over."

"It most certainly is," Elizabeth said as Melanie dropped a five on the table.

Elizabeth leaned back against her chair and watched her friend breeze out of the small restaurant. She let out a labored breath as she wrapped her hands around her mug allowing its warmth to seep through her fingers. How the hell had she gotten herself into this position? She knew all too well that Melanie would run with this idea of hers like a dog with a bone. She would be relentless in her pursuit of what she _thought_ she saw. Sadly enough though Elizabeth knew her friend was right on the mark when it came to what she saw – at least on her end. She had no idea what Jason Morgan did or didn't think let alone feel for her – if anything at all. That thought in and of itself terrified her. There she was throwing her heart into uncharted waters more than likely setting herself up to have it eaten by the sharks once more.

She looked up at the over head clock noticing there was a little less than three hours to race time. Everything in her head screamed at her to stay as far away from the track as she could get yet the heart that was now floating in those open waters had a mind all of its own.

Jason and Tom circled the garage floor for the hundredth time inspecting and reinspecting every aspect of Jason's car. The fact that Jason was more than a little distracted wasn't lost on Tom. He wanted to believe that that distraction was purely fueled by Jake's absence but there was a part of Tom that knew differently. He knew it had a hell of a lot more to do with Elizabeth Ryan.

As much as Tom wanted to wipe the image of Jason cutting in on his dance with Elizabeth and the way that she was so much more comfortable in Jason's arms than his own – he just couldn't. That picture ate away at him as did Jason's almost kissing her. For Tom that was the one thing that kept him awake at night. Yet the last thing he wanted to do was broach the subject with his friend. It was as if he didn't mention any of it that there was still a shot for him and Elizabeth – at least in Tom's mind there was.

"So we done?" Jason asked forcing Tom to look him in the eye.

"Yeah, I think so. You feeling good about this race?"

"It's still all so weird," Jason admitted. "I'm not sure I'll ever get used to being here." He motioned to their new surroundings.

"You will," Tom said throwing a few of his tools into the large red box against the wall. "You just need one win under your belt. That's all."

"Maybe," Jason agreed with little certainty.

"Don't you think you should get suited up?" Tom asked hating the tension in his voice and the green haze that clouded his sight when he now looked at Jason.

"Guess so," he said knowing that race time was fast approaching. He looked around the Ryan garage with a heavy heart. There was no denying he missed Jake and each minute the clock inched closer to the start of the race only intensified it.

"Hey Jas," Leo's loud voice filled the suddenly silent garage. Tom turned around to see Leo Jorgenson approaching Jason. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "Would you come look at something for me? I'm still not sure I'm satisfied with the new suspension set up on my car."

Jason dropped his firesuit across the hood of his car. "Is there something wrong with it? I thought it felt good during those practice runs." Tom eyed his friend curiously at that remark. He had no idea that Jason had been behind the wheel of Leo's car. That was just another thing in a long list of reasons that Tom couldn't stand Leo.

"It did. Hell I don't know. Would you just come check it out with me?" Leo asked waving him toward the door.

"Sure. I'll be back," Jason said to Tom.

Tom picked up the heavy socket from the workbench and hurled it hard against the wall its tinny sound reverberating loudly throughout the garage. What the hell happened to the days when it was just Jake, Jason and him? When it was the three of them against the world? Tom was beginning to hate it here at Ryan Racing.

Elizabeth flashed her pit pass – a pass that she hadn't used in months – to the man in the white ticket booth and walked through the gates. Immediately she was hit with a rush of adrenaline as her body filled with all things familiar. The roar of the engines was deafening to most but to her the sound was music to her ears. Despite not wanting to she found herself grinning from ear to ear – she was home. As much as she had tried denying it this was the one place she felt completely like herself. There was no pretense, no trying to fit into other's perception of her – nothing. Here she was just Liz – one of the guys and she loved it.

As quickly as the feeling came that's how fast it flew away as the sight of Billy's black number fifteen car came into her view. She was assaulted by more memories than she cared to recall. Suddenly she was questioning the validity of her being there. What on earth had gotten into her? What was she doing there? On the way over her head repeated a mantra that she was going for Leo. That he needed her support. Over and over again she tried unsuccessfully to convince herself that her presence was all for Leo.

In the distance she saw Leo's green bomber and felt herself smile. She was glad to see him part of the action again. She hated that Billy's antics on the track weeks ago had kept him out of several races. She knew that Leo still was less than thrilled with his place in Ryan Racing but at least he had stopped talking about looking for another team. For that she was immensely grateful. It was then that she saw Jason's metallic blue roll out into the pits. Her heart skipped a beat. If anything she had to keep her distance. Again she told herself she was there for Leo and Leo alone yet she heard the voice in her head almost laughing at her at the absurdity of the remark. Elizabeth felt her pulse rhythmically beating in her neck when she caught the slightest glimpse of Jason's frame. How she knew it was him from that distance but she did. It took all she had not to walk down to the Ryan Racing area of the pits. She stood there heart and head warring with one another until finally her good sense won out forcing her into the stands hoping to look like nothing more than the causal observer.

Jason shook his hands at his sides all of the sudden overcome with anxiety. This wasn't unusual – actually it was typical but normally Jake would have been there to calm his nerves and put him in his car. Now Jason had to do that all on his own. Not something easy for him to do. He swung his head around giving his surroundings one more glance only to see Elizabeth Ryan sitting in the stands. He closed his eyes and opened them again and she was still there. Even though he felt his pulse race, out of the blue the calm that had eluded him prior now settled deep within him. Jason stared at her for a minute longer before climbing into his car ready for anything.


	23. Chapter 23

Jason sat behind the wheel of his car adjusted the headset hanging loosely around his neck and then let his eyes again rest on Elizabeth Ryan's petite frame perched high on the stadium bleachers. Even in the thick of the crowd he was able to pick her out. It was like he had a sixth sense when it came to her suddenly – almost like he felt one with her. In some ways that was a wonderful thing yet in others it could prove to be trouble with a capital 'T'.

It hadn't taken him long hanging around the Ryan garage to hear all sorts of rumors about Pat Ryan's only daughter and the bulk of them had to do with her relationship with of all people Billy Weston. When he had heard the first round of gossip, Jason just shrugged it off assuming it was all talk since he couldn't imagine a girl like Elizabeth wanting anything to do with a cad like Weston. Yet after doing some discrete checking of his own, Jason found himself starting to believe the hearsay. Unfortunately he wasn't able to get any concrete information on as to how and why their relationship ended. Even Leo was tight lipped when Jason mentioned it in passing hoping to get the real story behind it all. The only thing that Jason had heard on the subject was that Elizabeth had issued Billy an ultimatum saying he had to choose between her or his career. Something about that just didn't sit right in Jason's brain. He couldn't seem to align those remarks with the person who had been with him in the Ryan garage weeks ago. It just didn't make any sense.

Jason shook his head and tried to clear his mind. What he did or didn't believe about Elizabeth Ryan or what he did or didn't feel about her for that matter didn't mean a hill of beans at the moment. He couldn't allow himself the luxury of caring either way about what had happened between her and Billy Weston – even though those thoughts niggled at him in the back of his mind. He knew that hooking up with the owner of his current racing team's daughter was a disaster in the making and if it hadn't been clear to him all along the gossip mill that ran rampant throughout Ryan Racing certainly had him thinking better of it all. Yet as he pulled the headset over his ears Jason couldn't help but again find Elizabeth's form in the stands. Just the idea of her being there for whatever reason calmed him and as he allowed the engine beneath him to roar to life – a state of calmness was exactly what he needed. Jason looked to his left as Leo gave him the thumbs up and both drivers maneuvered into position.

Elizabeth shifted on the metal bleachers uneasy. For her it almost felt awkward being there in the thick of the fans. Normally she would have been pit side milling through the throngs of the Ryan pit crew yet there she sat like any ordinary fan. However she was anything but ordinary. She listened as the conversations around her swirled with talk of number seven – Jason Morgan and how he would fair in this qualifier given his lack luster performance his first time out of the gate under the Ryan Racing umbrella. Immediately Elizabeth felt the urge to defend him. None of those around her had any idea all that Jason had been through in these past few months, Jake's heart attack and leaving for his rehab in Texas being the biggest hurdle of all. All she wanted to do was turn around and scold the naysayers who had their doubts that Morgan was up to the challenge of Ryan arena.

Once more Elizabeth wanted to kick herself. There she sat wanting to leap to the defense of a man who by all rights she knew was trouble – at least for her he was. She squared her shoulders as the sea of brightly colored machines rolled onto the track. Luckily their thunderous roar drowned out the voices of all those around her. Easily she picked out Leo's deep green metallic car and Jason's gleaming blue one and as much as tried to avoid it the sight of Billy's black car caught her attention. She suddenly had mixed emotions about being there. She still wasn't able to rid herself of the many memories of their relationship that plagued her. She struggled with them as most of the time the good recollections mixed with the bad to the point that she almost allowed herself to forget about the man he truly was. Elizabeth hated to admit it but there was still a part of her heart that Billy Weston owned and she wondered if that would always be the case. As the green flag dropped indicating the start of the race she settled back and got lost in the action.

Billy gunned the engine when the green flag flapped wildly from the starter's hand. While he wasn't the leader of the pack he was close enough to the front to worry very little about Jason's middle of the road standing. There was no doubt in Billy's mind that he would be winning this qualifier if for no other reason than to show Pat Ryan that there was no need for Morgan to be a part of his team. The competition before him was stiff and most of the drivers were well aware of Billy's antics so it appeared that many of them were working together to keep the wild man Weston securely in his place which thoroughly ticked Billy off. While they were only forty laps into the two hundred and fifty lap qualifier he hadn't been able to gain any ground from his starting position and his frazzled nerves were beginning to show. "Where the hell's Morgan?" he screamed into the microphone attached to his headset demanding to know Jason's position within the pack of competitors.

Leo steadily weaved his way through his opposition picking off the slower cars as he went. The weeks practicing with Jason had taught him a thing or two about what moves to make and what ones not to. It wasn't as though Leo thought himself a bad driver before but having Jason as an ally on the team had renewed his sense of determination in showing just what he could do in a racecar. In the distance he could see the vivid blue blur that was the tail end of Jason's car pleased with himself for being close enough to make out his teammate.

Tom paced along the sidelines as the cars whirled around him on the track. He watched Jason for the last thirty or more laps snaking through the crowded sea of machinery clogging the asphalt. He hit the counter on his lap timer as the shiny blue car he knew like the back of his hand sped passed him. While the lap time wasn't up to Jason's usual snuff it was a vast improvement over the last race. It appeared to him that his friend was finally getting his groove back.

Jason was still having a difficult time with a voice other than Jake's communicating with him during a race but today he wasn't about to let get in his way. Mentally he focused on Elizabeth Ryan sitting in the stands and blocked out the droning voice filtering passed his eardrums. It was an odd feeling for him to allow someone other than his father or Jake to guide his actions yet that's exactly what Elizabeth or the thoughts of her seemed to be doing for him. He finally felt centered in a way he hadn't since the day he won his last qualifier the day Jake had his heart attack.

According to the voice from beyond there were fifty more laps in the race and Jason was in fourth place. Not a bad showing but certainly not what he was hoping for. In the distance he saw Billy taking the lead high on the right bank and an adrenaline rush suddenly pulsed through Jason's frame and as if on instinct he made a hole for himself between the two cars in front of him and moved into third place setting his sights on Billy Weston's black machine.

Elizabeth moved to the edge of her seat as she saw Jason begin to reclaim his rightful place on the track. She loved the way he glided effortlessly between the other cars almost like they weren't even there. "Come on Jason," she whispered as she watched him edge closer to Billy.

"Look at Morgan go." A voice from behind her said.

"Now that's the Morgan I remember." Another voice commented.

Elizabeth felt a sudden surge of unexplainable pride as all those around her began to rally for Jason to win. She was in way over her head and she knew it yet at that moment in time it didn't matter. All that did matter was Jason winning and leaving Billy in his dust. She was so enthralled with watching Jason Elizabeth almost missed Leo closing the gap between himself and Jason. There were only three cars separating the pair. "GO LEO GO!" she screamed jumping to her feet. The sight of Leo's green bomber in the top five had her shrieking uncontrollably. For Elizabeth Ryan this was a red letter day.

With less than ten laps to go Billy had been successful at holding the number one position all the while with Jason behind him doing his best to get by his rival. Billy snickered on occasion proud of how he had been able to keep Morgan at bay. He was out to show Pat Ryan that he was the star of the team and this was just the way to do it. As the white flag fell signaling the final lap it appeared to those seated around the large oval track that Jason Morgan was content with second place as he rode close behind Billy Weston's back end.

Tom stood silently smiling knowing exactly what his friend was doing and wondered if Billy even had a clue.

Jason gripped the steering wheel tightly as he readied himself to make his move. He waited for just the right moment and pulling back from Billy ever so slightly giving him enough momentum from the draft he had created to propel him forward passed Weston's car as the checkered flag fell across his hood. Jason had won with Billy trailing behind in second and Leo placing a not so distant fifth.

Pat Ryan smiled broadly as he watched the stadium sign illuminate with three of his driver's names ranking in the top five. For the upcoming race he would have not only Jason and Billy leading the pack of wanna be racers but Leo would be in the mix as well. Maybe adding Jason to the mix had lit a fire under him as well. Pat didn't really much care what had caused it only that it served him well. He exited his private box and made his way to the pits and his drivers.

Elizabeth sped down the stand stairs unsure if her feet had actually touched a single one of them. She couldn't believe it Leo had placed fifth. As she hurried in the direction of the Ryan winners she tried to tell herself that she was only going to congratulate Leo – her friend. He deserved it especially with the string of bad luck he seemed to be having lately. She looked up overhead and saw Jason's name in bright white lights on the stadium sign and did her very best not to think about him however that was much easier said than done especially when she drew closer to the excited crowd of the Ryan team.

"Hey you!" Leo picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. The excitement over how well he placed got the better of him.

"You did so great Leo," she said kissing him softly on the cheek as he placed her feet on the ground again. "I knew you had it in you," she laughed.

"I'm glad one of us did," he remarked.

"I knew it too," Jason said joining them.

"Thanks man," Leo stated offering Jason his hand in thanks. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Elizabeth was thankful that Leo still had his arm wrapped tightly around her thin waist because she suddenly felt faint at the sight of Jason standing within inches of her. Her heart was in her mouth. She could feel her pulse beating in head and the mercury in her body rising into the red as he stood there fire suit hanging loosely around his waist and thin white tee shirt clinging tightly to his sweaty chest. "Congratulations to you too," she said not sure where she found her voice. "That was an impressive finish." Elizabeth smiled as she looked passed Jason to see Billy throwing his usual tantrum at not coming in first. Something told her having Jason win only made it worse and she loved every minute of it.

"Yeah it was," Tom said joining the group a little out of breath from his jog over. "Wonder if Weston even knew what hit him?" Tom laughed offering his long time friend a high five.

"Apparently not," Jason remarked never once attempting to return Tom's gesture all he could do suddenly was stare at Elizabeth.

"Look at the big baby," Leo remarked pointing over to where Billy was still pitching a fit. "Man you made my day!" Leo smiled patting Jason the back.

"Mine too," Elizabeth added unsure of why she even said that the words just seemed to fall from her mouth without her control.

"Glad to be of service," Jason said giving them a mock bow causing the pair to laugh.

Tom stood on what seemed to be to him the outside looking in as Jason, Leo and Elizabeth continued talking about the race as though he wasn't even there. It was completely different for him now. Jason's wins used to be something that they shared. It used to be him, Jason and Jake laughing and joking about the happenings out on the track but now there he stood nothing more than a bystander rather than a participant. Maybe he would have handled it better if Elizabeth hadn't been a part of it all. Ever since the night at the bar when Jason had cut in on his dance with her, the lingeringly looks Jason seemed to shoot Elizabeth's direction hadn't gone unnoticed. And now the way she stood between Leo and Jason playfully ribbing them from time to time made Tom's stomach want to lurch. "We going to go back to the garage and get to work on the car?" Tom asked hoping to break the closeness he sensed between Elizabeth and Jason.

"I thought we'd go out to celebrate," Leo said before Jason could answer.

"We always go back to the garage and go over the car," Tom stressed in a strained voice.

"Come on man," Leo continued turning to Jason completely ignoring Tom's seeming insistence. "It's my first top ten finish in hell I don't know how long. I want to celebrate. Liz you up for a celebration with your best buddy?"

Suddenly all eyes feel on her waiting for her reply. Part of her wanted to run screaming for the hills knowing that this was a bad idea no matter what angle you looked at it. But when she looked at Leo's pleading expression all of the sudden she couldn't deny him. And the fact that Jason agreed seconds before only made it all the easier for her to say yes. "Sure, what the hell," she laughed.

"Great! Let's go!" Leo draped his arm around her shoulder leading her out of the pits.

"You coming?" Jason asked turning to look at Tom.

"Jas, we should really take a look at the car. You know make sure everything is in working order. It's what Jake would want us to do." Tom knew that using Jake's name was hitting below the belt but he didn't much care. All he knew was that the Jason standing before him didn't even vaguely resemble the Jason he used to know.

"It'll be there in the morning. Come on let's celebrate. We all deserve to blow off a little steam don't you think?" Jason remarked. He wasn't about to miss an opportunity to spend some time with Elizabeth under whatever guise necessary even though all the bells and whistles were blaring their warning signs in his head.

"You go. I'm going to go handle things the way Jake would want them to be."

Jason gave Tom one last glance before turning and running to catch up with Leo and Elizabeth who were now half way across the track. He felt like a complete jerk for leaving his friend the way he had. Tom was right if Jake had been there the three of them would have been back at the garage drinking a beer and giving his car the once over but Jake wasn't and Jason wasn't about to let the occasion to be around Elizabeth slip through his fingers.

Theresa Kennedy twisted her way through the thinning crowds a little stunned to see Elizabeth Ryan of all people standing in the pits. She quickly did a double take hoping that her eyes had deceived her unfortunately that wasn't the case. There stood Princess Elizabeth Ryan smiling and laughing with Leo Jorgenson and Jason Morgan. The sight of Jason readily caught Theresa's attention not to mention the way she saw him looking at Elizabeth. Quickly she glanced around searching for Billy yet never taking one eye off Jason Morgan the entire time. This was the second time that he had edged out Billy for first place. She was starting to see a pattern – a pattern that she would find a way to be a part of if it continued. She didn't care who Mr. Morgan seemed to be eyeing at the moment. She'd wormed her way in before and she could certainly do it again she thought.

"Are you throwing this game on purpose?" Elizabeth questioned Jason curiously. "I thought you were some champion dart thrower."

This was the third time Jason had missed the board completely yet he wasn't about to tell her that she was the reason for his loss of concentration. "I'm having an off day," he shrugged handing her the darts.

"Don't you know Liz a man's only allowed one win a day and well Jason's already had his," Leo laughed hoping to help his friend out of a tight spot. He had spent the last few hours watching Jason trying so hard not to look like a love sick puppy. Leo almost found it funny if the idea of Elizabeth hooking up with another driver didn't scare him just a little. Not that she couldn't handle it but Leo had his doubts that Weston would be able to. He feared Billy's neatly built house of cards would crumble if Elizabeth and Jason became an item.

"You don't say?" she eyed him skeptically as she threw another perfect dead center bulls eye.

"Man she's kicking your ass!" Leo stated the obvious.

"Uh thanks," Jason said only able to laugh at himself.

"How about another round of beers?" Leo asked as he headed in the direction of the bar.

"Sounds good to me," Elizabeth commented handing Jason back the darts for his turn. Even that light touch of their hands in the exchange caused her to quake in her knee high boots. For a moment their eyes connected both wanting to say something but not daring.

Across the room sitting in the shadows Tom watched Jason and Elizabeth playing darts. He saw every nuisance that the pair hoped they were hiding. He observed the lingering touches as the darts passed from one hand to another, the way Jason stood poised watching her every move as she threw dart after dart and how Elizabeth's eyes were glued to Jason no matter where in the room he was. He was losing her and he knew it.

"How many games does this make now?" Leo questioned.

"Huh?" Jason turned and gave him a funny look not understanding his question.

"How many games have you lost to her?"

"I lost count," he admitted.

"Six," Elizabeth piped in with the exact figure.

Before Jason could say anything to defend himself or his skills the cell phone at his side began to ring. "Let's see if you can do any better," he said handing his darts to Leo before answering the call.

"Damn straight I can," Leo announced as he threw a perfect bulls eye on the first shot.

Jason only chuckled as he looked on while Leo did a little dance of pride – ones like the football players do when they've made the game winning touchdown. "Hello," he finally said.

"Jason, my boy." Jake's voice came through loud and clear almost startling him.

"Jake?"

"Oh course it's me. What you think I fell off the face of the earth?" he asked in his gruff playful manner.

"No. I'm just surprised to hear from you." Jason looked up at the clock to see it approaching midnight. "I thought you'd be in bed by now."

"Good God Jason it's just barely nine o'clock!" Jake laughed.

"Shit that's right." For a moment he had forgotten that Jake was two time zones away in Texas. "It's so good to hear your voice." He had known he missed Jake but didn't know just how much until he heard the older man's voice.

"Yours too, son," Jake agreed.

"So what do I owe the honor of this call?"

"That stellar win in the qualifier this afternoon. You were amazing out there. I love the way you drafted Weston in the end to win. Smart thinking."

"I was running low on fuel and didn't want to lose the laps by pitting so I just hoped it would work."

"It sure did. I'm proud of you, son."

Those words made Jason beam. "Thanks, Jake."

Ali stood outside the door of Jake's room listening to his side of the conversation. It didn't take much for her to surmise that he was talking to Jason. As much as she hated to admit it he sounded so much happier when he was talking racing – talking to Jason. A pang of guilt suddenly claimed her for bringing him all the way to Texas since it hadn't been at all successful in accomplishing what she had wanted anyway. Jason was still racing and Jake was still involved as much as the distance would allow.

She had always known Jake and Jason were close even when Erik had been alive the pair were like two peas in a pod yet listening to the way Jake spoke to her son it was obvious the years together had drawn them even closer. In a way she envied that closeness knowing that no matter what she did she would never share that type of intimacy with her son. She herself had seen to that. Lost in her own thoughts she hadn't heard him finish his conversation.

"Alison!" he bellowed instantly running into her as he exited his room. "Oh," he said grabbing hold of her so she would tumble to the floor.

"Yes?" she said feeling more than a little embarrassed at being caught eavesdropping outside his door.

"We're going to North Carolina."

"What?" There was little she could do to hide the shock on her face and disbelief in her voice.

"For Jason's race. We are going to North Carolina. Should you make the travel arrangements or should I?"

Alison stood there dumbfounded without a single audible reply.


	24. Chapter 24

Alison stood in the kitchen absently stirring the eggs in the cast iron skillet as Jake's announcement from days before still rattling around in her head. An announcement that would put him right back in the thick of things – right back where she hadn't wanted him to be. He wanted to go to North Carolina – wanted to go to the track to watch Jason's upcoming race. She shuddered at the very thought.

Part of her wasn't at all surprised. In the weeks Jake had been with her in Texas what time he hadn't spent on his rehab had been spent combing every NASCAR magazine he could get his greedy little hands on not to mention checking the racing stats in the sports section of the daily paper. Suddenly she felt like she was living with Erik all over again and she was torn by that thought. She loved Erik Morgan more than her own life perhaps that's why Alison still hadn't found a way to live without him.

She had spent many mornings like this one when they, herself, Erik, Jason and Jake, all had been a family living in North Carolina. She'd stand by the stove making a mountain of scrambled eggs and a mile high stack of hot cakes while the boys were out tinkering with one part or another on Erik's race car until she called them all to breakfast. They'd come traipsing in with greasy smudges on various parts of their bodies making enough noise to wake the dead. Alison tried to shrug off those memories. Memories of much better times in her life – times when she still had a husband and a son.

"Morning," Jake said as he filled his mug with coffee. Even though he was strictly a black coffee kind of guy, the dark French roast Alison insisted on buying had him toning down its harsh taste with a bit of cream.

"Morning," she returned diverting her eyes back to the large black pan. Ever since Jake declared his intentions of returning to North Carolina for Jason's next race the tension between them was obvious. They milled around her home barely speaking and honestly Alison did her best to avoid him since he was known for his badgering nature when there was something he wanted.

"Have you called the airlines yet?" he asked flipping through the assorted sections of the newspaper in search of the sports.

"No I haven't," she stated placing his breakfast plate before him.

Jake raised his eyes to meet hers. It wasn't hard to see the irritation in his stare. He wasn't about to be treated like a child or an invalid for that matter. If he wanted to go to Jason's race he was damn well going. "Then I guess I will be making the call myself. I assume I will be purchasing only one ticket," he said more of a statement than a question he expected her to answer.

"I'd rather you didn't buy any," she remarked.

"That's not going to happen," he announced. "I'm going to North Carolina."

"I don't think that's a good idea. You've only just started your rehab," she said exasperated to be again having the same argument.

"And I've been doing really well with that," he retorted. "I've been making great progress. I don't think one tiny trip to North Carolina to watch a race is going to hurt."

"You can't be serious can you?"

"Of course I am."

"Jake, did you forget who you are talking to?"

"No," he said incredulously.

"Then how can you really think that I could allow you to go to track – in the pits no doubt and not believe that you won't have yourself completely stressed out?"

"I'll be sitting in the stands," he countered.

"And how long with that last – a dozen laps maybe?" Alison eyed him almost all knowingly. "I know you. You will end up all excited and in the pits. I can't in good conscious let you go."

"Don't you think I am a little old for you to try to be my mother?" Jake regretted his remark the minute it left his mouth as he watched Alison wince knowing how much he had just sounded like Jason.

"I'm only trying to do what's best for you and your health," she said squaring her shoulders trying to hold back the quiver in her voice.

"I get that," he relented just a bit. "But Ali, I'm a grown man. I don't need you looking out for me. I know what's best for me and it's being at that race to watch Jason cross the finish line with the checkered flag waving over his hood."

"So you're giving up your rehab here and going back to North Carolina?" she questioned.

"No, I'm going to watch one race and then I will fly back and continue with my therapy until the doc says I'm completely healed. The last thing Jason needs is a gimpy crew chief. He needs one that's 100 percent and I know I will achieve that goal much faster out here."

"Who says your doctor is even going to allow you to take a trip?" Alison stated it almost sounding like a dare.

"Guess we'll never know until we ask him huh?" Jake said jumping to the challenge.

"So ask him."

"I think I will this afternoon when we finish my session."

"Fine, you do that."

Alison watched Jake grab his coffee mug and the paper and head back the hallway to his room satisfied that she had won this argument even if Jake didn't have a clue she had. She just couldn't believe that any doctor in his right mind would sanction Jake's return, even for a few days, to the place that caused his condition in the first place.

Alison glanced at the mantle clock and knew that the rehab center van would be dropping Jake off at any time now. He had insisted on using the shuttle service as to not inconvenience her. She had fought him on it in the beginning wanting to be a part of every aspect of his recovery – wanting to basically take control of almost everything yet when Jake stood his ground she relented and didn't fight him on the shuttle.

She heard the outer door shut with a resounding thud. She tried to hide a self-assured smile that was fighting its way at the corners of her mouth. She was confident that Jake's idea of running back to North Carolina – to the track had to have been put to rest by the doctor and therapists at the center that afternoon. It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and it gave her a new resolve to finally remove both Jake and Jason for the NASCAR scene – or at least die trying.

Alison draped the magazine she'd been reading over the arm on the overstuffed brown leather chair and went to greet Jake figuring he would need consoling. However she found him smiling from ear to ear rather than looking down in the mouth as she had fully expected him to. "Jake?" she questioned cautiously.

"Looks like I better start packing." It had taken a little twisting of the doctor's arm on his part but eventually Jake had gotten the man to agree to his request for a trip of a few days back to North Carolina.

"What?"

"I'm sure you heard me."

"You can't be serious. Dr. Fordham agreed to let you go to the race?" She was completely dumbfounded if not a little angry even. Was she ever going to catch a break?

"He sure did!" Jake beamed. "I better get moving if I want to be back on time."

"I don't believe you Jake," Alison said sounding like a mother of a four year old child known to tell a lie or two.

"Excuse me?" Jake stopped dead in his tracks and turned giving her a look of complete disbelief at her comment. "Are you calling me a liar? Perhaps you would like me to have the doc fax you over his written permission?" he spat in sarcastic tone.

"I just can't believe that he would allow you to go back to a place that had caused your condition in the first place. That doesn't make much sense and I have to say I am questioning his fitness as a physician."

"Racing and the track wasn't what caused my heart attack, Ali." Jake knew the cause to be more from his horrible eating habits and his penchant for a cigarette now and again that had been the real culprit but in typical Ali fashion racing was to blame for everything.

"I don't believe that," she said again. "It certainly didn't help matters, I'm sure."

"You know what I don't really have time to debate this with you. Doc said I could go and I am going," Jake stated matter of fact.

"Then I'm going with you."

"What?" Jake was more than a little surprised at the remark not to mention he was sure the last thing Jason needed was his mother lurking around stirring up all his hurtful memories.

"I'm going with you. I want to be sure you sit in the stands like any other spectator. There will be no pits for you. No talking to Jason on his radio – none of it. We watch the race and then we leave."

Having Jake in her house again reminded her of wonderful time in her life and it only exasperated how much she really missed Jason but the idea of sitting in the stands watching her son whirl around the track going hundreds of miles an hour too fast made her stomach ball into knots as visions of Erik's death came to haunt her again.

"Well then you better go get packed," he instructed choosing for now not to address the real reason she was joining him – Jason.

As Leo leaned over the front fender of his car, Elizabeth tip toed quietly behind him and taking the grease gun in her hand squeezed a thick glop of black sticky grease across the back of his neck.

"What the hell?" he shouted as his hand instantly returned filled with the tar like substance. "Elizabeth Ryan!"

He wanted to be mad at her but instead found himself grinning at her and shaking his head as she dissolved into a fit of the giggles. He stretched his arm out before him wiggling his grease encrusted fingers in the air and automatically Elizabeth caught the mischievous glint in his blue eyes and knew what he was about to do. Immediately she took off running knowing full well that with several strides of his long legs Leo would catch her.

"NO!" she shrieked as he wiped his dirty hand across her alabaster cheek.

"See now you won't have to spend your hard earned money on a facial," he joked a grin spread from ear to ear.

"Very funny!" she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hey you started it!" he stated sounding like he did when he was eight years and he and his brother had gotten into it as they always seemed to do. "Here." He offered her a clean rag as all she was doing with the one she had picked up from the workbench was successfully smearing more grease on her face.

"I could kill you Jorgenson!" she said trying to sound like she meant it but Leo knew better.

This was the way things used to be between them. Always a prank here or there or one of them trying to get one over on the other, Leo hadn't realized just how much he missed it until now. Elizabeth had been coming around a little more than she had been and in the back of his head Leo knew that Jason Morgan was largely the reason for it – even if she refused to admit it. He still was unsure of what might or might not happen with the two of them but he did know that it was nice to finally see a glimpse of the person she used to be. He really liked that.

Jason stopped short at the sound of Elizabeth's laughter and peaked through the doorway to see Leo chasing her around the garage floor easily catching her before smearing her face full of what looked like grease. He continued to look on while the twosome acted like a couple teenagers blissfully unaware that anyone is watching them. He wished he could squash the pang of jealousy that he felt creeping up inside of him. He knew there wasn't anything going on between Leo and Elizabeth – hell there wasn't anything going on between him and Elizabeth – but the easy going nature that surrounded them he envied it. He longed for it. There had been shades of that while they had been playing darts the other night but after he finished his talk with Jake Jason found himself pulling back again thinking better of even a friendship with Pat Ryan's daughter. It just was a bad idea. But now Jason found himself walking into the garage wanting to join in their escapades.

"Nice look," he said as he pointed to Elizabeth's face. "You missed a spot." Jason reached out and with his thumb rubbed at the prominent black streak on her forehead. The moment his flesh touched hers it was like a spark passed through them both.

"Thanks," she barely squeaked out as she brought the towel in her hand to her forehead.

"Hey man," Leo said nodding Jason's direction and immediately sensing the electricity surging through the room. He had to laugh wondering if the over head lights might explode from all the combustion.

"Hey," Jason returned. "You know the grease is supposed to go on the car," he informed them as if it was something they didn't already know.

"Oh really? Is that so?" Elizabeth smirked giving Leo naughty grin.

"Geez man and here I have been doing it wrong all this time," Leo said catching wind of Elizabeth's idea. It was scary to him that he knew just how her mind worked. "Why don't you come and show me how it's done?"

Before Jason knew what hit him Leo had his arms pinned behind his back and Elizabeth was drawing a smiley face in grease on both of Jason's cheeks.

"Ahh how cute," Leo cooed while Elizabeth stood in front of them both laughing her full head off. Jason found himself laughing too as he searched the garage for a clean rag of his own.

From opposites ends of the garage both Pat Ryan and Billy Weston watched as Jason, Leo and Elizabeth carried on like teenagers each man feeling a variety emotions about what they saw. Pat's feelings were truly mixed. There was a part of him that is thrilled to have even the slightest shades of his daughter back. To hear her laughing and see her carrying on gave him hope that maybe just maybe they could find a way back to even the tenuous place they had carved out with one another. Yet there was an irritating voice in the back of his head that he couldn't drown out no matter how hard he tried. It kept on about how the possibility of her presence had the ability to taint another one of his drivers – namely Jason. He couldn't have that happening again. Pat just didn't know what to do to stop it.

Billy gritted his teeth silently steaming as he stood there watching them goofing around. He had liked it when he had been able to put a sizable distance between Jorgenson and Elizabeth. He hated watching them together and adding Morgan to the mix well that only served to fuel Billy's already raging fire when it came to his rival. But what bothered or worried Billy the most was the fact that this wasn't the first time he'd seen Elizabeth hanging around the garage again. It seemed like lately she was there quite often and well that was something that he couldn't have. All he would need was for her to slip and spill the beans as to the true reason behind their break-up and he was sunk in more ways than one. He needed to come up with something and quick to make the track look uninviting to her once more.


	25. Chapter 25

Melanie and Elizabeth weaved their way through the crowds of people heading for the many rows of metal stands that lined the track. Elizabeth still wasn't ready to put herself in the Ryan pits just yet even though there was a big part of her that wanted nothing more than to down there with Jason.

In the week between the qualifier and this race she had spent the majority of her time finding one reason or another to be at the Ryan practice track. Most of her time was spent with Leo but there were several occasions that Jason had been there when she arrived or had chosen to join them. She was still torn by the thoughts that ran rampant through her mind when it came to just what she was thinking in terms of Jason Morgan. It was so easy being with him. In so many ways it was just like hanging out at the garage with Leo was but there was also an intensity to it that she never felt with Leo. Her desire to see Jason and be near him almost petrified her in a way. She could feel herself falling without a safety net in sight.

Melanie sat down next to her friend as the seats around them began to fill. She was more than a little shocked when Elizabeth phoned her that morning and asked if she wanted to join her at the track that afternoon for the race. If the request had come eight or so months ago it would have been all the norm but since Elizabeth and Billy's untimely break-up Melanie didn't think she'd been to a race once.

She gave her friend a sideways glance out of the corner of her eye sensing that Elizabeth's intense scanning of her surroundings was a sure sign she was searching for none other than Jason Morgan. It was more than obvious to Melanie that Elizabeth had more than a passing fancy when it came to the newest addition to Ryan Racing – even if she never dared admit it. The talk of Jason from Elizabeth had grown ever more frequent in the last several weeks and Melanie knew the signs well that her friend was falling hard and fast. "You see him?" she asked nudging Elizabeth with her elbow.

"What?"

"Did you find Jason yet?"

"Jason? I wasn't looking for Jason…"

"Yeah right," she spouted interrupting her before she could say she was looking for Leo. Melanie had gotten tired of hearing that tired excuse already. "Leo right? You were just looking for Leo," she scoffed.

"I was," Elizabeth stressed.

"When are you going to give it up already girl? What kind of a dummy do you take me for? Besides it's okay if you like the guy. He's pretty easy on the eyes if I do say so myself," Melanie laughed.

"I don't like Jason Morgan," Elizabeth stated sounding more like a high school teenager than the grown woman she was.

"Whatever." Melanie threw her hands up in the air as if she was admitting defeat. "You want a drink or something?"

"Yeah, a beer would be great."

"Okay. I'll be back."

Elizabeth waited until Melanie had zigzagged her way out of the row before she went back to her hunt for Jason and his dazzling metallic blue car.

The many Ryan drivers milled around the garage as the starting time for the race was fast approaching. Jason and Tom gave his car their customary before race once over with Leo stationed beside them doing the same for his own vehicle while across the garage in the far corner stood Billy barking orders to any mechanic that would listen to him. His agitation over losing the qualifier and pole position to Jason was more than a little apparent. Not to mention that he hated the way Jason Morgan seemed to waltz into the pack with immediate acceptance – something he had never been able to do not even while he was dating Elizabeth. It was just one more reason for Billy to despise Jason.

"So you ready to win this race?" Tom asked patting Jason on the back as he reached for his fire suit hanging from a hook next to the workbench.

"He better be!" A booming voice said from out of nowhere.

Jason turned around to see the image of Jake Russell striding his way across the garage floor. "Jake!" he uttered with sheer disbelief in his tone.

"In the flesh," Jake laughed grabbing Jason in a bear hug.

"What are you doing here?" Jason finally asked when he pulled back from the older man's embrace.

"You want me to go?" Jake cocked his brow.

"NO – No!" Jason said instinctively reaching for his arm. "I'm just surprised to see you."

"That's the idea boy!" Jake laughed again. "So how are things looking under here?" he asked reaching for the creeper perched against the wall.

"Jake," the piercing female voice caught Jason's attention. He turned to see his mother with her arms crossed and tapping her foot sternly on the concrete. "Remember your promise," she said.

"I know woman. I know," Jake said as he waved off her remark.

"What promise?" Jason asked.

"I'm merely here as a spectator and nothing else but that doesn't mean I can't give things a little look see while I'm here." He flashed Alison a mischievous grin – one that made Jason smile himself.

It was so great to have Jake back no matter what the circumstances. Suddenly the center of his world had returned as he watched Jake walking around his car with Tom in tow. It just felt so normal – natural for the three of them to be together again. Jason's posture relaxed and he knew he had the tiger by the tail in terms of today's race. He hadn't realized how apprehensive he was about it all until Jake's presence made it all fade into the background. How he had missed that man.

"Hi, mom," Jason said acknowledging her at last. There was a part of him that hoped beyond hope that she had come back with Jake to be there for her son. Even at this age Jason couldn't help but wish for her acceptance – her love. He knew it was a foolish desire on his part since she had gone above and beyond what was necessary to make sure he knew where she stood in terms of his life choices. Hell she had basically run away without a backward glance. Yet something inside of him, the little boy that still loved his mother, wanted – needed for her to embrace him and all that he stood for.

"Jason," she returned monotone. "How are you?"

"Better now," he said his eyes trailing to where Jake stood.

"I can see that. But don't think this is something permanent. Jake hasn't finished his rehab. He will be coming back to Texas with me after this race."

So much for the loving mother he had hoped for Jason thought. "I only want what's best for Jake's health. If that's Texas then so be it." It took all the strength he had in him to say that without wreching. "Hey Leo," Jason called to his friend leaving his mother standing alone. "I want you to come meet someone." Leo joined the group on the passenger side of Jason's car. "Leo this is Jake Russell – my crew chief."

"Don't you mean MIA crew chief," Jake corrected giving Jason a half smile as he offered his hand to Leo.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you, sir."

"Don't believe everything you hear son. Especially from these lunk heads." Jake laughed as he tussled Tom's hair and slapped Jason on the back.

"We really should be getting to our seats," Alison interrupted the obvious bonding she was witnessing. She wasn't all that anxious to be in the stands watching her son whirl around the track going hundreds of miles per hour but she also wasn't all that keen on the commardiery she saw between Jason and Jake. It certainly wouldn't make her job of getting Jason to stop racing any easier.

"I guess we better," Jake agreed looking down at his watch. "You boys need to be getting out to the starting line. Good luck son." He reached and pulled Jason into around bear hug as he tried to hide the tears that had found their way from the back of his eyes.

"I don't need luck now that you're here," Jason said matter of fact.

"Jake," Alison's impatient voice stopped any further conversation.

"See you in the winner's circle," Jake announced as he disappeared from Jason's line of sight.

Alison and Jake made their way passed several more of the Ryan garage bays before Jake stopped short and began heading off in the direction of half open door he was sure separated him from Pat Ryan's office.

"Where are you going?" Alison questioned as she stopped and starred at him more than a little bewildered with trying to keep Jake in line.

"There's someone I need to see," he announced answering yet not really answering her at all.

"Who?" She pressed.

"Never mind. Here," he said fishing in the back pocket of his jeans producing her ticket. "Go grab your seat and I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Jake, I don't think..."

"Ali, please," he said cutting her off. "Just go sit down."

She shook her head in disgust when Jake turned his back not allowing her to protest further.

Pat Ryan looked up from his desk as the soft knocking on his door startled him. He had been embroiled in thoughts of what it meant to have three of his drivers starting the race in the ranks of the first ten positions. "Enter," he said.

"I see your manners haven't changed," Jake gave his old friend as wiley smile.

Pat did a double take at the sight of Jake Russell standing in the doorframe. "Jake?"

"You look like you just saw a ghost man. Hell I ain't dead yet," Jake chuckled as he watched Pat's face blanch at the sight of him.

"I just didn't expect to see you," the other man said trying to gain his bearings. Seeing Jake this soon was the last thing he expected – or wanted for that matter.

"I guess so." Jake motioned to the chair across from Pat's massive desk silently asking if he could take a seat.

"Sit, sit please," Pat said. "How have you been?" he asked.

"Good. Rehab's going good. I'm making good progress." Jake scanned the photos and trophies strategically stationed around the make shift office. It was as if Pat Ryan had placed each one purposely so that no matter the angle he could see and savor each one of his victories. "I remember that day," he said pointing to the picture of himself and Pat standing side by side. "That's one of the first races you ever won with me as your head mechanic." The very sight of it brought back a flood of memories for both men.

"Yeah it was," Pat agreed.

"Those were the good old days weren't they?" Jake asked suddenly feeling nostalgic.

"You might say that." Pat wasn't in the mood for a walk down memory lane with the man who had the potential to waltz in and reclaim Jason Morgan. "So if your rehab is progressing does that mean you'll be returning soon?"

"I wish," Jake said with a snarl. "I still have at least another month or two to go. This little trip is only a reprieve for good behavior," he said with a laugh.

"Oh," he said with almost relief in his voice. The last thing he needed was for Jake's recovery to be too quick and him lose Jason before he helped him achieve his goal of a Winston Cup. "So you're just here for the race?"

"Yep and I wanted to see Jason. How's he been handling things here at Ryan?"

"Fine. He had a rough start but he seems to have found his stride again."

"I knew he would."

"I'm sure you did," Pat agreed not knowing what else to say. For a few minutes the pair sat quietly as an awkward silence filled the room. It was obvious that the friendship that they once shared had sustained more damage than either wanted to admit. "I should really be getting to the pits."

"And me to my seat. Thanks again for taking Jason onto your team. I really do appreciate it, Pat." Jake offered him his hand which the other man accepted hesitantly accepted.

"Like you said it's a win win situation for me." With that said Pat Ryan exited his office with Jake Russell rolling his eyes behind him.

Melanie followed behind Elizabeth as she snaked her way through the jagged line of stock cars that seemed to fill every empty space from their seats in the stands and the Ryan garage. She laughed silently when her friend said that she just wanted to go and wish Leo luck all the while Melanie was more than sure that the idea of seeing Jason Morgan as well had crossed the petite brunette's mind a time or two. Not to mention that it gave Elizabeth another opportunity at bringing her two best friends together. While Melanie wasn't too thrilled with the prospect of being thrown in Leo Jorgenson's direction one more time the thought of watching the sparks fly between Jason and Elizabeth got the better of the red head.

With Melanie in tow Elizabeth approached Leo. "Liz!" The tall blonde shot his friend a killer smile. One that had Melanie nearly wanting to melt. Why hadn't she just stayed in her seat, she thought surely she would have been able to see the sparks created by Elizabeth and Jason from across the infield. Yet there she stood feeling her insides turn to mush and disliking every minute of it.

"I wanted to come and wish you good luck today," Elizabeth said. "Not that you'll need it. You're going to do great."

"From your lips to the racing god's ears," he joked thrilled to see her standing there. More and more it was beginning to feel like old times for him. And while he knew that she had some sort of feelings coursing through her for Jason Morgan, Leo didn't get the feeling like he would be shut out of her life again because of them. Maybe that was why he pulled Jason into their conversation. "Hey man," he whistled getting the other blonde driver's attention. "Look who came to wish us luck," he grinned.

Jason turned his head from the last minute conversation he had been having with Tom only to see Elizabeth Ryan's tiny frame standing next to Leo's much taller one. He felt his palms begin to sweat and his mouth go dry. Every time he saw her she looked more beautiful to him than the last. "Hi," he eked out as he joined them.

"Hi," she replied her tone almost breathless. "Good luck today. You and Leo should rule the track." She smiled softly.

"Let's hope so. Jake's here." Jason didn't know what made him tell her that but something inside of him wanted to share his happiness with her.

"Really?" she said more than a bit surprised. "He's back for good? I didn't think he would rehab that quickly."

"No not for good." Elizabeth saw just the hint of sadness in Jason's expression as he said that. "Just this race. He said he couldn't stay away."

"Now that I believe," Elizabeth laughed recalling in the short time she had come to know Jake Russell what a stubborn old man he could be. "I'm glad he's here for you," she said tenderly resting her hand on Jason's arm.

"Thanks," Jason answered as he tried so hard to keep his emotions in check. Even through the thick fabric of his fire suit he felt her touch set a slow burn to his skin. He wanted to believe the butterflies he felt fluttering around in his stomach were purely nerves for the race that was just about to begin but deep down he knew better.

"They're calling for the drivers meeting," Tom announced more than happy to break up the scene before him. "You two better get a move on."

"Good luck," Elizabeth said again squeezing Jason's hand this time.

Both Leo and Melanie glanced at each other as they watched their friends slow to part each giving the other a knowing quick look. Seems it might be time for them to do a little match making of their own. One good turn deserved another as they say.

Billy pulled on his gloves as he watched the last of the scenes between Elizabeth and Jason. Even from across the room he could feel the sexual tension and that turned his world topsy turvy. Not only had Elizabeth been putting in appearances at the practice track but now she was showing up for races. This wasn't good. It was blowing his theory on their break up to bits. He couldn't have that. He just couldn't and he certainly wasn't about to allow Jason Morgan to have something that rightfully belonged to him.

Tom stood alone beside the workbench watching Melanie and Elizabeth exit the garage without so much as a goodbye for him. He felt his jaw clench and his hands begin to shake. He was losing her right before his eyes. Elizabeth Ryan was falling for Jason Morgan's charms and it was killing him.

Jason threw his leg through the window opening and before lowering himself into his car he let his body weight rest against the roof covering the large script spelling out his name. He looked back a few cars and gave Leo a thumbs up before his new found friend disappeared into his own thundering machine. Jason then turned back in time to see Billy standing against his black car just about ready to climb inside. Jason flashed his competitor or for lack of a better term nemesis a confident smile. That afternoon Jason Morgan felt that he had the world by the purse strings and he wasn't afraid of letting Weston know it.

Easily he slid into the racing seat and began fastening his five-point harness as Benny secured the fiber netting covering the open space Jason had just crawled through. Benny quickly slapped the roof of the car and Jason flipped the toggle switch and the engine roared to life. Easily he found his way to the pole and his first place starting position with Billy quickly by his side in his own second place start. Four cars behind the both of them Leo followed suit and sat in his rumbling car anxiously anticipating the start of the race.

Jason scanned the spectator stands and even though no one face was discernable he knew that Jake was among the crowd – and Elizabeth too. He couldn't help but smile at that thought. Elizabeth was there and even though he was sure it was more for Leo than him he didn't care. Elizabeth was sitting in the stands watching a race. Something Jason knew for a fact she hadn't done in a long time.

The line of cars behind him had grown substantially as he adjusted his goggles over his eyes and pulled the head set over his ears. He still wasn't sure if he would ever get used to another man's voice besides Jake's assaulting him during a race but somehow he had managed to make the best of it. He pressed the accelerator to the floor watching the RPM's climb almost nearing the red zone as he readied himself for the drop of the green flag.

As the green flag dropped and the cars on the track took off as if they had all been shot out of a cannon, Alison gripped the edge of her seat with enough pressure to turn her knuckles white. With her heart in her throat she watched the sea of gleaming cars circle the track at rapid speed. Repeatedly she had to tell herself to breath as she watched with her eyes half closed as Jason took command of the track. He weaved in and out of his fellow drivers as Alison looked on wide eyed fearing the worst each time he came in her opinion far too close to another car. When a car spun out behind him flying into the infield Alison let out a gasp. "I can't do this," she announced rising from her seat.

Jake who had been too enthralled in the action on the track to notice her anxiety gave her a quizzical look. "Can't do what?" he asked never really taking his eyes off the raceway.

"I can't sit here and watch this. I won't."

"Ali, sit down."

"NO!"

"Good god woman enough already – sit down and watch your son do what he does best." Jake was more than a little perturbed and that fact came through in his voice. While he completely understood Alison's fears he wasn't about to indulge them. She had lived through the harrowing experience of watching her husband crash and eventually die but so had Jason and somehow he had found a way to deal with all that encompassed. Jake thought it was high time that she did as well.

"I can't, Jake," she said her voice so soft he barely heard her.

"You can," he countered as he took her trembling hand in his own. "Ata boy Jas – keep up that pace and no one will be able to catch you!" Jake shouted wishing Alison hadn't found and taken away the stop watch he had stuffed in his pocket earlier.

In the distance Leo saw both Billy and Jason. He smiled realizing that even though Jason was behind Billy he was still in first place. Jason had actually lapped him. If he hadn't had to concentrate on his own strategy he would have been laughing his ass off. God only knew the ire that was spewing from Billy's mouth. Pity the crewmen who had drawn the short straw that race and was on the other end of Weston's headset.

Mentally Leo ran through all the practice runs he and Jason had done the past few days. It was in those runs that Jason had given away what Leo termed as the Morgan trade secrets and for that Leo was thankful. They had helped him work his way up in the pack to sixth place with about fifty more laps to go. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself this would be his first showing in the top ten finishers in he couldn't remember how long. Jason Morgan's appearance at Ryan racing for Leo was two fold. He had found a friend and someone to finally put Billy Weston in his rightful place. The second was heaven on earth according to Leo Jorgenson.

Jason rode Billy's ass end hard and tight. He was having more fun than he should have been toying with him. He so loved being in the cat bird's seat. Jason teased him time and time again moving to the high side of the track only to have Billy's luminous black car follow suit. Jason grinned to himself at how predictable Weston could be. Or better yet how driven he was by his own ego. With the slightest movement toward the high side again, Billy overcompensated leaving an opening for Jason to whiz by him below which he did with the greatest of ease. "WOO WHO!" Jason yelled sure he blew out Benny's eardrums.

As Jason duped Billy and jetted past him Elizabeth found herself jumping to her feet yelling her lungs out. Jason had been in the lead the entire time but it was still such a thrill to see him one up Billy even if he hadn't needed to. "GO JASON!" she screamed again.

Melanie stood beside her friend grinning from ear to ear. She no longer cared that Jason was a NASCAR driver and how badly Elizabeth's last experience with a racer had turned out. All that Melanie did care about was the sheer excitement she saw permeating from her friend. Suddenly she was the old Liz – the one that lived and breathed this place.

"Hey," she nudged her friend. "Look at Leo," Melanie said drawing Elizabeth's attention away from Jason's blue metallic machine to Leo's bright green one.

"Oh my god! Go Leo GO!" Elizabeth said jumping up and down as she watched Leo pick off the number five contender in the race. She reached for Melanie's hand squeezing it tightly. "Look at him go!" she announced. "He's on fire."

Melanie found her eyes fixated on the green flash that was Leo's car. Silently she found herself willing him forward. "He's going for another!"

"GO LEO GO!" Elizabeth and Melanie shouted in unison.

Pat Ryan stood up and leaned against the rail almost pressing his face against the glass panel in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had drivers in first, second and fourth place. It was like a dream come true for him. Three Ryan racers in the top five place finishes – amazing!

He thought back to his time with Jake Russell earlier and thoughts of losing Jason once he recovered circled his brain. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't allow his best shot at a Winston Cup just slip through his fingers. Yet he knew the minute Jake was well enough to come back Jason would be gone without a moments hesitation. He had to come up with a way to entice the stellar driver to stay. He wondered if he didn't already have a way – yet what could that cost him?

Tom looked down at his lap counter and noted that there were ten laps to go and Jason had a substantial lead on the pack – especially Weston. He smiled gleefully at that thought. Weston thought that his one win against Jason was the tell tell sign of what he was made of and well Tom knew that Weston was sadly mistaken. Not to mention that he had sorely underestimated Jason's abilities. "Sucker," Tom hissed.

There were two slower cars that he had lapped several times separating him from Morgan. Even though Billy knew he was really in second place he hated the appearance that he was in fourth place. It was something that he just couldn't deal with and set about changing it. He zig zagged his way past the first car in his way. It was an easy pass one that he could have done with his eyes closed. With less than five laps to go Billy knew he had considerable ground to cover if he intended to come out the winner of this feature. With that thought in mind he pressed hard on the accelerator dumping the clutch and down shifted hoping to gain an extra boost of power that would thrust him closer to his desired goal. However the driver before him toyed with him as though he was actually at war with Billy for the second place position. The driver's actions enraged Billy. "What the hell's this asshole think he's doing?" he shouted to no one in particular. Billy again dumped a gear and pressed forward.

As the white flag dropped signaling the final lap of the race to those in the stands, it looked like Billy Weston and the driver in front of him were playing some mock game of chicken – both trying their damnedest to one up the other. Yet all it took was one false move on Billy's part – he had over estimated the distance behind his front end and that of the tail end of the car in front of him and before he knew it he was spinning out of control taking out several cars in his wake before careening to a smoky halt in the grassy infield.

The checkered flag fell over the hood of Jason's car and while he took his ceremonial victory lap he looked on with great pleasure at Billy Weston throwing his helmet and kicking his car in the infield – for all his efforts not even finishing the race.


	26. Chapter 26

Pat Ryan stood dumbfounded as he watched the checkered flag drop over the vivid blue metallic painted hood of Jason's car and mere seconds later saw the bright green flash of Leo's as well claiming fourth place. Finally he looked around and saw Billy's black machine smoking in the infield. How had he missed that Pat thought to himself? Had he been so intently watching Morgan that he completely blocked out Billy's performance? He shook off those thoughts as he began making his way to the winner's circle. There wasn't time to second guess himself two of his driver's had finished in the top five of this race. That was a photo op in the making.

"Did you see that?" Jake nearly shouted. "Did you see that?" he asked again turning to Alison who was sitting next to him. "Jason won! Ali he won!"

"I'm well aware of that," she returned.

"That's all you can say?" Jake pulled back and stared at her almost speechless. "You're son just won and you're not even the tiniest bit excited?"

"Can we go now?" she asked.

"What? Can we go now? You have got to be kidding right?"

"You talked to Jason and you saw him race. That's all we came here to do. It's been done. It's time to go now."

Jake stared at her astonished at how emotionless she could be. He could remember a time when she would have flown from her seat in the stands and been standing alongside Erik in seconds flat but now it was like the win – her son's win – hadn't even affected her. He wanted to understand her thinking – wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt yet his loyalty to Jason somehow wouldn't allow it. "If you think I am leaving here without going down and congratulating your son – well woman you have another thing coming." For Jake being there for all of Jason's wins was like second nature. It was unnatural to be at the track and not in the winner's circle with the young man he thought of as his own son.

Alison looked away. She knew that getting Jake to leave without being in the winner's circle was a long shot however she had to try. "Go, do what you have to do," she said throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Oh no," Jake said. "You are coming with me."

"No I am NOT!"

"The hell you aren't. Don't you think it's time you congratulate your son on his accomplishments?"

"You mean the accomplishment of staying alive?" Alison scoffed.

"Enough already," Jake sighed. "Let's go." He reached for her hand pulling her to her feet and led her down the steel spectator stands.

Elizabeth and Melanie shuffled their way through the throngs of people who appeared to be aimlessly milling around. Elizabeth grew more aggravated by the minute at the slow pace. She wished now she had just used her pit pass and they would have already been standing in the winner's circle. "Come on, come on," she shouted to the faceless populace in front of her. Reaching behind her Elizabeth grabbed Melanie by the hand and started pulling her through the crowd bulldozing a path for them.

"Easy there," Melanie said rubbing her shoulder when they finally stopped outside of the gate to pit row.

"Sorry," Elizabeth blushed not realizing how rough she actually had been. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay I know you're excited. So am I," Melanie added without thinking. Elizabeth saw the sparkle in her friend's sapphire eyes as she continued speaking. "I love it that Billy got what was coming to him – the prick!" Melanie said almost gleeful.

Elizabeth returned her friend's gloating smile. It had been wonderful watching Jason play with Billy the way he had and watching Billy's own greed be his undoing certainly had her more than just a little overjoyed – she was ecstatic. After all the time she had spent being Billy's biggest cheerleader it was a little hard to believe she was standing there relishing his defeat. In her head Elizabeth knew the circumstances now were so very different but there was still a part of her that felt off. She wondered if there would ever come a time when Billy Weston wouldn't come to play a role in her thoughts.

"Liz," Melanie nudged her as the man at the gate stood waiting for her to show her pass.

"Huh?"

"I think he needs to see that," Melanie said pulling Elizabeth's hand that held the pit pass up to the man's face.

"Go on in Ms. Ryan," the man said with a smile.

The crowd in the pits had dispersed the losers already on their way back to their perspective garages and the winners and their teams crowding the winner's circle. Tom looked across the infield to where Jason was standing on the center podium with a smile a mile wide on his face. It was odd for him to be off in the distance. On any other win he and Jake would have been crowded around Jason. But here at Ryan Racing things were a little different. Tom was just a mechanic whose job was to gather up the miscellaneous tools lying around and assist the other mechanics in pushing the winning cars back to the garage. The longer he was with Ryan Racing the more keenly aware Tom became that it wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Elizabeth's steps faltered at the sight of her father with his arm draped around Jason's shoulder. It was like the pair had known one another forever rather than the few short months Jason had been part of the Ryan Racing family. It gave her an eerie sense of déjà vu watching her father cuddle up to his next big thing. That's exactly how it had begun with Billy and suddenly Elizabeth felt herself being sucked back in time to a place she vowed never to return to.

"Aren't we going to congratulate the winners?" Melanie asked when Elizabeth nearly stopped dead in her tracks.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," she said softly regretting ever passing through the pit gate.

"Come on," Melanie took Elizabeth by the hand knowing her friend all too well almost sure that she was about to bolt any minute now.

"Mel, no!" Elizabeth said resisting the red head's effort a pulling her forward.

"What do you mean no? I thought you wanted to congratulate Leo? Didn't you just say this was the first time he's placed in the top five in a really long time?" Melanie thought by invoking Leo's name that she might stand a chance at getting Elizabeth to move toward the multitude of people surrounding both Leo and Jason. It was no secret that Elizabeth had been using Leo as her excuse for sometime now so it was easy for Melanie to continue to roll with that scenario.

"I do," Elizabeth said reluctantly.

"Then come on." Melanie again pulled at her arm. "He's right over there." She pointed out.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and shook the cobwebs of the past from her mind. "HEY YOU!" she said tapping Leo's broad shoulders. At the sound of her voice he whipped around. The smile on his face spoke volumes to Elizabeth. She was so proud of him.

"Congratulations," Melanie managed to utter as again she was held captive by Leo's million dollar smile.

"Thanks," he said turning to look at her. An odd sense of electricity pulsed through his frame when she returned his smile.

"You were great out there!" Elizabeth stated. "I loved the way you moved around the track – so sure of yourself. That's the Leo I know and love."

"I didn't think I had it in my anymore," he admitted openly.

"You always had it in you Leo," Elizabeth said resting her hand on his forearm. "Don't ever forget that. You're every bit the driver I saw the first time my dad ever brought you to the track."

"I'd say you are just a little bit biased," Leo smiled pulling her in for a bear hug.

"That very well may be but I know a great driver when I see one," Elizabeth said as her eyes came to rest on Jason Morgan.

The sea blue spots before his eyes were enough to make Jason dizzy and if he had to smile one more time for some photographer he thought his face might crack. Somehow all this attention took something away from the win for him or maybe it was just more the fact that it was Pat Ryan standing beside him rather than Jake. By now Jake too would have tired of the attention and sent the hordes of reports and their entourage packing, but not Pat he was the ultimate publicity hound ready for just one more shot.

Finally having had enough Jason excused himself leaving Pat Ryan to do what he did best – stout the wonders of Ryan Racing. That was something Jason wanted no parts of especially since he had no intentions of being there any longer than he needed to be. He looked around wondering where Jake might be. He knew that his crew chief was only supposed to be a spectator but Jason had a hard time believing that after his win Jake wouldn't have found someway to find his way to him – even if that meant ditching his mother.

Jason still couldn't believe that she had actually come with Jake – that she had sat in the stands with him and watched the race. For all Jason knew she hadn't. Alison Morgan hadn't attended a race in more than seven years and Jason didn't believe that she was about to change that now especially not for him. The bitterness he had for her welled up inside him once more. No matter how much he tried to keep it in check there were times when it was all consuming. As an adult he warred with his adolescent emotions. Emotions that he knew weren't groundless in their inception yet that weren't as paramount as he had allowed them to grow over the years. It was as though when it came to his mother he was stuck in a time warp where he was forever twenty years old not able to go back yet somehow unable to move forward either. Jason wondered if he would be perpetually rooted in a place where he both loved and hated his own mother. He shrugged off those dark thoughts not wanting to allow them to cloud his victory. He deserved to be happy and even if his mother couldn't share in that joy so be it Jason knew somewhere in the heavens his father was doing exactly that.

"Jason!" Leo's booming voice caught his attention but more readily it was the sight of Elizabeth Ryan standing beside him that compelled Jason forward to where they were standing. For as much as his brain kept telling him to steer clear of her his heart obviously had other ideas.

"Hey man, great race!" Jason said as he joined them.

"You too," Leo concurred.

"Yeah you were doing rings around them out there," Elizabeth said with a slight smile and butterflies in her stomach. There Jason stood with his blue fire suit hung low on his hips and thermal shirt hugging every chiseled muscle in his chest and all she could think about was their almost kiss from weeks ago.

"Especially Weston," Melanie piped in with the comment she knew they all were dying to say.

"You did that just for me right?" Leo laughed. "I mean you know how much I love to see you stick to ole Billy boy!" he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"You're wish is my command," Jason joked giving Leo a royal bow. As great as it felt to one up Billy, Jake had taught Jason what comes around goes around and it was better to keep your mouth shut when it came to your fellow drivers no matter how much you might despise them.

"Morgan!" Pat Ryan's voice shot across from the other side of track. "I need you for a few more photos," he said waving his winning driver to his side.

"Ugh!" Jason let out a loud groan. "You've got to be kidding me right? I swear they've already taken a dozen rolls of film – a piece," he added for effect.

"Morgan!" Pat bellowed again taking notice of the fact that his daughter was not only at the race that day but now standing in the pits with Jason Morgan.

"You better go," Elizabeth said sympathetically. "He's not going to stop until he gets what he wants," she said from personal experience.

Jason sighed and shook his head before turning on his heel and heading back across the track. What the hell had Jake gotten him into?

Alison felt more than a little odd as she followed Jake into the pits. In so many ways it hadn't changed at all but for her it had. She tried not to let herself think about Erik's wreck. Yet if she turned her head she could almost still see the fiery remains of his car laying upside down on the track. She shuddered at the recollection.

Every detail of that day was crystalline in her mind from the way his car flipped end over end to the way his body looked on the operating table after he had been pronounced dead. Moving back to Texas with her family hadn't erased it yet the distance had allowed for it to dull ever so slightly however now being there – standing on the very track that it had taken place it was a again a reality she didn't think she could bare.

It amazed her how both Jason and Jake could be so at ease in a place that had claimed the life of a man they both loved so much. For her it was as though by their being able to do just that it defiled Erik's memory in some way – that he was somehow less important than he was. Alison closed her eyes and let out a ragged breath wanting nothing more than to be sitting on a plane heading back to Texas.

"Oh excuse me," she heard Jake say. "Elizabeth?"

"Jake!" Elizabeth smiled and instantly gave the older man a hug. "Jason said you were here for the race. It's great to see you. You look so good. How's rehab going? You remember Melanie King?"

"That I do. I never forget a pretty face," he smoozed making Melanie blush. "Rehab is going good. Not as fast I would like it to but it's going."

"I keep telling him not to push himself," Alison added from the background.

Instantly Elizabeth felt the hairs on her neck stand on end. Something about that woman never seemed to sit right with her. "I'm sure the doctors are keeping a close eye on him," she said. "And I'll be doing the same," she added not even sure why but enjoyed the ire she saw in Alison Morgan's eyes just the same. "It's great to have you back. Jason really missed you."

"He's not back," Alison stated. "We will be leaving this evening for Texas."

"Enough Ali," Jake said tossing her a stern look. "I'll be back here before any of you know it. I'm too ornery to stay down for too long."

"So I've heard," Elizabeth agreed.

"Have you seen Jason?" Jake asked.

"Yeah my dad's got him posing for every photographer this side of Charlotte," Elizabeth smiled weakly.

"Now that I believe." Jake was well aware of Pat's need for publicity and how the man could turn even something as simple as NASCAR win into a production. "Well I think it's time I go rescue the boy,"

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that."

"Good bye Elizabeth," Jake kissed her cheek. "Keep in touch," he said much to Alison's dismay.

Jake stood in the middle of the mob half smiling as he watched Pat posing Jason as if was some model rather than a racecar driver. "HEY! That ain't no pretty boy up there!"

"Jake!" Jason shouted relieved to finally see his mentor. "Excuse me," he said disentangling himself from the masses surrounding him.

"Thank you all," Pat said to those reporters and photographers standing around when Jason left him no choice but to dismiss the crowd. He looked down as his one time right hand mechanic and the young man he considered his ticket to a Winston Cup as they embraced each other. For a fleeting moment Pat felt a pang of jealousy for the closeness he saw them share. A closeness that he and Jake once shared as well. But that evaporated into a sense of almost fear again that he would surely lose Jason the minute Jake was up to returning. He couldn't permit that to happen. No matter what his reservations might be if he had to Pat wasn't above pulling out all the stops to get what he wanted.

"You gave a hell of a performance out there today," Jake said patting Jason on the back. "And you said you couldn't race without me," he jeered. "That was a crock of shit and I knew it. You don't need me!"

"The hell I don't!" Jason countered defensively. "You're the reason I won out there today."

"There's no need to stroke an old man's ego. It's all you. It's always been all about you Jason." Jason felt the pride grow inside of him. He always knew what Jake thought of his skills as a driver but on those rare occasions that he verbalized them it made Jason just beam. "You're a natural at this – just like your father. God Jason if I didn't know better there were times today I would have sworn that it was Erik out there on that track. You have his talent – his moves. Do you know how proud he would be of you right now?"

Alison stood in the background listening to Jake go on and on about the similarities between her late husband and her son. There was a part of her that was proud. As much as she now hated the sport that had taken her husband from her she knew in her heart that's how much Erik Morgan had loved it and she was certain that all Jake said was true. Erik would have been beside himself with pride over what Jason could do in a racecar yet for her all it was a sore reminder of what she had lost so she found herself again talking out of turn when she would have been better to remain silent. "You don't want to be too much like your father or we will be putting flowers on your grave too," she said almost stoic.

Both Jason and Jake turned and looked at her neither saying a word. Jason closed his eyes and shook his head. Again his mother certainly didn't disappoint him. There she was with her own special brand of sunshine. Instead of launching into a barrage of the same tired rhetoric he just hung his head and walked away from them both. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't fight her nor could he hang on to his need for her acceptance of him – knowing full well that he wasn't ever going to get it. He had to come to face the reality of his life. He had lost both his father and his mother the day that Erik Morgan died.

Elizabeth looked up from the conversation she had been having with a couple members of the Ryan crew just in time to see Jason heading away from where Jake and his mother were standing. The slump of his shoulders spoke volumes to her. The inner voice she tried on a regular basis to ignore when it came to Jason Morgan wouldn't be silenced. It repeated over and over that she needed to be with him right now. Against her better judgment she excused herself from the group and ran to catch up with him.

Theresa Kennedy searched the winner's circle that afternoon for none other than Jason Morgan. It was becoming more and more apparent to her that he was the next big thing on the circuit and she wasn't about to miss the opportunity to hitch herself to his star. Cautiously she looked for Billy knowing full well that he wouldn't be there but couldn't chance pissing him off just yet. She thought it was better not to have all her eggs in one basket. If she could play them both for a little while until she could suss out just who would be the ultimate winner she'd be ahead of the game – or at least she thought she would.

It wasn't Jason who she saw first but rather Elizabeth Ryan. Instantly Theresa was less than pleased to see the Ryan princess standing next to the man she had just set her sights on. Not that that mattered really Theresa was known for getting what she wanted no matter the cost.


	27. Chapter 27

Elizabeth slowed her pace when she finally caught up with Jason. Easily her stride fell in step with his and for the moment she walked along side him in silence trying to gauge what or if she should say anything. This was the Jason she had seen numerous times throughout Jake's hospital stay and even more so after the arrival of his mother. It was like Alison and Jason Morgan were like oil and water. They just didn't mix.

Elizabeth knew that feeling all too well substitute her father for Alison and herself for Jason in the equation and you would have exactly the same relationship. Yet something about Jason's situation with his mother was different even though she wasn't able to put her finger on it. She herself didn't much care for Alison Morgan. The woman had a way of rubbing Elizabeth the wrong way almost instantly. And if she felt that way Elizabeth could only imagine how Alison affected her son.

Jason knew that Elizabeth was walking beside him without ever turning to see the petite brunette. He had an uncanny sense when it came to her almost like he could feel her and that only served to cloud his judgment all the more. His life was far too complicated as it was. Why on earth did he need to make matters worse for by having uncontrollable feelings for the daughter of a man he couldn't stand? He did his best to ignore her and continued on his undetermined path.

Elizabeth had an overwhelming urge to reach out and take Jason's hand in her own. It seemed almost the natural thing to do. She wasn't sure what she was offering comfort for but she knew he needed it just the same. Yet something held her hand stationary. She wasn't sure if it was her own fear of what those thoughts meant – that her heart was breaking down the defenses in her head or perhaps her mind was just sticking to her no more drivers in her life mantra. Deep down she knew the truth. If it had really been her mantra talking she would have never chased after him in the first place. So rather than reaching for him she clasped her hands together and continued along beside him.

They walked in silence for quite awhile until Jason became so unnerved by her presence he couldn't take it another second. "Why are you following me?" he barked turning to look at her.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right," she said softly trying not to take his tone personally even though that was difficult to do.

"Why? Why the hell do you even care? Or is this what you do for all your daddy's drivers?" The minute that last sentence fell from his mouth Jason regretted it. Again he had let his anger with his mother twist his words spewing venom on an undeserving bystander. But it was the appalled look on Elizabeth's face that ripped at his heart and made him want to smack himself senseless.

The maliciousness of Jason's tone was biting to the point that Elizabeth felt as though she had just been sucker punched in the stomach. Yet it wasn't until she allowed the words of Jason's final sentence to sink in that an overwhelming sense of hostility consumed her. How many times had she been taunted in the past about how she was nothing more than Billy Weston's meal ticket into the racing circuit? How he wouldn't have given her a second look if she hadn't been Pat Ryan's daughter? All those insecurities came rushing back with brute force assaulting her especially now that part of her believed that they were all more than a little well founded after what Billy had done.

Elizabeth squared her shoulders and let out a heated sigh ready to give Jason Morgan a very large piece of her mind but the minute she looked at his face she felt the tears sting her indigo eyes. She swallowed hard hoping to dislodge the apple sized lump that was now sitting in the back of her throat. The last thing she wanted or needed for that matter was to let Jason see her cry. She had by far done enough crying as it was. So before the tears could cascade onto her cheeks she turned and hurried away from him without once looking back.

"Damn it," Jason muttered under his breath as he lengthened his stride to catch up with her – which he did easily. He reached out grabbing her by the arm. "Elizabeth, wait." The hold he had on her arm left her no choice but to stop though she kept her back to him since her cheeks were now damp from the line of tears that had made tracks down her face. "I'm sorry," he began. "What I said back there – well it was stupid. I didn't mean it, really I didn't."

Elizabeth stood there without saying a word – not trusting her own voice. She knew that it would crack as she tried to gain control of her silent tears and there was no denying that Jason Morgan's touch no matter the reason also set off a wave of quivers in her body that inadvertently always found a way to her voice.

"Elizabeth?" he questioned as she remained quiet. She pulled out of his grasp yet didn't continue walking. Jason let out a ragged breath hoping now to get a chance to continue his apology. "I really am sorry. It seems like whenever my mom is around I can't think straight. She's got this way of getting my goat no matter how hard I try not to let it happen." Jason ran his hands over his face trying to gain his own composure. The last thing he wanted was to alienate Elizabeth.

Elizabeth faintly smiled at Jason's last remark. She knew those feelings all too well. She had told herself over and over again so many times now she had lost count to not allow her father and now Billy to goad her into saying things that should have been better left unsaid. If for only that reason alone she turned around and faced Jason. "I can understand that," she commented.

Jason felt his chest tighten as the tell tell signs of her tears remained apparent in her reddened eyes. He hated that he had been the reason for her tears. He wanted to kick himself all over again. "I am sorry," he said again.

Something in his clear blue eyes made Elizabeth believe him or maybe it was the way her heart skipped a beat when he reached out to touch her hand as he spoke she wasn't really sure. In the last months of being around Jason she wanted to believe she had a good sense of the man that he was. He and Leo had formed a bound and Elizabeth knew for Leo to do that there had to be something different about Jason Morgan. Elizabeth wanted to believe that he was different – that he wasn't the typical egomaniacal driver the littered the circuit.

"I really did just want to see if you were okay?" she said without dwelling on his earlier comment.

"I know and thank you," he said. "I just can't believe that even at twenty-six years old she can still push my buttons," he sighed.

"It's a parent's job, I'm pretty sure." Elizabeth would have said that pushing buttons was a mother's job if she had had any frame of reference for that. But no mother of her own or not she could most definitely see Alison Morgan's penchant for pushing her son's buttons.

"I don't even know why I give a damn. It's not like she does," Jason said almost ominously. Elizabeth pulled back and gave him a puzzled stare as though she was asking him to continue without saying a word. "Let's just say my mom is less than thrilled with my choice of careers." Elizabeth was still more than a little confused. The tension that she had witnessed between mother and son certainly couldn't have stemmed just from Jason's decision to be a NASCAR driver. "My dad died on this very track," Jason heard himself saying. "I was standing in the pits with Jake and my mom was sitting in the stands."

Again Elizabeth felt the earlier lump climb into her throat but for an entirely different reason now. "I'm so sorry Jason," she said finally reaching for the hand she had been unable to grab before.

As Jason stood there the fiery crash that had claimed his father's life ticked off in his mind like a reel of some tired old movie. He had wanted to believe that in the years between then and now he had somehow gotten passed it all or at least had put the event in its proper place yet there were times – especially ones like this that the memories were as fresh as a newly opened wound. "Erik Morgan died well before his time –died before he could show the world his full potential."

Hearing Jason's father's name now conjured a memory in Elizabeth's head. She recalled the death of some upstart driver many years ago. He hadn't been in the league with her father so his death barely made an impact on her life or that of her father's but standing there now staring at Jason she couldn't imagine what it had done to his.

"My mom couldn't handle it when I told her I wanted to finish what my dad had started. She flipped when I told her I wanted to race."

There was a part of Elizabeth that completely understood Alison's initial reaction. How could she not have the natural instinct to protect her son? In her time around the circuit she had seen her fair share of injuries, even some that had debilitated drivers. So as much as she hated to admit it she could almost sympathize with Jason's mother that was until he continued.

"Jake and I spent months rebuilding my dad's car in secret while my mother sat in the house not so much as making even an appearance. I know she was devastated by my father's death but she completely shut down – shut me out almost – when I needed her the most. If it hadn't been for Jake god only knows what would have happened to me," Jason said honestly. That was the truth too. If Jake hadn't been there to pull him back from the edge he could have gotten lost in some bottle of scotch or some other poison of choice. Jason had to wonder sometimes if that would have made his mother happier.

It now became crystal clear to Elizabeth the bond that Jason and Jake shared and why. No wonder he had taken Jake's heart attack and subsequent surgery so hard. Elizabeth could only imagine that it had to be like losing his father all over again for Jason. Unconsciously Elizabeth gave Jason's hand a gently squeeze.

"The day that we flipped the toggle switch and the new engine in my dad's car came to life was the first time I had seen any expression on my mom's face in months. She came flying out of the house like some bat out of hell screeching. But then when I mentioned about taking the car back out on the dirt tracks well her tirade began and it's never stopped since. She never fails to get her digs in about the evils of racing or like today when Jake told me how much my driving reminds him of my dad she has to pipe in with some caustic comment that has me seeing red."

"She's probably afraid of losing her only son the same way she lost her husband." Elizabeth couldn't believe she was actually defending his mother but something about the idea of watching your husband die behind the wheel of a racecar and then having your only son tell you he wants to follow in the man's footsteps struck a chord in her.

"Maybe," Jason relented. Over the years he had come to terms with his mother's reasons just not her actions. "But if it had been only that I think I could have dealt with it. It's her running away that I couldn't."

"Running away?"

"Yes. She ran home to Texas to the safety of her parents. She told me that she refused to stand by and watch me kill myself too. And with that she was on a plane and headed to Texas to nurse her grief as if it somehow was worse than mine. I haven't really talked to her in years. I only called her when Jake was in the hospital 'cause I thought it was the right thing to do. I mean there were friends. I thought she should know what was going on. I never once imagined she'd show up in Charlotte much less that Jake would head to Texas with her for his rehab."

Suddenly Elizabeth felt very guilty for having pointed out the facility in Texas and stressing what a wonderful program they had. If she had only known then what she did now. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's not your fault."

"I mean about Texas. If I hadn't given Jake that brochure maybe he wouldn't have gone to Texas."

"I don't think it would have mattered. I'm pretty sure my mom would have found another way to stick it to me." Again Jason heard the bitterness in his voice. He sounded like a disgruntled adolescent rather than the adult he was – oh yes Alison Morgan could certainly bring out the best in her son.

Elizabeth took Jason's other hand in her own and stood there staring deep into his ice blue eyes as the sun began to fall away from the sky. She couldn't help but empathize with Jason. She knew what it was like to lose a parent and maybe both even though the other wasn't physically dead. Alison had no more been able to accept Jason than Pat Ryan had been able to accept her until she contorted herself into a shape her father could see. Jason however hadn't been able to do that for his mother. His need to follow his father's dream made that change almost impossible.

She dropped his hand and reached up and stroked her hand against his cheek still covered in soot from the day's race. Suddenly the distance sometimes vacant look in Jason's eyes made sense. That pain she saw had so much more to do with his life overall rather than just Jake's illness as she had once thought and the animosity she had observed from the first time she had stumbled upon Jason and Alison was deep rooted. All the signs were there – she could read them well since she carried many herself. Jason felt abandoned by the one parent he had left. It didn't matter that he had been nearly an adult when it happened there was always a part of a person that wants and needs their parent's love and protection even if they are fighting it all the way. Elizabeth knew just where Jason was coming from and for the first time in a very long time the connection she felt with him and couldn't explain before fell immediately into place. So much so that she found herself leaning in and hugging him.

Jason tightened his arms around her tiny waist dropping his chin against her head. A wave of contentment washed over him suddenly. Very few people outside of Jake and Tom really knew the whole story behind his relationship with Alison Morgan. She normally was a subject he chose not to discuss but with Elizabeth he couldn't help himself. There were so many things when it came to Elizabeth Ryan he couldn't help himself from doing.

Elizabeth pulled back just enough for their blue eyes to lock. At that moment there was no need for a single word. Both knew what the other wanted and this time neither of them was afraid to comply. Jason bent his head gently pressing his lips to her full red ones. Willingly she returned the warm kiss wrapping her arms around his neck as she allowed him to deepen the experience by parting her lips and letting his tongue explore the recesses of her mouth. She followed suit doing the same. Finally both permitting themselves their most secret desire.

Tom and Leo approached one another as they pulled the heavy metal garage doors into place. They closed with a thud and subsequent click as the lock fell shut securing all that Pat Ryan held precious behind them. Tom's eyes searched the dimming skyline looking for Jason. It was time for them to go celebrate his victory in style. Tom's adrenaline from the afternoon's race was still pumping as he was sure Jason's was as well. It had been a hell of a race and an even sweeter victory when Jason left Billy Weston in the dust.

Tom took a few steps forward when he spotted Jason's form in the distance but immediately he faltered as the sight of Elizabeth Ryan wrapped in his best friend's arms came into view. He stood there almost rigid watching as Jason and Elizabeth shared a kiss. Even from the fair distance that separated them Tom could feel their heat and then his own heated anger bubbling and boiling inside of him. It never failed to amaze Tom how Jason Morgan had the world by a string. It didn't matter whether he was behind the wheel of his car, throwing darts or dodging the line of pretty ladies that seemed to follow him wherever he went – Jason always came out the winner. Tom clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes as he watched Elizabeth lay her head against Jason's chest. He felt the fire in the pit of his stomach rage.

It was like Vanessa James all over again. She was clearly a racing groupie and Tom knew it yet he hadn't been able to stay away from her. She had been hell on wheels in a black dress or at least a black leather mini. For months she showered him with attention showing up at the track while he was working on Jason's car or doing a myriad of other things. It seemed like everywhere he turned there Vanessa was. So finally he let down his guard and invited her to the end of the season party Jake always held for Jason. He couldn't help but love the looks having her on his arm drew him when he entered the room. She was beautiful silken blonde hair, piercing green eyes and a body that could cause a train wreck and she was all his. Finally Tom felt he had come into his own. He had grown used to woman young and old cozying up to him as a way to get closer to the ultimate prize – Jason, but it hadn't been that way with Vanessa. She not so much as even mentioned him once in all the time she spent with Tom. He strutted into the room that night as proud as a peacock. That gratification was however short lived. He had excused himself to go to the men's room and upon his return Tom was faced with a sight similar to the one he was now starring at. There stood Vanessa – his date hand resting on Jason's shoulder as his friend leaned in close to her. At that moment all the blood rushed from his body leaving him ice cold.

Tom could still hear her remark to him when he approached her – almost as if it had been said only moments before. He tried to take her by the hand and lead her away from Jason yet she would have none of that. Vanessa James turned around emerald eyes blazing pulling her hand from Tom's and stated firmly _'Thanks but no thanks. You served your purpose.'_

Tom was crushed. He did a double take and without a comeback he stalked off before he even realized that Jason had in not so polite terms told Vanessa where she could get off. For a while after that things between Jason and Tom were strained. Jason tried his best to explain his side of the story but Tom's pride and ego weren't so quick to cut his friend any slack. Finally one day in the garage Jake threatened to bash there skulls together if they didn't drop all this nonsense and get back to what was really important racing.

Tom had thought he was actually over all that until that moment – the moment when he saw Elizabeth, the girl he wanted for himself, in the arms of Jason. It was like a hot knife through an old would.

"You want to go grab a beer," Leo asked to an oblivious Tom. "Hey," he said again striking the other man on the shoulder. "I said you want to go grab a beer." Leo finally took noticed of Tom's hard stare off into the distance. He fought the curve of a smile that played at the corner of his lips. There stood Jason and Elizabeth entangled in a rather comfortable embrace lips locked in place. "Finally," he said under his breath.

Tom looked back over his shoulder and gave Leo an evil eye before stalking off without a word. Leo didn't even seem to notice his absence. Not that that surprised Tom all that much anymore he was beginning to feel like the invisible man on all fronts. Leo stood there almost mesmerized as he gazed at the couple off in the distance as they finally parted from their kiss. He looked on as the pair stood there arms intertwined as though they were one person not two. Something about the picture seemed so right to Leo. He didn't have the urge to rip them apart as he had every time he saw Elizabeth and Billy together. Elizabeth actually looked happy. She didn't have that plastic smile plastered across her face like she did when she was with Billy. And never once had Leo ever witnessed such tenderness emoting from Billy Weston when he had his arms wrapped around Elizabeth as he saw from Jason Morgan. This was by far very different.

Leo crossed his arm over his chest and stared a little longer. He almost felt like he was intruding yet he couldn't get his feet to move from that spot. He wanted to see what would happen next all the while a plan of his own began forming in his brain. From all he knew about Elizabeth and the little he knew about Jason Leo was more than a little sure that these two would need some help in recognizing just how right for one another they were. "Oh god," Leo groaned aloud realizing how much his thoughts just now made him sound like Elizabeth and all her match making schemes for himself and Melanie. "Well I guess two can play the game," he said to himself with a smile wondering where Ms. King was at the moment. It seemed as though the two of them had some match making of their own to get started on.

Pat Ryan nearly dropped the clipboard in his hand the sight before him startled him that much. As if it was playing out in slow motion he watched Jason Morgan – man of the hour – lean in and kiss of all people his daughter. Pat felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched Elizabeth willing return Jason's advances. "What the hell?" he said his voice barely a whisper. Absently he ran his hand across his mouth perplexed beyond words. This didn't make a damn bit of sense to him.

In his mind he played over and over the conversations or rather arguments he had had with Elizabeth since her break up with Billy. He could hear Weston's replay of events as if the young man was standing right there whispering them in his ear. Elizabeth had wanted him to choose between his career and her. She had issued him an ultimatum or so Billy said. Yet by the looks of Elizabeth standing there wrapped in Jason Morgan's arms it was hard to believe.

Pat hung his head low and let out a heavy sigh conflicted by what he saw. Elizabeth looked happy, happier than he had seen her look in well he wasn't even sure. There was a contentment about her that Pat knew he had never seen before. He wanted to be contented himself but there was a part of him that couldn't find its way to that place. He loved his daughter and wanted nothing but all the bliss the world had to offer her but he didn't want that to come at the cost of his team. There he stood perched on the horizon of all he wanted – a Winston Cup and her involvement or potential involvement with another one of his drivers stood to wreck it all again. However then a thought occurred to him, what if Elizabeth's tie to Jason kept the stellar driver exactly where Pat wanted – needed him – to be on his team even after Jake Russell's return? Now that was a thought that Pat needed to ponder for a little while longer.

Billy Weston was just about ready to cross the threshold of the man door to the Ryan garage when the image of Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Ryan kissing assaulted his vision. He tightened his grip on the doorknob as the veins in his neck popped with the blood that rapidly pulsed through them. "What the fuck?" he growled never once taking his eyes off the pair. Suddenly his body almost went numb. How the hell was he ever going to keep up the pretense of his break up with Elizabeth if there she was at the track getting involved with another racer no less?

Billy felt the strings that held his world together slowly unraveling around him. A wave of jealousy washed over him as he watched Elizabeth lay her head on Jason's chest and him in turn stroking her chestnut locks. What the hell was his Liz doing cozying up to someone else? Everything logical and rational for Billy flew out the window at the sight he beheld. That was his girlfriend – she should have been kissing him, consoling him not out there celebrating with the competition and indeed Jason Morgan was just that – Billy's competition. Suddenly the fact that Elizabeth had broken up with him for his infidelities mattered very little to him. The only thing that stood out in his mind was he wanted her back or at the very least didn't want Jason to have her. It wasn't Billy's intention to lose another thing to Jason – not his girl and most definitely not another race.

Billy stood there a while longer just watched the two of them his animosity growing stronger by the minute as his desire to be rid of Jason Morgan one way or another. There had to be some way to throw Morgan off his mark, Billy thought. No one was without a weakness and from the looks of it Elizabeth appeared to be just that. However as Billy turned his head and gazed back into the now quiet garage the tattered photo of Erik Morgan and the few yellowed newspaper clippings taped to Jason's tool box gave Billy an entirely different place to begin.


	28. Chapter 28

Reluctantly Billy opened his bleary eyes quickly closing them as the bright light of morning assaulted him. He felt his foot resting on the cool floor and absently recalled how the night before he thought that that simple action would put a stop to the room spinning around him. Apparently it must have worked because somewhere between the time he fell into his bed and morning he had thankfully plummeted into the abyss of sleep. He laid there quietly taking deep deliberate breaths doing his best to bring the events from the previous night into focus. He licked his parched lips and tried to swallow but his mouth felt as though it was stuffed full of cotton. Billy rolled over and immediately regretted even that slight movement and the reaction from within it caused him – man he had one hell of a hangover.

He steeled himself for the next wave of the tom-toms that hammered away from inside his head and pushed himself to a standing position. Holding his head in his hands Billy walked across the room and pulled the roller shades down darkening his room in the hopes that that would elevate the stabbing pains the vivid sun caused behind his eyes – no such luck. The pounding resonating through his head continued to assault his senses. He ran his hand through his rumpled brown hair and gently lowered his body to the edge of his bed again trying to get his bearings – how he hated hangovers.

Billy looked around his bedroom trying to gauge what had had happened in the wee hours of when night ebbed into morning. There were little signs if any to reveal to him what he might or might not have done. As a matter a fact looking around it appeared nothing out of the ordinary had taken place. There were clothes strewn around the room as usual, his fire suit was in a heap in the corner yet it was the sight of that black flame retardant article of clothing that brought it all crashing back to him. He had been knocked out of the previous day's race and Jason Morgan had won the feature. Billy was pummeled by the images of Jason standing in the winner's circle lapping up all the praise and attention Pat Ryan could lavish on his newest star.

Forgetting the ever constant thumping in his head, Billy lifted his body off the bed and reached for the crumpled fire suit on the floor. He held the heavy black fabric in his hands studying it almost mesmerized as his gaze came to rest squarely on the signature Ryan Racing emblem stitched just above his name. **_Ryan Racing – Weston_**, he read it again. Prior to his arrival Ryan Racing had been nothing but a mere shadow of what it was now and that was all thanks to him Billy reasoned with himself as he continued to stare around his bedroom which resembled a shire to himself. Muck like Pat Ryan's living room and office Billy's bedroom housed every trophy, ribbon he had won and every article ever written about him was framed and mounted covering his walls like wallpaper. All of it was a sheer testament that without him Pat Ryan's team was nothing. Billy was Ryan Racing and Pat Ryan had proven that to Billy time and time again. He paid every one of Billy's fines for whatever misconduct or sneaky trick he pulled out on the track that inevitably had garnered him and the team a first place finish. Pat had even taken Billy's side against his own daughter when it had come to their break up. If that didn't speak volumes to what he meant to Ryan Racing, Billy wasn't sure what else would. Yet the thoughts of Jason Morgan and the way Billy watched Pat fawning all over him the day before left Billy seeing red not to mention the kiss he had witnessed between Elizabeth and Jason was an image burned in his memory even though he did his best to push it from his mind and focus on what really mattered – his head of the pack standing on the team.

It should have been him standing in the winners circle with Pat Ryan while the photographers snapped picture after picture of the pair. He should have been the one talking to the reporters celebrating his victory -- not Jason Morgan. The idea of Jason standing in the spot light while he stood on the sidelines waiting for his smoking car, a car that hadn't even finished the race, to be pushed back into the garage made Billy's blood boil over. There was no way in hell Jason Morgan was a better driver than him – no way Billy thought. He had just gotten lucky that race. So what if Morgan had found a way to beat him – it was only once. It would never happen again Billy silently reassured his wounded ego. However the more he tried to convince himself that all would be right with his world again after he placed first in the next race there was a niggling voice in the back of his mind he couldn't silence. It was one that kept chanting Jason's name and the thought even as miniscule as the possibility might have been what if Pat had decided that Billy wasn't all he had once thought him to be and he went about backing Jason Morgan as the next big thing at Ryan Racing. That notion froze Billy's once boiling blood in his veins. The emotion that was coursing through him at the moment was a new one for him. It was fear and Billy didn't like it one bit. He hadn't feared anyone, especially not a fellow racer, in he couldn't remember how long, probably not since before his dirt track days. "Damn you, Morgan!" Billy shouted as he wadded up the suit in his hands and threw it hard at the wall across the room. The large ball of material bounced off and 8x10 photo of Pat and Billy standing arm and arm taken after Billy's first big win for Ryan Racing sending the picture careening to the floor with a loud crash. Billy looked at the broken glass and tried not to think it was an omen of things to come.

He stepped over the chards of glass closing the door to his room with a heavy thud. He needed coffee – black coffee before he could even begin to gather his thoughts and try to come up with a viable way to rid himself of Jason Morgan once and for all.

"What the hell?" he said shocked to see none other than Theresa Kennedy sitting at the breakfast bar in nothing but one of his NASCAR t-shirts.

"Morning," she smiled holding up the half full pot of coffee. "You look like you could use a cup," she mentioned as she reached for a large mug and filled it up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he questioned while he readily took the cup she offered still trying to remember what in hell he had done the night before. It was more than obvious that whatever it was Theresa had been a part of it.

"I spent the night sweetie. At your request I might add," she stated slyly. "You don't remember do you?" She pouted as though she was disappointed yet she would have been shocked if he had remembered. By the time she had caught up with him at the bar he had drank his way through three fourths of a bottle of tequila and at least two dozen drafts. "You tied one on pretty good last night."

"Oh God," he moaned again holding his pounding head in his hands.

"Here honey let me get you something for that." She put down the newspaper and went to grab the bottle of aspirin from the cabinet. "You have to have one hell of a hangover."

She laid the two aspirin just above the newspaper forcing Billy to look at the large headline sprawled across the sports page. **'JASON MORGAN HAS HIS FIRST OF MANY WINS FOR RYAN RACING'. **Theresa stifled a giggle as she watched the vein in Billy's neck begin to throb as he ignored the medicine she offered and reached for the newspaper crinkling the thin newsprint in his angry hands.

Billy stared intently at the large color photo of Jason and Pat that accompanied the article that nearly consumed the entire front page of the sports section. He could hear his heavy breaths in his ears as he clenched his jaw tightly his ire growing deep from within. Quickly he scanned the article written by a reporter that over the years Billy had come to think of as a fan and friend yet reading the praises he lavished on Jason Morgan about not only his racing techniques but what the reporter termed as his god given talents Billy felt completely betrayed. Suddenly it was like the name Billy Weston meant absolutely nothing on the circuit. There was barely a mention of him in the whole sports section. It was just a mere blip stating that due to a spin out in the final turn he hadn't been able to finish the race. However Jason had not only garnered a front page spot but another near half page article about how he had lost his crew chief to a heart attack midway through the season and that his move to Ryan Racing was fraught with a few less than stellar showings but it looked like now he had found his mark again and would be just what Pat Ryan's racing team needed to gain the coveted Winston Cup.

Billy's rage got the better of him and before he knew what he was doing the newspaper was a pile of scrap paper lying in shreds on the clean white counter. When the hell had Jason Morgan become the darling of NASCAR? Suddenly it was like he was something special just because his crew chief might be out for the rest of the season. Who gave a damn about any of that Billy thought to himself but he knew the answer and he knew it well. Pat Ryan gave a damn. This was a fairy tale story in the making and if Billy knew nothing at all about Pat he knew that he would use that to his every advantage. The head of Ryan Racing certainly knew good publicity when he saw it.

Again Billy found himself searching his brain for some way to get rid of Jason Morgan. The several sentences in the news article dedicated to how close he was to reaching Billy in the points standing fueled Billy's already raging inferno. He couldn't allow Jason to catch him – he just couldn't. Yet a way to stop it from happening eluded Billy at the moment and that pissed him off all the more. Normally he was quick with a plan to get what he wanted no matter the cost but that was when he knew he would have Pat Ryan's one hundred percent support. As much as Billy hated to admit it from the looks of his owner's beaming smile at Jason he wasn't all that sure that unconditional support would be a given anymore. "Damn it!" he cursed banging his fist against the counter causing Theresa to jump at the sudden break in the silence.

It was more than a little apparent to Theresa how anything having to do with Jason Morgan frazzled Billy. In a way it was more than a little amusing to watch him stew about it all. Hell she had been an eye witness to the same scenario when less than a year ago as she watched Billy dethrone another driver much like Jason Morgan was beginning to do to Weston. It looked like it was time for her to pull up stakes and move on to NASCAR's latest rising star. It was almost like a ritual of sorts for her. She had spent the better part of her adolescence and adult life moving from driver to driver depending upon their winning streak. Yet the determined look that Billy carried told her that she might be better off hedging her bet for a little while longer. She was sure that he wasn't about to go down without a fight and she was just as determined to come out a winner as well. Besides it wasn't like she hadn't juggled two men before she thought to herself.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Billy barked at her.

"Nothing baby," she purred reaching around kneading his tense shoulder muscles. "What do you say to us relieving a little of that tension?" Instinctively she rubbed her body against his bare back. Billy could feel her erect nipples through the thin fabric of his shirt she was wearing and as she reached down and cupped his semi hard form in her hand he almost gave into the impulse.

"Get dressed and get the hell outta here," he ordered as he tossed her hand aside leaving her only to watch his retreating form before disappearing behind the door of his bedroom.

Billy flipped on the television that sat in the corner of his room hoping its droning sound would drown out the voices in his head chanting Jason's name. Absently he scanned the channels stopping cold when Jason's face flashed across the 25 inch screen. Not wanting to yet unable to stop himself there he sat listening to the announcer extolling the great up and coming racer and all of the adversities in his life from the heart attack Jake Russell, his crew chief, had suffered to how his father Erik Morgan had crashed and died from the injuries sustained on the very track that Jason had just won on. It was at the mention Jason's father that sent a light bulb clicking on in Billy's mind. He suddenly recalled several pictures of Erik Morgan that Jason had placed around his area at the Ryan garage. Something told him that Jason's father was his adversary's accellies heal. Billy just wondered how much so.

Alison fidgeted anxiously as the waitress poured her another cup of coffee. She should have been relaxed later that morning she and Jake would be on a plane headed back to Texas. However she was anything but relaxed. Alison felt as if she was about to jump out of her skin. Every time the door to the airport coffee shop swung open she nearly leapt from her seat holding her breath waiting to see if the person entering was her son. Why she had let Jake talk her into having breakfast with Jason she hadn't a clue then again Jake hadn't given her much of a choice. She knew how it would turn out – badly – as it always did when they were together. Deep within her she knew she was to blame for the better part of it. She never failed to say one thing or another that ended up provoking her son. She just couldn't seem to help herself though every time she thought about how she lost her husband and Jason's incessant need to be just like his father Alison lost all sense of reason.

She wanted to be happy for Jason's accomplishments and deep down there was a part of her that truly was. Jason was a living breathing version of his father and perhaps for Alison that was the trouble with it all. She missed Erik so much. He had been her life. She had given up everything for him – her family, her way of life and she had been happy to do it she loved him that much but when she lost him it was like the world had played a cruel joke on her and instead of taking refuse with her son she pushed him away because he reminded her too much of the man she'd lost. How foolish she had been back then but the damage had been done and much to her dismay she relentlessly continued piling it on.

"I don't think you need anymore caffeine Jake," she said as the waitress began filling his cup when she finished with Alison's.

"It's decaf, Ali," Jake stated nodding to the young woman to continue filling the white and blue cup.

"Oh," she remarked absently eyes still riveted on the door. "I'm just looking out for you."

Jake shook his head and gave her a half smile. He knew her intentions were good but he had had just about enough of them. He had half a mind to chuck his ticket and stay right there in North Carolina if for no other reason than to show Alison Morgan she wasn't his boss. Jake chuckled to himself thinking how childish that thought was. He was beginning to think like Jason he thought. "I know you are," he said finally.

Jake looked down at his watch wondering when his breakfast guests would be arriving. It didn't surprise him that Jason was late. Jake almost expected it. He was sure he was tempting fate by even thinking that Alison and Jason could be in the same room without sparks flying but he had to give it one more try. He hoped that by inviting Elizabeth Ryan to join them as well it would keep things on some sort of civil level not to mention that Jake Russell had a soft spot when it came to Pat Ryan's daughter. He had felt an immediate connection to her even before he knew who she was but when that realization came to light the pull towards her was even greater.

He remembered the day Elizabeth entered the world. At first it had been the happiest day for Pat and Colleen. Jake still had the video tape of Colleen waddling into the garage announcing to her husband that it was time just as her water broke gushing to the already stained concrete floor. Pat Ryan stared at her with only a dumbfounded expression on his face as if he didn't know what to do next. It took a little coaxing on Jake's part for the man to finally snap out of his trance and whisk Colleen to the hospital. All the guys in the garage were taking bets that day as to how long it would be before Pat fainted in the delivery room. So that was the first thing Jake asked him when he arrived at the hospital later that evening. Yet the deadpan look on Pat's face silenced his friend Jake came to learn that Colleen Ryan died due to complications of childbirth. Pat was devastated.

Jake felt sorry for his friend but even sorrier for the little girl who made an entrance to this world on her mother's exit. In the first few years of her life that Jake had been around for he watched Pat Ryan barely even look at her. No one dared to mention how much she looked like Colleen for fear of incurring Pat's wrath. Elizabeth spent her formative years in the care of one nanny or another and by the time Jake and Pat had parted company he had still never seen the young father so much as touch his daughter. That thought tugged at Jake's heart even now. He couldn't even begin to imagine the life that Elizabeth must had have at the hands of her father. To say it must have been difficult would have been an understandstatment of cataclysmic proportions.

"What's she doing here?"

Alison's voice pierced Jake's thoughts of yesteryear. He looked up to see Elizabeth weaving her way through the crowded tables. "I invited her," he stated.

"What on earth for?" Alison questioned. It wasn't like she didn't have a hard enough time dealing with Jason she certainly didn't need another NASCAR fan in her midst.

"Because I did." He turned away without giving his companion a chance to say more. "Elizabeth, it's so nice to see you. I'm so glad you could join us." He smiled kissing her quickly on the cheek.

"Thank you for the invitation. Mrs. Morgan," she said nodding in Alison's direction. There was something about Jason's mother that still irritated her to no end but now after knowing how she had lost her husband Elizabeth found herself cutting the woman just a little slack. She knew what it felt like dealing with her own loss all these years so she couldn't find it in her heart not to try to understand the other woman's loss as well.

"Nice to see you Elizabeth," Alison said all the while gritting her teeth.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Jake asked as he summoned the waitress to their table.

"Yes. Black please," she said the young woman.

Alison looked up at the clock on the wall the hands inching closer and closer to the time they were to check in for their flight back to Texas. "Perhaps Jason decided against joining us," she said.

At the mention of Jason's name Elizabeth nearly choked on the gulp of hot liquid she had just put in her mouth. Jason was supposed to be joining them – of god she thought to herself. What could she have been thinking when she said she would meet them for breakfast? Of course Jason would be there where else would he have been. The memory of the kiss they shared the night before replayed in her head again much like it had a million times as she lied in bed last night trying desperately to get some sleep. Yet each time she closed her eyes all she could see was Jason's handsome face inches from her own.

"He'll be here. Never once known him to be on time," Jake laughed.

The three of them made small talk as they waited on Jason to arrive. Elizabeth did her best to keep her head in the conversation but that was more than a little difficult. All she could think about was Jason and the feelings she wanted nothing to do with when it came to him.

Jason took a deep breath and ran his hand over his mouth. He knew just beyond that door would find his mother – not a person he was all that anxious to see. He wished that lately Jake and Alison Morgan didn't come as a package deal. Yet that was the way it was at least for the time being. So to see the man who was like a father to him it appeared he would have to deal with his mother as well. With determination Jason pushed open the door and suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. There sat Elizabeth Ryan along side his mother and Jake.

Physically Jason shook his head trying to clear the fog from his mind. All of the sudden he felt like he was reliving one of his many dreams from the night before. No matter how hard he tried he wasn't able to remove Elizabeth Ryan and the sweet kiss they shared from his thoughts. Over and over again it replayed like a part in his favorite movie. He was so torn by the desire he felt for her and the logical part of his senses that told him to steer clear of her. Hell he had been telling himself that for months now without much success and last night he finally allowed himself one moment of weakness. Not that he regretted it for even a minute but staring at Elizabeth sitting there totally unaware of his presence Jason knew there was no turning back no matter how much he knew he should.

Rubbing his hands against his faded jeans he pushed off with one foot and snaked his way through the crowded coffee shop. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he got closer. "It's about damn time you showed up," Jake said with a laugh as Jason tried to sit down across from Elizabeth without knocking the chair over in the process – how he hated being nervous.

Elizabeth felt her breath hitch in her throat as her gaze came to rest on Jason. The memory of how his lips felt against hers, the taste of his tongue and his touch besieged her suddenly almost rendering her speechless. Finally she was able to eek out a slight smile unsure she could find her voice to actually speak.

"When have you ever known me to be on time?" Jason innocently asked looking directly at Jake his gaze avoiding each of the women at the table for completely separate reasons.

"True enough," Jake agreed patting the younger man on the shoulder. He was already missing him and hadn't even gotten on the plane yet. Damn heart attack he muttered to himself. "How about we order? Breakfast is on us," he announced as he motioned for the waitress to again return to their table.

"Good morning Jason," Alison finally said as Jake began placing his food order.

"Mom," he returned in a monotone voice. He could barely even look at her. Alison's words to him after yesterday's race still played on in his head like a skipping record. Hell he knew what she said was true. It was true for any driver. They cheated death almost on a daily basis and he knew it but that wasn't about to stop him from doing something he truly loved. His first instinct was to get behind the wheel to make something of the Morgan name – to do what his father hadn't been able to but now it was all about him. He loved it and it showed in the way he drove and on the tally sheet.

"And what can I get for you?" the young woman addressed Jason for his order.

So far Jake was pleased with the behavior of both Alison and Jason perhaps inviting Elizabeth had been the right thing to do after all. His eyes again were drawn to Pat Ryan's daughter. What a lovely young woman she had grown into. He hoped that somewhere in heaven both Colleen and Erik were beaming with pride over the children they had left behind. He did his best to keep the conversation going even though it was a little on the difficult side. He tried to steer clear on taboo subjects and with this group there were quite a few so Jake was more than a little thankful when the food arrived giving way to no longer have the need for conversation.

Elizabeth was grateful to see their orders arrive. While she loved her vantage point sitting across from Jason, she was beginning to become more than a little unnerved. She felt every muscle in her body tingle when his foot accidentally grazed hers under the table. Yet when they both reached for the same package of grape jelly Elizabeth felt an electric shock surge through her spine when their fingers met. They both pulled away as if they had been seared by a branding iron an action that wasn't lost on Jake Russell. He had been watching the pair for the better part of their breakfast and if he didn't know better he could have sworn that something was going on between the two of them. Jason wasn't one to get caught up with one woman or another most of the time he did his best to stay away from women yet Elizabeth was different. She was from his world and Jake knew it maybe just maybe Jason had finally found someone who would understand him. For the rest of their time together Jake paid particular attention to the pair smiling all the while.

"That was the call for our flight," Alison said glad that her torturous morning had finally come to an end. She was grateful that she and Jason hadn't had words but sometimes the strained silence between them was even worse. That morning it had been one of those times. "We better get to the gate." Jason rolled his eyes at his mother's remarks. She was in such a damn hurry to get Jake back to Texas he thought. He bit his tongue just before the smart remark he had been toying with saying could fall from his lips.

"Lord woman that was just the first call. We still have twenty minutes or more before we have to board. Won't you walk with us to the gate?" Jake asked as he threw the money for their breakfast and a generous tip on the table.

"I really should get going," Elizabeth stated. Her stomach was already tied in knots and she was ready to jump out of her skin at any moment. She needed to get behind the wheel of her chevelle and put peddle to the metal just to clear her head.

"Please sweetie, walk with me," Jake said again. "I did have a few questions about my rehab and thought you might be the best person to ask," he added slyly knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to refuse him now.

In the back of her mind Elizabeth knew that Jake was playing her yet she went along suddenly not wanting to leave Jason's side. She wished like hell her warring heart would just pick a side and stay there. "Is everything all right at the center?" she asked getting up and following Jake to the door.

Jason stood against the large bank of glass starring out at the plane as it began to taxi away from the gate. The lump in his throat had been growing ever since Jake gave him a bear hug just before departing up the ramp then disappearing into the plane. He pressed his fingers against his eyes to hold the tears at bay. Unconsciously Elizabeth reached for his other hand that hung loosely at his side something inside of her guided her actions. Grateful for her touch Jason laced his large fingers through her small ones and stood there until the plane carrying Jake away was nothing but a figment of his imagination.

"He'll be back sooner than you think," she said trying to sound reassuring.

"I know," Jason agreed even though he sounded less than convinced.

With that said the two fell into an almost awkward silence until they both realized that they were standing there holding hands and suddenly as if with the same thought coursing through them both they dropped their grasp instantaneously. "I really should get going," Elizabeth announced feeling the need to run like hell away from him yet her feet weren't about to cooperate. They seemed to be rooted in place.

"Me too," he said yet made no attempt to move either. There he stood beside her wanting so desperately to kiss her again. His desire to wrap his arms around her tiny waist and get lost in the scent of her was intoxicating. Deep down he knew that he was already a goner. He had fallen for her no matter how gradual the process might have been he had fallen just the same.

"See you around the garage?" she asked as she turned to leave his side finally.

"I'm sure," he agreed.

"Okay bye now," she said hesitantly almost wishing he would stop her as she took a few steps away from him.

"Elizabeth, wait," he called her retreating back.

Inwardly she felt her body tingle and she smiled slightly before turning around to address him. "Yes?"

"I think we should talk about what happened between us yesterday," he said as she gave him a quizzical gaze. "Our kiss," he paused momentarily, "I think we need to discuss that." He held his breath waiting for her response.

She was more than a little surprised at his willingness to just come out with it. She was always so good about skirting things that she didn't want to acknowledge like Billy's cheating on her, the lies he had spread about their break up and even the kiss she shared with Jason and the budding feelings that went along with it. She had been burying them for a while now even though it was getting more and more difficult a thing to do. It was strange to have someone approach her head on to the point that she wasn't sure what to say. Her heart wanted to come out with all of the feelings it was harboring for Jason Morgan. So many so that it was just about to burst but the logical side – the side that Elizabeth used to protect herself spoke first. "I'm sorry about that. I think we just got so caught up in the excitement of you winning the feature we let our emotions get the better of us."

Jason looked at skeptically. The kiss they shared certainly felt like more than just a congratulatory one. It held passion he knew it and from the way she was unable to look at him now she knew it too. "I think there's more to it than just that. We really should talk about what's happening between us," Jason pressed knowing he was going out on a limb. He himself was venturing into uncharted waters as well. No matter what the world thought his love life hadn't been all that prosperous. In fact most of his time was spent under the hood of a car which left little if any time for a date much less a girlfriend.

Elizabeth felt her chest tighten as he spoke not knowing what to say next. So rather than spilling her true feelings she found herself making a lame excuse and a hasty exit leaving before she could let Jason stop her.

There he stood watching her tear through the airport terminal as if she was on fire. Jason was torn on what to do. Every cell in his heart told him to chase after her and force her to talk about what was happening between them yet there he stood not moving an inch fearing if he caught her he would only drive her further away. But as she disappeared out of sight he wished he hadn't let her go.

Elizabeth slammed the door to her chevelle and turned the key in the ignition allowing the engine to roar to life hoping to drown out Jason's voice as it played and replayed his question about what was happening between them. She turned up the radio letting the blaring music add to the noise in her head but it was no use all she could hear was Jason's question. Why the hell had she run away? Why was she always running? Would it have been so hard to admit her feelings and just let herself be happy for once? Why couldn't she just do that she thought. Suddenly the answer to her question popped into her memory as a picture of Billy Weston danced across her mind. He was the reason. No matter how different Jason Morgan might have been there was no way she could lull herself into thinking that going down this road again would work. It just wouldn't. It just wouldn't she thought sadly.


	29. Chapter 29

Leo pressed the illuminated number five as the elevator doors slid closed and the large metal box began its climb to the fifth floor. He hoped to find Melanie King there when the doors opened again. Several of the nurses he had spoke to in the emergency room while he was on his search for Elizabeth's best friend said they were short handed in pediatrics and that nurse King had volunteered to go help out. Anxiously he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his well worn jean as his ideas for Jason and Elizabeth swirled around in his brain. After witnessing the pairs rather passionate kiss the night before he had set out to find Melanie intent on bringing her in on his plan. His intentions were two fold. Leo knew full well that Elizabeth was a stubborn one and it would take the both of them to convince her that she and Jason were a good match and he also wouldn't mind spending time with Melanie even if he wasn't about to admit it out loud.

As the shiny metal doors opened there she was exactly where he had been told he would find her. Instinctively Melanie looked up as the elevator opened and nearly dropped the chart she was just about to file. She was more than a bit shocked to see Leo exiting and heading straight for her. "You got a minute?" Leo asked leaning into the nurse's desk.

"Sure. What's up?" she said trying to hold her voice steady and her hands still as she stared into his deep blue eyes feeling as though she was about to drown in them.

"I have an idea but I need your help."

"Idea?" she questioned more than a little curious. As he stood within inches of her she could see the mischievous glint in his eyes and Melanie was more than a little intrigued by it.

"Yeah. I think it's time we turn the tables on our friend Elizabeth."

"Turn the tables?" Melanie was beginning to feel like she sounded like a parrot.

"Yes. She's always trying to play match maker for us," Leo said nonchalantly quickly dismissing the idea that Elizabeth just might be right about them. "Well I think it's time we do the same for her," Leo said with a large grin overtaking his face.

"What are we talking about here? Or better yet who are we talking about?" Melanie starred at him curiously the wheels in her own head turning. It seemed that maybe she wasn't the only one who had been seeing sparks between Elizabeth and a certain NASCAR driver.

"Who do you think?" Leo was enjoying drawing this conversation out. It gave him more time to admire the view before him.

"Well," Melanie now wore her own mischievous grin. "I have an idea," she giggled.

"And I bet you'd be right on the money," Leo laughed. "Especially after the kiss I witnessed between them last night."

"KISS!" Melanie stood wide eyed at the bombshell Leo just dropped in her lap. "Liz and Jason – kissed?"

"Uh-huh," Leo said shaking his head in agreement.

"Damn and I missed it?"

"Apparently so."

"So, what do you have in mind?" she asked. "Wait." Melanie placed her finger in the air to stop Leo before he began. "Nancy," she said turning to the other woman standing behind the desk. "I'm going to take my break now. Page me if you need me."

"Sure thing sweetie," the older woman said barely looking up.

"Okay now tell me all about this plan of yours," she ordered as she came around to the front side of the nurse's station.

"Want to go grab a cup of coffee in the cafeteria?" Leo asked.

"Sure." Melanie felt a tingle run down her arm when Leo gently placed his hand on her shoulder and guided her toward the elevator he had recently exited.

Melanie wrapped her hands around the steaming mug of coffee as Leo took the seat across from her. "Now tell me everything about this kiss," she instructed more than a little upset that she had missed it.

"It was a kiss," he said unsure of what else he was supposed to say about it.

"Just a kiss?"

"Yeah. They kissed isn't that enough?" he questioned incredulously.

"It's a start but you know Liz. I'm surprised you didn't see her running for the hills scared to death."

"She didn't look like she was going any where," he said assuredly.

Melanie saw the curve of his lips as he made that statement and knew that what Leo saw had to have been more than just some peck on the cheek. Part of her was immediately worried that her friend was headed down an all too familiar road that would dead end with the same consequences and that scared her. Elizabeth was still in what Melanie thought was a fragile place when it came to her heart yet the other part of her had seen Elizabeth's reaction to Jason Morgan and more importantly his reaction to her and deep down she knew this was all together different than Elizabeth and Billy had ever been. "So what's your plan?" she asked.

The pair sat the small round table discussing their ideas for their friends all the while sizing one another up hoping that neither noticed the other doing it. Leo loved the way Melanie's eyes lit up when she smile or how they would dance when she laughed. The way her flaming red hair brushed against her cheeks on occasion had him resisting the urge to push it away. He found his foot tapping nervously against the white tile floor like it used to in high school when he was just about to ask a pretty girl out on a date for the first time. "You think we can make this work?" he asked realizing that while concentrating on his own thoughts Melanie had Melanie had stopped talking.

"Damn right we can," she announced. "Jason and Elizabeth won't know what hit them," she laughed.

"Remember we have to be subtle."

"Oh yeah, like she's ever been subtle with us," Melanie laughed again as Leo joined in as well knowing how right she was when it came to Elizabeth Ryan.

"So we're on with this then?"

"Oh yeah. I'll get right to it. I just have to find Liz."

"Okay then. I'm going to head to the garage and see if I can hunt down Jason. I'll be talking to you soon."

"Yeah. Bye," she said watching him as he vacated his seat. She found herself enjoying the view from behind. Leo's faded to nearly white Levis hugged his form perfectly leaving very little to Melanie's imagination. She heard herself let out a light sigh when he had disappeared from her line of sight. What was it about Leo Jorgenson that had her thinking that maybe one more time on the man merry-go-round was worth a try? He had such an easy going nature about him and it didn't hurt that he was pretty easy on the eyes as well. But even if he hadn't been drop dead gorgeous he still would have been attractive just because of the man he was. _'Stop it'_ she heard the voice in her head command. _'Stop thinking about him like that'_ it said again. Melanie shook her head and took another sip from her coffee realizing that spending time with Leo was a mere bonus in the whole scheme of things if in the end both their friends ended up happy.

There hidden behind a stack of patient files Elizabeth sat hoping to disappear into the oblivion of work yet in the last two hours she hadn't been able to do anything but focus on Jason Morgan and it was driving her insane. Once more she picked up a thick manila folder and scanned the contents yet not really comprehending the words instead all she could think about was how Jason's lips felt when they had been pressed against her own. It was a memory that was willingly playing over and over again in her head and with each of its run-throughs Elizabeth's pulse quicken until she could hear its sound ringing in her ears. "Damn it!" she huffed at herself closing the folder tossing it aside into the heap.

She got up from her high back black leather office chair and poured herself another cup of coffee looking for any sort of distraction – anything that would stop her from reliving her time the night before with Jason. Yet all her efforts were in vain since nothing seemed to be able to stop the recollection of the collision of hers and Jason's lips from replaying in her mind. Their kiss had happened without either of them thinking. It was simple and sweet and then deepened to a fiery intensity that admittedly took her breath away and left her wanting more and that scared her to death. Just for the moment she closed her eyes and allowed herself the pleasure of savoring the moment between them knowing full well that it could never – ever – happen again. Elizabeth could feel almost still feel the way Jason's fingers had been tangled in her massive chocolate locks and the how his lips tickled her own when he lightly brushed them against her full red mouth. When she willing responded to his advances he deepened the kiss probing the recesses of her mouth with his tongue. Even now the mere thought of that sent chills down her spine and left a burning sensation growing in her groin. "Damn it!" she cursed herself again.

Determined to push Jason Morgan and the feelings he elicited in her from her mind and body Elizabeth plopped down in her chair once more and began rummaging through her many files again. She had to laugh when the first folder she picked up belonged to Jake Russell. "It's a curse!" she groaned in frustration. She pressed the thick file to her chest wrapping her arms over it. She couldn't help but smile though. Jake just did that to her. She thought about his well meaning meddling that morning and her grin broadened despite her wishing it hadn't. Jake was an old coot and most of the time she had trouble believing that he and her father had ever been friends. They were the anthesis of one another. She was glad though that Jake had come into her life. Jake had given some insights into the woman her mother had been something that Pat Ryan had never done and for that Elizabeth would be forever grateful to him. Now she just had to live through the rest of what he had left her – namely Jason Morgan.

She leaned her head against the back of her chair and let out a labored sigh and thought about how she had left – no ran – away from Jason as fast as her tiny feet would carry her that morning. Her head kept telling her she had done the right thing. That the last thing she needed in her life was another NASCAR driver – hell any man for that matter but her heart needed quite more convincing. So with that thought in mind Elizabeth pulled out a piece of stark white paper and began doing something she hadn't done since she was a teenager. Across the top of the blank page she scribbled Jason's name and made two columns labeled Pros and Cons.

As she sat back surveying her list the pro side was nearly full while the con side had just one entry – **NASCAR DRIVER**. As Elizabeth was intently starring at the list wishing it was a little more balanced Melanie breezed into the room without even knocking startling her.

"Hey girlfriend," Melanie's voice boomed in the silent room. Immediately she took noticed of the paper in her friend's hands – more importantly took notice of Jason's name in big letters across the top. "Well what do we have here?" she asked snatching it from Elizabeth's fingers before the tiny brunette had a chance to protest much less stop her. "Pros and Cons huh?" Melanie just smiled.

"Give me that!" Elizabeth screeched.

"I think you missed drop dead gorgeous. That most definitely should be on the pro side!" Melanie giggled. "Well I guess you do have handsome. That's something even if it doesn't do him nearly enough justice. Kind hearted – that's good... …"

Elizabeth sank deeper into the folds of her chair as Melanie continued reading her list. Suddenly she felt fifteen years old again and embarrassed the way she had been when her junior high English teacher had read aloud a note she had intended to end up in the hands of the boy she had been dating at the time. "Gimme that!" she ordered trying to snatch it back from her, soon to be dead if she had anything to say about it, friend.

"Oh I don't think so," Melanie laughed waving it just out of Elizabeth's reach. "You missed a couple more things on the pro side," she said thinking about the kiss Leo said he witnessed. "You want me to add them?"

"Melanie," Elizabeth's shrill voice bounced off the walls. "GIVE ME THAT RIGHT NOW!" she demanded.

It took all she had to stifled a full on belly laugh. She hadn't seen Elizabeth Ryan this bent out of shape in years – hell maybe not since high school her freshman year when she had a crush on the star forward on the varsity basketball team. Her friend had it bad for one Jason Morgan there was no denying it. "You're blushing?" Melanie said sheepishly.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!" Melanie giggled.

"AM NOT!"

"Face it Liz or at least admit it. You have a thing for Jason Morgan."

"I do not!"

"The hell you don't! It's all here in black and white."

Before Elizabeth was able to retaliate the phone on her desk rang. "Hello?" she said in a rather gruff voice. "I see. Yes, I can arrange a bed for him. I will be there shortly." Elizabeth placed the receiver in its cradle and turned to her friend who was still standing there with a broad smirk painted on her face. She let out a muffled growl grabbed something off her desk and exited the room without so much as a further word to Melanie leaving her standing alone in the office.

Once more Melanie looked down at Elizabeth's list and began reading it through one more time. According to her friend, Jason Morgan was damn near perfect. Neatly she folded the piece of paper and put it in her pocket for safe keeping. She had a feeling that it just might come in handy as she and Leo put their plan for Elizabeth and Jason into motion.

Tom had his head buried in the engine compartment of Jason's car yet working on the motor was the last thing on his mind at the moment. All he could think about was his best friend kissing the girl of his dreams the night before. It played out in vivid techno color adnausem until Tom was barely able to see straight.

"Hey man, you seen Jason?" Leo's voice caused the ever continuing video in Tom's head to pause.

Tom growled under his breath at the sight of Leo Jorgenson coming towards him. That was the last thing he needed to deal with right now. If it wasn't bad enough that it certainly looked like Jason and Elizabeth Ryan were now an item but at every turn there was Jorgenson trying to horn in between him and his best friend. And to make matters worse it appeared as though Jason was letting it happen spending more and more time with his fellow team mate leaving Tom out in the cold.

"Is Jason around?" Leo asked again snapping his fingers in the air as Tom stood there starring off into the distance.

Instantly pissed Tom snapped, "What you lose your boyfriend?"

Leo pulled back giving Tom as curious stare. "What?"

"Last time I checked it wasn't my job to keep track of your boyfriend."

Leo suddenly found himself chuckling once the remark Tom had made sunk in. He stood there looking at Tom Boudean not even sure how to respond to such a comment. Leo had always thought the young man before him was more than a little possessive when it came to Jason but he just proven Leo's point in spades. "You are kidding right?" Leo said finally still somewhat laughing.

"Nope," Tom announced with a serious face. "Thought you'd know where he was every minute of every day." With that he picked up a wrench and went back to setting the values on the metallic blue painted engine.

"And here I thought that was your job," Leo stated cocking his brow as he spoke.

"Meaning?"

Tom was far too pissed to even realize that Leo was baiting him all in good fun. Actually Leo wasn't able to resist the urge. There was something about Tom Boudean that just didn't sit well with him. Maybe it was the way he dogged Elizabeth at every turn or the fact that he never stopped using Jake Russell's name in order to guilt Jason into doing something that he wanted him to do. Actually it didn't really matter Leo just didn't much care for the guy. "You're the one always following him around like some love sick puppy. I figured if anyone knew where he was it'd be you."

Tom felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand erect as he squared his shoulders and raised his head to make eye contact with Leo. It was then he saw the laughter in the other man's eyes and the smirk on his lips. Tom clenched his jaw and tossed the wrench to the ground with a loud clatter. "If anyone's doing the following I'd say it'd have to be you, Jorgenson. Seems to me you're always in his face asking one thing or another about how to take the turns of if your suspension is right. You're never going to be as good of a driver as Jason no matter how much time you spend with him. So what don't you just give it a rest and let him get back to his real friends?"

"By real friends I am to assume you mean yourself?" Leo again found himself laughing again. From what he had seen of Tom and Jason's friendship it looked to him more like Tom was the one riding on Jason's coat tails not him.

"Yes. I'm been with Jason through it all. The ups and downs, his father's death, Jake's heart attack…."

"So," Leo cut him off mid sentence, "what you're saying is Jason can only have one friend and that friend's you."

"Yes!" Tom said again.

"What are we in high school or something?" Leo out right laughed again at the audacity of it all thinking back to his own high school days when friendships were based one condition or another. He was glad to be passed all that however it seemed as though Tom hadn't made it out of the tenth grade.

"What?" Tom shouted aggravated by the fact that Leo stood before him laughing at him.

"Forget it. Just tell Jason I was looking for him," he said even though he knew full well that Tom wouldn't pass along his message. Then he turned around and made his way out of the garage laughing all the way out the door.

"Jack ass!" Tom hissed as Leo's laughter ran in his ears.

Jason pulled into the lot at Ryan Racing and killed the engine of his truck. Resting his forearms over the steering wheel he let out a labored breath. His heart ached not only had he allowed Elizabeth to run off but Jake was gone again as well. Suddenly Jason felt so alone and hated it. The image of Elizabeth's retreating form through the airport terminal and Jake's plane taxiing down the runway toggled in his brain. He wasn't sure which pained him more.

Defeated he slumped against the seat the events from the past day and a half weighing heavy on him. Everything from Jake's brief reappearance, his mother's predictable snide remarks, Elizabeth's constant presence, the kiss they shared – all of it swirled around in his brain like an impending tornado. Yet it was the thought of Elizabeth that stood out. Somehow through it all her being there in many ways had made his life easier. As much as he knew that leaning on her was a bad idea he found himself doing it just the same. She offered him a comfort that was undeniable and that scared him a little since over the years he had grown weary of leaning on many people. And leaning on Elizabeth Ryan, daughter of the team owner, he was now driving for spelled ten different kinds of trouble.

He ran his hands over his face trying to collect his thoughts knowing full well he and Elizabeth would have to address the issues between them. He was just unsure of when and how to handle it all. He was afraid she'd continue to run from him even though he wasn't sure why and wanted to maybe leave well enough alone. Yet Jason knew with their kiss they had crossed the line and there was no going back. The only thing he could do was forge ahead and hope that she would finally stop running. With that thought he climbed out of his truck slamming the door behind him.

"Jason, Jason!" Theresa Kennedy called out as she ran in his direction. He rolled his eyes when he finally got a clear picture of who was heading for him. "Have you seen this?" she asked waving what looked like a newspaper in the air.

"Seen what?" he asked in his most monotone voice.

"This!" She pushed the sports section showcasing his victory into Jason's face.

"No I haven't." he said barely giving the article a second glance. Actually he could have cared less. His mind was focused on more important things.

"It's about your win yesterday and how you're the next big thing for Ryan Racing."

"Oh am I?" Jason said with skeptical sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes!" she said breathlessly reaching for his tanned arm stroking it gently as she let her dark bedroom eyes speak for her. "I was hoping to catch you yesterday after the race to congratulate you and maybe help you celebrate your victory," she cooed breathlessly.

"Shouldn't you have been consoling your boyfriend?" Jason said making a reference to Billy Weston as he pulled way from her entangling arms.

"Well it was a Ryan Racing victory," she said without faltering. "And that's always a good thing. Why don't we go grab lunch and… …"

"I really don't have time for this and more importantly I don't have time for you. I thought I made position clear a while back. Why don't you go lick Billy's wounds before I add a few more." Jason said as he walked away leaving Theresa alone to pout.

"Damn it!" she hissed.

Billy stood in the distance watching the show between his girlfriend and his rival. Even from that expanse it was easy to tell that Theresa was laying it on heavy. Her gestures and body language was undeniable and if she had been doing it to any man other than Jason Morgan Billy would have barely noticed yet being it was Morgan all he could see was red. His intention was too keep everything that belong to him and that included Theresa Kennedy, his title as star of Ryan Racing and most importantly Elizabeth Ryan. He didn't give a damn how he did it but he fully intended on bringing Jason Morgan to his knees at any cost.


	30. Chapter 30

Jason had worn a path in the concrete from where his bright blue car sat in the corner of the Ryan garage and the steel workbenches that lined the wall. He had lost count of how many trips he actually had made. Absently he reached for the torque wrench he had forgotten when he gathered up his tools to begin making a few minor adjustments to the motor and chassis. Looking around he wondered where Tom was. It certainly appeared as though he had been there earlier yet now he was nowhere to be found. Normally Jason would have gone to hunt his friend down so that they could work on the car together but today something in the silence appealed to him. Perhaps it was the fact that the voices inside his head were providing him with enough noise at the moment.

He couldn't stop thinking about Elizabeth and it certainly didn't help matters that there he stood in a garage owned and operated by none other than her father. It was like he couldn't get away from her no matter how hard he tried – not that he had been trying all that hard lately. As a matter of fact up until their ill fated kiss and his determination to discuss it with her, they had forged a very nice friendship and he was worried about that being gone now. Giving into their urges wouldn't have been worth it in the end if it caused him to lose Elizabeth from his life even if he had to except it on a friendship only level. Taking a deep breath Jason did his best to put his thoughts of Elizabeth out of his mind and tend to the work at hand. Leaning against the fender he began removing the valve covers from the engine without bothering to look up when he heard the door across the garage bang shut assuming that Tom had finally returned.

Billy let the door close behind him with a heavy thud as his mounting anger began seeping out of every pore in his body. He clenched his jaw when the sight of Jason Morgan's body disappearing into the engine compartment of his stock car came into view. Rapidly Billy closed the distance between himself and Jason until he was nearly standing on top of the man he considered not just a mere rival but an all out enemy.

"Morgan!" Billy's piercing voice bounced off the tin walls of the garage. "You're even dumber than I gave you credit for."

Jason rolled his eyes realizing that it was Weston and not Tom who entered the garage moments ago. This certainly wasn't his day he thought to himself before even acknowledging Billy's presence.

"What – you deaf and dumb? I'm talking to you!" Billy shouted angrily when he didn't get an immediate response from Jason.

It was bad enough when Jason only had to face Weston out of the track but now that he was tied to Ryan Racing it was like he couldn't get a moment's peace from the guy who thought he owned the world. Days like this were ones when he wished he had never let Jake talk him into joining this damn team. "What do you want Weston?" Jason said finally as he wiped the grease from his hands on an already dirty shop rag.

"Like you don't know."

Jason again rolled his eyes – how he hated people that talked in riddles. "Apparently I don't or I wouldn't be asking," he stated.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay the hell away from Theresa! She's mine and just 'cause you won one or two races won't change that! She's with me!"

Jason felt a smile creeping onto his lips as he tried to silence the laugh building from the pit of his stomach. "I think you're telling the wrong person," he said off handedly.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Now look who's the dumb one," Jason laughed. "I don't want your _girlfriend_ Weston." By Jason's tone on the word girlfriend it was easy to tell he thought Theresa Kennedy was anything but.

"You sure find enough ways to spend time with her."

"Again, I think you are talking to the wrong person." Jason openly laughed now which totally jacked Billy off to the point that he could have spit nails at his adversary.

As Billy continued extolling how loyal and how much Theresa was his, Jason started to think about how truly different Elizabeth was from the majority of the women he met on the circuit. Ninety-eight percent of them were nothing more than racing groupies who enjoyed the rush of adrenaline they got from being part of it all and the other two percent – the percentage that Theresa Kennedy fit into – were nothing but racing whores. Those were the ones that latched onto whatever winning driver would have them before moving on to the next big thing. But Elizabeth Ryan fit into neither of those groups. While Jason knew she loved the adrenaline rush that the track provided there was so much more to it for her. Maybe like him growing up around it made it a part of her in a way that it didn't for those other women. For whatever reason she tried to conceal it she still oozed of racing and he felt a connection to her that he hadn't been able to muster with another woman in his life.

"You think you got the world by the ass Morgan but it's me who still ahead in the points standings and don't you forget it!"

Billy's cock sure attitude pulled Jason from his thoughts of Elizabeth. He arched his brow and smirked as he reached for the sports section that Theresa had handed him earlier. "Oh you think so," Jason stated before throwing the newspaper in Billy's face and walking away leaving the other driver fuming all the while the niggling in the back of his mind saying he was on shaky ground gnawed away at him.

Pat Ryan moved away from the open doorway and back to the large overstuffed chair behind his desk while Nathan King stood starring out to the now quiet garage thinking about the altercation they had just witnessed and feeling sick to his stomach immediately.

"Nate, we going to finish going over these month end reports?" Pat asked his friend and accountant hoping to draw his attention back to the task he had called him there to handle.

"Huh?" he murmured still lost in his own thoughts concerning the argument between Weston and Morgan.

"These financials," Pat held up the vinyl bound packet Nathan had brought with him for his approval. "Are we going to finish going over them?"

"Don't you think we should talk about those two first?" he countered.

"What's there to talk about?" Pat asked nonchalantly.

"What's not to talk about? Those two are like fire and gasoline. If you don't watch yourself you're going to get burnt my friend."

"You worry too much Nathan," Pat announced.

"And you don't worry enough!" Nathan wasn't about to let his fears about what a combustible situation having Jason Morgan and Billy Weston on the same team was drop. He had thought it was a bad idea from the start and what they just saw proved it to him all over again. "Why can't you see the disaster this is in the making, Pat?"

"What disaster?" the Ryan Racing owner scoffed. "It's nothing but a little healthy competition between racers. It's as natural as breathing, Nate. Back in my day rivalry was a great thing. The tension brings out the best in us and it will do the same for Weston and Morgan."

Nathan King sat across the large desk shaking his head in disbelief wondering all the while how his supposedly smart friend could be so blind to the calamity right under his nose. "Billy's not your run of the mill driver. He's a hot head even you have to admit to that." Nathan had a stack of paid NASCAR fines to prove his point should Pat not concede to that fact. "And as for Morgan well honestly Pat, I still have my doubts that he's the means and the end all for your team. I just think perhaps you have you hopes pinned in the wrong place."

"How so?" Pat asked suddenly curious as to what the man had to say.

"You really think Jason will stay once Jake Russell's recovered from his heart attack?" Nathan asked pulling no punches. "If you do then I think you are fooling yourself Pat. Jason's loyalty is to Russell and Russell alone. He's out of here the minute his crew chief is on his feet again and where will that leave you?"

"I'm pretty sure I've got that covered."

"Oh you do?"

"Uh-huh," Pat smiled his infamous sheepish grin as the vision of his daughter and Jason's kiss played out in his mind. If anything he had more leverage over Jason than Nathan King knew of and if need be he would use it.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Nathan said looking at his watch. "I've got to run to another meeting. Finish looking over those numbers and let me know what you think. Alright?"

"Yeah, sure. And Nate, don't worry. I've got everything under control," he grinned again.

Billy dropped his body onto the cold metal bleachers but the fire burning inside of him masked the chill beneath him. Replaying Jason's words over and over again only served to stoke his bonfire and the fact that he basically laughed at him and walked away pissed Billy off all the more. But it was the words in the article before him that had Billy running scared. The mere inkling that Jason was close to closing the gap and surpassing him in the points standing was more than he could handle. How the hell had that even happened he wondered to himself. It was like Morgan had come out of nowhere and now Billy had to toss him back into the faceless group before he became part of the masses himself rather than the front runner as it should have been.

Billy thought back to Pat's fawning over Jason after his win and felt his stomach roll end over end again. It was about time he found out exactly where he stood with the owner of Ryan Racing. And to do that he had to get it straight from the horses mouth with that thought in mind Billy picked himself up and headed back to the garage and Pat's office. Finding the room empty he almost turned to continue on his search for Pat yet something inside him stopped him cold suddenly thinking that maybe what he was looking for could be right under his nose. Quietly closing the door behind him Billy walked over to the row of filing cabinets that lined one wall.

Opening drawer after drawer he wasn't even sure what it was he was looking for yet he forged on knowing that somewhere in the depths of the many metal drawers he would find what he needed. After Billy had rummaged through nearly all the files that spanned the many years of Pat Ryan's racing career he was about to give up until a manila file toward the back of the drawer marked **ERIK MORGAN** caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

The folder was thick and Billy pulled it from the place that it had been wedged allowing its contents to spill out onto the large wooden desk. Apparently Pat had kept every piece of information on the man that had drawn his star mechanic Jake Russell away from him. Billy pulled up the chair and sat down as he began reading the information from start to finish. He was beginning to get discouraged as what he read proved to be nothing of any great importance until he came to a few articles to the back of the file. As he read them over several times the wheels in his head began turning with an idea that would surely bring Jason Morgan to his knees.


	31. Chapter 31

Jason and Leo clinked their amber bottles together and took a congratulatory swig respectively. The bar pulsed with energy as it quickly filled with both racers and spectators from that afternoon's qualifying race. The blaring music from the jukebox in the corner attempted to drown out the even louder laughter of the many patrons but failed miserably. The two bartenders were in for a long night. It was always like this after a qualifier even more so after a feature.

"You know one of these days I just might shock you and beat you across the finish line," Leo said with a lopsided grin as he referred to the nice game of chicken he and Jason had played out on the track that afternoon. In the end though Jason's prowess as a driver had garnered him a first place giving him pole position once again, yet Leo's own showing had allowed him to start the upcoming feature only two places behind his friend taking the third starting position.

"Maybe so," Jason agreed tipping his bottle once more in Leo's direction all the while keeping his eyes solidly pinned on Elizabeth's petite frame standing at the bar with Melanie King. Neither had ventured to speak to the other since the day at the airport and it wasn't for lack of trying on his part yet it seemed as though she had gone into hiding and that worried him on many levels. Jason wasn't sure what panicked him more how strong his feelings for her were or the fact that he feared losing her from his life. That morning while he and Tom readied his car for the race all he could think about was if she would show or not. He had gotten accustomed to her presence there – come to rely on it actually. That was another thing that panicked him just a little. He had never relied on anyone other than Jake to get him through a race and now it seemed as though he needed her there more than he liked to admit. Even though she barely looked in his direction, when she showed up in the pits with Melanie he was relieved.

Leo's eyes followed his friend's gaze and knew who he was starring at even before he hit the target of Jason's stare. In the beginning Jason had been more overt with his questions concerning Elizabeth but lately he had become very obvious even though he seemed completely unaware of it. "Hey!" Leo yelled over the crowd as the two girls turned away from the bar drinks in hand. "come sit with us!" The young red head locked eyes with Leo and gave him a knowing wink. They were about to set their plans in motion.

"Come on, Liz," she said tugging at her friend's arm in the direction of the booth Leo and Jason occupied. Elizabeth eyed her wearily suddenly thinking about the list Melanie had come upon her writing days ago. A blush fell across her porcelain skin still embarrassed by the thought. "Come on," she pulled at her again finally getting Elizabeth's unwilling feet unstuck from the floor. "Great race today guys!" Melanie said sliding into the seat next to Leo. Briefly their arms touched and she tried desperately to squash the exhilarating senses that raced through her body. _'This is for Liz, I'm just doing this for Liz,' _she repeated silently in her head.

"Thanks," they both said in unison.

"Aren't you going to sit?" Leo asked as Elizabeth stood at the edge of the table looking as though the vinyl clad seat was about to reach up and bite her.

"Yes," Elizabeth said in a snotty tone as she stuck out her tongue.

Leo laughed sensing that he was putting her in an awkward position but not caring in the least. It was so clear that these two had feelings for one another they just needed to get out of their own way and admit it finally.

Jason slid over making room for Elizabeth beside him. Instantly his muscles tensed as the heat from her body next to his assaulted him. It took all Elizabeth's resolve to stare straight ahead when all she wanted to do was look at Jason. She knew if she did that then all would be lost. She had been very successful in keeping herself busy over the last few days taking on more workload at the hospital in another social worker's absence, attending to some much needed organizing of things in her room at home anything that would keep her from thinking about Jason Morgan. Yet through it all that's all she could think about – him – the young man with chiseled features, golden hair and stunning blue eyes. The man who kissed her with such passion that it left her nearly breathless. Elizabeth wiped away the beads of sweat that had formed on her glass and fidgeted nervously accidentally kicking Jason's foot under the table. "Sorry," she mumbled barely turning her head.

"It's fine," Jason said wishing the chaos in the bar would fall away leaving them alone to finally talk. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him lately. Ordinarily he would have brushed off the feelings he was having – hell normally he wouldn't be having such feelings at all but when it came to Elizabeth Ryan Jason found himself in foreign territory unsure of just what to do.

Leo and Melanie turned and looked at one another both rolling their eyes at their friends. It certainly seemed as though they had their work cut out for them – even more so than they expected. "Liz," Melanie began trying to get her best friend's attention. "Liz," she said once more.

"Huh?" she mumbled as she averted her gaze from the door to Melanie's face.

"You think you can get off work for the upcoming race. I know your department is a little short handed these days," the red head said hoping to let Jason in on Elizabeth's vanishing act.

"I don't know," she said starring intently into the contents of her glass as she ran her finger along the edge of it.

Jason's heart sank at that remark. "What do you mean you don't know?" Leo chimed in. "This is the first time I've ever had a third place start in a feature and you're going to miss it!" He clutched at his heart as though she had just stabbed a dagger through it.

"I've got a lot of work to do," Elizabeth said though she couldn't meet Leo's gaze. Over the years he had acquired a knack for knowing when she was fibbing.

"Come on Liz," Melanie said in a doubting tone. "For god sakes you are the assistant department head. You mean to tell me that you can't delegate some of your work load for a day?" The young red head gave her friend a skeptical look.

"You said so yourself we are short handed," Elizabeth stressed suddenly feeling more than a little anxious as both Leo and Melanie continued to apply pressure about her attendance at the upcoming feature.

Jason sat beside Elizabeth listening while the three of them bantered back and forth about her coming or not coming to the race. Suddenly he wished he had never broached the subject of their kiss with her. He wished he had never mentioned the word or wanted to discuss what was happening between them. All he wanted was their easy going friendship back. He wanted them to be laughing and celebrating both Leo's and his victories but instead there they all sat squabbling.

"I said I didn't know. Can't we just leave it at that?" Elizabeth's tone grew harsh and both Leo and Melanie knew they were pushing too hard but the thought of Elizabeth's PRO/CON list about Jason fueled Melanie forward.

"You're coming to the race!" Melanie stated matter of fact.

Elizabeth let out an angered sigh. "I said I don't know!" And before Melanie could open her mouth to say another word Elizabeth hastily got up from her seat and in the process of doing so spilled the remaining contents of her drink onto her lap. "DAMN!" she shouted as the cold liquid quickly soaked through the tight denim fabric hugging her thighs. The empty glass skidded across the scarred table top as it left Elizabeth's fingers before she rushed away from the table.

"I'll go," Jason said just as Melanie was about to chase after her friend. Before she could protest Jason's long legs had carried him half way to where Elizabeth was standing at the bar.

"Well, not exactly how I planned to get them talking," Melanie shrugged, "but at least he went after her." Leo just rolled his blue eyes and took another swig of his beer thinking that maybe his plan to get Elizabeth and Jason together would be a bust.

"Elizabeth," Jason said reaching for her arm. When she turned to look at him he could see the tears threatening to fall from her thick lashes. Immediately all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms but he stopped himself knowing that that action would only complicate matters all the more. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She wiggled out of his grasp. The last thing she needed was to have her judgment clouded by what Jason Morgan's touch did to her senses.

"You sure?" he asked not truly believing her. "I could take you home if you want to change."

"I have my own car," she announced.

"Does that mean you're leaving?" he questioned tentatively.

There was a part of her that wanted to do just that – hightail it out of that bar and hole herself up in her room until she could make what she was feeling go away or until he was no longer part of her father's racing team, whichever was to come first. But the pull that Jason Morgan seemed to have on her rivaled the moon's effect on the tides. It was like no matter how far away she thought she could get it was never far enough because she found herself right back in the same place – wishing she was in his arms. Looking into his steely eyes she couldn't make her body move an inch. "No," she finally said.

Jason released the breath he had been holding awaiting her answer to his question. "You want me to get something to help you dry off with?"

"I'll be fine."

The pair stood in an uncomfortable silence surrounded by the deafening bedlam that filled the bar around them. Both wanting to say something but neither was able to find the words. "You want another drink?" Jason finally spoke. She nodded. Her hand shook slightly as she reached for the slender glass he offered her. "Do you think we could talk?" he asked pensively.

Elizabeth felt her body tense. There were those words again so similar to the question he had asked her at the airport. She wasn't ready to talk to him – not about what she knew he wanted to discuss. She wasn't ready to jump headlong into another relationship – a relationship with another one of her father's golden boys yet she found herself saying yes just the same.

"How about we go outside where it's not so crazy?" he asked thinking that shouting at the top of his lungs wasn't exactly what he had in mind when it came to discussing this all. She agreed and hesitantly took Jason's hand when he offered it as they snaked their way through the crowd to the bar's exit.

As Tom exited the men's room he caught the slightest glimpse of Jason and Elizabeth's departure from the bar. The fact that they were holding hands wasn't lost on him either. He felt his muscles go rigid as a mixture of anger and jealousy towards his friend he had never known before coursed through his body. "Jack Daniels, straight up," Tom said to the bartender as his stare bore holes in the door Elizabeth and Jason had just walked through.

"Look, look!" Melanie said with excitement in her voice.

"What?" Leo questioned having been pulled from his own troubled thoughts.

"Look over there! Jason and Liz – they're heading for the door, together," she stressed. "and they're holding hands!" she squealed. "Apparently I knew what I was doing after all!" she gloated.

"I guess so. How about another drink for the victor and maybe a dance?" Leo added as the music from the jukebox slowed.

"Okay," she said with a half smile more than a little pleased with what she thought she had accomplished.

A chill hung in the night air and Elizabeth wasn't sure if that was the reason she was shivering or if it was the fact that Jason was standing so close to her still holding her hand. When she attempted to unclasp her fingers from his he only tightened his grip. His action stymied her normally by now both would have dropped the others hand with great abandon. "You cold?" he asked feeling her shaking slightly.

"I'm fine," she answered. "You said you wanted to talk. So let's talk." There was an edge to her voice she wished it hadn't had but the logical part of her brain had finally taken the reigns again and she was beginning to think more clearly – or at least not so much with her heart.

"I'm sorry about the other day at the airport. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't."

Jason stared at her with skepticism in his clear blue eyes. He knew very well he had upset her and the fact that she ran from him that afternoon and then had been ducking him for days now had been proof of it. "I feel bad about how we left things that day. Whether I upset you or not I feel a distance between us and well," he hesitated. "I don't really like it."

"Everything's fine Jason. I have just been busy."

"So you said repeatedly," he stated referring to the conversation he had witnessed inside between her and Melanie. "But I can't help thinking it's more than that."

"Jason, really there's nothing wrong. I just have a lot on my mind…"

"That a lot on your mind – am I a part of that?" he interrupted her. "Cause I know I can't seem to get you out of my head."

The directness of his statement once again took her by surprise. She couldn't wrap her head around how different he was. She had grown so used to the games men played and to have Jason's actions, his candor, changing the rules it had her more than a little confused. "I don't think this is a good idea," she said as he reached for her other hand.

"Why? Why isn't this a good idea?"

"It just isn't."

"Why?" The last thing he wanted to do was push her but he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to explore what was happening between the two of them and he could see it in Elizabeth's eyes she wanted that too even if she was too frightened to admit it.

"Jason, please, please just leave it alone. It's just better if we stay friends."

He had once thought that if all he could have with her was a friendship that would have been good enough but now as he stood their his large hands enveloping her tiny ones Jason knew that he couldn't just be friends with her. There was a yearning deep within him that wouldn't allow him only that. "What if I want more?"

Elizabeth swallowed hard around the lump in her throat that suddenly rendered her speechless. She found herself wanting to bolt as she had the other day. She didn't want to open her heart to this man even if in many ways she already had done just that. "And if I can't give you more?" The logical part of her brain countered.

"I think you can but for one reason or another you're afraid. You don't have to be afraid with me Elizabeth," he said softly stroking her cheek. His touch made her dizzy and she leaned into his hand wishing she could just forget the past and melt into his arms. "Do you know how special you are? I've never met another person like you. I've never let anyone into my life the way I have you. I can't imagine my life without you in it and if all you can offer me is friendship then I suppose that will have to be enough," he relented before dropping his hands. That was the hardest thing he had ever done before. He wasn't one to lie and while what he told her wasn't a complete lie it wasn't the entire truth either. Truth be told he loved her and he knew that if he said those words aloud to her he would have lost her forever.

Suddenly Elizabeth panicked thinking for sure that he would press her more yet he didn't. There he stood holding his heart in his hands for her to accept or not. She didn't know what to say or even how to react. Again Jason Morgan had proved himself to be unlike any other man she had ever known.

"You're freezing," he stressed taking notice of the way her body was shaking. "We better get back inside," he said moving towards the entrance of the bar.

Elizabeth watched him moving away from her and a tightness fell over her chest. She heard the rhythmic pounding of her pulse reverberating in her ears as words she had no control over fell from her lips. "Jason, wait!" she called to him. He turned around to see her large sapphire eyes starring at him with a great intensity. "What if I want more too – more than just friendship?" Once the words had left her tongue there was no taking them back even though there was a part of her that just for a split second wished she could.

For an instant Jason stood nearly dumbfounded. He hadn't expected to hear even that small omission from Elizabeth. In all reality he had fully expected her run tearing away from him as she had days before yet there she stood. There was an overwhelming urge surging inside him to reach out and blanket her tiny body with his substantially larger one yet he hung back knowing that Elizabeth had only made the most minuscule step in his direction. Jason knew he couldn't push, at least not more than he already had that evening. "I'd say that's a start," he offered with a slight smile. "Now let's get back inside before you freeze to death out here." Elizabeth nodded and scurried under Jason's arm as he held the door for her.

"They're back," Melanie said as she eyed Jason and Elizabeth over Leo's shoulder as they made their way toward the bar.

"Any noticeable bruises, blood stains?" he quipped still wondering if maybe the two of them should just leave well enough alone when it came to Liz and Jason.

"None that I can see. They're actually smiling, Liz is even laughing."

"What?" Leo's obvious surprise came through in his voice.

"Look for yourself. She's laughing and he's smiling."

"I'll be damned."

"You sound shocked. This was your plan… …"

"Yeah," he interrupted her, "but I never said it would work," Leo said with a half grin.

For a moment starring at Leo's bright smile Melanie lost her train of thought. As they danced she had enjoyed the way his arms felt wrapped around her waist far more than she wished she had. They swayed to the music talking now and again but mostly she took pleasure in the comfortable silence between them. She had wanted Leo's plan to work. She wanted Elizabeth and Jason together but she admittedly found herself disappointed that it had happened so fast. She hated herself for wanting it but she was looking forward to spending more time with Leo Jorgenson under the guise of matchmaking for their friends. "Huh?" she said shaking her head from her self induced fog.

"Liz and Jason are motioning us over to the dart board. You up for another guys vs. the girls rematch?"

"What do you think?" she joked.

"I say bring it on!" Leo laughed as he laced his fingers through hers as they made their way to the other said of the bar.


	32. Chapter 32

Tom stood in the shadows and while the bar was filled with a mingling of unidentifiable voices Elizabeth's laughter pierced his ears. He cast his stare to the far side of the room where the foursome was still playing darts. He felt his body stiffen at the sight of Jason and Leo both teasing Elizabeth and her playfully pushing them in the chest. Tom ground the thick heel of his boot against the dingy floor. "Make it a double this time," he stated turning around and waving his shot glass in the bartender's face.

The dark haired man behind the bar looked at the bottle of Jack Daniels he had been pouring shots from. It was nearly half empty and Tom had been its primary consumer. "Don't you think you've had enough buddy?" he asked.

"Not nearly," Tom responded never once taking his eyes off of Elizabeth. She had paired herself with Jason and from the looks of the score board they were beating the pants off of Leo and Melanie. "Give me a beer with that shot," he instructed as he swallowed the last gulp of warm liquid from the bottle that sat before him on the bar.

The bartender just shook his head as if he had seen guys like Tom many times before from his perch behind the highly polished bar and pulled a frosty beer from the cooler and filled the shot glass to its rim with amber liquor. Tom sat down and turned the barstool giving him a direct sight line to Elizabeth. He watched her intently as she and Jason threw dart after dart and when they had finally beaten their opponents again there was a high five that turned into a victory hug. A hug that made Tom's blood boil.

He was so lost in his own world that he hadn't even realized that Jason was now standing beside him. "Hey man," Jason said elbowing his old friend. "When did you get here? Yeah four beers please," Jason said to the second bartender as he pushed their empties towards him.

"I've been here a while."

"Really?" Jason gave him a funny look not sure what to make of his friend's sudden strange behavior. "I didn't even see you come in."

"You've been busy," Tom stated as he downed the last of his shot. "Another," he said raising his glass once more.

Jason stared at him with an odd expression on his face. It wasn't that he hadn't ever seen Tom drunk before but something about him tonight was different. "I think maybe you've had enough. Why don't I take you home?" he asked shooting the bartender a glance that said there'd be no more drinks that night for his friend.

"I wouldn't want you to have to leave your new friends," Tom sneered.

"What are you talking about? You're my friend."

"If you say so."

"Tom, what the hell's going on?" Jason asked tugging at Tom's arm.

"Nothing, not a damn thing – thanks to you!" With that said Tom threw a couple dollars on the bar and stormed away from Jason leaving him starring at his friend's retreating form.

"Jason?" Leo came up behind him. "What's up with him?" he asked even though he could have cared less what was or wasn't wrong with Tom Boudean.

"I wish I knew," Jason said more than a little dumbfounded.

Theresa's car rolled to a stop in the already overflowing bar parking lot. She pulled down the visor, flipped open the mirror and applied another layer of fire engine red lipstick and gave the rest of her face a once over. She reached across the console for her purse and let her long slender legs extend from the open driver's door. Smoothing her tight leather mini she closed the car door behind her with a thud.

She could hear the music from inside reverberating the walls and she was ready for a party – especially since she hadn't been having one earlier with Billy. He'd been in rare form after his loss to Jason that afternoon. And it only made matters worse that Leo Jorgenson had also beaten him across the finish line. It was like a double whammy for Billy. She wasn't even sure what place he came in in the qualifier but wherever it had been only gave him a fifth start in the upcoming feature. No matter what or how she tried to get him out of his funky mood nothing worked. All he did was stomp around the garage in a rage going on and on about how he was going to make Morgan pay for thinking he could one up him again. Finally after several hours of his never ending tirade she slipped out unnoticed. Looking at her reflection in the car window she adjusted the red tank top that fit her like a glove to reveal just a little more of her ample cleavage surely she wouldn't go unnoticed here.

Theresa made her way across the parking lot missing the myriad of pot holes in her black spike heels. The door pulsed beneath her hand and just as she was about to enter she was nearly run down by a guy making a hasty exit. "Hey, watch where you're going!" she shouted. "You just about knocked me out."

"Sorry," he mumbled barely looking up at her.

But he raised his head just enough for Theresa to know exactly who he was. He was a member of Jason Morgan's crew – Tom Boudean. Suddenly she was more than a little intrigued. If Tom was there than it stood to reason that Jason was as well. She liked that thought. "You know it's customary when a man nearly plows a woman down that he buys her a drink. You wouldn't want to break with tradition would you?"

Tom turned around and gave her the once over. She was attractive but in an obvious way nothing like Elizabeth's subtle beauty. Even though she wasn't Elizabeth Ryan Tom found himself turning around and following her back into the bar.

Theresa smiled pleased with herself as she felt Tom's presence behind her. She scanned the over crowded bar hoping to find Jason's handsome face in the mix but she was unsuccessful for the moment.

"What's your pleasure?" one of the bartenders asked as Theresa leaned deeply into the lacquered bar giving the man a plentiful view of what she thought to be her most valuable assets.

"Whatever he's buying," she said with a laugh.

The bartender looked over to see the young man he had been serving shots of Jack Daniels to for the better part of the night. "I think he's had his fill," he commented.

"I'll take a beer and give the lady whatever she wants," Tom's speech was a bit slurred as he climbed onto one of the barstools and patted an empty one adjacent to him for Theresa to join him.

"Make me something fruity," Theresa instructed as she slithered her way into the seat next to Tom allowing him the same view of her bulging breasts. "I'm Theresa by the way," she said as their drinks were placed before them.

"Tom," he said taking a long swig from the frosty brown bottle. "You want to dance?" he asked taking her a little by surprise.

"Sure," she answered thinking that maybe from her vantage point on the dance floor she might be able to find Jason in the crowd.

Tom grabbed her hand and literally pulled her into the middle of the wooden floor his anger still coursing through his body with all the force of a raging river about to overflow its banks. Theresa danced around Tom with moves that would make even the most experienced exotic dance embarrassed. She rubbed herself against him in all the right places and when she wrapped her arm around his midsection her hands gently grazing his engorged groin she knew she was having the desired effect. Even though she knew that Tom wasn't the main prize he wasn't bad looking and if she had to choose between spending the night alone or being with him she would definitely choose him.

For a brief moment Tom allowed himself to get lost in the effects Theresa was having over his body. She had all the right moves and he was beginning to weaken to her advances until his view from the dance floor brought Jason and Elizabeth into his line of vision once more. There they were on the edge of the dance floor dancing. Elizabeth's moves were far less provocative than the woman he was dancing with but for Tom seeing her even holding hands with Jason was enough to spike a fever pitch in him all over again.

"What are you starring at?" Theresa asked when Tom basically stood still eyes fixed to the corner of the room.

"Nothing," he muttered never removing his eyes from the pair. The music had now slowed and Elizabeth was wrapped securely in Jason's arms.

Theresa followed his gaze and saw the object of her earlier quest however she was less than pleased by who he was with. She felt her muscles tense at the sight of Elizabeth Ryan. Instantly she was jacked off at how close they appeared almost as if the rest of the bar didn't even exist. It didn't help matters that it seemed as though the man she was dancing with was as infatuated with the Ryan princess as Jason Morgan apparently was. "You dancing with me or would prefer to cut in on them?" she asked angrily forcing Tom's eyes to meet her face.

"I need a drink!" Tom announced turning away from her and heading back to the bar.

For a moment Theresa stood there watching Elizabeth and Jason. The way he looked down at Elizabeth adoringly made her want to hurl. What was it about Elizabeth Ryan that turned all men into mush? She wasn't all that great. Hell she couldn't even keep a man satisfied. Her failed relationship with Billy Weston had been proof of that. Yet there Jason Morgan was fawning all over her like she was the greatest thing. Theresa wasn't sure what pissed her off more the fact that every time she looked Elizabeth was by Jason's side or that no matter what she did he wouldn't give her the time of day and actually seemed to enjoy blowing her off. Either way it didn't really matter since she was never one to back down from a challenge and this was most definitely a challenge in her eyes. She looked back toward the bar and saw Tom downing the last of his beer and signaling for another. She made her way back to the vacant seat beside him. "How about another one for me?" she asked showing him her empty glass.

"Yeah, whatever," Tom grumbled.

"Another please," she smiled brightly at the bartender as he took her glass. "What's with the sulking all of the sudden?" she asked sensing that Jason's friend was just about as happy with the apparent little romance of the newest Ryan driver and the team owner's daughter as she was. Perhaps Tom Boudean could be of some use after all.

"You know what, drink your drink and leave me alone," he growled.

"Touchy aren't we?" she snipped back.

"Just leave me alone okay?"

"What if I don't want to?" she purred. "What if I was having fun and want to keep having fun?" she asked letting her brightly painted fingernail trail from his cheek down his neck causing Tom to shiver for a moment.

"I'm not your guy, okay?"

"You were a few minutes ago. What happened to him?"

"He's gone."

"I don't think so," she announced as she gently caressed his semi-hard form. "Seems to me you still have a little fun left in you," she said with a wink.

Tom swallowed hard around the lump in his throat her skilled touch had produced in him. "I'm really not in the mood okay?" he barked moving away from her.

"Oh really?" she starred at him skeptically moving next to him again. "Why not?"

"I'm just not! I've got other things on my mind – other people." His eyes again went to the table that housed Elizabeth and Jason who now had his arm gently draped over her shoulder.

"Other people huh?" she raised her brow. "And who might that be?" she asked thinking she already knew the answer.

"Forget it. Just take your drink and go."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll leave." Tom had already had enough of watching Jason and Elizabeth getting cozy.

"Not before you tell me what's got you so jacked off. How about this time I buy you a drink?"

"Whatever," Tom said with a huff in his voice.

"Here," she said offering another bottle of beer. "So tell Theresa what your problem is or better yet who the problem is." She sat there feeding Tom several more beers while he went on and on about his friendship with Jason and how no matter how hard he tried he always came in second place and he was sick of it. He made several overt comments concerning Elizabeth Ryan and Theresa had been correct in her assumption that Tom Boudean didn't want her and Jason together anymore than she did. As she took the final sip from her drink she definitely knew that Tom would come in handy in her quest to make Jason Morgan hers.

"Where are you off to?" Melanie asked as Elizabeth got up from the table.

"Ladies room if you must know," she said with a smart-alecky grin.

"Aren't you going to go with her?" Leo questioned Melanie. "I always thought that a girl never went to the bathroom alone," he joked.

"I think I can manage on my own," Elizabeth stated.

"You sure?" Melanie asked. While she wanted to run off to the privacy of the ladies room to question her friend about her sudden change in demeanor that evening especially when it came to Jason she also wasn't ready to vacate her place next to Leo. She found herself enjoying his company a great deal that evening. The fun they were having playing darts and dancing was an experience a little foreign to Melanie and if it was to only last that one night she didn't want it to be over too quickly.

"I'm sure. Anyone want anything from the bar on my way back?" she asked.

"I'll take another beer," Leo said.

"Nothing for me thanks," Jason added.

"Okay."

Elizabeth looked back over her shoulder as she made her way toward the ladies room door. She still couldn't believe that she let her walls down and allowed Jason Morgan to step inside the confines of her heart. She was still more than a little frightened that she was setting herself up for another fall but something in her heart told her this time it would be different. It had to be because if it wasn't she wasn't sure she would survive it.

She stood at the mirror giving her make up a once over and applied a bit more lipstick to her pale lips before leaving the ladies room and heading for the bar. "Two beers, please," she said. As she waited for her drinks to arrive Elizabeth turned her head and saw Theresa Kennedy at the end of the bar. Instantly her stomach tightened at the sight of her. She seemed to be in the thick of things always looking for the next great conquest on the NASCAR circuit. There was a name for women like her – it was race whore. The many years Elizabeth had spent on the circuit with her father she had seen her fair share of women like Theresa – even feared a few might end up as her stepmother. Thankfully Pat Ryan hadn't been as stupid as some of the other drivers she had known. "Three bucks," the bartender said forcing Elizabeth from her own private thoughts.

"There you go. Keep the change," she said handing the man behind the bar a five dollar bill. As she made her way back to their table Elizabeth's resolve about Jason and her fledging relationship began to weaken. Suddenly all she could think about was Billy and how he unlike her father hadn't been so good at saying no.

"You okay?" Jason asked as Elizabeth slipped into the booth next to him. He could see the change in her expression.

"I'm fine," she said.

Melanie and Leo looked at one another and then back to their friend. It was more than obvious that the Elizabeth who had left the table moments before wasn't the same one that had just returned. It was then that Melanie caught sight of Theresa Kennedy across the room. She elbowed Leo and nodded in the direction of the bar. Immediately he understood. "You want to dance?" he asked Melanie.

"Yeah, I would."

Elizabeth couldn't help but be taken a little bit by surprise by Melanie's eager response. Normally she would have made any excuse necessary to not have to put herself in any situation with Leo. Maybe her friend was finally coming around to what she had always known – that she and Leo were perfect for one another.

"Don't you think it's more than a little convenient that she shows up here of all places?" Melanie asked as she easily fit into Leo's arms.

"That's what I was thinking," he concurred starring hard at Theresa. "God only knows what she's thinking."

"Oh we know what she's thinking," Melanie said matter of fact. "What the hell are we going to do about?"

"Nothing," Leo said.

"WHAT!" Melanie did little to hide her shock at his remark. "You are kidding right? This is Theresa Kennedy we are talking about. I don't know about you but I'm not about to let history repeat itself," she stated forcefully her protective nature getting the better of her.

"Neither am I," Leo said trying to calm her down. "But I think it's a bit early to be jumping to the conclusion you are. Theresa's nothing more than a bar fly and this is," he stressed, "her hang out. It stands to reason that she would be here."

"I still don't like it. I'm getting a bad vibe," Melanie said her stare boring holes in Theresa Kennedy's back.

Leo tightened his grasp around Melanie's waist. He had the same vibe but didn't want to add to Melanie's paranoia. He didn't trust Theresa Kennedy in the least. "Don't worry okay? We still have a plan to concentrate on," he said with a smile. "Tonight was just a start for us. We still have a long way to go."

"I still don't like it!" Melanie stressed.

"I know, I know. Can we dance now?" he asked with a slight grin.

"Okay," she said laying her head against his chest all the while Melanie never took her eyes off of Theresa Kennedy.


	33. Chapter 33

Alison stood in the kitchen cleaning up from that afternoon's lunch things between she and Jake had been a bit on the strained side since their return from North Carolina a little over a week ago. It was more than a bit obvious that Jake was chomping at the bit to get back to the circuit and to Jason. He doubled his therapy sessions to achieve that goal. She was worried he was pushing himself too hard and it seemed no matter what she said they ended up in one argument or another. Her relationship with Jake was turning into a bad rerun of the one she had with her son and that upset her more than she liked to admit.

She dropped her body heavily onto one of the kitchen chairs and let out an exasperated sigh. For all of her trying she had been unsuccessful in getting either man to see the evils of NASCAR. In all reality all she had really done was reopen her own wounds when it came to racing. Yet she was unsure that they had really ever healed in the first place – most of the time she fooled herself into believing they had. Her life in Texas had been devoid of anything even remotely tied to racing and on the rare occasion when she was forced to confront it Alison found herself licking a festering sore that ultimately had refused to heal.

Standing up she shook off those thoughts and squared her shoulders refusing to allow memories to get the better of her. Loading the last of the lunch plates into the dishwasher Alison made her way into the living room hoping to try one more time to get Jake to ease up on himself. She really did fear he was pushing himself too hard. She believed that so much so that she found herself almost placing a call to Elizabeth Ryan sensing somehow that she would be the only person Jake would listen to. "Jake," she began but stopped short when she heard his voice talking into the phone receiver.

"I just want to get back to the track – to my life," he said. Alison felt her heart sink deep in her chest. "I am stronger. Hell I'm probably more so now than before my heart attack," he argued. "I need to get back to North Carolina."

Alison quietly backed away from the doorway and padded silently down the hallway to her bedroom but not before stopping to stare through the open door leading to the guest room Jake had been using since his arrival. It looked like a mini NASCAR museum inside. It seemed like every photo ever taken of her husband adorned most of the horizontal surfaces of the room. There were pictures of the four of them – Erik, herself, Jason and Jake, Erik, Jason and Jake, a few of Jason and his father and the ones that got to her the most were those of her and Erik standing in the winners circle. She felt the tears sting her eyes as she wrapped her arms across her chest almost able to feel the way Erik's would have felt holding her.

"Ali?" Jake's soft voice from behind startled her. "What is it?" he asked seeing the tears that had made way to her cheeks.

"Nothing," she said quickly wiping away the remnants of them. "Where are you off to?" she questioned seeing his running shoes in hand.

"I was about to go change my clothes and go for a jog."

"You will do no such thing. Haven't you pushed yourself enough already for one day? I mean good heavens you spent over two hours today at therapy this morning."

"Therapist said a brisk jog wouldn't do me any harm," Jake countered as he entered his room.

"I disagree."

"And would you like to tell me when you got your degree in physical therapy woman?" Jake's tone had a bite to it. He had grown weary of their ever constant bickering.

"I just think you are doing yourself more harm than good."

"No," he countered. "Let's be truthful Alison. You just don't want me going back to North Carolina. You think if you can keep me holed up here that somehow Jason's going to change his mind and stop racing." Jake finally laid his cards out on the table. "The only reason I came out here with you in the first place was because I knew if I stayed in North Carolina Jason would be too preoccupied with my recovery to give his all to the rest of the season," he added.

"That's not it at all!"

"Don't play me for a fool Ali especially since you know I ain't one. Just admit it and admit that Jason's never going to change his mind about racing no matter how long you keep me here."

"I can't do that," she whispered as her eyes again for drawn to the photos of her husband.

"From where I stand you don't have a choice."

"Do what ever you want you stubborn old fool since I know you will anyway!" Alison said turning away from him before he could see the tears again cresting her thick lashes.

"Ali, wait," he said dropping his shoes to the floor. "Wait," he said again as he reached out stopping her with a hand to her shoulder. "Look at me," he instructed. When she didn't immediately comply with his request he used his strong arm to force her around. It was then he saw the full blown tears soaking her face. Instantly he felt like a heal. "Ali, what? Why are you crying?" Jake was a little confused it wasn't like they hadn't had this argument adnaseum as of late.

"Please, please just let me go," she pleaded not at all ready to discuss the reason for her tears.

"I won't," he said stubbornly. Over the years he had grown to see himself as part of the Morgan family. He had been there through all the struggles and all the good times and he wasn't about to turn away now. "What's the matter?" he pressed.

"I can't, I can't do this, Jake."

"Do what, honey? What can't you do?"

"I can't relive it over and over again. It hurts too much," she sobbed. "You don't know what it's like for me. You have no idea what seeing all those pictures of Erik does to me. I lost a part of myself that day on that track and you and Jason both expect me to act like I didn't."

"That's not what we are asking of you."

"Yes you are. You expect me to just sign off on something that I know has the potential to kill."

"No what we want is for you to accept that Jason is a grown man who can make his own choices even if you don't like the ones he makes. All Jason's wanted was to have his mother back. Ali, he lost a big part of his life just like you did. Erik meant the world to him you know that… …"

"Yes, but you were ready and willing to step up and take his place in Jason's life."

"No one can take Erik's place in either of your lives and I never tried to. All I did was be there when Jason needed me the most."

"And you're saying I didn't do that?" she questioned.

"I'm sure that you already know the answer to that question," Jake said honestly. "Honey you ran so fast away from North Carolina the hounds of hell couldn't even have caught up with you. You thought by removing yourself from it all that you would forget. How's that worked out for you?"

Alison took a ragged breath as her cries began to subside. "It hasn't," she answered truthfully.

"I know," he said resting his arm over her shoulder. "I can't tell you want to do Alison no more than you can Jason or me but you have to find a way to deal with Erik's death. I mean really deal with it for once or you are going to be stuck running in place for the rest of your life. And he wouldn't want that for you. You were the light of your husband's life. Everyone around him could see that and I know he left us too soon. God I still ache for him sometimes but I can't let that pain get the better of me and that's what you have done all these years. You've let your pain consume you to the point that it's eating you alive."

Alison turned away from Jake's all knowing stare. How the truth in his words stung. No one but Jake would have been as brutally honest with her. When she first arrived back in Texas her parents coddled her and Erik's name was never mentioned and their grandson Jason became not much more than a distant memory since they felt nothing good could come of his obsession to be just like his father. They made it as if her life in North Carolina had never existed yet Jake's plethora of pictures told otherwise. "I don't know if I can do what you're asking."

"No one can do it for you Ali. It's something you have to do for yourself. I'm here if you need me. I will do everything I can to help you but the one thing I won't do is try to change your son. I am proud of Jason and I know that somewhere in heaven Erik's beaming with pride as well. I'm going to go for that jog now," he said squeezing her hand and gently kissing her on the cheek before disappearing behind the door of his room.

For a moment Alison stood outside the closed door hand resting on her cheek. There was a strange stirring deep within her she couldn't explain. She walked to her own bedroom closed the door and opened the bottom bureau drawer retrieving her wedding album from years ago.

Jason looked at his watch as he rolled into the parking lot at Ryan Racing. He was getting a much later start that morning than he intended to but after being out until dawn he hadn't been able to drag himself out of bed. The late start was well worth it in his eyes since he felt that he had made great progress the night before in terms of his tentative relationship with Elizabeth. Easily he could replay every nuance that had taken place between them. She had even let him kiss her gently while they stood saying their goodbyes at her car. Jason could still feel the way her mouth felt against his and had spent the better part of the night laying in bed just reflecting on it all.

He slammed the door to his truck and walked through the large gate and headed towards the garage. He needed to give his car the once over to be sure it was ready for the pounding he was sure he would be delivering it in the upcoming feature which was only a few days away. Jason scanned the Ryan Racing compound as other drivers and mechanics milled around. There was a part of him that still felt very much uncomfortable there. He missed the tranquil feeling he had at Jake's garage or the way it felt like home to him. Ryan Racing would never be his home yet the thoughts of Elizabeth that circled his brain had him wondering.

He opened the door and the bright sunlight from behind him case a large shadow on the dirty concrete floor. He shielded his eyes just a bit and caught sight of Tom hovering over one of the work benches. He was curious what kind of a mood his friend would be in that morning since the night before Tom was anything but happy. Jason had to wonder how big of a hangover he might have since he certainly was far from sober when they parted company. Jason made his way across the garage towards Tom hoping to talk to him and find out what was bothering him.

Tom picked up the business envelope and toyed with it between his fingers. There in bold type across the front of the stark white covering was Jason's name. Tom turned it end over end in his hands resisting the urge to open it. Normally he wouldn't have thought twice about leaving it there for Jason but something about what he witnessed last night had him believing whatever was inside was from Elizabeth and that thought alone had his fingers itching to tear it open.

Tom felt his breathing grow erratic once more as the images of Jason and Elizabeth from the bar bombarded him. Even as he lay in bed last night almost in a drunken stupor he couldn't get away from the visions of them that danced through his brain. Over and over they replayed themselves until they made him sick to his stomach. Suddenly Tom found his fingers ripping at the flap that sealed the envelope addressed to Jason. He had to know what Elizabeth was giving Jason.

His hands shook as he pulled out the thick folded papers from their resting place anticipating the very worst yet as Tom began reading the sick feeling from the night before returned but for an entirely different reason. His eyes scanned and rescanned the forms in front of him. He couldn't believe what he was reading. He wouldn't believe it. This had to be a joke – a sick joke. "This can't be true," he said in a whisper.

"What can't be true?" Jason's voice startled him.

"Nothing," he said as he hastily tried to stuff the papers back in the envelope and hide it from Jason. There was no way he was going to let his best friend read such garbage.

"By the look on your face it doesn't seem like nothing," Jason countered thinking that perhaps he was about to find out what had been bothering his friend and mechanic.

"It's nothing really," he assured him as he folded the mangled envelope and trying to stuff it quickly into his back pocket with thoughts of burning it the first chance he got.

"Does that have my name on it?" Jason asked seeing just a bit of what he believed to be his name.

"No," Tom lied.

"I think it does," Jason countered as he snatched it out of Tom's tattered jeans pocket. "You opened it?" he said as his fingers grazed the ragged edges of the crisp white paper.

"I thought it was racing business," Tom said trying to cover his actions.

"And was it?" he asked reaching inside pulling out the now poorly folded stack of papers.

"No it was just something stupid… …"

"Then why were you trying to keep it from me?" Jason cut him off.

"It's just someone playing a practical joke. I didn't think you'd want to see it."

"I don't mind a good joke now and again," he said with a smile. Leo and he had played their fair share of jokes on one another since his arrival and he certainly wanted to see what his racing buddy had come up with this time if not only for the simple reason as to be sure to one up him with his own joke the next time.

"Jason, don't!" Tom stressed but there was no stopping his friend from unfolding the papers.

Quickly the expression on Jason's face changed and Tom watched as his eyes grew wide with disbelief and his face blanched. Jason's hands grew damp and his mouth went dry as he reread the sheets of paper. He was fixated on it all. It couldn't have been true. The report it had to be wrong. I just couldn't have been true. Deliberately Jason refolded the papers and slipped them into his front shirt pocket.

"Jason?" Tom questioned his friend whose face was suddenly expressionless. "Jase?"

"I gotta go," he said in an even tone as he began walking back towards the door.

"Wait, I'll go with you," he called grabbing for his jacket. "Jason!" he shouted but it was too late Jason was already out the door and by the time Tom made it to the parking lot all he could see was a cloud of dust trailing behind Jason's pick-up truck.

Jason stopped at the red light and pulled the papers from his pocket laying them on the seat beside him. There he sat reading the harsh words repeatedly trying to wrap his brain around them until the blaring sound of a car horn behind him forced him to look up and see the light had turned from red to green. The sudden movement of the truck lurching forward caused the stack of white papers to fall to the floor. Even though they were hidden from sight their words still blazed a trail through Jason's mind.

He turned off the two lane road onto the long dirt drive that led back to Jake Russell's garage. He lumbered along slowly not sure if he was just trying to avoid the many ruts the spring rains had caused to form in the road or if by slowing his pace he was trying to avoid coming to terms with what the words on those papers scattered on the cab floor really meant.

Jason brought the truck to a stop in front of the garage just as he had done numerous times before and rather than getting a sense of calm he had always found there he was filled with anxiety. He flipped through the keys on the ring in his hand and quickly found the one that would open the garage man door and then the one that would gain him entry to Jake's office. He flipped the light switch and the small room was bathed in bright light. The office smelled musty and Jake's old leather chair creaked under Jason's weight.

His breaths were steady and even – in out, in out as he flipped through the pages that were now marred by dirt smudges from the floor of Jason's truck. However those marks did little to change the meaning of the words found there. Tom had to be right Jason thought to himself. This had to be some horrible practical joke. There was no way what these papers implied could be in the least bit true. They just couldn't be.

There was only one way to find out. Hesitantly he went to the file cabinets and began opening each drawer until he came across what he was looking for. His hands shook as he pulled out the folder that contained the information surrounding his father's accident and death. Jason swallowed hard trying not to let himself relive it all over again but it was difficult not to do. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his head, he dropped the file on Jake's desk and sat down starring at the closed folder. Jason had to force himself to open it. Clipped to the front cover were several news articles detailing the crash that had ultimately claimed Erik Morgan's life. Jason's stare was held captive by the inset picture of his father in the middle of the article. He drew a ragged breath hit hard by intense feeling of just how much he missed his dad. Pushing his emotions aside Jason began flipping through the pages. Most of what was there didn't mean much to him. Those days, weeks even months after his father's death weren't much more than a blur to Jason now. Back then he had been so buried in his own pain and grief he had been more than happy let Jake handle everything. When Jason finally came upon the NASCAR reports regarding Erik's accident on the track that day he sat back in Jake's worn chair and read all the details carefully. It was a meticulous account of everything from the weather and track conditions that day to the in depth description of all aspects of the car after the crash. It was that part of the report that held Jason spellbound. Each word jumped off the page at him assaulting his senses. "No," he whispered softly clutching the report in his hands.


	34. Chapter 34

No matter how hard Jason tried he wasn't able to escape the black printed words on the white pages of the official report about the accident that claimed his father's life years before. The bulging file was neatly tucked away in the bottom drawer of his dresser yet for Jason it was like the manila folder was laying open everywhere he looked. A faulty tie-rod in the front suspension had been the culprit for Erik's spinning out of control in the far turn – a tie-rod that Jason himself had replaced only a day or two before. That thought again made Jason shuddered. Even though so many years had passed since the event Jason's memory of it all was like a steel trap. For the past week he had done nothing but replay it all over in his mind down to every minute detail. And still he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that something he had done caused his father's crash. That very thought again sent Jason's heart beating wildly.

Jason turned his head to stare at the corner of the quiet garage to where his shiny blue car sat. He resisted the urge to throw something at it as all his anger began to well in him again. How could he have been so stupid as to not have checked the stability of that suspension part before installing it? Jake had taught him better than that. Jake Russell was like a dog with a bone when it came to checking and rechecking, especially anything having to do with the suspension. Jake always said next to the motor that was the most important part of the car. Jason leaned into the steel work bench squeezing the edge tightly with his hands trying desperately to get a handle on his emotions – it wasn't working. He had so many swirling around inside of him they were literally making him sick to his stomach and had been for days now.

The sound of the door slamming behind him caused Jason to turn to see who dared enter the garage. Most people had been steering clear of him for days now since any who dared to cross his path incurred his wrath and it wasn't at all pretty. It was Leo.

"Hey man," his fellow driver and friend said as he drew closer to where Jason stood. Jason barely grunted as reply. For all of Leo's good intentions Jason still didn't want to be bothered. "You want to go grab some lunch?" he asked hoping to draw his friend out of the funk he was in.

"I don't think so," Jason replied turning his back on Leo once more.

Leo let out a heavy breath and stuffed his hands in his pockets trying to figure out what to say or do next. It was like over night Jason had done a complete 180 degree turn and for the life of him Leo couldn't understand why. At first he had thought perhaps something had happened with Elizabeth. He knew that she had only been around on and off these last days and wondered if the tentative start she and Jason had forged after the qualifier had gone sour. Yet when he dared to ask Jason about it the young man nearly took his head off. He had been doing that a lot lately – to the point that most people now just stayed away from him but Leo wasn't most people and he wasn't about to just toss the friendship they had made by the waste side cause Jason was being difficult. "You have to eat," Leo pressed.

"I said no!" Jason growled.

Momentarily Leo was taken aback by the gruff nature of Jason's tone. This wasn't like the young driver at all. Even upon his early arrival at Ryan Racing when he had been unsure of it all Jason hadn't been this harsh. "What's wrong with you?" Leo finally asked even though he wasn't sure if he should have.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I just want to be left alone," he said slamming his tool box shut so he no longer had to look at the myriad of pictures of his father – the man whose death he had been responsible for.

"Jason," Leo began but rather than saying anything Jason left Leo standing alone in the middle of the garage. He watched his friend stomp off in the direction of the door still trying to understand what had gotten into him.

Leo ran his hand through his sandy hair perplexed by Jason's strange behavior. He found himself wanting to follow him and try to get an answer for it. Leo had to laugh at himself for he was becoming more and more like Elizabeth Ryan everyday since that was something that she would have done – chased after a person who so obviously wanted to be left alone. Maybe he had just been hanging around with Melanie King too much since it seemed in that department she and Elizabeth had been cut from the same cloth. For a minute he let himself think about Melanie. They had seen one another on and off for the past couple of days trying to decipher what their next move should be for Jason and Elizabeth. Mostly they talked over coffee at the hospital cafeteria not really what Leo would call a date but he found himself thinking that maybe a date wouldn't be so bad. Instantly he shook off those thoughts. They were having enough problems with the pair they were trying to put together why complicate matters by adding their own romantic entanglements. Yet as Leo crossed the concrete floor to where his stock car sat he couldn't help but think of Melanie. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

Billy stood on the sidelines watching as Jason barreled through the many people milling around the Ryan practice track disappearing through the large chain link gates. A smug grin grazed his lips as he reveled over the turmoil that suddenly surrounded Jason Morgan's life. He was immensely enjoying how things were coming apart at the seams and took pleasure in the fact that it was a win win situation for him.

With that thought in mind he pulled out the statistics report that was handed out to all drivers after each feature. There it was his name at the top of the points standing – exactly where it should be. Even though Jason's name didn't trail his by much Jason's fifth place win in the previous race had widened the gap between the two of them.

Billy smiled broadly as the memory of the last race paraded through his mind welcomingly. Throughout the race he had asked for frequent updates on how Jason was doing and with each report Billy was more and more pleased to hear that his opponent was slipping farther and farther into the pack. How he ended up in fifth place still amazed Billy since at one point Jason was even lagging behind Jorgenson. In the end none of that mattered since it was he who passed under the checkered flag. Billy grinned once more.

"I see someone's happy," a soft voice from beside him startled Billy. He turned to see Theresa Kennedy standing there.

"Uh-huh," he agreed kissing her hard on the mouth still taking pleasure from Jason's misery. "What brings you here?" he asked curiously still cautious about her tendency to show up everywhere Jason Morgan happened to be.

"I wanted to see how my favorite driver was doing," she crooned in an overly sexy drawl.

"Great!" he announced with zealous in his voice.

"You think I could drag you away from here for a bit?" she asked with a wink.

"What did you have in mind?" he questioned cocking his brow in anticipation.

"Well," she said letting the sound roll off her tongue, "Nothing in particular but I'm sure between the both of us we could come up with something," she smiled letting her hands travel the most strategic areas of Billy's anatomy.

"I'm sure we could," he agreed taking pleasure in her touch. "I'm outta here," he announced to no one specific as he grabbed her hand and led her towards the gate that Jason exited through not so long before.

Theresa smiled to herself as she followed Billy to his waiting car. She had seen Jason leaving and had a difficult time deciding which of the two drivers she should align herself with that day. After a moments thought she decided on staying and approaching Billy, since his win the other day he had been an entirely different person and she figured that she might as well enjoy his good fortune for the time being since she was sure it wouldn't last.

Jason sat in his truck staring at the large block building before him. He had done the same thing for several days in a row now unable to bring himself to go inside. He hadn't been back there since the day he had found out the truth about his father's accident hidden in Jake's files. He wrapped his fingers around the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He couldn't wrap his mind around how a place that had been his world was suddenly now one that made him want to jump out of his skin. Yet he pushed open the cab door and felt the heaviness of his body thrust the thick soles of his boots deep into the Carolina mud. Closing the door behind him with a thud Jason plodded towards the man door never once allowing his eyes to look up at the faded sign above that once clearly read Morgan Russell Racing. He fumbled with his keys finally opening the door. For a moment he stood there in the darkened building so still that a person could hear a pin drop. He breathed deeply taking in all the smells that were the garage. The faint odor of bearing grease, motor oil and parts cleaner still hung in the air as did the sweet aroma of antifreeze. Jason closed his eyes and imagined how busy that very garage always was. It normally was filled with sounds of a blaring radio, impact guns singing a tune that resembled machine gun fire and laughter there was always the laughter from them all as they worked doing something they all loved with such passion. Yet suddenly for Jason that passion and laughter had died. In one fail swoop he had lost it all and it was slowly killing him.

He flipped on the light switch and flooded the garage with a harsh white light from the florescent fixtures that hung over head. Jason stood there motionless as the memories from the past bombarded him to the point they nearly suffocated him. In the far corner of the garage was where Jason's small go cart sized replica of his father's car used to sit. At the tender age of four Jason worked on his car along side Jake and Erik mimicking everything the older men did. He would crawl threw the window of his father's stock and buckle himself into the large five point harness barely able to see over the steering wheel and imagine what it would be like to be just like his father. He loved it when Jake or Erik would let him flip the toggle switch and let the large engine that powered the car roar to life. For Jason being in that garage every day with them was like Christmas.

Jason felt his breath hitch in his throat recalling the first time Erik ever let him drive his legendary car. He remembered it as though it had only happened moments before. The rush of adrenaline he felt that day had taken his breath away. The way the car thundered beneath him as he took the banked curves and how he felt as if he had been shot out of a cannon gunning the accelerator on the straight aways. At the age of fifteen he was hooked and there was no turning back.

The day that his father asked him to join him on the circuit and be a part of his crew was etched in his memory. It had been a dream come true for the sixteen year old. And the first time he stood in the winners circle part of his father's team filled him with a sense of pride he had never known before.

As Jason stood there looking around he could even see his mother and how she would from time to time join them there even though she didn't know a thing about what they were doing. The sound of her laughter in his head mixed with theirs and for a split second Jason let himself remember the woman she used to be – the woman before his father's accident.

Erik's accident – there it was again looming large over him. No matter where he tried to run that memory was all consuming. He felt his pulse quicken as it clicked off frame by frame in his mind. It played out in an eerie slow motion that no amount of wishing it would stop made that happen. Jason felt a hot tear trickle down his cheek. He hadn't cried in years but standing there reliving the life he had had with his father and to now know the part he played in his death Jason couldn't stop himself. He swallowed hard trying to push the sobs to the back of his throat but nothing helped. A wave of tears made their way from his eyes cascading onto his ruddy complexion.

He walked forward to the far wall that held photos of the Morgan Russell team. Jason found himself mesmerized by them yet each time his glance passed over his father's smiling face another piece of his heart ripped to shreds until he let out a tortured cry that resembled that of a wounded animal and started ripping frames from the wall dropping them to the ground glass shattering at his feet.

Tom stood in the doorway watching as Jason continued destroying what represented his father's life's work stunned silent. Quietly closing the door behind him Tom made his way toward Jason and by the time he reached him not a single one of the pictures hung on the wall. "Jase," Tom said softly resting his hand on his friend's shoulder. Jason whipped around fist drawn taken totally off guard by Tom's sudden appearance. "Hey man, easy," Tom put his hands up to deflect Jason's rage.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jason questioned furiously.

"Looking for you," he answered.

"Get out!" Jason ordered as he pressed his hands against his face wiping away any remnants of tears.

"Jason…" Tom began.

"I said get the hell out of here!"

Tom stood his ground he didn't speak but he didn't move either. He knew what was bothering his best friend. It had something to do with that stupid letter that had arrived at the garage. The letter that he had wished Jason had never seen. Tom wanted to rip the head off of whoever had sent it. It was all bullshit he knew that much but he also knew that he had thrown Jason for one hell of a loop. "I'm not going anywhere," Tom finally said.

Jason felt the muscles in his fists contract into tight balls as his ice gaze bore holes through Tom as the pair stood staring one another down neither willing to concede their stance. Jason looked down at the ground as the sound of broken glass grinding between the heel of his boot and the cold concrete echoed through the now silent garage. "What do you want Tom," Jason asked through clenched teeth all the while just wanting to be left alone.

"I wanted to see if you were okay," Tom said knowing how lame that sounded.

"See," Jason said raising his arms high, "I'm fine. You can go now."

"The hell you're fine," he retorted. "You're anything but fine. Let me help, please."

"Just get outta here!" Jason stated turning his back on his friend.

Suddenly Tom lurched forward unable to stand seeing Jason in so much pain any longer. "You aren't responsible," Tom said as though he was reading Jason's mind. "I don't care what bull shit was in that letter. You had nothing to do with your dad's accident!" Tom reached out and placed his hand tentatively on Jason's shoulder.

"What the hell do you even know about it?" Jason's anger flashed as he quickly turned to meet Tom's stare.

"I know you Jason. I know that you couldn't have had anything to do with what happened."

"You don't know a damn thing! Hell you weren't even there!" Jason barked furiously.

"No I wasn't," he conceded. "But I have been around both you and Jake for a lot of years now and I know in my heart that nothing you did or didn't do caused your dad's crash."

"I know different," Jason argued.

"Why? Because some fucking piece of paper sent by god knows who says you did? That's crazy Jason!"

"It's not," Jason spat as more recollections from that long ago day made their way into his mind. Anymore he wasn't sure what were real memories and which were imagined as he spent hour upon hour dwelling on everything.

"Yes it is man! You're a great mechanic – thorough to a fault. I don't care what that paper wants you to believe. YOU AREN'T THE CAUSE OF YOUR FATHER'S ACCIDENT!"

"Just leave me alone, Tom," Jason said bewildered by it all.

"I won't! I can't stand by and let you beat yourself up over something I know isn't your fault. Let me help you. I'll do whatever you want to prove to you that you aren't responsible."

"You want to do something for me? Then leave me the hell alone!" Jason shouted as he shoved his way past his friend. "Just leave me alone!"

"Jason!" Tom yelled after him to now avail as he angrily kicked the pile of debris on the floor.

Elizabeth looked at her watch. She knew she was running late again. It seemed like for the last week or more she had barely time to breathe. The deadline for a substantially large grant at the hospital had been pushed up and somehow the paperwork had found its way to her desk. So basically she had been eating and sleeping not to mention wading her way through its paperwork day and night for days now. So when Melanie called Elizabeth took the opportunity for a much needed break not to mention the fact that she was dying to get the scoop on what was going on between her friends. Even though she had been swamped the fact that she had seen Leo at the hospital on more than one occasion hadn't been lost on her – especially since he hadn't come looking for her.

Elizabeth pulled into one of the two spaces designated for take-out parking cut the engine and quickly hurried inside the bar knowing for sure that the wings and fries she ordered for her and Melanie were surely cold by now. "There's an order here for Ryan," she said to the guy behind the bar who immediately headed off toward the kitchen.

She stood there looking around the room when her eyes suddenly saw Jason sitting on the other side of the horseshoe bar. She almost called to him but stopped herself when she saw the empty shot glasses lined before him like tiny soldiers. On closer inspection she realized that there was an identical row behind the first for a total of at least twenty shots or more not to mention several empty amber beer bottles as well.

"Here you go," the bartender returned with her order.

"How long has he been here," she asked pointing to Jason as she handed over the money for her food.

"Better part of the afternoon. I shut him off a while ago and was just getting ready to call him a cab."

"Forget the cab," Elizabeth said. "I'll make sure he gets home okay." She grabbed the brown paper sack and made her way towards the other end of the bar.

She had trouble wrapping her head around what she was seeing. This wasn't at all the Jason she knew – then again she reasoned she didn't know him very well yet something just seemed off to her. All through Jake's illness Jason had been distraught yet she had never once seen him drink to this degree and that alone worried her.

Quietly she slipped into the stool beside him and placed her hand over the remaining shot glass perched between Jason's fingers. "Jason," she said softly in a questioning tone.


	35. Chapter 35

Jason knew the touch without having it look up yet the sound of her voice clinched it. "Jason," Elizabeth said softly. Instantly his body went rigid mixed emotions filling him once more. His first impulse was to be relieved at hearing Elizabeth's voice. There was no denying the calming effect she had over him yet as his eyes traveled to the many empty shot glasses before him and the reason for why they sat there bombarded him again Jason found himself not wanting to face anyone – especially her.

Without looking in her direction he ripped his hand from beneath hers and quickly brought his last remaining shot to his lips. The whiskey blazed a fiery trail down his throat into the pit of his stomach. "Give me another," he said forcefully raising the now empty glass into the air for the young man at the other end of the bar to see. The bartender and Elizabeth exchanged knowing glances as he artfully ignored Jason's request and continued on with his task of inventorying the beer. "Hey!" Jason said pounding his hand on the hard wooden surface attempting to get the man's attention. "I said I want another shot!"

"Jason," Elizabeth's voice was even and calm. "Don't you think you've had enough already?" she asked gesturing to the many glasses sitting empty before him.

Jason wouldn't allow his eyes to focus on the scene in front of him. Deep down he knew that this wasn't doing him any good – drowning himself in a sea of alcohol wouldn't change the facts as he now knew them to be yet the numbing effect he was looking for would have been a welcome relief. That was if it would ever come. "Please, Elizabeth, just pretend you didn't even see me," he said softly almost ashamed at the scene she had happened upon. The idea of running into anyone he knew, especially her, in the middle of the afternoon had never even crossed his bleary mind. "I doubt I would be very good company." Jason knew there were more than a few people back at the garage who could attest to that fact and the last thing he wanted to do was take this all out on Elizabeth.

As he attempted to reach for the half full bottle of beer that sat next to him Elizabeth stopped him. The touch of her skin against his made Jason's muscles quiver and his mind spin – more than it already was. "Jason, what's wrong? What's going on with you?" she asked softly all the while her cobalt eyes pleading for an answer. She should have taken her cue from his silence yet she didn't. "Has something happened with Jake? Is he okay?" she questioned thinking that that could be the only reason for the behavior she was seeing.

Jason turned his head and stared at her for a minute wanting to get lost in her and forget about everything else yet the specter of his father and the fiery crash that took him from his son too soon flashed before his eyes suddenly causing him to think that he no longer deserved anything good that had come into his life since Erik Morgan died and that included Elizabeth Ryan – especially Elizabeth.

"Jason?" Her voice pulled Jason from his thoughts yet when she looked at him and reached for his hand that was the last straw. He couldn't take anymore.

"Get the hell out of my face!" he shouted snapping his hand back for hers but instantaneously missing her touch. Elizabeth's first reaction normally would have to turn tail and run but much to her own surprise and Jason's she stood her ground and never flinched at his harsh manner. "What do you want?" he bellowed again. "Why can't everyone just leave me the hell alone?" he said more to himself than to the woman sitting next to him. "Hey," Jason yelled. "Hey, I want another drink."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and starred intently at Jason. His cheeks were covered with a dirty five o'clock shadow and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Even in his inebriated state and for all his lashing out she couldn't help but feel for him. "Jason – Jason," she said again as she rested her hand on his forearm to stop his constant pounding on the bar. "stop! I don't think he's going to be serving you anymore alcohol."

"Then I'll find someone who will," he said getting up from his seat stumbling just a bit at the sudden shift of his weight and the effects of the whiskey got the better of him.

"I don't think so," she countered reaching for his arms to steady him.

"I don't need a fucking babysitter!" he snarled disentangling himself from her grasp.

"Apparently you do," she countered.

Jason closed his eyes not sure if he did it more to stop the room from spinning or so that he didn't have to look into Elizabeth's concerned face. He didn't deserve her concern. He didn't deserve anything now knowing what he had been responsible for. "Get off of me!" he said harshly. "Get the hell out of here and leave me alone!"

"No," she returned matter of fact. "I'm not leaving you." As the words left Elizabeth's mouth something inside of her changed. It was almost like someone had flipped a switch and for all those months that she had been holding her emotions in check they all came flooding forward. It pained her beyond belief to see Jason hurting so badly. She needed to know what had caused it all – something deep within her needed to be there for him. At that moment she knew she was falling in love with Jason Morgan – that she had been for quite a while now but finally she wasn't going to run from her feelings. Standing there starring at the wounded expression he wore all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and make it all go away.

Jason took a few steps back stunned by her declaration. He fully expected her turn around and leave him standing there alone. It's what he deserved yet there she stood not going anywhere. Unable to continue looking at her Jason turned his back and stared into one of the dark corners of the bar. He felt Elizabeth rest her hand gently on his shoulder and let out a ragged breath. He wished that she had just gotten angry and walked away from him before. That's what he really wanted – he wanted to be alone. He couldn't say aloud what he had done. Letting those words escape his lips made it all too real for him – more real than it already was.

Elizabeth felt Jason's shoulders slump and easily she slipped her hand in his and lead him to one of the empty booths nearby. It was hard to imagine that not that long ago they had been in this very bar dancing, playing darts and celebrating his victories. What a difference a week makes she thought to herself. "Jason," she said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said his eyes unable to meet hers. "Nothing's wrong."

She wasn't about to let this go. She knew damn well something was wrong – very wrong. "You don't really expect me to believe that do you?"

"Yes, I do because it's the truth. Nothing is wrong," he stated firmly.

"If nothing's wrong then can you explain to me why you are sitting here in the middle of the afternoon getting half crocked?" Elizabeth asked pulling no punches.

"That's my business," he said avoiding her question and her probing eyes. "Can I get another beer over here?" Jason looked towards the bar as he spoke.

"Jason." Elizabeth used her hand and forced him to finally look at her. "Jason," she said again. "What's going on?"

He swallowed hard around the lump in his throat unable again to look at her. How was he supposed to tell her that his own carelessness had caused his father's death? What would she think of him? Would she still look at him the same? Would she even want to be in the same room with him? That thought pained him as much as the ones surrounding his culpability when it came to Erik's crash. The idea of losing Elizabeth from his life when she has just barely entered it made his heart want to stop.

"Jason," she whispered squeezing his hand gently as she saw his ice blue eyes glisten with tears. "What is it? What's happened?" she pressed.

Knowing that she wasn't about to give up Jason finally reached into his back pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and laid it in front of her on the table. "What's this?" she asked.

"Read it," he instructed.

Elizabeth did as he asked. Actually she read it over several times trying to grasp what it said. Suddenly she understood what was going on – even if she didn't believe a word of what the letter said it was very apparent that Jason did and that thought alone broke her heart. Without saying a word Elizabeth moved from the other side of the table and slid into the seat next to Jason. Hesitantly she rested her hand on his thigh before letting her other arm drape over his shoulders. "You don't believe this bullshit do you?" Jason turned sideways and the look she saw on his face told her for him it was gospel. "How do you know this isn't just some practical joke – a lousy one at that?" she questioned.

"It's not," he whispered as he thought about the NASCAR report confirming what the letter said.

"Jason, you aren't responsible for your dad's accident."

"Yes I am," he said waiting for her to jump up and run for the door at his declaration yet she didn't. Elizabeth remained sitting beside him waiting for him to continue. Again he let out an uneven breath before he began relaying what his search of Jake's office had produced.

Elizabeth sat quietly taking in all Jason had to say all the while not buying any of it – especially not the letter that started this train wreck in motion. Something about it all just didn't feel right. "Why are you just assuming from the official accident report you are to blame? Is it just because this letter says you are?" she asked lifting the wrinkled paper into the air. " 'Cause personally I'm not buying any of it," she stated confidently.

"What's not to buy?" he asked his voice filled with anguish. "It's all there in black and white. If it wasn't for me my dad would still be alive." Jason choked on those words.

"Jason," Elizabeth rested her hands on his as she tried to get him to really look at her yet his blue eyes refused to meet her matching ones.

"I just can't believe that Jake kept this from me all these years," he said not allowing Elizabeth to continue speaking. "Why didn't he just tell me…."

It was now Elizabeth's turn to cut him off. "Maybe because there wasn't anything to tell." She still was more than a little skeptical of it all. While she hadn't known Jason all that long the one thing she did know was he wasn't only an awesome driver he was an even better mechanic. There was no way in hell she would ever believe that something he had done had caused Erik Morgan's crash all those years ago.

Jason closed his eyes and was once more bombarded by his memories. He felt his body begin to tremble as he tried so desperately to hold in his raging emotions. He turned his head and stared at Elizabeth. There she was the most amazing woman he had met in probably ever. He couldn't believe that she even cared but there she sat trying her damnedest to comfort him. "It's no wonder my mom wanted nothing to do with me after the accident. I can't blame her for walking away without looking back. I cost her her husband. I can't look at me I can't blame her for not wanting to either."

Elizabeth's heart broke for him. She knew what he was feeling no matter how unfounded those emotions were. Jason was completely consumed by what he thought he was culpable for. She got that in more ways than most people probably would since she carried around her own guilt for something that deep down she still felt responsible for in her own life. "Jason," Elizabeth cupped his face in her hands. "hear me – you are NOT responsible for some faulty part."

"The hell I'm not!" he shouted yet Elizabeth didn't back down.

"NO YOU AREN'T!" She wasn't about to give up.

"It was my responsibility to check it and I didn't!"

"My god Jason that was years ago. Can you honestly tell me that you can actually remember every detail of what you did that day before the race? I don't think so. Really can you remember anything but the accident?"

"I remember," he assured her. "I remember being the one to work on the suspension and replace that tie rod."

"That doesn't make you responsible for its failing!" she stressed once more.

Jason felt like he was on an ever circling merry-go-round with her "Elizabeth, I know you are trying to help but really you're not. It's my fault and nothing you say is going to change that fact. I killed my dad."

Elizabeth felt her eyes cloud as she watched a single tear escape from the corner of Jason's eye. "No you didn't," she whispered as she pulled his rigid body into her arms wanting so badly to take all this pain away. "An accident happened… …"

"One I caused," Jason said pushing himself out of her arms.

"I don't buy that Jason. I just don't! You're too good of a mechanic and no mechanic how good they are is EVER responsible for a faulty part," she emphasized again.

She didn't know how much Jason wanted to believe her words but the voices inside his head wouldn't allow it. They continued their monotone mantra of his culpability. "I have to get out of here," he said edging her out of the booth suddenly feeling suffocated.

"Jason," she said pushing against his efforts. "I understand that you don't believe me. That you don't believe in my faith in you but you'd believe Jake, right? So let's talk to Jake."

"Why?" Jason gave her a dumbfounded look. "Why bother? He's been keeping this from me all these years already."

"You don't know that. You're just assuming the worst. I say before you do that it's time you go to the source. Talk to Jake," she pressed. "I'll even go to Texas with you," she said completely surprising herself as the words left her mouth.

"Going to Texas – talking to Jake isn't going to change what I already know."

"That's just it Jason – you don't really know anything except what you've blown out of proportion in your own head," she said exasperated suddenly.

"You have no idea what you are talking about," he said.

"Yes I do. I know better than you think." Elizabeth wanted to stop herself but she found herself opening up a part of her heart that she had under lock and key for many moons now. "I know what it's like to feel responsible for something horrible that you had no control over from its onset," she said in a whisper.

Jason pulled back and stared at her oddly the tone in her voice finally pulling him from his own angst.

"My mom's dead," she began. "and for a long time I thought I was responsible." She neglected to add that at times she still did but not with the frequency she once did. The years had shown her that she had had no control over the day she was born and what happened to her mother even though her own father hadn't been able to give her absolution from the events.

He sat quietly as she continued. "I never even got to know my mom. She's nothing but a picture to me. She died giving birth to me." It was now Elizabeth's turn to choke on her words. "So see I do understand feeling responsible. How could I not. If it wasn't for me she'd still be here. At least that's what I thought growing up. It didn't help that my father wouldn't talk about her. He wouldn't tell me anything about her. So his silence fed my fears for years."

"I'm sorry," Jason said rubbing her shoulders gently.

"So see I know a little something about what you are feeling. And I also know how unjustified it is."

"It's really not the same though," he said.

"Yes I will concede it's different in theory but very similar. I could no more be held responsible for what happened to my mom than you can be for a part that you had no way of knowing or controlling the stability of."

"I think you're making it far too simple," he said with a sigh.

"Maybe, but I'm still not believing this," she said fingering the letter that he had given her earlier. "And I still think that you need to talk to Jake and if he confirms your worst fears, which I don't believe he will, then you will be there face to face to get the answers you need."

The idea of going to Texas held Jason spellbound. Not only would he have to face Jake but his mother as well and with what he now knew about his father's accident he wasn't sure he had the stones to do that.

"I'll go with you," Elizabeth said again.

"I'd like that." Jason heard himself saying. Having Elizabeth with him somehow suddenly made the idea of it all easier to face.

"Okay. And until you talk to Jake I don't want to hear another word about you being responsible for the accident." Jason wasn't sure he could do that but agreed just the same. "How about I drive you home?" she suggested.

"Okay," he agreed.

Tom watched as Jason and Elizabeth entered the garage together heading toward where Leo was hovering over his car. Immediately he was filled with an all too familiar jealous feeling. He had tried calling Jason for the last day and half to no avail knowing that Jason was tearing himself up over his father's accident. The last thing he wanted was for his friend to be alone with his thoughts. Apparently he wasn't alone though. Tom tossed the torque wrench in his hand onto the workbench as he stared across the garage at the threesome.

"Hey man," Jason said when he finally left Elizabeth standing with Leo. "I need to talk to you."

"I've been trying to call you man," Tom said. "Where you been?"

"I know. Sorry, I've been a little out of it."

"You still aren't thinking about that stupid letter are you?" Tom questioned. "You know it's complete bullshit!"

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. "I'm going to Texas to talk to Jake."

"When do we leave?" Tom asked wiping the grease from his hands and began picking up the various tools scattered around.

"I'm leaving this afternoon. Elizabeth's offered to go with me."

Those words hit Tom like a ton of bricks. "What?" he said in a hoarse whisper.

"We should be back before the next race," Jason continued totally missing the distressed look on his friend's face.

"Jason," Elizabeth called from across the large garage. "We better get moving or we are going to miss our flight."

_Our flight_…those words echoed in Tom's ears. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hadn't he offered to help Jason anyway he needed him to? Obviously what Jason needed was for him to step aside and give him a clear shot to the girl of his dreams. "So can you pick up my mail and make sure the car is race ready?" Jason's voice forced Tom from his own thoughts – thoughts of Elizabeth.

"Yeah, sure – whatever," Tom agreed absently.

"Jason," Elizabeth called again.

"Okay buddy, see you soon." With that Jason turned away and hurried back to Elizabeth and then they both quickly disappeared through the man door leaving Tom to stew in his anger.

Elizabeth fastened her seatbelt and listened to the flight attendant as she went over the emergency procedures. Jason noticed her tight grip on the arms of her chair as the plane began to taxi towards the runway. "Not much of a flier I see," he said pointing to her white knuckles.

"Not really," she said with an impish grin.

"Thanks for doing this with me. I don't think I could have come without you," he said.

"Oh god," she gasped as the plane began picking up speed. Easily Jason slipped his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

They continued holding hands throughout the flight and getting to know one another better. Jason sat and listened as Elizabeth told him about how she fell in love with racing and what it was like for her growing up on the circuit. She talked about her friendship with Melanie and clued him in on her matching making efforts in getting her two best friends together. Jason found himself laughing at her animated nature when it came to what she termed as best for Leo and Melanie. He found himself telling her stories about Jake and all the crazy things he and Tom had done as teenagers. By the time the announcement was made that they were approaching the airport Jason had been successful in relaxing Elizabeth to the point that she had completely forgotten they were even on a plane.

"You ready?" she asked as they walked through the gate.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said all the while the knot in his stomach continued to tighten.

"It's going to be okay. You'll see," she announced clasping her tiny hand around his.


	36. Chapter 36

Jason heard her say it was going to be okay and as much as he wanted to believe those words standing there in the Texas airport getting ready to face Jake with his questions he was less than sure of them.

"You'll see," she said with a smile before taking his large hand in her miniature one. "Now let's go see about renting us a car. Do you want to pick it or should I?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Depends what did you have in mind?" he grinned despite his mounting anxiety.

"A convertible and something fast – definitely fast," she laughed.

"I can go along with that," he agreed smiling again.

After a few minutes of negotiation Elizabeth landed them a black cherry 2005 Ford Mustang convertible. And as the lot attendant lead them to where it sat she let out a little squeal sounding like a five year old who just happened upon her Christmas presents. Once more Jason found himself laughing in spite of his apprehension about being in Texas and what he was about to encounter.

Quickly Jason reached for the keys the other man offered before Elizabeth was able to snatch them from his hand. "Hey, I wanted to drive!" she exclaimed.

"I think we better leave the driving to the pro don't you?" Jason returned with a sarcastic grin.

"No!" she countered again trying to reach for the keys that Jason so artfully held just out of her reach. "Hey you aren't being fair," she almost whined.

"Yeah, so?" he laughed. "Are you getting in?" he asked opening the passenger door for her.

"Actually, I'm thinking about going back inside and getting a car of my own. Then we'll see just who's the pro and who isn't," Elizabeth said with confidence.

"Oh you think so?" he asked with a smirk. "A little too sure of ourselves aren't we?"

"Don't underestimate me Morgan!"

"Don't worry I'd never do that," he returned quite honestly. He had learned over time that Elizabeth Ryan was to never be underestimated. She had shown him what she was made of and he most definitely liked what he saw.

"Good!" she said almost triumphantly as she slipped into the supple black leather bucket seat. Jason joined her in matching driver's seat and grasped the steering wheel tightly again filled with anxiety. "Jase," she said softly, "it's going to be okay. Really it is." He turned his head giving her a sideways glance and an ever so slight smile thinking how much he wanted to believe that.

"Can you pull out the map from the glove compartment?" he asked her. "Here's my mom's address. Let's see the best way to map out our route."

Elizabeth did as he asked taking note of the detached tone in Jason's voice suddenly. She couldn't even begin to imagine what was going on in his head. Her only hope was that her suggesting this trip had been the right thing to do. She wasn't sure what would happen if god forbid Jake confirmed Jason's worst fears.

Jason listened as Elizabeth told him what stops and turns he needed to make in route to where his mother lived. It was a bit odd for him to be in Texas after all these years. Not once in his childhood had he ever set foot in the large state. When his mother had left her family behind to follow his father to North Carolina her parents had cut all ties with their daughter and not even the birth of their only grandchild had changed their tune when it came to their disapproval of Erik Morgan. Growing up Jason also felt there was something missing from his life especially when his childhood friends talked about all that their grandparents did for them. He always wondered what he had done to make them not want to see or even know him. As he got older he came to realize that it had nothing to do with him at all but rather his father. To his mother's parents Erik Morgan had been the man that had stolen their daughter from them, the man with the silver tongue that conned their daughter into throwing her life away. As Jason drove in the direction of his Alison's house he wondered what they would now think of him when they found out what he had done.

There they were again those thoughts he promised Elizabeth they wouldn't discuss until he had gotten a chance to talk Jake. So as he inched his way closer to knowing his fate the anxiety he had been feeling over took him all over again. I idea of facing Alison shook him to his very core. It had been his own fault he had lost his mother all those years ago. His carelessness had cost him not only his father but his mother too. What was he supposed to say to her when he saw her? The words _'I'm sorry'_ rang so hollow. Alison Morgan had lost her husband – the love of her life and her son had been the cause of it all. Jason let out an anguished sigh and clenched his jaw.

Easily Elizabeth rested her hand on his thigh and felt the tautness of his muscles. She took a deep breath before speaking sensing how difficult this was about to get. "Turn here Jason. The address says 1197 Coal Hollow Road."

He did as she instructed and easily found the large concrete driveway marked by the house number. He swung the sports car in and parked in front of one of the garage doors. Shutting off the engine, Jason felt his breathing quicken realizing he was only a few steps away from confirming what he already knew. Suddenly he felt as though he was paralyzed unable to move or even think. His door swung open and Elizabeth's tiny hand reached for his that rested on his lap. He hesitated for a moment wishing he had never agreed to do this. What was the point he wasn't going to hear anything different than he already knew? A large part of him wanted to turn the engine over and zoom out of the drive as though he had never even been there yet Elizabeth's persistent outstretched hand wouldn't allow for that.

Locking eyes with her Jason placed his hand in hers and slipped out from behind the steering wheel. "You okay?" she asked quietly pretty sure she already knew his answer.

"No," he whispered in return as his eyes scanned the brick stairs that led to the front of his mother's house. Every instinct in him told him to turn around and go home.

"I promise you, Jason. It's going to be alright. I know it will be," she assured him rubbing her other hand up and down his tanned forearm.

Jason returned her comments with a look that told her he was less than sure of that. But he followed her toward the stairs and up to the front of the house. As Jason looked at where his mother now lived, he had to wonder about her life in Texas. This grand home was a far cry from the meager one that they had once lived in back in Charlotte. Part of him wondered if this had been a present from her parents for finally returning home.

"Are you going to ring the bell?" Elizabeth asked him after they had been standing before the ornate double doors for several minutes.

"Uh-huh," he mumbled before reaching out and pressing the orange illuminated button.

The overheard ringing bell startled Alison who had been sitting on the chaise lounge in the living room reading while she waited for Jake to return from his rehab session that afternoon. There was a time when she enjoyed the silence that encompassed her life but since Jake had arrived several months prior and filled her existence with his loud boisterous nature she now found the quiet unnerving in a way. Dropping the magazine to the end of the chair, she made her way to the door and was stunned to see her son standing on the other side when she opened it. "Jason?" she said with a gasp.

"Hi mom," he said as Elizabeth squeezed his hand gently.

Alison could only imagine the expression her face must have held. She couldn't believe that Jason was standing on her front porch. It was a picture she had often dreamed of but never once expected. "This is quite unexpected," she said with obvious surprise in her voice.

Elizabeth stole a glance at Jason and then looked back as his mother. Both of them held that deer caught in the headlights look on their faces. "Can we come in?" she asked breaking the formidable silence.

"Of course, of course, please come in," Alison said opening the door wider allowing them both entrance.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said as she almost had to pull Jason inside.

There the three of them stood in the foyer starring at one another none of them sure what to say. The closeness between Jason and Elizabeth Ryan wasn't lost on Alison. There they were holding hands before her and suddenly Alison felt her blood pressure begin to climb. How on earth was she supposed to get Jason to see the light when it came to racing if Pat Ryan's daughter was always in his face? That was the last thing Alison needed someone else in Jason's life that loved the sport as much as he did and she knew for certain that Elizabeth was a race junkie. Elizabeth Ryan was just another wrinkle in Alison's plan to lure both Jason and Jake away from the track. She wished there was a way to make her disappear but from the looks of things much to her dismay Elizabeth was there to stay.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked finally as she led them both toward the living room.

Jason almost answered by saying 'yes a stiff drink' but he stopped himself. "No thank you," Elizabeth answered.

"Something to eat perhaps? It's nearing lunchtime."

"I don't think so." Again Elizabeth spoke. Suddenly she felt a bit out of place speaking for Jason not to mention the stern looks that Alison was shooting her way made her more than a little uncomfortable.

Alison directed her stare finally in the direction of her son hoping this time he would speak for himself. "I have to say I'm more than a bit shocked to see you here," she said her tone pulling no punches. "Why are you here?" she questioned.

"I'm here to see Jake. I need to talk to Jake," Jason said in a hurried fashion almost as if he didn't he wouldn't get the words out.

"Jake's not here right now. He's at rehab."

"Oh," Jason said his eyes turning to look at Elizabeth.

Instantly she read his mind and knew that Alison's comments would be his exit cue. "It's important," she said. "Do you mind if we wait?"

"No, that's fine," Alison said gritting her teeth as she turned in Elizabeth's direction still seething at her presence.

Alison sat on the chair opposite the pair who sat quietly on the sofa. The room was filled with a foreboding silence. Yet the wheels in Alison's mind began to turn as she thought about Elizabeth's remark about this being important. She looked at Jason who fidgeted nervously across the room from her and couldn't help but wonder why he was so nervous. That wasn't like him in the least. Her son had always been confident and had no trouble displaying that confidence. He had said he needed to talk to Jake and with that thought a light bulb clicked off in her brain. What if he had finally come to his senses and he was there to tell Jake that finally he was done with the circuit? That thought brought a smile to her face. That certainly would explain his anxious behavior. She knew that Jake wouldn't take too well to that news even though for her it was music to her ears. "You sure I can't get either of you something to drink?" she asked suddenly smiling broadly.

"I'm fine thank you," Elizabeth answered noting the dramatic change in Alison's demeanor who suddenly started talking as if they had been long lost friends recently reunited. She was more than a bit leery about the change but she found herself answering Alison's many questions all the while stroking Jason's arm.

Jason sat quietly while his mother rambled on endlessly. He could hear Elizabeth carrying on a conversation with Alison but he couldn't fully comprehend the exchange. He was definitely grateful for her presence though. Without her Jason knew there was no way he could have stayed seated. As it was he felt as if he was ready to jump out of his skin at any second. He tried looking around at the room trying to gauge what his mother's life had been like since she returned to Texas. He thought about things like if she was happy there and what she did to pass the time but always his thoughts came back to why she traveled to Texas in the first place – his father's death – a death he caused. There was no way around those thoughts for him. They ate away at him constantly and now sitting there face to face with his mother knowing what he had done his guilt consumed him on so many levels.

He felt Elizabeth squeeze his hand and out of the corner of his eye he saw her give him a slight smile yet he still wanted to bolt. It was agony complete torture sitting there waiting for Jake to arrive. The images of standing in the hospital corridor the doctor telling that Erik had died played adnausem until Jason's head was swimming in them. "I can't do this," he finally said jumping up from the sofa with a jerk.

"Jason," Alison called after him as he rounded the corner heading toward the foyer with record speed.

Without a moment's hesitation Elizabeth was up and following after him for all intents and purposes planning on bringing him back in to sit down. She knew as difficult as this was it was something that had to be done. For Jason to ever be able to move past what he thought he had done he needed to talk to Jake.

"Jason wait!" She pulled on his arm forcing him to stop and look at her. "We came here to talk to Jake and I think we need to wait for him."

"Elizabeth, I can't. I can't do this." The look on his face broke her heart. All she wanted to do was wrap him in her arms and make this all go away but she knew that wasn't the answer.

Just asJason was about to open the door and step outside Jake entered nearly knocking the pair to the floor. "JASON – ELIZABETH!" he shouted throwing his arms around the two of them thrilled to see them both. "Is it really you?" he asked pulling back to stare intently at Jason. "Damn, I missed you boy! And Elizabeth how are you?" he asked leaning in and kissing her quickly on the cheek.

"I'm good, Jake. How's rehab?" she asked sensing that Jason wasn't ready to say much.

"Rehab's going great. I should be ready to blow this pop stand soon – really soon."

"That's so great," she said with a smile knowing how much Jason needed him back in North Carolina.

"So what they hell brings you here?" Jake inquired as he shut the door behind them ushering Jason and Elizabeth further into foyer.

Before either of them was able to speak Alison appeared. "He's finally come to his senses Jake. Jason's here to tell you he's giving up racing," she announced with a triumphant grin. Jason and Jake turned and stared at her as though she had just been possessed. The two men weren't able to take their eyes off of her. "Tell him Jason, tell him that's why you are here. Tell him that you are ready to give up racing," she said urging him on.

Elizabeth stood there wondering if her mouth was hanging open as she watched Alison Morgan smiling gleefully as though she had just been told she had won the million dollar prize. She had to wonder how on earth Jason's mother had gotten the idea that he was quitting racing. Was it because she was so focused on her own wanting that that she would read almost anything into Jason's words – even if he had only said he was there to see Jake? Elizabeth shook her head and questioned why it was most of the time parents were clueless when it came to their children.

Jake looked from Jason to Alison and then back to Jason not believing a word of what she had said. He knew in his heart that Jason loved racing and wasn't about to give it up yet he asked the question just the same. "Is it true? Are you quitting?"

"I am if I caused my dad's accident. Jake did I kill my father?" Jason asked bluntly.


	37. Chapter 37

_'Jake, did I kill my father?'_

Those words bounced around in Jake's brain like a silver ball dancing around a pinball machine. Each word banging off the other until Jake had to physically shake his head to make them stop. "What?" he said finally his voice barely above a whisper.

"Did I kill my father?" Jason asked again.

Once more Jake found himself speechless unable to fathom the mere thought of what Jason was asking him. It didn't make any sense to him – not in the least. It was the most far fetched question he had ever been asked.

"Well?" Jason pressed. Elizabeth reached out and took hold of Jason's arm trying to get his attention. She was certain by the look on Jake's face that he was still attempting to process it all. Immediately he looked down at her and while he understood her actions he wasn't able to comply with her silent request. "Apparently I have my answer," he said reading Jake's silence as conformation of what he already knew.

"What are you talking about boy?" Jake questioned reaching for Jason's arm as he attempted to head toward the door. "Why on earth would you ask me such a question?"

"Because I need to know. I need to know if you've been lying to me all these years."

"Lying to you?" Jake parroted.

"Yes! Was I responsible for my dad's accident?"

Again Jake's mouth fell open completely stunned that Jason would even think he had something to do with what happened to his father all those years before. "NO! No of course you weren't!"

"This says otherwise," Jason announced as Elizabeth produced the folder Jason had taken from Jake's office weeks ago from her oversized bag. "Here!" Jason shoved it in Jake's hand. "Deny it now," he said harshly.

Alison stood wide eyed as the exchange before her continued. She felt as if her feet had grown roots and she was unable to move mesmerized by Jason's questions. She too was trying desperately to grasp what Jason was asking. He thought he had killed his father. That he was responsible for the accident that had taken Erik from them all too soon. Alison felt her breathing quicken and her body begin to tremble at the very thought.

"Maybe we should leave Jason and Jake alone to talk in private?" Elizabeth suggested the gentle touch of her hand on Alison's arm startled the older woman. Elizabeth knew the last thing they needed, especially Jason, was an audience when they discussed this. "I think I'd like that iced tea now," she said referring to Alison's earlier offer of something to drink.

As Elizabeth followed Alison toward the kitchen she looked back over her shoulder at Jason and Jake. The two men were locked in an intense stare almost as if neither one knew what to say next. Silently she prayed that this would bring closure for Jason.

Alison opened the refrigerator and removed that large glass pitcher filled with iced tea as Elizabeth took a seat at the center island. She gritted her teeth as she smiled at the young woman all the while angered that some stranger – a stranger who thought she knew the men in Alison's life better than she did told her what to do. "Would you like lemon?" she asked trying to keep the distain she felt for Elizabeth Ryan out of her voice.

"Yes, thank you," Elizabeth answered looking at her perfectly manicured nails.

Quickly turning around Alison again opened the black refrigerator door and reached inside pulling out the large yellow fruit. Without lifting her eyes to look in Elizabeth's direction she made quick work of slicing the lemon and putting it on a platter. "Here we are," she commented finally placing two tall frosty glasses before them both.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said again suddenly feeling even more uncomfortable something she hadn't thought possible. The pair of women sat in silence across from one another both wondering what was happening in the other room. They weren't able to hear much more than the muffled voices of Jason and Jake.

"Well?" Jason prodded again.

"Well what?" Jake countered still not sure what he was even supposed to say.

"Did I kill my dad?"

"Would you stop saying that for god sakes! No!"

"That's not what this says," Jason said waving the thick manila folder in Jake's face.

"Give me that!" Jake grabbed for the file flailing before his eyes.

"Just tell me the truth," Jason announced as Jake sat down on the sofa with the folder open on his lap.

"I've always been truthful with you Jason," Jake stated as he now got a good look at what Jason was talking about. It was the file that held all of the materials surrounding Erik's accident and the investigation into it. The years had yellowed many of the pages inside but for Jake the black print on the sheets however were still incredibly vivid.

"Apparently not," the young man countered.

"What's gotten into you son?" Jake asked exasperated at Jason's relentless pursuit of this as he flipped over each page with pain staking diligence. There wasn't any need for him to read a single word since over the years he had had committed all of it memory.

"I don't like being lied to."

"Who lied to you?" Jake huffed. "I've never lied to you Jason. Not in all the years I've known you."

"Yes you have."

"ARGH!" Jake let out a frustrated groan.

"I just want to know why. And if it's true."

"What's true? That you are the cause of Erik's death? HELL NO!"

"Then explain to me why these reports say different?" Jason pressed flipping his hand against the many papers spread out over Jake's lap. "It's all there in black and white. How are you going to deny it?"

"What are you talking about? I don't have to deny anything. You didn't kill your father Jason!" Jake's anger was beginning to get the better of him.

"Yes I did. I was careless and I didn't think and that cost my dad his life!"

Jason's raised voice filtered its way through to the kitchen where Elizabeth and Alison sat in awkward silence. Yet at the sound of her son's declaration she was held spellbound. All her memories – memories that since Jake's arrival she had been so desperately trying to deal with ascended on her like a ton of bricks suddenly crushing her. That day – the day that her whole life changed clicked off frame by frame. She recalled every detail from the breakfast the four of them shared that morning, the way Jake and Jason razzed one another and Erik playing referee. She could see herself in the pits as the team milled around her attending to many of the last minute details before all the cars were due at the pole. Alison touched her lips and remembered how soft Erik's lips felt as he kissed her before climbing behind the wheel of his car. That was the last time she had ever kissed her husband. A chill ran down her spine as the more horrific memories besieged her. Recollections of Erik's car spinning out of control then flying into the air ultimately landing squarely on its roof danced across her mind's eye. But the worst was the one of the doctor shrouded from head to toe in green scrubs coming into the hospital corridor telling her and Jason that they had lost Erik on the operating table.

"Mrs. Morgan?" Elizabeth spoke softly as she saw a look of sheer anguish flash across Jason's mother's eyes. While Elizabeth had very little time for the likes of Alison Morgan especially after her outrageous assumption as to why Jason was in Texas in the first place, she couldn't help but feel a pang of compassion for the woman. She lost her husband and sitting there listening to the rehashing of that horrible event couldn't have been any easier on her than it was on Jason or Jake.

Alison didn't allow herself to look at Elizabeth instead she focused all her thoughts on Jason's words. That somehow he had been the reason that she had been without her husband for so many years. That something he had done had caused his father's car to crash. She felt her body go rigid as those thoughts swirled in her mind. Suddenly she was filled with an unexplainable animosity toward her son. The thought of even looking at Jason at the moment filled her with such rage. Jason had caused Erik's death was all that Alison could think of not even Jake's insistent voice saying otherwise penetrated her thoughts.

"Mrs. Morgan?" Elizabeth said once more. "Are you all right?"

Alison turned and gave the younger woman an incredulous look before bolting from the room leaving Elizabeth alone with her own thoughts and trying like hell to stop herself from entering the living room and into the middle of Jake and Jason's conversation.

"What the hell are you talking about boy? Careless – you not thinking?"

"It's right there in black and white. I was careless. I didn't check the suspension over."

Jake looked at the NASCAR report that Jason was pointing to the one that detailed the cause of the accident – a faulty suspension part. "So what you think this report says you're responsible? Show me please – where on earth does it say through Jason Morgan's careless actions Erik Morgan died? SHOW ME!" Jake held up the report waving in Jason's face. "It doesn't! It doesn't say anything of the sort and it shouldn't since you AREN'T responsible for what happened to Erik's car."

"Yes I am!" Jason retorted angrily hanging on to what he was sure he knew. "Yes I am!"

"Jason – Jason," Jake called at the other man's retreating form. "JASON wait!"

Suddenly Elizabeth emerged from the kitchen in time to see Jason making a bee line toward the door. She shot Jake a sympathetic look who in turn waved her on in her pursuit of Jason. Hurrying she grabbed her bag and beat a path outside.


	38. Chapter 38

In an effort to keep up with Jason's lengthy stride Elizabeth took the stone steps two by two calling after him repeatedly. Yet those calls were met with silence and a resounding thud when he slammed the door to the cherry black Mustang that sat gleaming in the bright Texas sunshine.

"Jason, what happened?" she said climbing into the bucket seat short of breath from her near sprint to the car. "What did Jake say?" In the back of her mind Elizabeth still wasn't ready to believe that Jake had confirmed Jason's worst fears. "Jason," she said again when he continued starring straight ahead without acknowledging her presence or questions.

Elizabeth kept her eyes trained on him as he clumsily forced the key into the ignition. A second later the engine roared to life and the exhaust let out a throaty howl as Jason quickly shifted from reverse through second gear without skipping a beat. She found herself sitting in the passenger seat as the quiet streets that had led them to Alison's house sped past them at an alarming rate never once taking her eyes off of Jason. She could see the large vein in his neck pulsate and the tightness in his jaw was more than evident. "Jason," she tried again to get his attention. "What did Jake tell you about your dad's accident?" Still silence was the only response that she received from him.

Jason knew Elizabeth was talking to him but his was making his best effort to tune her out. He knew she wanted him to tell her what Jake had said. He knew that she wanted him to say that everything was okay – that he hadn't been responsible for his dad's death but he couldn't do that, no matter what Jake had said. Deep down Jason knew the truth and no amount of Jake's wanting to protect him from it would change that. In Jason's mind there was no way he wasn't responsible. The simple fact that Jake had buried the NASCAR report all those years before and never ever mentioned the cause of the accident proved it all for Jason in spades.

As he continued driving through the streets without any clue where he was taking them, Jason could hear Elizabeth's voice in the background of his thoughts as she continued to no avail to get him to talk about what happened back in his mother's living room. And while he couldn't bring himself to speak to her about it that's all he could think about and how much he wanted to believe Jake when he said he hadn't be the reason his father died. For Jason to live with himself he needed to believe that yet there was a bigger part of his brain that wouldn't allow it to happen since he knew how much Jake loved him – loved him like his own son. All Jason could imagine was that the older man's only thought was to protect him from himself – from what he had done. So there Jason sat driving around two factions of himself at war with one another. His heart so desperately wanting to believe Jake to take the man who had picked up the broken pieces of Jason's life and showed him how to go on at his word however his head would have none of it. All his head could concentrate on was the black and white facts that the file from Jake's office told him – facts that laid the blame for Erik Morgan's crash at his feet.

_"So what you think this report says you're responsible? Show me please – where on earth does it say through Jason Morgan's careless actions Erik Morgan died? SHOW ME! It doesn't! It doesn't say anything of the sort and it shouldn't since you AREN'T responsible for what happened to Erik's car."_

Jake's voice forced its way into Jason's thoughts again. It played itself over and over again like a skipping record yet it wasn't drowning out the voice of Jason's own conscious. That voice took center stage almost taunting him to the point of madness. Coming to Texas had been a mistake. All of it – facing his mother now knowing what he had done, expecting Jake to tell him the truth – it had been a big mistake. He was about to correct it though.

"Jason, where are we going?" Elizabeth asked as he turned sharply onto the interstate.

"Home."

"Home? What do you mean home?"

"We're going home," he said again looking at her as if she should have understood the first time he said it.

"We can't go home," she stressed. Obviously his talk with Jake had resolved not a single thing in Jason's mind and she wasn't about to let him just leave.

"The hell we can't. I'm done here."

"Are you?" she countered. "So you are telling that Jake indeed told you that you're responsible for your dad's accident?"

"It's more like what he didn't say."

"Jason, you aren't making any sense."

"How's this for sense then?" Waiting for the red light overhead to turn green Jason finally turned and looked at her. Easily Elizabeth saw the tortured look behind his steely eyes. "I killed my father. Something I did caused his crash and Jake knew about it for all these years and never once thought it important enough to tell me. He let me build a life on the track and doing it all in my dad's name. What a joke that is. I look like a fool and I'm done. Done with it all. When we get back to Charlotte I'm telling your father I'm quitting. I don't care if I ever race again!"

Elizabeth took a deep breath after Jason finished his rather heated declaration. She wasn't even sure what to say to that except that she still needed to hear Jason tell her that Jake said he had been responsible. "So Jake told you that the letter you got was true. That you made Erik's car spin out of control?" Elizabeth pressed.

"Leave this alone, Elizabeth," Jason said harshly as he turned off at exit for the airport. "Just leave it alone already."

She crossed her arms over her chest the wheels in her head spinning. The last thing she was about to do was leave this alone.

"So when do we leave?" she asked as Jason approached where she sat in one of the hard plastic blue chairs adjacent to the ticket counter. She had given up on trying to get Jason to change his mind about going home that afternoon. She was beginning to realize that when he wanted to he could be just as stubborn as she and that revelation was rather annoying for her.

"We don't," he answered exasperated over the thirty minute conversation he had just had with the women behind the counter.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked all the while smiling inwardly. The man upstairs for once answered her prayers since she knew they needed to stay – that Jason needed to stay and face all of this.

"There isn't a single seat available on any flight. I have us on stand-by for tomorrow," he announced.

"Looks like we are staying then?" she stated trying not to sound smug.

"Don't get any ideas," he said. "I'm not calling Jake. We'll just have to find a hotel."

"That's fine." She cared very little if they stayed with Jake and Alison. In reality she wouldn't have been anymore comfortable doing that than Jason was but she was glad to have the extra time in Texas to try to get Jason to talk to Jake again.

"The girl gave me a list of a couple of local hotels for us to try."

"Can I see?"

"Here," he handed over the small slip of paper.

"They all look to be in the downtown area. Do I navigate and you drive?" Elizabeth asked knowing that given Jason's mood she wasn't going to be able to distract him as she had when they arrived earlier by attempting to get him to let her drive.

"Sure, whatever," he returned absently.

"I hope we have better luck here," Elizabeth announced as both she and Jason exited their tiny sports car. This would make hotel number five on their stop. The previous four were booked solid and have been for months. Apparently it was time for the annual Oil Barren's Conference and there wasn't a hotel room to be had in the entire state of Texas it seemed.

"May I help you?" an older gentlemen dressed in a dark green blazer asked from behind the counter.

"Yes, were looking for a room, two rooms actually," Jason answered.

Quickly the man went to work at the computer terminal before him while Elizabeth and Jason waited wearily. The day's events had put a strain on them both. "Is there a problem?" Jason asked as he watched the man studying the screen.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Well this is quite a busy week for us given …"

"I know I know," Jason huffed his exhaustion getting the better of him. "the Oil Barren's Conference. Do you have rooms for us or not?"

"I only have one available room not two," the man explained.

Jason turned and looked at Elizabeth who just shrugged her shoulders. At this point it was getting late, she was tired, hungry and in desperate need of a shower. "Two beds?" Jason asked turning back to the desk clerk.

"Two double beds," he confirmed.

"We'll take it."

"Fine, sir."

Elizabeth stayed at the counter collecting their key card while Jason headed back to the car to get their bags. "We are in room 318," she told him when he appeared again through the sliding glass doors. "I'll take that." She reached for her paisley overnight bag that hung precariously off of Jason's shoulder.

Slipping the key card into the slot in the door and waiting for the green light to illuminate the two of them entered the modest room, it contained two double beds on one wall with a credenza and television across from them. There was a place to hang their things and a bathroom.

"Are you hungry? I'm starved," Elizabeth said picking up several pamphlets for a few of the local restaurants in the area.

"I could eat," Jason agreed as he opened his suitcase rummaging through it.

"You in the mood for anything in particular?"

"Whatever you want," he said not really caring what they ate a large part of his mind still stuck on the events of the day.

"This place doesn't look bad. It reminds me of The Iron Grille back home. The Iron Grille was a steakhouse chain local to the Carolina region. "What do you think?" she asked offering him a look at the brochure.

"Where ever you want is fine, Elizabeth."

"Okay well then this is the place. It's only a mile or two up the road. You want to shower first?"

"Not really," he said as he continued placing his attention on the contents of his suitcase. He was doing just about anything not to have to look at her. He knew her well enough by now that even though she hadn't mentioned Jake for sometime now she wasn't just going to let it all go. He was sure that sooner rather than later she would be hard on him about it again.

"Okay. I'm ready if you are then."

"Sure." Jason picked up the key card to the room slipped it in his wallet and followed her out the door.

Elizabeth surprised Jason that throughout dinner she nary said a word about Jake, why they were even in Texas or his declaration about quitting racing. She sat there making normal conversation about her job, her plans for coupling Melanie and Leo any and all things that had nothing at all to do with racing, Jake or his father's accident. By the end of their meal Jason found himself relaxing just a bit. She had even been successful in getting him to laugh at some crazy commercial that could have only been native to the Texas area.

"Thank you," he said as he opened the door to their room ushering her in before him.

"For what?" she asked giving him a quizzing look.

"For a nice evening."

"I didn't do anything special," she said.

"Maybe not but thanks anyhow."

"You're welcome," she smiled glad now that she had decided against pressing him further about his interaction with Jake.

"You want the shower first?" he questioned.

"You know I don't think so. I'm too tired right now. I'll grab one in the morning."

"Okay then I think I'll take one now."

"Hey do you mind if I just wash my face first?"

"Sure go ahead."

Jason watched as she dug through her stuff coming out with several bottles and sponges that he had no idea what their uses even were. "I'll only be a minute. Oh wait," she mumbled turning around and grabbing her night clothes from another bag. Jason laughed as she continued muttering to herself as she entered the bathroom closing the door behind her.

The sound of Elizabeth's humming filtered through the wafer thin bathroom door. Jason found himself smiling again as he listened to her. He still was unable to believe that she was a part of his life. That she had traveled half way across the country with him and that he was sharing a hotel room with her no less. It seemed unfathomable. For just a little while he let himself think on that rather than the other thoughts that seemed to have a strangle hold over him.

"Bathroom's all yours," she said emerging face scrubbed clean.

Looking at her Jason thought she was even more beautiful without make-up not that she even wore all that much to begin with. "Thanks," he said trying not to stare at her. She looked incredible standing there in her baby pink lounge pants and tiny tee shirt that barely covered her midriff. It didn't help matters that in hot pinks letters the words _'bad girl'_ were slashed across the center of the shirt.

By the time Jason emerged from the bathroom Elizabeth was snuggled deep under the covers engrossed in some made for television movie. "Feel better?" she asked when Jason's image broke the plain of screen.

"Uh huh," he replied dropping his shaving kit into his suitcase.

Elizabeth took advantage of his back being toward her to study him for a minute. His hair was still damp from the shower and even from across the room his scent – a mixture of clean and spicy filled her nostrils. His tight white tee shirt hugged his body allowing her a clear image of his strong back and his dark gray jogging pants hung just below his hips. Instantly Elizabeth felt the need to remove a few layers of blankets from her body but she resisted the urge.

"What are you watching?" he questioned as he propped himself up in the bed beside hers.

"A chick flick I'm sure you have no interest in watching," she answered thoroughly glad for the distraction his question offered.

"Chick flick huh? Where's the remote?" he joked.

Not sure what possessed her but Elizabeth found herself suddenly standing on her bed waving the television remote high in the air. "You really think that's going to stop me?" Jason laughed standing up and reaching upward for the remote. His long arms brought his fingers within inches of where Elizabeth held it high over her head. She didn't answer him and began dancing around the bed trying to keep his long reach away from the desired object. Giggling she darted right and left and from the floor Jason attempted to anticipate which direction she would take next.

"Nah-nah-nah!" she laughed as she thwarted each try he made for the remote. If she hadn't been so full of herself she would have taken note that her feet were slowly getting tangled in the comforter yet that wasn't the case and before she knew what was happening Elizabeth felt herself falling unable to stop landing squarely in Jason's muscular arms.

"You okay?" he asked as he held her against his body. He felt his heart rate quicken and was glad he had their game of keep away to blame it on even though he knew it had nothing at all to do with that and much more to with having Elizabeth's petite body wrapped up in his arms.

"Yeah, stupid but fine," she said feeling more than a little embarrassed. She felt herself blushing as Jason placed her gently on the floor her feet sinking into the plush carpet. "I guess that means you won this fair and square," she remarked handing over the remote. The minute their fingers touch their eyes locked momentarily and for a second both of them felt a surge of electricity pulse through them. Elizabeth forced herself not to shiver when Jason's hand lingered in hers for a moment longer.

"Yeah I guess so," he agreed finally taking his hand away.

Both of them stood awkwardly neither knowing what to do or say next. "It wasn't that great of a movie anyhow and besides it's getting late. I'm going to turn in."

"Okay."

He watched as she straightened out the disshelved mass of blankets on her bed and crawled beneath them. A part of him so desperately wanted to join her yet he stayed on his own bed. "Night Elizabeth," he said turning off the bedside lamps leaving only the faint blue of the television screen to illuminate the room.

"Night Jason."


	39. Chapter 39

After an endless night of tossing and turning Jason had finally given up on sleep all together. So there he laid for the better part of the night listening to Elizabeth slow even breaths and slowly driving himself crazy with the myriad of thoughts that paraded around his head – some good, some bad.

He turned his head and saw the bright red digital display of the clock read 7:15am. It was barely light out and as much as Jason wanted to get up and moving hoping that they would be able to get on a standby flight back to North Carolina that day he was torn enjoying the view of Elizabeth sleeping peacefully in the bed next to his. Rolling onto his side, Jason propped his hand under his head and watched as she slept. Her chestnut hair was a stark contrast as it lay fanned out across the silky cream fabric of the pillowcase. A couple stray strands fell against her cheek and they too drew his attention to her pale skin. To him she looked like an angel had fallen asleep beside him. In some off handed way Elizabeth Ryan felt like his guardian angel. She had shown up in his life at one of the most tumultuous times and through it all she had stayed riding each wave of the storm out with him. He was still having a tough time believing it all and he knew by far he was less than deserving all the support she offered him.

For the moment Jason lay there soaking in the view knowing that given his decision to leave racing would cut Elizabeth from his life. So he wanted to memorize every inch of her. He started at the tip of her head and worked his way down taking note of every slight curve that the thin sheets held beneath them. When he reached her feet he saw her bright red painted toes peeking out from under the comforter. Those fire engine red toes spoke volumes to who Elizabeth Ryan was. On the surface she came off as calm, cool and completely collected – a girl in charge of all situations yet beneath it all she was a spit fire waiting to erupt. It was that spit fire that had captured Jason's heart. The way she held on tight to what she believed in and pushed for it. It was that quality that had gotten him to come to Texas in the first place. She wouldn't give up and she wouldn't let him give up either. He was going to miss that when she was gone from his life. He was going to miss her. With that thought Jason lowered his head and continued starring burning her image into his mind.

Even in the depths of sleep Elizabeth could feel eyes on her. It was that feeling that caused her to stir. She moved slightly not willing to surrender from the world of slumber she had just recently fallen into quite yet. For the better part of night she found herself listening to the movements coming from the bed beside her. She imagined Jason reliving his afternoon with Jake over and over again. And it took all she had not to reach out to him or crawl into bed with him and tell him that it was all going to be okay – that no matter what he had had nothing to do with his father's accident. She knew that in her gut. When she had actually fallen asleep she wasn't sure but she did know she hadn't been asleep long enough. Again the persistent stare pulled on her until she had no choice but to open her eyes and submit to the morning. But when she did just that she found Jason's eyes locked on her. Instantly she felt self conscious and instinctively tugged the comforter close against her body. "Morning," she said softly.

"Morning," he returned.

"How long have you been up?" she asked trying to gauge just how long he had been watching her.

"A little while now. You want some coffee?" he asked swinging his long legs over the side of the bed.

"Yeah – yeah that'd be great," she answered still trying to shake off the odd sensation that surrounded her.

"Okay. I'll be back shortly," he announced as he tied his shoes and headed for the door.

When Jason was safely out of ear shot Elizabeth let out an exasperated groan and threw the blankets off her body. She scrambled out of bed and headed for a much needed cold shower.

Tightly closing the door behind her Elizabeth tried to busy herself with her normal morning rituals however that wasn't an easy task. All she was able to truly focus on was the thoughts of Jason that consumed her. She was falling deeper and deeper in love with him and no amount of wanting to put a stop to that helped. It was like she had been pushed and now she was free falling. Part of her felt exhilarated by it all and another part was completely terrified. She had been down this road before with disastrous result and even though deep down she knew that this time – that Jason – was different Elizabeth still wasn't able to completely forget the hell she had already been through.

She shook off those thoughts and dug through her make up bag grabbing a fabric head band and pulling her thick mane off her face. Meticulously Elizabeth set out several bottles of toners, face wash and creams before her and tried not to allow her eyes to trail to where Jason's own toiletry bag sat. Without thought she found herself peeking into it – nothing out of the ordinary really, a toothbrush some toothpaste, shaving cream and a razor and a few other essentials yet they all mesmerized her for some reason. Elizabeth opened the bottle of aftershave and the instant whiff of the scent that was truly Jason made her smile. She rubbed a little on her hand and drank in the aroma. That smell conjured many memories in her head, from their first dance and almost kiss to just a few nights ago when she found him alone drowning his sorrows at the bar. It was completely and totally Jason.

Elizabeth brought her fingers to her nose again and breathed in deeply allowing the fragrance to consume her until her body felt hot to the touch. Looking in the large mirror that covered the expanse one bathroom wall she saw how flushed her face was and beneath her thin cotton tee she felt her nipples stand erect while her mind traveled to forbidden places. "Get a grip," she instructed her reflection finally with a little frustration in her voice. Elizabeth then turned around and turned the cold water on in the shower full force, quickly stripped and stepped under its heavy stream wondering if when the freezing water hit her feverish skin it would make steam.

A half hour later she emerged from the bathroom completely dressed and with large white hotel bath towel wrapped neatly around her head only to find her coffee sitting by the television but no Jason. Feeling slightly defeated Elizabeth dropped her body onto her unmade bed and let out a heavy sigh not sure if she was happy to find him missing or worried that he wasn't there. It seemed as though her mounting confusion for it all was growing larger by the minute. Quickly she pulled the towel from her head and gave her thick dark tresses a shake which allowed them to fall into a mass of chocolate waves against her shoulders. She pulled her well worn jean jacket over the white tank top that hugged her body, slipped on her boots and set off to find Jason.

Her quest ended in the hotel restaurant where she found Jason sitting at a corner booth. She stopped short for a moment and studied him. Even though she could read the turmoil that surrounded him in every feature of his face she still found herself taken away by how handsome he was and the fact he didn't even know it. In that way he reminded her a great deal of Leo. He too never seemed to grasp the idea that the opposite sex found him incredibly attractive. Elizabeth tried to explain to him once that it was the whole package that made him so appealing not just his super good looks and that's the way it was for Jason as well. His looks got him noticed but it was his overall persona that held you captive – and Elizabeth Ryan was certainly his captive.

"Hey," Elizabeth said when she reached the table where he sat.

"Hi," he returned as she slid into the seat across from him.

"Anything look good?" she asked jiggling the menu Jason held before his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Breakfast – anything look good?" she smiled not at all thrown by his absent behavior.

"Not sure," he said truthfully. Even though he had been sitting there for some time starring at the menu he hadn't decided on anything and wasn't even sure if he had read a single entrée available.

"What can I get you?" a young girl dressed in waitress garb asked suddenly appearing at their table.

"Not sure at the moment," Elizabeth answered. "How about just two cups of coffee for right now?"

"Sure thing." The girl returned immediately and sat two steaming mugs of black coffee before them.

"Thanks," Elizabeth smiled.

For a few minutes the pair sat in silence. Jason lost in his own thoughts and Elizabeth trying to gauge how she was supposed to start this rather delicate conversation. Absently she circled the rim of her cup with her finger stopping for a moment as each thought popped into her head and then quickly discarded. Finally Elizabeth decided to just take the bull by the horns knowing deep down there would never be any easy way to bring this up to Jason. "So," she began, "are you ever going to tell me what you and Jake talked about yesterday?"

Jason looked up at her knowing full well his reprieve from her inquisition would end at some point but that didn't make him any the more ready to deal with it. Not daring to meet her intent stare he continued gazing into the depths of his black coffee.

"Jason," she prodded. "Don't you think it's about time we talk about this?"

"No," he said curtly.

"Jason." She tried not to whine since she did sympathize with what he was going through yet she knew deep down that he had to deal with this head on or spend the rest of his life guilt ridden and hating himself.

"What Elizabeth?" he countered her with his own cross tone.

"You know what. We came here so you could get the answers you needed from Jake. Did you? Was he able to help you understand what caused your dad's accident?"

"Nothing's changed."

"What do you mean nothing's changed?"

"I mean nothing's changed. I'm responsible…"

"That's what Jake said? He said you were the cause of your father's crash?" she cut him off.

"I'm not doing this with you," he said as he stood up from the table. "We need to get ready in case there is a standby flight for us today."

"Jason," she called after him yet that didn't stop his retreating form. "Damn," she said under her breath. Leaning back against the dark vinyl bench she crossed her arms over her chest. There was no way she would ever believe that the conversation between the two men yesterday confirmed Jason's worst fears. In all honesty she had to wonder even if Jake had given Jason concrete proof of his innocence in it all if the younger man would have believed it. Somehow Jason had convinced himself of his culpability and there was no changing that. Well Elizabeth was having none of it. Fishing through her purse she pulled out her cell phone dialed information and decided that if Mohammad wouldn't go to the mountain then it was about time the mountain came to Mohammad. "Yes, a listing for Alison Morgan, please."

Elizabeth snapped her phone closed and laid it on the table in front of her. After talking to Jake she was glad she had called him. She had been right all along. Jason hadn't been responsible in any way for Erik Morgan's accident all those years ago. He was just being too stubborn to listen to reason. She was more determined than ever now to get him to understand that. She just hoped that what she had just set in motion wouldn't backfire on her and Jake both. She left a sizeable tip on the table before heading back to the room she and Jason were sharing.

"Hey," she said softly closing the door behind her. "You get us a flight?" She watched Jason hurriedly packing what little he had brought with him.

"We're still on stand by."

"What's the rush then?" she questioned looking at her watch anxiously. "We might not even get a flight today," she stated trying not to sound hopeful about that fact. The last thing she wanted to do was leave Texas without getting this whole mess resolved.

"We're getting on a flight today!" Jason stressed. "I don't care if we have to make a dozen connections we are out of here!"

Elizabeth looked back over her shoulder at the door and then back at Jason. Jake certainly was going to have his work cut out for him. "Jason," she began but he cut her off.

"Are you going to pack your stuff or should I do it for you?" he asked agitated.

"I'll do it myself, thanks." She tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. She knew full well that Jason wasn't himself and he hadn't been since this whole nightmare began weeks ago so Elizabeth did her best to cut him some slack even though every inch of her wanted to slap some sense into him.

Slowly Elizabeth went to work at gathering up her belongings and placing them methodically in her suitcase. She held her breath when the sound of knocking on the door permeated the deathly quiet room.

"You about ready?" Jason asked heading for the door sure it was the bell hop there to take their bags down to the front desk.

"In a minute," Elizabeth answered without looking up.

"Just leave them at the desk…" Jason began but stopped short when he came face to face with Jake Russell.

"Leaving so soon?" the older man asked taking note of the luggage sitting on the floor.

All Jason was able to do was stare between Elizabeth and Jake with bewilderment on his face. He so didn't want to do this again. For him there was no need to rehash what he already knew. Nothing Jake said was going to change his mind and he suddenly resented Elizabeth for sticking her nose in where he didn't think it belonged.

"I can't let you leave until we talk son," Jake said making his way into the room much to Jason chagrin.

"There's nothing left to say," Jason countered while his ice blue eyes narrowed shooting daggers in Elizabeth's direction.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," she said meekly suddenly feeling more than a little awkward and a bit guilty for the ambush she just set upon Jason even if it had been for his own good.

Gently Jake pressed his hand on Elizabeth's passing shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. He knew that she was feeling uncomfortable about calling him but Jake like her knew it was the right thing to do. "I can't let you leave like this Jason," Jake began.

"That's too bad. I'm leaving on the first flight I can get," Jason said harshly.

"Not until I make you understand that nothing you did caused your father's accident. NOTHING – NOT A DAMN THING!"

"It's all there in black and white, Jake!" Jason said tossing the folder he carried with him from North Carolina at the man who had been like a father to him for years now. "Facts don't lie!"

"I'm not disputing the facts. A faulty part caused Erik's accident. Do you hear me a faulty part not the mechanic who installed it," Jake's voice rose an octave. He suddenly felt as though he were beating his head against the wall in all of this. "How the hell were you supposed to know that that tie rod was flawed? I mean jesus Jason, you have some special talent for gauging the strength of steel I don't know about?"

"I should have been more careful. I should have gone over it all before I let my dad get in that car," Jason choked back his anguish.

"We both went over that car with a fine tooth comb Jason. Just like we did before every other race. Neither one of us caught anything out of the ordinary when it came to that suspension part! If you are responsible then so am I!"

Logically what Jake said made sense and for a split second Jason was silenced but then the voices in his head the ones that wouldn't let go of his guilt took over. "Yeah but I was the one who installed the part. I should have known something was off."

"Damn it Jason! Your dad took a million practice runs after you replaced that tie rod. Don't you remember? Even Erik never felt anything wrong with the way the car handled. And you know from experience if something had been off he would have known it and said something. He didn't! What happened was an accident plain and simple," Jake stressed beyond frustrated.

Jason dropped his body heavily onto the bed and let out an aggravated sigh. He was tired of it all. Tired of fighting with Jake, tired of arguing with Elizabeth but most of all just plain exhausted from thinking about nothing else than this for the last several weeks.

"Son," Jake started as he joined Jason on the edge of the bed. "Stop torturing yourself. Stop burying yourself under blame that's undeserved. This is the last thing Erik would want you to do. Your dad loved you and he trusted you with his life…"

"Yeah and look where that got him," Jason interjected.

"STOP IT! You aren't responsible for what happened out on the track all those years ago. It was a defective suspension part and nothing more." Jason covered his face with his hands and wished he could just disappear. "You are no more to blame for a part you had no control over than I was when the ball joint let loose on your car. You remember that race? The one where you went spinning out of control and lucky for us you ended up in the infield, it could have ended differently Jason. You could have taken a header into the wall or god forbid crashed into the other cars out on the track. Do you remember that? Do you?" Jake pressed as Jason sat silent beside him remembering that event very clearly. It had been in his early days of racing and he recalled thinking as he was spinning out of control that the angel of his father must have been sitting on his shoulder when he landed in the grass of the infield completely unharmed.

"Yes," he finally answered.

"And do you remember what you said to me when we tore your car apart to find out what happened?" Jason turned and looked at him. He honestly didn't recall anything that he might have said that had been years ago. "When we figured out the ball joint pretty much imploded, you looked at me holding the pieces in your hands and said well doesn't this just suck?"

Suddenly that memory popped into Jason's head and he did remember holding the part in his hand and joking about how something so small going wrong could cause so much damage. "I remember," he said though he never looked at Jake as he spoke.

"So do you blame me for what happened back then?"

"NO!" Jason said as if Jake had just asked him the most stupid question he had ever heard.

"Then why are you blaming yourself? The situations are no different."

"They are entirely different!" Jason countered.

"The only difference I see was the outcome," Jake said. "And as unpleasant as it to think about Jason, you as easily could have died that day as your father did. Every time you get into that race car you could die. You know that as well as your father did. And that realization never stopped either one of you from doing what you love and what you are great at."

"I don't want to do it anymore."

"Why? Why are you going to throw it all away? You have worked so hard to achieve all you have and you know damn well that Erik would have been so very proud of you. Why are you just willing to let it all go?"

"I can't look at myself in the mirror, Jake. I can't stand to see the face that looks back at me. I can't get out of my head the crash and how and why it happened. I can't get past that I feel responsible!" Jason's voice came out in a strangled cry. "I don't think I can get back in my car again."

"Yes, you can," Jake stated firmly. "You have to if for no one else but your father. Erik wouldn't want this for you! He knew the risks Jason just like you do. That never stopped him and he wouldn't want this to stop you. We've all felt guilt Jase, guilt for things we thought we could control but see the funny thing is we don't have control over anything. I truly believe what's meant to be will be. It sucks that your dad died. I miss him everyday. He was my best friend. But I have to believe that there was a reason for it even if I don't understand it. But what I do know is that the reason wasn't so that you would carry around this guilt for the rest of your life."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about what caused the accident?"

"Honestly Jason, I never much thought about. We were all dealing with our grief and trying so hard to just live each day I didn't think about it. And when I finally did it didn't much matter. The way I saw it, it was just an accident caused by faulty part we had no control over. And by that time you had made your decision to race and well Jase, you looked human again and the selfish side of me didn't want to reopen old wounds. I just didn't see the need. I'm sorry."

Jason turned and looked at Jake for a long time just sitting there starring at him as if he were digesting all that he had been told. And the older man just sat there looking back at him with love in his eyes. Jake knew how hard all of this was on Jason. It was as though he was reliving that fateful day all over again and as horrible as it had been the first time around Jake could only imagine the pain added to it when Jason truly believed he had been the cause of it all.

"I don't know what else to say to convince you, Jason," Jake finally spoke. "I can't make you race. I can't make you feel differently about what did or didn't cause your dad's accident. All I can say is I love you, boy. I always have and as much as it pains me to say this I will back whatever decision you make," Jake said with a heavy heart.

The soft knocking on the door caused both of them to look up as Elizabeth tentatively entered the room. She could no longer stay away she needed to know what was happening behind the closed door. "Can I come in?" she asked softly.

"Sure thing sweetie," Jake said with a broad smile. Elizabeth Ryan held a special place in his heart.

"Is everything okay?" she questioned leery to met Jason's gaze. She was sure he was angry with her for forcing his hand and calling Jake. But in her heart she knew she had done the right thing. She couldn't let Jason continue beating himself without at least trying to help.

Jake turned to Jason knowing he was the one who needed to answer her question. He was the only one who knew if indeed things were going to be okay.

"I think we're getting there," Jason said as Jake's persistent stare prodded him to speak.

Elizabeth came forward and hugged Jason tightly letting out a relieved sigh. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I just didn't know what else to do. I couldn't let you leave without getting this resolved in some way," she smiled.

"I know I should be mad at you," Jason said trying very hard to cover his emerging smile yet the way she felt with her arms wrapped around him made him feel good. "But thank you. Thank you for believing in me."

"Always," she said laying her head against his chest.

Suddenly Jake felt out of place standing in the room with them. It was obvious that the pair had turned some invisible corner in their relationship and that made Jake extremely happy. Jason deserved happiness as did Elizabeth and he was certain the two had found that in one another.

"Can I interest the two of you in dinner tonight?" Jake asked reminding the pair that he was still in the room. Jason and Elizabeth looked between themselves and back at Jake. "Well? That is unless you two have something special planned _alone_," Jake winked at the two of them suddenly make them both jump back as if they had just been singed by a hot coal.

"Dinner sounds good," Elizabeth said quickly gathering her composure.

"Jason?" Jake turned to him.

"I don't know. We are on the stand by list for any available flight today," he stated. Jason was still a little on the uneasy side about being in Texas – especially spending any amount of time with his mother. And while he was slowly coming around to the idea that he wasn't responsible for his father's accident, Jason wasn't sure he had the wear withal to stand an evening facing Alison Morgan.

"You saying you don't actually have tickets for a flight home today?" Jake asked.

"No we don't," Elizabeth interjected.

"Then what's the problem? We'll get you a flight that leaves tomorrow and tonight we go out to a nice dinner," Jake announced and the tone in his voice told Jason the older man wouldn't be talking no for an answer. "Did you bring any nice clothes, boy?" Jake joked slapping Jason on the shoulder.

"What do you think?" Jason retorted.

"See that's the problem. Do you own anything that isn't grease stained?" Jake laughed.

"Yes!" Jason scoffed.

"Then I say you show me. I'll make all the arrangements and call you. See you both tonight."

Elizabeth stopped Jake as he headed toward the door. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed his scruffy cheek. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"No sweetie, thank you." He returned her gentle peck on the cheek. "See you both tonight."

Jason and Elizabeth watched the door close behind him and were left alone again in the room both consumed with their own thoughts of getting through what they were sure would be an arduous evening with Alison Morgan.


	40. Chapter 40

Alison sat with her legs tucked under her body in the chair perched in the corner of her darken room. She had drawn the blinds the minute that Jake had closed the door behind him before heading off to see Jason. The sound of Elizabeth Ryan's voice when she picked up the phone earlier still rang in Alison's ears and the conversation that she and Jake had had was on continuous play through her head.

A cold chill run down her spine and she physically felt herself shaking. It was as if she was back in that Charlotte hospital all over again. The images were so real for her that Alison could actually smell the distinctive antiseptic odor that hospital's carried and she could hear the commotion and confusion as doctors and nurses dressed in green surgical scrubs whizzed passed her. One simple conversation with Jake had transported her to hell all over again. A single tear tracked its way down her cheek as a lump caught in her throat as she tried not to sob. Yet her efforts were unsuccessful. There she sat crying uncontrollably all over again for the love she had lost on that fateful day.

Doing her best to gain her composure, Alison got up and walked to the bureau on the other side of the room. In the dim light she wiped her tear stained cheeks and tried not to think about why Jake had gone to see Jason. She didn't want to ponder the thought that her son had been responsible for Erik's accident yet that's all she seemed to be able to do. It repeated ad nausem in her head until she was sick to her stomach. And even though Jake assured her that Jason held no responsibility for what happened to his father, her husband, she couldn't get the lingering thought out of her head. Especially since Jason believed it enough to bring him to Texas to confront Jake about it. That was what really stuck in Alison's mind. If it hadn't been true what was Jason doing there at all?

Alison turned her head and caught a glimpse of the photo perched on the edge of the oak dresser – a picture that she had just recently returned to that spot. She stared at it and her breath hitched in her throat. There Jason was as a young boy sitting on his father's shoulders holding one of Erik's first win trophies high in the air. She wasn't sure who looked prouder of the accomplishment, her husband or her son. It was right then that the realization that should the culpability of Erik's accident really rest on Jason's shoulders hit her like a lead weight. She couldn't even begin to fathom what that would do to her son. Erik Morgan had been the earth, moon and stars to his son. Jason idolized him – put him on a pedestal – wanted to be just like him, Alison's chest tightened at the thought of the pain he had to be going through. How was a young man who loved his father as much as Jason did deal with the fact that something he had done had caused his father to die? Alison wrapped her arms around herself trying again to stave off the tears. This time they were tears for her son rather than for herself.

She tried to push those thoughts to the back of her mind, tried to remember Jake's words of assurance that indeed Jason wasn't at all responsible for the accident. That's why Elizabeth called, for him to come and work his magic and make Jason see the truth that he had allowed to be buried under his guilt. Alison wondered if Jake had even half a chance of getting Jason to see the truth. She knew all too well how stubborn her son was but perhaps he had met his match in that department where Jake Russell was concerned. Alison was pretty sure Jake could give Jason a run for his money. Her only hope was that what Jake told her was the actual truth and not some sugar coated version of it. She wanted to believe him – wanted to believe that Jason had had no parts of what happened to Erik's car yet there was a minuscule part of her that wasn't able to let the thought go.

Climbing into the middle of her king size bed, Alison curled up in a ball and pulled a chenille blanket over herself and closed her eyes in the hope that the world around her would fall away.

Jake closed the door behind him pleased that he had finally gotten through to Jason. He knew full well that there was still a part of the younger man that would forever carry a bit of guilt over what happened to his father. Jake himself still had his own issues with Erik's accident and the part he might have played in it all but the difference between them was that he had had years to reconcile those feelings where as Jason only had had a mere few weeks. Jake knew it was going to take time but he hoped eventually Jason would see things for how they really were and not the version he had ingrained in his mind.

Jake looked around the eerily quiet house poking his head in the living room then kitchen. Alison wasn't in either place. "Alison," he called but got no response. "Ali," he said opening the closed door to her bedroom. He flipped on the over head fixture flooding the room with bright light.

"Huh?" she mumbled shielding her eyes from the assault.

"Are you all right?" he asked entering further into the room.

"I'm fine," she said with a half truth. It'd been years since she was truly fine but she had just gotten used to her life as it was now.

"Why are you sitting here in the dark?"

"Just am," she returned sitting up to look at him. He could see from her swollen eyes she had been crying. It pained him to see how entrenched she still was in the past. "Did you talk to Jason?" she questioned.

"Yes."

"So has he given up racing for good?"

Jake felt his eyes roll at her question. He would have laughed but at the moment found no humor in her constant quest. Why was it that he thought she might at some point change her tune? He should have known better Alison Morgan wasn't about to change. She now hated the sport of racing and thought the rest of the world should as well.

"How's Jason doing? Is he okay?" she asked when Jake didn't answer her first question.

"He's getting there," Jake answered a little surprised that she hadn't flown into a triad on the evils of racing as she normally would do.

"I'm glad," she said softly. The last thing she wanted was her child in pain even though in the back of her mind she knew she had caused him a great deal of it in his life. At that moment though all she could think about was what Jason must have been feeling.

"He's a strong boy. He's just in shock right now. It's going to take some time for him to feel normal again. It's only natural."

"How do you ever feel normal again after losing someone you love?"

Jake wasn't sure if her question was more about her or Jason. "You do. You work your way through the grief, pain and anger and you come out on the other side. It's not the same normal as you once were but it's normal for your life at that point. Jason had done that once but he has to do it all over again now."

"What if he can't?"

"He can. He will. He's strong and determined and has people in his life to lean on," Jake said thinking of Elizabeth and what an important part of his life she had become. He knew that she would help Jason come to terms with it all and would be there should he falter. She had proven that by getting him to come to Texas in the first place and not just letting him turn tail and run without getting to the real truth.

"I don't think so Jake. Not if what he thinks is true – not if he's responsible for Erik's death," Alison's voice was barely a whisper as those words passed over her lips. "Is it true? Is he responsible?"

"I already told you he wasn't," Jake answered firmly. "Nothing Jason did or didn't do caused the crash. It was an accident Ali."

"Apparently Jason doesn't think so or he wouldn't be here."

"He was here to find out the truth and the truth is what I told him. It was an accident pure and simple. No one is ever responsible for an accident, Ali. And all racers know they live their lives on borrowed time. Accidents are just a part of our way of life."

At those words Alison pulled her legs in close to her body and wrapped her arms around them. It was that philosophy that scared the hell out of her. Funny thing was until she lost Erik she too had lived by that code. It wasn't until that devastating loss that she saw it all in a different light. "And Jason can live with that?" she asked honestly.

"I think so. At least he's trying to. Ali, he's had his fair share of close calls and near misses. He's never buried his head in the sand about the perils of racing but honey it's in his blood."

"I know it is," she conceded. "It just scares me to death."

"I know it does," he agreed. "I know." Looking at her Jake's heart went out to her. She still had a long way to come in dealing with it all. And he wasn't sure that she ever truly would come out on the other side of the grief and find some semblance of normal again. That saddened him tremendously. "But understand this, your beating your drum the loudest isn't getting you what you want. You aren't changing Jason's mind you are pushing him even farther away. And what you both are missing is how much you need one another. Jason's needed you from the day Erik died. He needed his mother and yes Alison I understand why you acted the way you did that doesn't change how it made Jason feel."

"What about how I felt? Why didn't my wants, concerns matter?"

"Maybe it was because of how you presented them. You ordered Jason to leave racing behind. Don't you understand that for him that was like losing Erik all over again? Racing was all he had to tie him to father…."

"If that's really true Jake, that's sad."

"It is true. And it's not sad. It's how Jason and Erik communicated. They were in sync with one another on more levels than just racing but that was the tangible thing that Jason could hold onto after he was gone."

"I know," she agreed reluctantly. "I just can't deal with it all."

"You need to learn for both your sakes." Jake stared at her again giving her a slight smile. "You might want to try giving it a try tonight."

"What do you mean giving it a try tonight?" she asked.

"I invited Jason and Elizabeth to meet us for dinner tonight. So be ready by six okay?" He left the room with that said not giving her a chance to rebut his remarks.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jason asked as Elizabeth ran a brush through her thick curls. The more he thought about it the less he wanted to have dinner with his mother and was hoping that Elizabeth shared his feelings.

"Do what?" she asked absently as she leaned into the mirror covering her lips with a red sheen.

"You know what," he sighed. "Have dinner with my mother and Jake."

Elizabeth held her response for a second. She most definitely wanted to spend the evening with Jake but Alison well that was definitely another story. "Yes," she said anyhow.

"You're crazy you know that?"

"So I have been told," she smiled thinking how many times both Leo and Melanie had said that to her.

"I think we should just call Jake and say we can't make it." Jason's apprehension was getting the better of him. He wasn't sure he could spend the entire evening sitting across the table from his mother while she gave him the evil eye.

"And exactly what excuse are you planning on using? It's not like we have anything else to do."

"We could tell them that you aren't feeling well," Jason said off handedly.

"Oh no you don't! You aren't using me as the scapegoat." Jason leaned against the wall and groaned. "It's going to be okay. It's just dinner."

"Do you really believe that?" Jason gave her an astonished look. "This is my mother we are talking about."

"I know." Elizabeth indeed did have her own reservations about spending the evening with Alison Morgan. The woman had about as much tact and diplomacy as a foreign terrorist but in the back of her mind Elizabeth tried to imagine what her life had been like. Elizabeth likened a great deal of Alison's behavior to her own father's. While Pat Ryan had never literally run away from his daughter in the way that Jason's mother had run away from him, Pat still found a way to run. He locked a large part of his heart away from his daughter and what made matters worse was that he withheld her mother, or the memory of her mother away from her as well. In Elizabeth's mind, at least Jason had known his father and his mother for that matter. He had memories of them both during better times in their lives whereas she had neither. Elizabeth never knew Colleen Ryan and in reality she barely knew the man who was her father. "Don't hate me for saying this," she turned and looked at him. "I know Alison's a tough pill to swallow but couldn't you try to cut her some slack?"

"You are kidding me right?" Jason couldn't believe what she was asking.

"Not at all. What little I know about your relationship with your mother is from what I have witnessed and I will admit that that's not been in a favorable light. But I can't help but feel for her at times. I can't imagine losing the man I loved and what that would do to me. I'm not saying how she's acted or treated you is right but neither one of us has lived in her shoes. We don't know what it takes her to go on day after day without the man she loved."

Jason looked at her as she continued and for the first time had the slightest glimmer of feeling for his mom. Watching Elizabeth now, he couldn't imagine what it would be like for him if god forbid something happened and she was taken from this earth. He had no idea how he would have gone on – he loved her that much even though he hadn't had the guts to tell her yet. And he knew if the love his parents shared was even half of what he left for Elizabeth Ryan some of his mother's actions were justified.

"But you don't understand – my mom she drives me crazy. She just pushes my buttons."

"Then don't let her," Elizabeth said thinking how ironic this conversation was since she herself wasn't very good at not letting her own buttons be pushed. "You know what you are up against. She doesn't want you racing. I seriously doubt she will ever change her mind about that. So don't engage her in the argument. Just be firm in what you want and tell her you'll have to agree to disagree on that subject."

Jason raised his brows with skeptism. "Oh yeah like that will ever work," he laughed.

"Can't you at least try? If not for me then Jake?"

Jason looked at the impish grin playing at the corners of Elizabeth's lips "You know that's not fair," he scoffed.

"I never claimed to be playing fair," she giggled. "Come on if we don't hurry we are going to be late."

"Fine." He threw his hands up in defeat. "I still think this is a bad idea," he said as the door clicked behind them.

"Stop fidgeting woman," Jake instructed for the last ten minutes he had watched as Alison arranged and rearranged the various flatware, glass and cup and saucer that sat in front of her.

"I can't. I don't know about this Jake. Maybe I should have just stayed home."

"No you shouldn't have. This is a family dinner and the last time I checked you were Jason's mother."

Alison closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. She hadn't been Jason's mother in quite some time and it was very apparent to her that he wasn't much in need of one anymore. "I have my doubts about that," she countered.

"Ali, that's enough. Just relax and enjoy the evening with Jason and Elizabeth." He patted her shaking hand gently. "Here they come now," Jake announced as he saw the young couple making their way through the crowded restaurant.

Alison turned her head and saw them heading toward the table. She felt her heart stop for a second, literally the man coming in her direction could have been her late husband. Jason looked that much like Erik. She balled her hands into tiny fists and tried to gain her composure. She watched as Jason pulled out a chair and offered it to Elizabeth who gave him a slight smile before sitting down.

"Have any trouble finding the place?" Jake asked.

"No your directions were great," Elizabeth said. "Jason drives and I navigate. This is a gorgeous restaurant," she said looking around. "Very elegant."

"Now you see why I was worried about Jason having nothing to wear," Jake grinned. "See you cleaned him up nicely though."

"Hey," Jason said.

"I did do a nice job didn't I?" Elizabeth laughed.

"HEY!" he said again. "I'm sitting right here!" Jake and Elizabeth turned and started laughing at the bewildered expression on Jason's face. "Very funny," he said mocking them with a fake laugh of his own.

Alison sat quietly watching the three of them banter back and forth suddenly feeling so out of place. They were so in sync with one another and in a bizarre sort of way that hurt her even though she knew she was to blame for the part she hadn't played in Jason's life. Reaching for her water glass, Alison continued starring at them, especially, Elizabeth Ryan over its rim. Admittedly there was not a reason for the feelings that she felt toward her other than that she was entrenched in the racing world, but from where Alison Morgan sat that was more than enough. It was more than a little obvious that her son was smitten with the young girl and for her that only spelled trouble. The more people in Jason's life tied to the track the longer he would be as well.

"What are we celebrating?" she asked when she noticed the threesome clinking glasses. "Jason's finally come to his senses and decided to give up this ridiculous racing."

"Alison," Jake's tone was harsh. "We discussed this!"

Immediately after those words had left Alison's mouth Elizabeth reached over and placed her hand over Jason's trying to remind him of their talk back at the hotel. She knew this was why he had not wanted to come tonight. He turned and looked at her and she could see the frustration swirling behind his deep blue eyes. She nodded her understanding.

"Yes, we did Jake but I never got an answer to my question."

"Don't you mean you didn't get the answer you _wanted_?" Jason asked calmly.

"Ali, I warned you…" Jake began thoroughly pissed off at the woman sitting next to him.

"So you did. I just want to know Jason's decision. Is there anything wrong with that?" she asked oh so innocently.

"No mother, it's not," Jason said as he curled Elizabeth's fingers in his own. He wanted so much to do what she had asked him earlier to do and he really didn't want to fight anymore. He wanted to leave the past in the past where it belonged and that included his mother as well.

"And?" she pressed.

"No I won't be quitting," he said firmly as he watched her features fall. "I'm sure that's not the answer you wanted to hear but it's the answer just the same. So if you are about to go on and on about the evils of racing please spare us all," he said hoping not to sound as sarcastic as his own ears heard the remark. "It's my life and my decision to make. Lord knows you have expressed you opinion on the subject on enough occasions that the whole world should know it by now. But that's not going to change my choice. So if possible could we please not do this again?"

Elizabeth squeezed Jason's hand so proud of his composure since she knew what that had taken for him to do. And it didn't hurt to see Alison Morgan for once stunned silent. Before she could stop herself, Elizabeth leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek. "You did good," she whispered quietly.

Jason smiled at the comment and to the outsiders on the other side of the table the scene looked like lovers sharing some private joke – which Alison Morgan took was at her expense.

Jake starred at Jason for a moment amazed at the young man's self-control. He had thought he would be refereeing bout nine million between mother and son but that wasn't the case. Jason was calm and collected while he stated his position and it was easy for Jake to see the reason for it – Elizabeth. He smiled broadly it was such a shame that Pat couldn't let himself see what a wonderful daughter he had in her.

"So if we are going to spend the night passing snide remarks and insults back and forth Elizabeth and I will be leaving."

"The hell you will!" Jake interjected. "I said we were going to have dinner and damn well we are going to."

"Jake, I think Jason's right," Elizabeth said knowing that Jason had already been through so much in the past few weeks that he didn't need to sit through an evening filled with his mother shooting daggers at him from across the table. "I know your heart's in the right place but maybe it's better if we just go."

"NO!" the older man angrily banged his hand on the table. "It's been ages since I have seen either one of you and you are leaving tomorrow. And it will still be a few weeks before I will be getting back to Charlotte. We are having dinner damn it! Now woman," he said turning to Alison. "Enough is enough already! I refuse to let this ruin our evening. So you think you can sit here and keep your mouth shut or do I have to tape it shut?"

Elizabeth stifled a giggle that was at the back of her throat at Jake's outburst but she wasn't able to stop the smile that covered her lips. Jake had done what she had wanted so much to do herself but out of respect for Jason she had held her tongue.

"Well!" Jake's anger had gotten the better of him.

"Fine," she said in a disgruntled tone never once making eye contact with anyone at the table. She then flagged down the nearest waitress and promptly ordered a martini extra dry.

"Can I get anyone else something?" the woman asked. The remaining three also ordered a cocktail all knowing they were in for a long evening.

As the evening progressed things quieted down and although Alison said very little for the remainder of the night the vibe at the table wasn't lost on her. In her heart she knew she had long lost the battle of getting Jason off the track. It was as much a part of him as it had been his father and that's the part she had fallen in love with in the first place – Erik's free spirit and sense of adventure. Her son embodied that. She watched as he laughed at something Jake said and her heart ached. She did love him and she missed him more than she knew how to express yet how was she supposed to get passed what had caused her to act this way in the first place? That was a question she had been tackling for years now.

Jake asked for another refill on his coffee and looked across the table at Elizabeth and Jason. He smiled at them. It was so evident the feelings the two felt for one another his only thought was had either of them acknowledged them yet. He made a mental note that if by the time he had got himself back to North Carolina they hadn't he'd have to give them a not so gentle nudge.

"If you'll excuse me," Elizabeth said reaching for her purse. Jason gave her a panicked look as she started to walk away.

"For heaven sakes she's just going to the ladies room. She's not running away," Jake joked enjoying the fact that he had caught Jason's unsettled look. Elizabeth laughed at the both of them before turning and heading away. "Where are you going?" Jake asked when Alison stood up.

"I think I'll join her," she announced.

Both Jason and Jake's eyes widened as the idea of Alison and Elizabeth alone sent a myriad of thoughts through their minds. "Where are you going?" Jake questioned Jason when he stood up.

"Where do you think I'm going?" he shot back.

"If you are thinking ladies room – son I hate to break it to you you have one too many parts," Jake chuckled trying to lighten the mood. Jason's actions in wanting to protect Elizabeth from his mother just confirmed what he already suspected his feelings were. "Elizabeth can hold her own. Things will be fine. Now sit back down." Reluctantly Jason did as he was told.

Elizabeth tried not to roll her eyes when she stepped out of the stall and saw Jason's mother primping in front of the mirror. Quickly washing her hands, Elizabeth was thankful that there was another person besides the two of them in the ladies room however that didn't last for long. Just as Elizabeth pulled out her lipstick that person left giving Alison the opportunity she had been looking for all evening. "Elizabeth."

"Yes?" she said not really wanting to though.

"What are your intentions towards my son?" she asked frankly.

Elizabeth stood dumbfounded unsure how to even begin to answer that.


	41. Chapter 41

_"What are your intentions towards my son?" _

Alison's question from the night before rang in Elizabeth's ears. She turned her head and looked at Jason who was sleeping peacefully in the seat next to her. What were her intentions? That was the million dollar question at the moment.

_"Honestly, I think that's between Jason and myself." _

That had been her quick response before leaving Jason's mother standing alone in the ladies room. Elizabeth hadn't been about to take the chance that Alison Morgan would ask her anymore questions she hadn't answers for. Back at their table for the remainder of the evening Elizabeth felt Alison's stare trained on her as though the older woman was hoping to get some answer from the younger ones actions. Needless to say Elizabeth was more than a little unnerved. And that feeling had yet to subside as she continued replaying the question over and over in her head.

That morning as she and Jason prepared to leave for home she found herself concentrating on him a great deal – almost watching his every move trying to formulate an answer she could live with. It was several hours later now and she still felt stymied. Looking down at her hand in his she couldn't help but smile though. At the time of take off he had reached for it almost instantly and they both laughed again at how much she hated flying. Even when the plane had reached cruising altitude neither one of them had let go of the others hand. Something about they way they fit together felt right.

Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh focusing her stare on Jason once more. He finally looked so serene sleeping beside her. It was like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders finally and the dark cloud that had been following him around for the past weeks was gone. She could tell the difference that morning in their hotel room. Back was the easy going manner he had about him. Elizabeth was glad that she had forced him to come to Texas and confront his worst fears. She was pleased that her gut instincts had been right all along. She knew deep down that Jason still had some healing to do but at least now he could do it with a clean conscious.

So what were her intentions when it came to him? Elizabeth could have taken the easy way out and claimed them to be nothing but friends since that was the truth at least at the beginning. Yet now she knew it was far more complicated than that. She thought back to the first time she met Jason. He had been standing in the hospital waiting room on pins and needles awaiting news on Jake's condition. Even then she felt drawn to him and those feelings had only gotten stronger as time went on. Admittedly that scared the hell out of her. She felt completely out of control and the last time she had let herself feel that way it had ended with her having her heart ripped from her chest.

Elizabeth closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to push her memories of Billy and their relationship from her mind. That wasn't an easy task. It amazed her how naive she had been back then. Why hadn't she seen what Billy Weston had been like from the start and how did she know that she wasn't doing the same thing with Jason right now? Getting caught up in his drama and not seeing what he was really like. Again she looked down at their hands clasped together. The way he protectively covered hers with his and had given her fingers a gentle squeeze as the plane began its ascent into the air. Jason Morgan was nothing like Billy Weston with the exception that they both were NASCAR drivers. That's where the similarity ended. Jason was kind, gentle and good natured. He was a true sportsman and knew how to lose gracefully and above most he was loyal to the core. That alone showed how unlike he and Billy were.

So what were her intentions she asked herself again. If Elizabeth was completely honest with herself she would have said that she was falling deeply in love with the man sitting beside her. Yet that total honesty was not something she was ready to give herself. Unbridled honesty scared the hell out of her. Unfortunately so did the idea of losing Jason from her life. Without even realizing when it happened he had become an integral part of her existence. So there she sat toggling between something more than friendship and the possibility of love as though she was in suspended animation not able to move forward and unwilling to go back. Ultimately when all was said and down Elizabeth knew she had to ride this out and see where it would take the both of them. Her only thought was she hoped neither one of them crashed and burned.

The red fasten your seatbelts sign began flashing just as the flight attendant came over the intercom announcing that they were getting ready to land. Elizabeth took one last look at Jason sleeping next to her and smiled amazed how fate had tangled their lives in so many different ways. "Jason," she said gently shaking his arm. "Jase, we're just about to land," she said.

"Huh?" he returned with a groggy voice.

"We're almost home," she said. "You need to buckle up. We are getting ready to land in Charlotte."

"You okay?" he asked squeezing her hand. He looked into her deep sapphire eyes while she nodded her head. He could see behind her weak smile that as much as she tried to hide it from him flying still terrified her and it amazed him tremendously that she was willing to do something she obviously hated so much to help him. In his life he had come across very few people who would do something like that. Really he could only think of two people who were like that, one being his father and the other Jake. "You sure?" he questioned her again.

"I'll be better when we are on the ground," she laughed a little trying to cover her fears but as the plane began to drop altitude she couldn't help but squeeze Jason's hand harder.

"I'll protect you," he said in a gallant voice as he covered their already entangled hands with is remaining free one.

Elizabeth sat silently with a slight smile on her face unsure of what to say to his comment. She wanted to believe it and part of her did. Jason was the kind of guy who would do anything for the people in his life and secretly Elizabeth wanted more than anything to be a real part of Jason's life.

They stood in front of the luggage carrousel as a sea of baggage went around in circles before them. "Do you see mine?" Elizabeth asked.

"Isn't that it?" Jason said pointing to the burgundy tapestry bag across the carrousel.

"I can't see," Elizabeth said standing on her tip toes to see over the large center section that powered the rotating contraption.

Jason turned his head and looked at her. She looked so cute to him standing there on her toes straining her neck to see what he easily saw from his lofty vantage point. He wanted to pick her up like a father would a small child giving them a better view of the world but he stopped himself. "Here it comes again," he said instead as the bag rounded the circle once more and headed toward them.

"Yeah, yeah that's it," she agreed when it finally came into sight. Easily Jason grabbed it lifting it off the conveyor. "Thank you," she said when he placed it at her feet.

"You're welcome," he returned with a bright smile that nearly melted Elizabeth's heart. "Now all we have to do is find mine," he joked as the remaining bags, all black, looped past them.

"Maybe on our next trip you should use this neon green bag I have. It'd be a hell of a lot easier to find," Elizabeth laughed as she moved closer to the carrousel hoping to get a glimpse of the address tag showing Jason's name.

_Their next trip_ – Jason liked the sound of those words as they rolled off Elizabeth's tongue. They gave him hope as to where the two of them might be headed. "Neon green?" he said giving her a weary look. "I don't think so!" he scoffed at the idea.

"Well it would cut down on the time we would have to be standing here searching for your run of the mill black bag," she asserted even though she didn't care how long it took for them to find his luggage. She wasn't at all ready to relinquish her time with him.

"Here it is," Jason announced triumphantly pulling a bag from the belt. "See no need for some ridiculous colored bag."

"Ridiculous? Are you calling me ridiculous?" Elizabeth said trying to sound offended but having a difficult time of it.

"No, I'm calling your neon green bag ridiculous. And honestly, tell me the last time you pulled it out of your closet and really used it." Elizabeth held back a sheepish grin. "Well?" Jason pressed as they made their way through the airport terminal.

"Eighth grade, when Melanie and I went to summer camp," she giggled.

"So what you were like fourteen at the most maybe?"

"That'd be about right," she agreed.

"Need I say more?" Jason questioned.

"I guess not. But I still say it'd be easier to find. At least it would stand out!" she announced trying to sell her point.

"I don't think so," Jason laughed again.

It felt good to be back in familiar surroundings. Jason easily navigated the streets in and around Charlotte. He and Elizabeth had a good natured banter going by the time he pulled up to her house. He looked at the stately residence she shared with her father, his quote unquote boss, and thought how much it looked like Pat Ryan and nothing like his daughter. It was showy in an almost arrogant sort of way – very typical of the owner of Ryan Racing. That was so the opposite of the persona Elizabeth presented. Jason wondered how on earth she managed to live there. "Delivered safe and sound just as promised," he said as he shifted in to park without shutting off the engine.

"Yes, thank you," she agreed.

"No I should be the one doing the thanking. I couldn't have done any of this without you Elizabeth. Thanks so much for forcing me to go to Texas and more importantly for not letting me run away when things got rough."

"You don't have to thank me Jason. I knew in my heart that what you thought couldn't be true. From the day that you showed me that stupid letter I knew it all was a very bad joke."

"Maybe, but still thank you." Jason thought about the letter that had started this all and couldn't help but think about where it had really come from. He had his suspicions but honestly right now that was the last thing he wanted to think about. For him the worst of it was over and there was no reason to think on any of it anymore.

"You're welcome," she said. For a minute the pair sat in an awkward silence as the DJ on the radio drowned on endlessly but each was thankful for the noise to fill the quiet. "I'm just glad it worked out and it was great to see Jake," Elizabeth commented.

"Yeah it was wasn't it?" Jason lamented as he thought about just how much he missed the older man. "I could have done without my mother though," he snorted.

"I can't say as I disagree," Elizabeth concurred trying to put Alison Morgan's voice and question out of her mind once more yet sitting there inches from Jason made it rather difficult.

"Sorry if she gave you a hard time," Jason apologized for his mother's abominable behavior even though Elizabeth had assured him that Alison hadn't done or said anything offensive in his absence.

"No harm no foul," she said.

"Still it's bad enough you put yourself on a plane for me adding my mother to the mix only makes matters worse," he laughed.

"I survived."

"Thanks again," he said suddenly leaning across the gear shift and gently pressing his lips to Elizabeth's. She was taken aback momentarily but quickly recovered returning his affection. Closing her eyes Elizabeth let the static electricity caused by their kiss run down her spine. She felt her breath catch in her throat as Jason pressed his lips firmly into hers once more yet as quickly as their kiss began it ended neither sure who pulled away first.

For a second neither said a word to the other only sat staring into matching blue eyes – both stunned by their brief but none the less intense exchange. "Thanks for the ride," Elizabeth finally said reaching for her purse and quickly exiting the car.

"Don't forget your bags," Jason said opening the driver's door as she turned and made her way up the slate walk toward the front door.

Elizabeth felt her cheeks flush feeling incredibly awkward as she turned back around and headed to where Jason stood opening the trunk on the car. She reached down and took the handle in her hand and in doing so she and Jason's flesh collided once again leaving the both feeling as though their bodies were on fire. "I'm sure I'll see you around the track," she said hurriedly pulling her hand away from his.

"Sure," he returned suddenly feeling as though something between them was different and Jason wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "Bye," he said again as he stood there watching her retreat into her house.

Elizabeth closed the heavy door behind her dropping the bags in her hands to the tiled floor before letting out the breath she had been holding in her lungs. A shiver ran down her spine as she touched her fingers to her lips. She was still able to feel the weight of Jason's lips on hers. She wanted Jason Morgan in a way that she promised herself she would never want another man again – especially a NASCAR driver and that frightened her. Frightened her to the point that she now found herself questioning the idea of seeing where their relationship, if it could even be called that, was headed. She was scared to put herself out there again, scared to take that plunge into the deep end of the water without being sure what lay below the surface. "Damn it," she muttered softly. "Damn it," she whispered again feeling as if she was between a rock and a hard place.

Jason climbed back into the car and sat there for a moment staring at the empty seat beside him. He wanted nothing more than to tell Elizabeth Ryan how he felt about her yet part of him knew that if he did just that there would be no turning back for them. And Jason wasn't sure he could handle the fall out from that action no matter how desperately he wanted it. For all of his snooping into Elizabeth's relationship with Weston he had pretty much come up empty the only thing he did know for sure was that she had been hurt pretty badly in it all. That in and of itself made Jason angry. The idea of anyone hurting Elizabeth had him seeing red. So there he was stuck afraid to go forward and profess his feelings yet unable to go back to a time in his life when the only people that mattered to him really were Jake and Tom. Trying his best to put it all out of his mind for even a short time, Jason pulled out his phone and dialed Tom's number. It was only a few days away from the next race and he knew that there was a lot of work to be done before he would be ready for it.

Elizabeth watched the cloud of dust trailing behind her black chevelle as she pulled into the Ryan Racing parking lot. For all of her telling herself she needed to stay as far away from the practice track there she was just the same all under the guise of seeing Leo – at least that's what she told herself on the drive over. Looking in her rearview mirror as the car came to a stop she saw Jason's vehicle pulling in behind her. Instantly she felt her breath hitch in her throat and pulse quicken as she caught a glimpse of his handsome face.

As if on cue they both exited simultaneously suddenly laughing at one another. "Should I be worried? You following me?" Jason joked.

"Me following you?" she parroted. "Who's parked behind who here?" she chided. "I think I should be the one who's worried," she laughed while Jason drank in that sound. He loved to hear her laughter.

The sound of Jason and Elizabeth's voices mixing together as they walked into the garage caught Leo's attention. He cocked his head to the side and watched as the pair bantered back and forth on their approach to him. He's more than pleased to see the closeness between the two. Leo hadn't seen Elizabeth smiling and laughing with such ease in quite sometime. It was obvious whatever happened in Texas had been good for them. It had brought them an intimacy that was even more palpable than it had been before they left.

"So I see you two are joined at the hip now," he laughed wiping his dirty hands on an already grease filled shop rag.

"Who us?" Elizabeth mocked. "Not us – never!" she laughed looking at Jason giving him a wink. The three of them began to laugh and that laughter permeated the expansive garage.

It was that laughter that caught Tom Boudean's attention as he entered through one of the side entrances of the garage. He had picked up a few parts that Jason had asked him to on his way over to meet him. Quietly he stood in the corner watching the three of them. Thinking back to when Jason first mentioned joining Ryan Racing, Tom now deeply regretted thinking this would be his big break. If anything it had been his biggest downfall. He hated it there and hated even more so how he felt like a virtual outsider in his once best friend's life. What was that old saying – _be careful what you wish for you just might get it_? Well Tom certainly hadn't thought that by wishing to be part of the prestigious Ryan Racing Team that it would have cost him his best friend.

Tom's eyes were glued to Jason and Elizabeth. He took in every subtle nuisance of how they were with one another. He read something into every slight smile, touch and laugh. The longer he stood there the more furious he became. There was such a difference in the way the two of them acted with one another. Tom couldn't help but wonder what had happened between them while in Texas – then again maybe he didn't want to know.

The conversation that Billy Weston and Pat Ryan had been having when the exited Pat's office stopped abruptly when the sight of Elizabeth and Jason came into their view both men were shocked to see the pair on the other side of the garage.

Billy took notice immediately of the clear change in Jason Morgan's demeanor and that troubled him. He had hoped that in his absence Jason would have grown more despondent however it certainly didn't look to be the case. In fact the angry sullen man that had been stomping around the garage weeks ago was now gone. In his place was a cheerful man who was laughing and smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world. Billy clenched his jaw tightly his own anger filling him rapidly. This wasn't at all what he wanted to see.

Pat Ryan trained his hard stare on his daughter. There she stood between two of his drivers laughing and carrying on as if she was a teenager again. Pat had to wonder if her sudden exit leaving him only a short note saying that she had to take care of hospital business wasn't more than just a rouse. He could help but think that it had far more to do with Jason Morgan seeing as the two of them made a hasty exit at nearly the same time – not to mention their sudden reappearance.

He scrutinized every move he saw between Elizabeth and Jason as he stood there observing them. Pat saw the bright smile his daughter wore and could hear the lightness in her tone and a part of him was thrilled to see some semblance of the girl she had once been but there was a greater part that couldn't help fret over how what he was witnessing happening would effect his up and coming driver not to mention Pat was trying to gauge the best way to use it all to his fullest advantage.

"Hey Leo," Jason began looking for the right words to make up for his horrible behavior before he left for Texas searching for answers from Jake.

"Yeah man?" Leo gave him an odd look at the sudden change in Jason's tone.

"I wanted to say sorry for the horrible way I acted. I was bear and I know it. I didn't mean to take out my problems on you – hell everyone around me," Jason said looking at Elizabeth now. Who in turn touched his arm gently at that remark assuring him that all was fine. "I was just trying to deal with some personal stuff and it had nothing at all to do with you so I shouldn't have been so hard on you but thankfully it's all been resolved finally."

"Not a problem man. Never thought a thing about it. Just thought you were PMSing!" Leo joked.

"Hey!" Elizabeth snapped thinking his comment was none too funny.

"Well, being as I have known you for many years now, don't you think I know mood swings when I see them?" Leo teased her again.

"You take that back!" she shouted. "I'm NOT moody!"

"Jase, help me out here," Leo stressed.

"I ain't touching this one," Jason begged off holding his hands in the air as if he was trying to avert Elizabeth's wrath.

"You take that back Jorgenson! RIGHT NOW!" she said taking a step closer to him. Even though Leo towered over her he found himself taking a step back from the fiery auburn haired girl.

"Okay – okay," Leo relented finally knowing that if he didn't Elizabeth would continue to bagger him besides he just enjoyed getting her goat more than anything else. "Really Jason, it's no big deal. I'm just glad things worked out. How about we hit the bar tonight for some wings and a rematch at the dart board?" Jason and Elizabeth looked at one another and nodded in agreement. "How about we meet at seven?"

"Sounds good to me. I best get to the hospital. I can only imagine how deep my desk is buried in paperwork." Elizabeth's heading to the hospital was two fold. She did indeed need to see what workload awaited her but she was more interested in tracking down Melanie and twisting her arm if need be into joining them all that evening. Her efforts at bringing Leo and Melanie together had stalled a bit given what had been happening in Jason's life as of late and it was time that she got her plan up and running again.

Tom finally couldn't contain his irritation any longer and stormed across the oil and grease speckled floor to where the group stood saying their goodbyes. "I thought we were here to work on your car," Tom said in the most sarcastic tone he could muster waving the parts Jason had wanted him to get in his hands.


	42. Chapter 42

"I thought you called me here to work on your car?" Tom said sarcastically.

"Nice to see you too," Jason shot back giving his long time friend a weary look.

"I just thought we were here to work," Tom said trying to adjust his tone but not fairing all that well.

"Car's not going anywhere," Jason said truthfully.

"I guess," Tom muttered feeling as though the three of them were starring at him as if he were under a microscope.

"I really better get to the hospital," Elizabeth said again. "Who knows what I'll find when I get there," she laughed trying to break the strained tension that filled the air since Tom's arrival.

"I'll walk you out," Leo said as he reached for Elizabeth's arm. There was just something about Tom Boudean that didn't sit right with him.

"See you tonight," Jason said as they walked away.

"Bye," Elizabeth said with a smile and slight wave. The idea of the upcoming evening sent a chill down her spine as did Jason's bright smile. "You know I didn't really need an escort. I'm quite capable of finding my way to the parking lot," Elizabeth said when they were safely outside and out of earshot.

"I never said you weren't," Leo countered causally.

"Then why the sudden need to walk me out?" she asked not able to stop a strange look from crossing her face.

"I just missed you," Leo joked.

"Spill it Jorgenson. What's going on?" she prodded.

"Is it just me or does it seem like Boudean has a few screws loose?"

Elizabeth honestly didn't know how to answer that. It wasn't like she hadn't thought that herself a few times. But for Jason's sake she had done her best to brush those thoughts off. "Well he is a little different," she agreed.

"Different? He's downright weird if you ask me." Leo just didn't trust him on so many different levels, especially when it came to Elizabeth, he just couldn't put his finger on why.

"He's Jason's friend," Elizabeth began.

"I know but that still doesn't change that I think he's a little off."

"And that's why you walked me out?" Elizabeth raised her brow with that remark. She herself had gotten a weird vibe from Tom when he first joined her father's team – like she had caught him starring at her a little too closely or seemed to be everywhere she was but lately she hadn't noticed that as much and just chalked it up to him trying to get adjusted to being part of Ryan Racing.

"Maybe," Leo said a little sheepishly.

She loved Leo for the way he always felt the need to swoop in and protect her. He was like the big brother she never had. "No need. I'm fine really. But I won't be if I don't get to the hospital. See you tonight," she said planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, see ya," he said as he watched her race across to the other side of the parking lot.

"What did we need these for?" Tom asked tossing the boxes of parts Jason asked him to pick up on the work bench his voice still burning with ire.

"I just thought it would be a good idea to replace a few parts. Things wear and it's better to be safe than sorry," Jason said as he gave the new parts the once over suddenly feeling the need to be more diligent. He still couldn't help wondering if he had been all those years ago perhaps something might have been different today.

"Whatever," Tom said with sarcasm in his voice again.

Jason watched as his friend walked over to his large red tool box and haphazardly began opening and closing its drawers without much thought to what he was doing. Jason leaned against the workbench trying his best to make sense out of his friend's actions. He hadn't seen Tom so off – well he never had. Tom always knew exactly what he was doing and he had become part of Jake and Jason's well oiled machine quite easily so to see him fumbling around in his tools seemed very off to Jason. "Hey man, what's up? You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tom spat back all the while thinking to himself _what do you care_.

"I don't know – just seems like something's up."

"We're here to work right? So let's work," he announced. He buried his head in the engine compartment of Jason's stock car and did his best to ignore his friend's prying eyes. In all honesty Tom couldn't stand to even look at Jason at the moment because every time he did all he could see was Elizabeth's face smiling at Jason adoringly. All he could hear was the sweet sound of her voice when she said Jason's name. All he could see was the how she responded to Jason's gentle touch. All of that was driving Tom to the brink of insanity and even he knew it was starting to show but he was powerless to stop it.

"You want to go grab a beer when we're finished here?" Jason asked as he pulled the creeper away from the wall.

"Don't you already have plans?" Tom countered remembering parts of the conversation he heard earlier.

"Yeah but there's no reason you can't come too." Jason was trying his damnedest to figure out what was going on with his best friend. Things between them had been on a noticeable decline since they had joined Ryan Racing. He only wished he knew why.

_Just great, _Tom thought to himself, _like I want to be the fifth wheel._ "I don't think so," he stated with obvious irritation in his tone.

"Come on man, it'll be fun."

"Yeah, right," Tom scoffed under his breath. "Replacing this tie rod – does it have anything to do with what you found out in Texas?" he asked just as Jason was about to roll under the front end of his car.

"Maybe a little," Jason said hesitantly. "About that," he began as he sat up and rolled the creeper around to the other side of car. "I'm sorry I bailed on you the way I did. I just needed to see Jake."

"So I gathered," Tom agreed.

"I'm sorry if I was an ass to you. I just can't explain what it was like reading that letter and finding out the cause of my dad's crash. It sent me into a tailspin. I know saying I'm sorry for the way I acted isn't enough but it's all I have. And really I am sorry," Jason said truthfully.

"So what did Jake say?" Tom asked really wanting to know.

"That it was a faulty part and not the mechanic that caused the accident. He basically had to beat it into my head though," Jason said now able to joke about it all.

"I already told you that!" Tom retorted. "Why'd you have to go the whole way to Texas to find out what I already knew?" What Tom really wanted to add was and why did he have to take Elizabeth Ryan with him. For Tom it all boiled down to that. In his heart Tom truly believed that had Jason gone on his own to see Jake he could have dealt with being left behind, but it was the fact that Jason had taken Elizabeth with him that Tom couldn't swallow.

"I just did," Jason said a little stunned by Tom's attitude. He knew he had treated his friend poorly but he actually thought that Tom would have been more understanding given the fact that he knew how much Erik Morgan meant to Jason. And if what Jason thought to have been true really was it would have devastated the younger Morgan.

"If you ask me it was a wasted trip," Tom snapped.

"Not from where I was standing," Jason countered in return.

Tom heard himself snort as he swallowed the words…_apparently not if you were able to get into Elizabeth's pants_…before they were able to leave his lips. "Whatever, are we going to put these new parts on or what?"

Jason stood up suddenly more than a little ticked off at Tom and the last thing he wanted to do was spend anymore time with him in this conversation. "You know this can wait. I have some place else I need to be."

Tom watched as Jason strode across the garage and he almost called him back to apologize but the green eyed monster that lived in him reared his ugly head and squashed those thoughts before they were ever able to leave his mind.

Elizabeth pulled down the visor mirror and checked her make-up once more. Nothing had changed since the last time she had done the same thing minutes before – except perhaps the knot in her stomach had grown a bit larger during the passing of time. She was a bundle of nerves sitting there watching the door to the bar swing open and close as its patrons entered and exited with ease.

She looked around the parking lot once more and searched for Jason's car. She wasn't able to find it sitting among the sea of vehicles before her. Part of her was relieved and yet another part was disappointed. She couldn't help feeling a bit anxious about seeing Jason again. Since they had returned from Texas she found herself completely focused on where they were headed. She so badly wanted a real relationship with the handsome driver and as much as the tiny voice in her head told her to run as fast and as far away as she could from him there she was standing her ground ready to jump in the deep end of the water once more. Elizabeth couldn't help thinking what a fool she was – a fool for love. Love – she thought to herself. That word freaked her out and she hadn't even dared let it pass her lips but still the mere idea of loving Jason sent her into almost a tailspin. The emotions that Elizabeth had coursing through her body when it came to Jason Morgan were dizzying at best. She was still in many ways torn unsure of what to do fearing no matter what did do it would be the wrong thing. She hated being that unsure of herself – hated that Billy had caused her to doubt her ability to see the truth beyond someone's façade.

Shaking her head trying to rid herself of all those thoughts Elizabeth pulled her cell phone from her purse and dialed Melanie's number one more time. She hadn't been successful in locating her friend that day. She hadn't been at the hospital, wasn't at home and hadn't been picking up her voice mail messages either. Elizabeth had left at least a dozen with no response. She was a little disappointed since she was hoping to move forward with her plans of bringing her two best friends together finally.

Elizabeth almost reached for the visor one last time but stopped herself. "Enough," she said aloud. "Enough already – just go inside for god sakes," she instructed herself. She let out a heavy breath and closed the car door behind her and strode determinedly toward the bar.

The harsh smell of smoke blasted her in the face the minute she pulled the door open and the deep base from the jukebox vibrated the floor beneath her feet as she waded deeper inside the dimly lit room. Milling around for a few minutes she finally spotted Leo across the room sitting at a corner booth, as Elizabeth drew closer she was shocked to see Melanie sitting across from him engaged in a conversation. For a moment Elizabeth stopped short trying to gather her thoughts. She had never for a second expected to find Melanie there with Leo especially that happening without significant prodding from her first. Elizabeth hid a smug smile as she weaved her way through the crowd to the back corner of the room.

Quietly she slipped into the booth. "Well, well what do we have here?" she said before either of her friends realized she was there. "Cozy aren't we?" she chided in an all knowing way only Elizabeth Ryan could pull off.

Jason looked at his watch and chastised himself for being late. After his rather uncomfortable confrontation with Tom that day he couldn't seem to shake off the strange vibe he was getting from his friend, so he had spent the day driving around town trying to figure out a way to fix what was broken though he wasn't sure what that even was. He hated the tension between himself and Tom. Normally the pair were in sync with one another and had been for years now, except for those few times when a girl had been involved and even then the two of them patched things up eventually but this time Jason just couldn't get a read on what was bugging his friend.

As he rounded the corner looking for a parking place in the overly crowded lot, Jason caught sight of the tail end of Elizabeth's black chevelle. The setting sun gleamed off its chrome bumper. He smiled starring at her car for a minute. It was so Elizabeth. Every inch of that black machine screamed her name and that's what he liked best about her – that she went for the unexpected. Most girls he knew drove some little sporty car but not Elizabeth Ryan she went for the heavy muscle, he couldn't help but laugh at that thought of her petite frame nestled behind the wheel of the large automobile.

Finally finding a resting place for his own vehicle, Jason turned off the engine and sat for a minute collecting his thoughts. He was already late so what was a few more minutes he thought. He had been trying to keep his anxiety about seeing Elizabeth at bay. And now knowing that he was only a few feet away from her the butterflies in his stomach had taken flight all over again. He was fixated on the kiss they shared not so long ago. He hadn't expected to lean in and kiss her the way he had but he wasn't sure what came over him and it seemed like the most natural thing for him to do almost like his own breathing. It was something he didn't have to think about he just did and he wanted to do it again.

Pushing down those thoughts, Jason exited his car and made his way to the door easily finding his friends sitting at a back booth. He slipped in next to Melanie King across the table from Elizabeth. Immediately she took his breath away. There she sat dark hair framing her face, bright blue eyes dancing with excitement and large ruby red lips trying to curb a smile begging to be seen. All he wanted to do was reach across the table and take her hands in his but he held back fearful of what Elizabeth's reaction might be. "Sorry I'm late," he said finally.

"How about we grab a couple beers?" Leo suggested basically pushing Elizabeth out of the booth. He had never been so happy to see Jason arrive. Elizabeth had been having a field day with both he and Melanie since she arrived. Heading to the bar was a welcome escape.

"Sure sounds good to me," Jason agreed standing to follow behind his friend. "Either of you need another?" he asked the two young women at the table with them even though he focused his attention on Melanie rather than Elizabeth. He feared if he looked at her his voice might crack when he spoke – oh how he hated feeling like some freaked out teenager.

"I'm fine," Melanie said showing him her half full bottle.

"Me too," Elizabeth chimed in all her focus on Melanie thinking that this was a great time to get some answers from her red headed friend. "Okay spill it King! What's going on here?"

"What do you mean what's going on? I'm out for a rematch at the dart board," Melanie stated bringing the long neck bottle to her lips.

"Oh yeah like I believe that!" Elizabeth scoffed. "What are you really doing here?"

"Exactly what I said I am." Melanie fidgeted in her seat as Elizabeth's sapphire eyes bore holes right through her.

"How'd you even know about this little rematch?"

"Leo called me." Melanie regretted those words the minute they left her lips.

"Oh Leo called you did he?" Elizabeth suddenly looked like the cat that had just swallowed the canary.

"He just thought it would nice if we kicked your butts this time," Melanie said desperately trying to back pedal but failingly miserably.

"Yeah right," Elizabeth mocked.

"He did," Melanie protested.

"He did what?" Leo asked as Elizabeth slid out letting him claim his seat again.

"Nothing," Melanie said quickly praying that Elizabeth would let the conversation they were having drop.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," Jason added taking notice of the coy smile on Elizabeth's face. He had to wonder what the girls had been talking about in their absence. He had a pretty good guess and figured it had something to do with Leo, Melanie and Elizabeth's need to make them a couple.

"It's nothing really. So who's up for that dart game," Melanie's voice was rushed as she did her best to turn the conversation away from anything but what she and Elizabeth had been discussing.

"You think you two can beat us?" Jason said as he pointed between himself and Elizabeth.

"Damn straight!" Leo announced.

"I got twenty bucks says you can't," Jason said throwing a crisp twenty dollar bill on the table.

"You're on Morgan!"

"Ladies," Jason said standing before the table ushering Elizabeth and Melanie to their feet. He brushed his hand slightly against the small of Elizabeth's back and even that barely there touch made her weak in the knees.

"Two out of three," Leo said pulling the last of the darts from the board. Elizabeth and Jason had been successful in beating Melanie and Leo twice already. "Our luck's about to change. I know it!"

"It's your money man," Jason laughed. "Can you believe this guy?" he asked taking the empty bar stool next to Elizabeth. "He's already into me for forty bucks. He doesn't know when to give up."

"Let's hope not," Elizabeth said as she stared at both Melanie and Leo over her drink. Watching the interaction between the two of that evening had definitely gotten the wheels in Elizabeth's mind turning. She was now more determined than ever that her two best friends were meant to be together.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" Jason asked knowing for sure she was up to something.

"Nothing," she said innocently.

"You don't fool me Ryan, what are you thinking?" Jason questioned.

"That I was right all along."

"Right?"

"About Leo and Mel. Look at them. They are perfect for one another. I'll be damned if I'm going to sit by and do nothing."

All Jason could do was shake his head and feel sorry for both Melanie and Leo since he knew what Elizabeth was like when she got an idea in her head. She wasn't about to let it go until she accomplished her mission.

"Double or nothing," Leo said handing Jason the darts.

"Like I said it's your money man," Jason laughed. "You ready?" he turned to Elizabeth and asked.

"Oh yeah!" she said with an evil grin curving her lips. "You're going down," she blew Leo a kiss and waved good bye.

When the dust cleared and their third game was over Elizabeth and Jason had won easily and begrudgingly Leo shelled out the then eighty dollars that he owed Jason. "You keep it man," he said handing the money back to Leo.

"No, no you won fair and square. It's yours."

Jason felt a little awkward taking money from his friend especially since it was all supposed to be in fun. "I don't feel right about… …"

"Take it," Leo said pushing away Jason's outstretched hand. "We lost – you won. I've learned my lesson. I won't ever bet against the two of you again!" Leo joked and inwardly thought how much of a double meaning his words held. He had been watching both Jason and Elizabeth and how they interacted with one another and it was easy to see that even though they were both trying to hide it their connection was undeniable.

"At least let me buy you both a drink," Jason offered.

"Not with my money."

"It's my money now!" Jason stressed. "And I want to buy you both a drink. So what it'll be?"

"Beer for me," Melanie said.

"Me too," Leo added.

"Two beers coming up," Jason said waving his hand to get the bartender's attention.

"Look at them," Melanie said as she and Leo sat at back at their table watching Jason and Elizabeth dancing in the middle of the floor.

"What?" Leo asked trying to play it cool.

"I don't know if they know it yet but god they're in love."

"What makes you think that?" Leo asked even though his thoughts were the same.

"Isn't it obvious? Look at the way he's looking down at her and believe you me the way Liz has he head resting against – well it screams love!"

Leo tried not to laugh. He found it incredibly amusing the way girls read things. "Oh really?"

"Yes really! Why is it men are so dense?"

"I don't know why don't you explain it to me while we dance?" Leo asked hoping that she would be so into making her point that she wouldn't see how much he wanted to hold her in his arms.

"Look – look!" Elizabeth stated picking up her head from Jason's chest.

"What?"

"Look over there! Leo and Melanie – they're dancing! They're dancing!" Elizabeth said excitedly.

"I see," Jason said enjoying the enthusiasm dancing in Elizabeth's bright cerulean eyes. "Happy?" he asked tightening his hold around her slim waist enjoying the closeness it allowed them.

"Very! Very happy. I just knew they would make a great couple." Elizabeth was just about to jump out of skin she was that thrilled by what she saw.

"Who says they're a couple?" Jason eyed her cautiously.

"Of course they are a couple. Anyone with eyes can see that! Just look at the way they are dancing. Leo's holding her close. Mel's got her chin resting on his shoulder. It screams couple!"

Jason thought about what she just said and wondered about them. They had been in the very some positions not that long ago so did that mean Elizabeth thought them to be a couple? He liked the thought of that. He wanted it to be true. He wanted them to be a couple in every way possible and for the first time since this roller coaster ride between them began he actually thought they just might have a chance.

Theresa pushed her way to the bar hoping that the take out she ordered for her and Billy was ready. She hated waiting. As one of the bartenders when to the kitchen to retrieve her order she scanned the overly crowded bar, immediately her attention was drawn to Jason Morgan and his dancing partner – Elizabeth Ryan.

Instantly Theresa Kennedy was seeing red. There was Princess Ryan laying claim to another one of her father's drivers. She continued to stare as the pair was huddled close on the dance floor as her mind filled with a myriad of ways getting rid of the mighty Miss Ryan. She had done it before and Theresa was sure she could do it again. In her mind it wouldn't take hardly any effort to show Jason Morgan the error of his choice.

"Here you are," the guy behind the counter said as he placed the large brown sack in front of her.

"Thanks," she said with a smile however she never took her eyes off of Jason and Elizabeth. "Smile while you can missy," she said under her breath as her mind began plotting.


	43. Chapter 43

The sounds coming from the garage just beyond his door should have been a distraction for Pat Ryan but they weren't. The only thing that he could think about and had been thinking about for more than a week now was his daughter and driver, Jason Morgan. The pair occupied every crack and crevasse of his mind. While none of the rumors he had heard about them being a true couple had been confirmed, he had seen with his own eyes how much time the two had been spending together. That coupled with his suspicions about Elizabeth's unexpected trip being more about Morgan than work as she claimed only fueled his thoughts.

Pat covered his face with his hands and tried to put together some logical thoughts for it all. That was difficult at best since the sudden change in his daughter's demeanor didn't make much sense to him. In fact it didn't make any. She supposedly left Billy claiming that he had to choose between her and the track but there she was smack in the middle of the racing circuit all over again. It hadn't been lost on Pat that Elizabeth's presence at the track had been increasing over the past months and that that coincided exactly around the time, that as a favor for once friend Jake Russell, he had taken Morgan onto his team.

Pat pulled out the latest NASCAR statistics report and was pleased with what he saw. Team Ryan was doing exceptionally well. Not only were Billy and Jason in the top seven ranks Leo had hit the twelfth spot, something he hadn't done in some time. And smattered between twelfth and twenty-fifth place there were at least three more drivers from his team. It was a record season for Ryan Racing and Pat couldn't help but wonder how much Jason Morgan had to do with that. He couldn't deny that the young man was a top notch driver. He had innate ability for zooming around the track and reading each and every situation to his advantage – usually the winning advantage. But Pat had to admit there was more to Jason than just his stellar driving abilities. He had a charisma that drew people to him, perhaps that's what was happening with Elizabeth, Pat thought. Yet even for all his charisma Jason wasn't a prima donna. He was as down to earth as his now absentee crew chief. He was willing to jump in and help another driver whether it be on the practice track or under the hood of his car. Pat had watched that happen time and time again to his own amazement. That was something that back in his hay day he would have never done. His philosophy had been egocentric, and it was the same still to this day but according to Pat it was justified and showed in his team's winning record.

Pat laid the report on his desk and leaned back in his chair. His mind still very much focused on the effect his daughter had the potential to induce on Morgan. He couldn't help but wonder just would happen if Elizabeth offered up the same ultimatum to Jason as she had Billy. Would he stand his ground as Weston had or would he let his affections for her cloud his good judgment and give it all up. In all honesty Pat didn't know the answer and he feared finding out. Yet he had an even bigger fear and that was what would happen when Jake Russell returned. Pat knew that it wouldn't be long before Jason's mentor and friend would be making his reappearance and that signaled a significant loss for his team unless perhaps Morgan's obvious fondness for his daughter could be used to Pat's advantage. It was sort of a double edged sword as far as he was concerned. In many ways it could backfire on him but yet in others it could give him exactly what he wanted.

Pat gave his body a stretch and stood up hoping a walk around the practice track would clear his head. He needed to tread lightly when it came to both Elizabeth and Jason and Pat Ryan wasn't known for his soft touch. As he rounded the corner of open garage door he shielded his eyes from the bright afternoon sun and as his eyes readjusted to the light the sight of his daughter and Jason huddled close together, heads buried in the engine compartment of his car came into view. _So much for clearing his mind_, he thought. What he really needed were some answers and the only person he could get them from was his daughter. Baring that thought in mind, Pat made his way to where the pair were standing.

Elizabeth leaned in to get a better look at the vacuum line Jason was having trouble with. They were so close in fact that their heads were nearly touching. She was having a difficult time concentrating on his words when all she was consumed with was their closeness and the musky smell of his cologne. "I'm not sure if it's split or not," she finally was able to say.

"I know neither can I that's why I was hoping you might be able to. It has to be it though cause the brakes just don't feel right to me," Jason said thinking about how easily the brake pedal went to the floor the other day when he had taken his practice run through with Leo. "I had Leo look but he couldn't see anything either."

"I hate this," she announced. "Sometimes it's like looking for a needle in a haystack." She and Leo had spent countless hours searching for one problem or another when it came to the different vacuum lines in his car. The crack was never in plain sight it was always hidden behind one thing or another.

"I'm just going to replace the line," Jason stated feeling it was better to be safe than sorry. The last thing he needed was his brakes giving out on him during a race.

"Probably for the best," she agreed.

"Elizabeth." Pat Ryan's voice startled them both. "I'd like to talk to you."

She turned around and gave her father a bewildered look. She and her dad had turned avoiding one another into an art form of such so to have him standing before her wanting to talk – well she knew that wasn't a good sign. "I'm a busy right now," she answered finally. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to her father.

Pat held his tongue for a minute knowing that losing his temper would work against him in getting what he wanted – some straight answers from his daughter. "I can see that, but what I need to discuss won't take long."

Jason stood back watching the pair and wondered if this is what he and his mother looked like to the on looking observer. It bothered him how tense Elizabeth now appeared. Her hands were clenched in tight fists at her sides and her posture had noticeably changed at least it had from where Jason was standing. Yet looking at her father he either didn't notice or didn't care that his own daughter didn't want to speak to him.

"Neither will this. I'll come find you when we are finished here," she countered knowing full well that if he agreed she wouldn't be looking for him when she and Jason finished with his car.

"Elizabeth," Pat's voice took on a stern tone. "I need to talk to you."

"Then talk," she retorted hoping she knew her father well enough to know that whatever he wanted to discuss he wouldn't do it out in the open.

"In private – no offense, Jason," he said turning to his driver not wanting to alienate him in the process of finding out what he needed to know.

Jason said not a word but rather waited for Elizabeth's response. In all honesty all he cared about was her he could have given a rat's ass as to what Pat Ryan did or didn't want. As far as Jason was concerned he'd follow Elizabeth's lead whatever that might have been.

"Whatever, fine," she huffed realizing that her dad wasn't about to give up for whatever reason. "I'll be right back. I'm sure this won't take long."

"You know where to find me," Jason said giving Pat Ryan a strange look before the older man and his daughter walked away.

"What was so all fired important?" Elizabeth asked when they were safely back inside the garage.

"I think you already know."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, shook her head and let out a heavy sigh her father and his games. "No I don't," she stated harshly.

"You never told me how your business trip went. Was it successful?"

Elizabeth pulled back giving him a look as if he had just grown a second head. He never asked much less cared about her work at the hospital and she found it a little peculiar that he suddenly was asking now. "It was fine and since when do you care?" she questioned pulling no punches.

"It just seemed odd the way you left so suddenly. I thought perhaps it was some sort of emergency with the hospital and since I am on the board…"

"It wasn't an emergency," she cut him off. "Just something that required my attention. Is that all you wanted to know?" she asked as an odd feeling came over her when it came to her father's line of questioning.

"No, there's one other thing. I find it a bit strange that both you and Morgan happened to be out of town at the same time. Odd isn't it?"

"What, are you policing your driver's moves now?" Elizabeth instantly felt on edge finally grasping where Pat was going with his questions. "So what if we were out of town around the same time? Is that some sort of crime I'm unaware of?" she scoffed without ever answering his remark directly.

"That depends really."

"Depends on what?"

"If you plan on trying to make Jason choose between you and his career the way you did with Billy. I mean I wouldn't think you would want to tempt fate twice seeing as how well it worked out for you the first time," Pat's biting tongue took Elizabeth a back for a second. His harsh comments ripped open a scarcely healed wound.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you!" she finally whispered as she heard her own rapid heart beat thumping in her ears.

"Well you can't blame me for asking," he said defending his actions. "Do you realize that if Billy had caved into your demands what I could have lost? I'm worried however that if you pose the same question to Morgan I won't be as lucky. If you think you are hiding your little tryst from the team you are sadly mistaken."

"Tryst?" Elizabeth had difficulty even letting that word pass over her lips. The last thing she would call what was taking place between her and Jason would be a tryst. "You bastard. That's always what it comes down to for you – what's best for the mighty Pat Ryan! The rest of the world be damned right _daddy_?" Sarcasm dripped from the word daddy the minute it left Elizabeth's tongue.

"All I am looking for is a straight answer Elizabeth. What are your intentions towards Morgan?"

There was that damned question again – the question that Jason's mother had posed to her not so long ago. And even though she was much closer to having an answer now the last thing she was about to do was tell her father.

"What do you have against me girl? What did I ever do to you to make you want to ruin what I have built here?"

Elizabeth looked at him with disbelief in her eyes and began laughing uncontrollably. How was she supposed to even answer that question?

"What's so funny?" Pat asked.

"You are! How can you stand there with a straight face and ask me that? I'd be careful daddy you might not like the answer that you get. How far back do you want me to go? Would you like me to start when I was a little how I craved your attention, how all I ever wanted from you was a little of your time but you wouldn't give an inch. So there I was shuffled from nanny to nanny. I cried myself to sleep every night you were away at one race or another and I cried even harder on the nights you were home and too busy to even bother to come in from the track to kiss me good night." Elizabeth heard her voice crack and knew that she should stop but found that she couldn't. It was like her father's absurd questions opened a flood gate within her.

"You said you understood," he countered.

"What's a seven year supposed to say! And would it have mattered if I said I didn't? You showed me over and over again that I was nothing but some trophy that you trotted out when you wanted to play the doting father. And stupid me lapped it up. I tried like hell to be a part of your world so that you would see me – that I would matter. And now you're using that against me! You're throwing my love of racing and being friends with your drivers, the only friends I've ever really had, up in my face!" Elizabeth shouted.

"This has nothing to do with you being _friends_ with Morgan. It's a lot more than that and you and I both know it. I can't risk the chance that you could blow this opportunity for my team."

Elizabeth stood there feeling as though she had just been sucker punched. Deep down she had always known what an uncaring man her father was but suddenly starring that man square in the face was more than she could handle. "I've been told what a loving woman my mother was but god she had to have been a saint to love an ass like you!" Before Elizabeth could stop them her words were consumed by sobs and for the first time in years Pat Ryan watched his daughter cry before him. Realizing what she was doing Elizabeth turned and ran from the garage tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks.

Jason looked up from what he was doing just in time to see the flash of Elizabeth's frame heading towards the infield. He didn't have to see her face to know she was crying. He turned and stared back at the garage but couldn't catch a glimpse of Pat Ryan. Maybe that was a good thing because at the moment he wasn't sure if he could control himself enough to remain calm around the man who had made Elizabeth cry. Quickly wiping his hands on a rag, he headed off after her.


	44. Chapter 44

Jason stopped and watched as Elizabeth's petite frame raced by him. Instantly he was filled an all consuming feeling that she needed him and didn't even have to look at her to know she was crying. Quickly wiping his hands on a nearby rag he set off following her. "Elizabeth," he called. "Elizabeth," he yelled again as she disappeared between the bleachers lining the practice track.

He took a few steps through the gate and walked between the metal stands until they opened revealing the track. It was quiet and he could hear Elizabeth's soft cries echoing in the distance. He turned his head and caught sight of her sitting high in the stands. His steps faltered for a moment unsure what he was supposed to do or to say. The only thing he knew was he wanted to wrap her up in his arms and take away all of her pain. Putting one foot in front of the other he made his way to the stairs and began climbing them one at a time. The sound of his heavy boots against the metal treads caused Elizabeth to look up. Her tear stained face broke his heart. "Can I sit?" he asked. She only shrugged her shoulders before moving a bit allowing him to join her. "What happened back there?"

"Nothing," she said wiping her eyes with the tips of her fingers. She hated Jason seeing her cry. She hated when anyone saw her that way. Elizabeth prided herself in being able to keep most of her emotions in check – except that of anger. She had been known to have a short fuse and at times that worked to her advantage.

Jason most definitely knew it wasn't nothing that had caused the tears in her eyes but he sat silently beside her not sure of what to say next. In many ways he was still feeling his way around her and just wasn't sure what he should do in this situation. "You sure?" he finally muttered.

"I'm sure," she replied without looking at him. She knew if she did that the tears would start all over again and she didn't want that.

"Okay," he said.

For the longest time the two of them sat in silence both lost in their own thoughts starring out across the practice track. Finally Jason reached out and took her hand in his squeezing it slightly. That simple gesture brought a lump to Elizabeth throat and tears to her eyes once more. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" he asked without turning to look at her. "You can tell me what happened back there with your dad if you want to."

Part of her wanted to. She wanted to spill every awful detail about her life but old habits for Elizabeth died hard. Even when it came to Melanie, a person she had known for the better part of her life, there was part of herself that Elizabeth kept closed off and her tumultuous relationship with her father happened to be one of those things. Who wanted to admit out loud that their own father wished that they had never been born or would have rather they had died instead of the woman he loved? Who wanted to relive every awful moment from childhood, adolescence and even adulthood when it came to their relationship with their dad? She certainly didn't.

"If anyone, I know a little something about difficult parents," he said softly. "Who knows I just might be able to help."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile for a second. Jason was certainly right when he said that. How had the both of them ended up with the lot of parents they had? Neither Pat Ryan nor Alison Morgan could have been called great parents. Both had run from their children, in very different ways, but run just the same. In some ways Elizabeth wondered if perhaps Jason wasn't better off with his mother half way across the country in Texas rather than starring him down the way her father always seemed to be doing with her. "Thanks, but I'm okay, really," she assured him.

Jason wasn't all that convinced. "Elizabeth," he said placing his free hand against her cheek and forcing her to look at him. The minute he did that he saw the unshed tears still hanging on the edge of her thick lashes. "Let me be there for you the way you were there for me."

"It's just Pat Ryan being Pat Ryan," she said finally. "I shouldn't be shocked. And I shouldn't have let him get to me."

"It's obvious he did," Jason agreed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes honestly."

"I don't know. I really don't know anymore."

Easily Jason drew her body closer to his and draped his arm over her shoulder. "You can tell me if you want to but you don't have to. What happened back there?"

"Years of bottled up emotions happened. So many unsaid things happened. Not that it mattered really he never hears me. I could scream it from the roof tops and all my dad would care about is if his reputation had been sullied. My feelings wouldn't matter."

Jason's heart broke more and more as Elizabeth continued talking, spilling years of anguish she had bottled up inside of her. He listened in horror how as a child she was left with one person or another as Pat was off pursuing his dreams of racing. Elizabeth talked about how much she missed the mother she never knew and how Pat refused to even show her a picture of the woman who had given birth to her. Colleen Ryan was a taboo subject in the Ryan house. Jason couldn't imagine never knowing his father much less having his mother basically hide her memories of him under lock and key the way that Pay Ryan had done from Elizabeth.

She continued on with how she found the being part of the racing scene afforded a little time with her father. How her love of the track and the energy of it all was finally when she became more than just a burden to her father. She could turn a wrench with his best mechanics and was like a little sister to many drivers on his team. She loved it all and the fact that her father then acknowledged her was icing on the cake for Elizabeth.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is more to this than just childhood wounds?" Jason asked not wanting to push but something in Elizabeth's voice told him she was holding something back.

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a second trying to gather her thoughts. She couldn't believe all that she had told Jason about her life in such a short period of time. But the idea of discussing what started the argument with her father scared her to death. How was she supposed to tell him that her father wanted to know was happening between them? If she dared say it out loud that would force them to have to address it themselves and that was the last thing she wanted. "He's just worried about something stupid," she eventually said.

"Stupid?"

"He thinks that our friendship is going to hurt your racing," she blurted out.

"What? That's crazy! What's my friendship with you got to do with my ability to race?" Jason pulled back and gave her a quizzical look.

"You can thank Billy for that."

"Weston, what's Weston got to do with any of this?"

"I'm sure you've heard Billy and I used to date."

"Yeah," Jason agreed nonchalantly wondering if maybe now he just might get some answers to the questions that had been floating around in his head for some time now.

"My dad practically had us married at one point. Hell so did I," she added. "Unfortunately Billy had other ideas."

"What? He didn't want to get married?" Jason couldn't believe that anyone in their right mind wouldn't want to marry Elizabeth. She was a beautiful woman inside and out and he would have been lucky if she wanted to share her life with him.

"Let's just say that Billy isn't the most faithful of guys. He cheated on me Jason. I found him in bed with someone else. It was an out of state race. I wasn't able to go. I couldn't get out of a board meeting at the hospital but when I saw that he had won the feature I caught the red eye out and wanted to surprise him and join his celebration. It was me who got the surprise. I opened the door to his hotel room to find him shacked up with Theresa Kennedy."

The name Theresa Kennedy wasn't lost on Jason. She had done her best to slither her way around him from time to time. He knew now that he had been right on the mark when he pegged her as nothing more than a racewhore. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "But I still don't get what Billy's being an ass has to do with us being friends." It took all Jason had to say the word friends when he knew deep down he wanted so much more.

"It really doesn't but the way Billy spun our break up has my dad thinking I'm going do the same thing to you."

"Do what to me?"

"Tell you to choose between me and racing."

"What? You won't do something like that. Hell you love racing. Doesn't your dad know that by now?"

Elizabeth turned and gave Jason a soulful look. He hadn't known her for but a mere few months and he knew more about her than her own father did. "You would think," she agreed. "I guess it was just easier to believe Billy. Especially when I wasn't saying any different."

"What do you mean you weren't saying any different? Are you telling me you didn't tell your father what a prick Billy was or how you found him in bed with another woman?"

"No, I didn't."

"Why the hell not?" Jason didn't understand that in the least bit.

"Cause first off I was humiliated, Jason. I thought Billy loved me. I thought we would have a life together and then I find out it's all a cruel joke. And I couldn't take the chance that my dad would choose him over me. That he would find some way to rationalize Billy's infidelity away so that he wouldn't lose his star. So I kept my mouth shut."

"Oh Elizabeth," Jason wrapped his arms around her tightly. He couldn't even begin to fathom the hell she had been living through. "Honey, I'm so sorry. You deserve so much more than the likes of an ass like Weston."

"It's over. I can't change it now. My dad believes what he wants to and me well I've moved on."

Jason had to wonder if she really had moved on like she said. He couldn't imagine it being as easy as she claimed it to be. And deep down he had to wonder if that's not why she guarded herself and her heart so tightly.

Billy stood across the infield watching the interaction between Elizabeth and Jason the entire time it had been taking place. Each time Jason hugged her or wrapped his arms around her Billy's fury grew. It was bad enough that Morgan was trying to upstage him on the track but now he thought he could waltz in and take something that rightfully belonged to him.

Elizabeth Ryan had been his before Jason Morgan had even been a blip on the Ryan Racing radar screen and Billy wasn't about to sit by and allow him to think he had a snowball's chance in hell of replacing him in Elizabeth's heart. Billy knew that given enough finesse and the right words he could have Elizabeth once more. And that's exactly what he intended on doing.

Tom stormed away from the practice track his vision filled with the sight of Elizabeth cradled in Jason's arms. Every muscle in his body was rigid as his anger grew to fierce proportions. He had had enough. Had had enough of Jason always coming out on top. He didn't care anymore that they had been friends since high school. He didn't care what Jason had lost in his life. Tom had lost things too and most of them had been at the hands of his supposed friend. He wasn't about to lose Elizabeth. It was time that he fought for what he wanted instead of laying down and playing dead.

The quiet around him enveloped Pat. There he stood standing alone trying like hell to figure out what had just happened. How had a simple question on his part turned into a raging argument on subjects he had thought long closed? God would he ever understand his daughter? Pat had his doubts. If God had to have taken his wife why hadn't he at least given him a son? A son he would have been able to understand. A son he could have molded into his likeness. But a daughter, especially one as quick tempered as Elizabeth well that was a lost cause for Pat.

He walked into his office and closed the door softly behind him. He suddenly felt exhausted and very much alone. Tentatively he rested his hand on the bottom desk drawer. Wishing so much that his dear Colleen were alive so she could tell him what to do. Reaching inside the drawer Pat pulled out a picture of his late wife. He stared at it for a moment totally taken in by how beautiful she had been – how much Elizabeth looked just like her. Pat sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "I miss you," he whispered. "And oh how I need you right now." He laid his hands against the glass and stroked her cheek as though she was sitting there next to him.

"I don't know what to do with Elizabeth. She's a grown woman now Colleen. She's a spitfire alright. She's beautiful – the spitting image of you. But I don't know where I went wrong with her. I didn't know what to do with a child. You were supposed to be here to help me. You were supposed to be here to clean her scraped knees, to talk to her about life – all I knew was racing. What the hell do I know about raising a child? God how I miss you!" Pat let a sob escape his lips. "I tried not to blame her. I tried to be logical – tried to listen to what the doctors said, that they did all they could to save you, but it didn't matter. None of that mattered you were gone." Pat laid his head on the desk Colleen's picture beneath his cheek and cried for the woman he loved and lost and the daughter he never really allowed himself to love.


	45. Chapter 45

Jason and Elizabeth sat on the metal bleachers continuing to talk and by the time all was said and done she actually felt better – almost like a hundred pound weight had been lifted from her shoulders. And even after revealing some of the darkest secrets from her life, there Jason sat listening and offering support. He never ceased to amaze her.

"Feeling better?" he asked when he saw the slightest smile cross her lips.

"Yes, yes I am. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I just did what you would have done for me. I listened."

"Maybe, but thanks just the same." Elizabeth squeezed his hand with her own.

"Any time," Jason said returning her smile. "I better get back to work. I need to give those adjustments we made a test run."

Elizabeth looked out over the horizon as the large fiery red ball began to sink in the sky. "Yeah I guess you're right. It's almost dusk. I could have Benny turn on the lights if you want."

"That won't be necessary. I just need to make a couple passes around the track to make sure that vacuum line for the brakes is fixed."

"Okay."

"You want to watch?" Jason asked hopefully.

"Do you even have to ask?" she laughed.

As Jason readied himself Elizabeth moved lower in the stands so she would have a bird's eye view of the track. The thunderous roar of the engine bounced off the empty practice track and instantly Elizabeth felt a chill run down her spine. As if Jason sensed her excitement he revved the engine several more times filling the track over and over with sounds that Elizabeth couldn't seem to get enough of. He started at the pole just as if it was a real race and now she wished that she had suggested that she stand above him dropping the green flag signaling him to start. She remembered doing that as a teenager for her father. It was a definite thrill.

Jason took off like he had been shot out of a cannon and Elizabeth sat watching him take the banked turns with the greatest of ease. Even though the track was empty except for his car it was easy for her to see what a meticulous driver Jason was. He weaved around the track as if he were picking off other drivers left and right in his pursuit of the checkered flag. Elizabeth hung on the edge of her seat as Jason went high on the far end of the track and from where she sat it looked like he was inches from scraping the wall. She held her breath as he crossed from the high side to almost the infield with the greatest of ease. He was magnificent. He had skills she had never before seen in a NASCAR driver. Jason had moves that not even her father had in his hay day. She had to stop and wonder if that didn't just tick Pat Ryan off a little bit. Even to this day he considered himself a force to be reckoned with on the track and Elizabeth had no doubt that Jason could certainly give the 'Great' Pat Ryan a run for his money.

She sat there watching Jason as his car continued to circle the track. Her head was filled with so many jumbled thoughts but what stood out the most was what a good man Jason Morgan was. His abilities as a driver and the success that driving garnered could have easily turned him into an arrogant prima donna but he was just the opposite. He was the most generous driver she had ever met next to Leo. Jason was ready to lend a hand to his team mates without question. He never once acted as though his helping another would some how hurt his own chances. That attitude still amazed Elizabeth since growing up she had seen many drivers with self centered prospective.

Jason's blue car whizzed by once more and Elizabeth felt her hairs stand on end. Suddenly she felt a heat building from within as she concentrated on Jason's well thought out maneuvers as he navigated the empty track. She could hear the beating of her heart resounding in her ears as she allowed herself to think about Jason as more than just a celebrated driver but rather as a man – a man that had a hold on her heart. She realized that she couldn't deny it or rationalize away her feelings for Jason anymore. The fact that she had poured her heart out to him on so many different levels proved in spades just how much she was in love with him. Even during the time when she fully expected to become Billy Weston's wife, she hadn't dared speak of her childhood and adolescent years with her father. That part of her life she kept to herself knowing full well that Billy was so deep into her father's clutches that it wouldn't have mattered. He certainly wouldn't have taken her side not if it meant angering her father. Yet with Jason she didn't even hesitate. Jason Morgan was different. Jason didn't give a rat's ass what Pat Ryan did or didn't think. He wasn't there to make a name for himself. He wasn't there for any other reason than that he loved to race and that Jake had asked him to be there.

Billy stood in the shadows watching Jason as he circled the track. The fact that his rival was an outstanding driver wasn't lost on him in fact it only served to enrage Billy all the more. The longer he stood there the angrier he got. The way Jason effortless maneuvered his speeding car had Billy seeing red not to mention how close the pair of them was to one another in the standings. The very thought of Jason passing him by was eating Billy alive inside.

He reached for the railing grasping it so tightly his knuckles turned white. Just when Billy didn't think he get any angrier the sight of Elizabeth leaning against the railing watching Jason drive did just that. There she stood watching Jason the way she used to do with him. That very thought caused Billy's jaw to clench. It almost seemed like Jason slipped into Billy's place on so many levels and he just couldn't have that. He couldn't allow Morgan to claim the things that rightfully belonged to him especially things like his top of the heap standing in Ryan Racing or his place in Elizabeth Ryan's heart. Even from across the track Billy could see how engrossed she was in Jason. He couldn't allow that to happen. He couldn't just roll over and play dead when it came to any of it.

Billy trained his intent stare on the opposite side of the track as Jason slowed his car to a stop in front of the bleachers where Elizabeth was standing and watched as she bounded down the stairs and onto the middle of the track. Jason climbed out of the car leaning on roof giving Elizabeth a huge smile. "Don't get too cozy, Morgan. She's not going to be yours for long," Billy said under his breath before turning to leave.

Elizabeth slid across the metal stands and made her way down the stairs as Jason brought his thundering stock car to a stop. Cutting the engine the practice track fell silent as he climbed out of the window and easily leaned against the roof watching as Elizabeth quickly approached him. He couldn't contain the smile that played at the corner of his lips. Jason finally felt that he and she had turned a corner – a corner that there was no going back from and that excited him.

"Well?" she asked. "How's the brakes?" Elizabeth ran her hand over the hood of car and let the heat from the motor below radiate through her fingers.

"Good, they're good," Jason answered suddenly a little distracted by how seductive Elizabeth looked circling his car. Her hand trailed over its curves and as it seemed as though she was almost caressing it.

"You certainly put them to the test out there," she said absently still admiring the massive machine parked between them.

"You think?" he asked cocking his brow.

"I know," she stressed. "You were out there running some imaginary race and doing a damn good job of it," Elizabeth laughed.

"Why thank you," he said giving her a mock bow at her applause. "So you think I took the checkered flag?" he questioned.

"Most definitely," she assured him. "Don't you always?"

Jason felt his cheeks warm with the blush that her praise of his abilities elicited. "Not always," he said modestly.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," she said as she continued to admire his car suddenly she felt like she had never been this close to a stock car before even though in reality she had spent her whole life around them. She couldn't explain the rush that she was feeling all of a sudden.

Jason ignored her comment and concentrated on watching Elizabeth. They was her eyes twinkled and how her voice trailed off every now and again while she was talking about his run through gave him an idea. "You want to drive?" he asked.

That question took Elizabeth completely by surprise. In fact it stunned her really. Not ever in her entire life of growing up in the circuit had anyone – not her father, Billy or even Leo for that matter had ever offered up their precious car for her to sit in let alone drive. "Are you serious?" she finally asked.

"Yeah, do you want to drive or not?"

"Yes – oh yeah!" Elizabeth squealed suddenly unable to control herself. Quickly she made her way to the driver's side of the car and was doing her best to climb through the open window.

Jason found himself chuckling at her enthusiasm. "Hold on a minute," he said. "You're going to need this." He offered up his helmet for her.

"Oh yeah," she blushed suddenly embarrassed by how giddy she knew she was acting but Elizabeth couldn't help herself. It had been a long time dream of hers to circle the track in a speeding NASCAR and she wasn't about to give Jason any time to change his mind about his offer.

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you to watch the gauges, and not to red line the tach right?" he asked leaning his head through the opening. "You in there secure?" Jason checked the connections on the five point harness. Elizabeth felt a shiver run through her as Jason's warm hand brushed against her bare arm.

"I'm good," she said with a quiver in her voice. She was unsure if that shakiness was caused by Jason's touch or by the fact that she was about to take his car screaming around the track.

"See you at the finish line," he said with a smile tacking the window netting in place and backing away from the car.

Elizabeth lowered the face shield on Jason's helmet and griped the steering wheel tightly as she let out a deep breath. In an instant she would flip the toggle switch and the car she sat in would rumble to life – she was beyond exhilarated and scared to death at the same time. Growing up she had always professed to knowing she could handle a race car as it went screaming around the track it was that I have the world by the ass attitude most teens possessed but now that she was actually about to see if she really could do it she was shaking in her boots but that fear didn't stop her. Without warning her fingers easily pulled up on the toggle and the engine thumped and the rpms on the tach climbed as she pressed the gas pedal quickly beneath her foot. Jason slapped the quarter panel several times and before Elizabeth knew what was happening she was off and running.

Jason backed up against the rails and watched Elizabeth hesitantly start out onto to the track. However it didn't take long for her to catch her own grove and she was flying around the half mile practice track. He felt a smile pull at the edge of his mouth as Elizabeth fishtailed for just a second but quickly righted her error. "She's good," he said softly. Each time she raced by him, Jason was able to hear the engine rev as Elizabeth dumped the gears gaining even more speed.

It was strange for him to be sitting on this side of the track. It wasn't very often that Jason had the chance to witness his own car speeding around the half mile asphalt. It was even more difficult to believe that the driver behind the wheel was the novice that he knew Elizabeth to be. He imagined Jake saying that Elizabeth had as much of Pat's racing blood coursing through her as he had had Erik's. After all Jason had heard about Elizabeth's stormy relationship with her father, he actually felt sorry for Pat Ryan that he was too thick headed to see what a great daughter he had on so many levels.

Just as the thought passed through his mind Elizabeth slowed her pace some and came to a stop about two car lengths from where Jason was standing. His gate was quick as he closed the gap between himself and the car just as Elizabeth began unbuckling the safety harness. "So what'd you think?" he asked with a grin as he gently placed his arms under hers in an effort to extract her from the confines of his car.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed feeling a bit unsteady as Jason lowered her feet to the ground. "That was AMAZING!" she gushed using Jason's arms to support herself.

"You okay?" he asked sensing her wobbly stance. He recalled his first ever time around the track and how when he climbed out of his father's car he ended up face down on the pavement.

"I'M GREAT!" Elizabeth shouted. "I want to go again." Already she was reaching her leg up into the car once more.

"Whoa, whoa," Jason laughed grabbing her easily around her tiny waist. "There'll be other times, I promise," he reassured her pleading cobalt eyes. Suddenly he felt captivated by those large blue saucers and the closeness of their bodies. Where their bare skin touched Jason all of a sudden felt as if he was on fire. "You're pretty good," he said looking for any distraction from the feelings that we bubbling up inside of him.

"Just good?" Elizabeth turned and looked at him almost incredously.

"Okay well maybe a little better than good," he laughed.

"Just a better than good?" Now Elizabeth fained a wounded expression.

Jason couldn't help but laugh out loud now. Her theatrics he found more than a little amusing. "Exactly what do you want me to say?"

"That I'm as good if not a better driver than you," she grinned sheepishly.

Jason felt his eyes grow wide. "Oh really? That's what you want me to say?"

"Yep," Elizabeth continued grinning.

"Okay, well how about this?"

"Yes," she prodded.

"You're at least a better driver than Weston."

Elizabeth nodded and chuckled as the thought of beating Billy out on the track in Jason's car no less traipsed through her head. "Thank you," she said taking a mock bow. The instant that she moved Jason missed her warmth.

"You're very welcome."

Without warning the sky filled with black clouds and began dumping buckets of rain. Elizabeth squealed as instantly the cold rain soaked her clothes. "Come on!" Jason yelled as he rounded to the other side of his car and began pushing the massive machine toward the garage. Elizabeth joined in momentarily but neither of them escaped the force of the pounding rain.

"Ugh!" Elizabeth sighed as she wiped her arms allowing the rain water to pool below her finger times. "Where the hell did that come from?" she wondered aloud.

"Beats me," Jason answered her rhetorical question just as a bolt of lighting ripped through the evening sky. Letting go of the rope that allowed the garage door to slam shut, Jason turned to see Elizabeth standing in a large puddle beside his electric blue car. The curves of her body were easily outlined through her thin shirt that hung wet against her. He felt his heart abruptly skip a beat.

"Did the inside get too wet?" Elizabeth asked as Jason walked around to the other side of the car.

"I don't think so." He leaned inside to assess the water damage if any. Elizabeth did the same from the other side and in the instant Jason was caught the faintest glimpse of her rounded curves spilling from the top of her lace bra. He heard his breathing quicken in his ears.

"Thank you for letting me drive," Elizabeth said pulling her head out from the inside of the car.

"So how'd she run?" Jason asked coming around to stand next to her allowing their shoulders to touch.

"She?" Jason blushed as Elizabeth continued. "Like the well oiled machine _she_ is."

"You really did handle yourself well out there. I saw you fishtailing a bit but you corrected it without much trouble."

"Thanks," now it was her turn to go red in the face. "It's amazing out there. Nothing to stop you from going as fast as you want. Seriously, when can I drive again?"

"Looks to me like you got the bug!" he said all knowing resting one finger under her chin so that their eyes could meet.

"And what if I do?" she challenged.

"I'd say we get you a car of your own and see how you do with a little competition."

Elizabeth was stunned silent. Had she just heard him right? Had he just offered to get her a car of her own? She threw her arms around Jason's neck and hugged him until he thought he wasn't going to be able to breathe. Yet the light headed feeling he was experiencing had nothing to do with his lack of oxygen and everything to do with Elizabeth being so very close.

He dropped his nose to nuzzle her neck and inhaled deeply the scent that he had come to know as purely Elizabeth Ryan. He felt her quiver when his soft breath caressed her skin. Jason was aware of his own hairs standing on end as Elizabeth returned his gentle touch with that of her own, her fingers tangled in his wet hair.

For a split second he pulled back and forced their matching blue eyes to meet as if he was asking for permission to kiss her. Elizabeth swallowed hard around the lump in throat and stroked his cheek in response. Without hesitation Jason brought his lips to hers softly at first, feeling his way awkwardly through what felt like to him his very first kiss. It only took but a moment for Elizabeth's body to melt into his and their kiss to deepen to one full of passion and hunger.

Trying to catch her breath Elizabeth pulled back for a brief second her heart racing. Jason immediately pulled her against his chest once again as she wound her hands over the hard plains of his chest feeling each of his rippled muscles through the wet fabric of his tee shirt.

Jason's finger tip traced the line of her collar bone before cupping her chin in his hand and consuming her lips again. Elizabeth sighed softly when Jason's tongue parted her lips and easily slipped between them. Their tongues danced and dodged one another with intensity that neither Elizabeth nor Jason had experienced before. The world around the faded away until no longer were they standing against Jason's stock car in the Ryan garage, for the two of them there was only one another.

Tom shrugged off his wet jacket as he entered through the side man door of the garage. He was wondering if Jason had been able to work out the kinks he was having with his brakes and thought his friend might be in need of his assistance.

Tom stopped dead in his tracks the sight before him burning holes in his eyes. There stood a bare chested Jason Morgan kissing the girl of his dreams. For Tom it was like watching a train wreck. He knew he should turn away but something inside of him wouldn't allow it. He watched Elizabeth raise her arms over her head as Jason started pulling off her shirt. The bile rose in Tom's throat. The thought of what was about to happen next forced Tom from his spot finally. He closed the gap between himself and the door quickly and Jason and Elizabeth had been none the wiser of his presence.


	46. Chapter 46

The many garages at Ryan Racing were expansive to say the least but this morning this one in particular felt tiny, almost suffocating to Tom. He stood in the farthest corner eyes trained on Jason's bright metallic blue car his mind full of images that he couldn't shake.

He heard his own hard breaths escape by his lips with a low muted growl. The sight of Jason disrobing Elizabeth took center stage. He hadn't had to stick around to inevitably know what had come next. The very thought strangled him. Slowly opening and closing his fists at his side, Tom was losing his battle at controlling his anger.

Without thinking he picked up a nearby crowbar and strode across the concrete floor determination in his stare. He needed something to take his fury out on and if not Jason himself what better than his precious stock car. Raising the cool metal tool over his head, Tom sneered as he imagined the damage he was about to inflict. Yet the abrupt sound of the man door opening and closing suddenly pulled him back to reality. Instantly the crowbar met the ground with a loud clatter. Tom heaved a heavy sigh as he leaned against his intended target. "What the hell am I doing?" he questioned himself taken aback by his actions.

He rubbed his rough hands over his face and turned around leaning heavy into the door of Jason's stockcar. What the hell had he ever done to deserve always getting the short end of the stick? Hadn't he paid his dues yet? He had been dutifully by Jason's side for years now but somehow he hadn't been able to get out from behind the other man's shadow. How many women did he have to lose to Jason Morgan before he would ever catch a break?

Tom had grown accustomed to the throngs of groupies that surrounded Jason and the racing circuit. He had to admit that he had had a great deal of fun with Jason's throwaways from time to time. Mostly Jason didn't pay much attention to the women who threw themselves at his feet so for them Tom had been a way to stay close and up until just recently he hadn't cared. However, when it came to Elizabeth Ryan – well he cared – cared a great deal.

There it was again the sight of Jason and Elizabeth locked in an embrace racing through Tom's head. He ran his hand over the hood of the car and wondered if that's where it happened. He shuddered at the thought doing his best to wipe it from his mind's eye. Standing there where the unthinkable most likely happened wasn't helping much. In a huff, Tom turned away eyes down and hurried off.

"Hey!" Billy Weston's voice startled him. "Watch where you are going!"

Billy had taken his vantage point from the shadows to watch Tom's little display. If he hadn't thought Morgan's mechanic could have been some use to him he would have laughed at his antics but instead Billy decided to use them to his advantage. It wasn't lost on him, hell it hadn't been lost on all of Ryan Racing, that Tom had a not so subtle crush on Pat's only daughter.

"Sorry," Tom mumbled uncharacteristically.

"Whatever," Billy said gruffly sticking to his normal temperament. He wasn't going to let Tom in on the fact that he was just about to be used as a pawn in a bigger game.

"What are you doing in here?" Tom asked defensively. He knew very well that Weston's car was never parked in this particular garage.

"Like I need your permission," Billy retorted true to form.

Suddenly Tom felt the need to protect what was Jason's as he had always done. "You do when it comes to being anywhere near this stockcar! I wouldn't put anything passed you Weston."

"Well that's a lot of vibrato for a guy who's always playing second fiddle," Billy chuckled.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Tom bit back.

"I'm sure you can figure it out."

Tom hated the sneer that taunted him from Billy's smug face. He knew exactly what his friend's rival was getting at but Tom wasn't about to that his knowledge be known. "Whatever," he said in a huff trying his best to sound nonchalant.

Billy continued to snicker under his breath. This was going to be more fun than he had first expected. "Oh really?" Billy enjoyed playing coy.

"What the hell do you want?" Tom spat.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right! If you were even thinking of messin' with Jason's car you can think again!"

"Who me?" Billy chuckled. "I wasn't the one just standing with a crowbar over my head ready to do some serious damage." Instantly Tom's eyes sunk to the floor purely disgusted with himself and even more so that there had been a witness to his actions. "I can't say as I blame you though," Billy continued. "Morgan would have deserved it."

Tom was stunned for a second unsure what he was supposed to say to that comment. No matter how he felt about Jason at the moment he wouldn't ever let Billy Weston in on them. "What do you want?" he said angrily wishing that the arrogant driver before him would vanish.

"You and I could help each other out."

"Get to the point Weston!" Tom was beyond frustrated.

"No point really. I was just thinking what a shame it is for your talents to go unnoticed and unappreciated."

"Jason appreciates me!" Tom shot back.

"Oh I'm sure he does," Billy agreed sarcastically. "But from my vantage point I have to disagree."

"What are you even talking about?"

"Nothing really, I just hate to see you getting lost in the shuffle around here. So many mechanics, so many drivers…"

"You don't give a rat's ass about me, Weston!"

"See another thing that Morgan and I have in common," Billy continued laying it on rather thick and from Tom's expression he knew that his prey was taking the bait. "If he did he wouldn't be coveting your woman."

"Woman?"

"Liz."

"I don't know what you are talking about. Liz and I are just friends." That statement burned Tom's lips as it rolled off his tongue.

"It doesn't have to be that way."

Tom snorted under his breath knowing that after the scene he witnessed he'd never be anything more to Elizabeth Ryan. His best friend Jason had seen to that. "I know better than to get involved with my boss' daughter."

"Pat's not technically your boss right? It's Jake Russell and ultimately Jason." Billy was doing his best to drive Tom's inadequacies home. "I'm just saying that if you want something you shouldn't hold back from going after it."

"Like you?" Tom's suspicions were coming to the surface again. "What's in this for you, Weston?"

"Nothing really. I could use you in my pit crew. You are a hell of a mechanic and quick in the pits. I'm always looking for a way to get the upper hand. Not to mention I don't think you are as appreciated by your current team as you think you are!"

"You really think I would betray Jason by joining up with you?" Tom's voice dripped with audacity.

"Sometimes you have to give what you get. Just think about it. I might know a way you can get what you really want."

Before Tom was able to respond Billy had turned his back and was walking away. Yet their little exchange had got the wheels in Tom's head turning. He was torn though – torn between his loyalty to Jason and his frustration as always bringing up the rear. He laid his head against the roof of Jason's car and let out a heavy sigh.

Melanie stopped short when she saw Billy and Tom parting company. The small part of the exchange that she witnessed seemed odd to her at best. What on earth could men from rival camps have to say to one another? And since she hadn't heard anything in the way of a heated argument she couldn't help but be a bit on the suspicious side.

She wondered if maybe she should mention all of this to Leo when she was finally able to find him. Even though she had virtually grown up here running around with Liz, Melanie still found the maze of large metal garages more than a bit confusing.

She thought about Leo's phone call earlier. He had mentioned that Jason and Elizabeth had returned from Texas and appeared to be tighter than ever. Both of them were thrilled by this hoping that it wouldn't take much more of a push on their part to make those two realize how good they were for one another. Melanie had to admit that she was more than a little worried about sending Elizabeth back in the romantic direction of another NASCAR driver, but from all she had been able to observe Jason Morgan was a perfect fit for Elizabeth Ryan. She planned on doing her best to get her best friend to see it too.

She and Leo had a few more tricks up their sleeves should Elizabeth and Jason continue to resist. They planned on discussing their next move over lunch that afternoon. As her stomach growled, Melanie quickened her search for Leo.

Elizabeth rested her palm over the receiver of the phone that sat quietly taunting her from the corner of her oversized desk. Chewing on her lower lip repeatedly she toyed with the thought of actually picking it up and dialing Jason's number. Almost as instantly as she thought it, her head shook it out of existence. "UGH!" she let out an exasperated sigh.

She felt a warm blush cross her cheeks as her mind wandered back a mere day – less than that actually.

…_she felt her rain soaked clothes sticking to her body as she brushed away the tiny water droplets from Jason's cheeks. Her hot touch felt as if it had turned the icy water to steam instantly. He caught her hand in his larger one and kissed her palm gently. Elizabeth shivered yet it had nothing to do with her wet clothing._

_Quickly Jason captured her lips with his own and simultaneously their tongues began to do an erotic dance teasing and dodging one another as they went. Easily Elizabeth tucked her delicate fingers between the waistband of his jeans and his dripping tee shirt until she found herself caressing the hard plains of his finely sculpted chest. _

_Jason sucked in his breath when she ever so slightly grazed his nipples. Elizabeth's lips turned upward into a slight smile feeling triumphant in getting to him. Tugging at his shirt she removed it quickly to expose his bare chest to her. _

_In kind his own fingers toyed with the hem of her sopping shirt playing softly with the supple skin of Elizabeth's abdomen. She held her breath not wanting to give away the effect he in turn was having on her as well. Hastily Jason dropped his lips to nuzzle the nape of her neck sending another round of electric chills up and down Elizabeth's spine. Aptly satisfied he had gotten the reaction he had hoped for; Jason pulled her top off as well revealing her milky white skin barely concealing her ample curves beneath the lace of her bra._

"_You are beautiful," he whispered, before his head could stop the words._

_"So are you," she returned again running hands across his chest. _

_The explosion that touch erupted within him caused Jason to lift Elizabeth from her feet sitting her square on the hood of his racecar. Tenderly he stroked her cheek tucking the chestnut curls that had fallen to cover her clear blue eyes behind her ear. Again Elizabeth felt her body shiver due to his touch. Effortlessly the tips of Jason's fingers trailed up and down her bare arms until Elizabeth thought she might combust._

_The arousal within the pair of them had reached a feverish pitch as Jason slipped the thin straps that held Elizabeth's bra in place off her shoulders. It took little effort on her part to aid him in shrugging the remainder of that lace article from her body._

_Jason stood back captivated by her beauty. Her petal soft skin felt even more delicate under the rough texture of his own. Cupping her pert breast in his palm melodiously he began to message her erect nipple between his fingers. Instantly Elizabeth's head fell backward in delight as her breathing quickened to a soft pant. Jason relished in her reaction._

_Gaining a bit of composure, Elizabeth allowed her own digits to incite a little bit of pleasure. Delicately she ran her pink painted nails across Jason's hot skin just above the waistband of his jeans. He let out a ragged breath which only served to prod her along. Meticulously she undid one button at a time that held his jeans closed. Jason wound his fingers through her unkempt curls his eyes fluttering behind his half closed lids when she reached her destination stroking his erect form._

_Tugging the denim fabric low she exposed his hips and immediately leaned her own feverish skin in to touch his. Jason let out a low growl in anticipation. Pushing her back flat against the fiberglass hood, Jason quickly undid the confines of Elizabeth's remaining clothing and softly stroked her pulsing womanhood. She shuddered at the methodic way he caressed her._

_"I want you," she whispered hoarsely absently pawing him nearly losing her mind from his touch._

_Complying with her request, Jason shed his jeans and kissed her softly. He rested himself alongside her body never once allowing his hands to leave her skin. He cupped her erect nipple in his mouth and allowed his tongue to circle it in a lazy motion – a motion that left Elizabeth wet and screaming for more. "Please Jason," she begged softly._

_Smiling slightly, he leaned in and took her just as she had wanted…_

The ringing phone beneath her fingers startled Elizabeth back to the present. She took a few deep breaths before even attempting to find her voice. She was still lost in her memory of the night before. What had she been thinking having sex on the hood of Jason's stockcar in the middle of her father's garage no less. What she crazy?

She already knew the answer to that question. Yes, she was indeed crazy – crazy in love with Jason Morgan. There couldn't be any other explanation for what had happened. Not even in the times she had been with Billy had she ever acted so recklessly.

The phone's ring persisted demanding to be answered. "Patient Services, Elizabeth Ryan, how can I help you?"

"Hi, Elizabeth." Jason's voice brought a flush instantly to her face. "Are you busy?"

She looked at the stacks of work piled on her desk, "No, not really," she answered thinking she had just spent the better part of an hour fantasying about the man on the other end of the line.

"Okay, I didn't want to bother you," he said hesitantly.

For a moment there was an awkward silence as though neither knew what to say to the other in light of what transpired the night before.

"No bother. What's up?"

"Well I thought maybe we should talk about…"

"…Last night," she finished his sentence for him.

It appeared both of them had been thinking along the same lines trying to decide where they went from there.

"Yeah. I just…"

"…wonder where this leaves us?" Again Elizabeth spoke for him.

"U-huh."

"Where do you want it to leave us?" she asked.

"I could pose the same question to you?" he countered not wanting to lay his heart out anymore than Elizabeth did.

"Are you?" she questioned.

"I guess I am," Jason said slyly.

"How about if I say I'd like to see where the road leads us and leave it at that?"

"I can live with that," he agreed feeling relieved that their night of passion hadn't cost him the start of something more with Elizabeth.

Billy's ears perked up the second he heard Jason say Elizabeth's name. He slunk into a corner quietly listening to Jason's side of the conversation. And while he got nothing concrete from what he heard the sinking feeling in his gut told him that something – something big -- had changed between the pair. And Billy didn't like it one bit.

He was going to put a stop to it all if that was the last thing he did.


	47. Chapter 47

Out of the corner of her eye Theresa saw Billy's form stroll across the parking lot and slide easily behind the wheel of his car. Rumor had it that Jason Morgan had returned and she was looking to see for herself without overly drawing attention to her presence. Namely, she didn't want Billy to know she was snooping around his competition.

Her objective for the afternoon was getting to know the illustrious Jason Morgan, rising star of Ryan Racing, better – much better if she had anything to say about it. Theresa watched the dusty trail that followed behind Billy's car as he made a speedy exit from the lot. "Finally," she said with more than a little huff in her tone. Pulling down the vanity mirror, she gave her reflection a once over. Theresa pursed her lips together and ran her fingertips underneath her eyes. The afternoon North Carolina heat had done a number on her perfectly applied make-up. "Damn it," she huffed again, pulling out her bag looking for the needed items to do a quick touch up. Once satisfied Theresa slipped out of her car adjusted her barely there mini and tugged at the elastic holding her shirt in place so that her mid section was exposed. Leaning in giving her image one last look in her side view mirror, she was sure to give those few males passing through the parking lot a free show. She smiled to herself when a low wolf whistle came from behind. "Perfect," she purred.

Theresa slithered her way into Ryan Racing as she normally did. She capitalized on the fact that she was _dating _Billy Weston allowing her open access. Even though she was there in search of Jason Morgan, Theresa couldn't help herself in making the rounds. It seemed unnatural to be around so many men and not make her presence known. Some drivers took her bait better than others yet for each man she came across Theresa seemed to know exactly what tactic to use to get them all hot and bothered before leaving them in her wake.

Finally she spied her target crotched beside his bright blue racecar. She could see Jason's taut muscles through his thin gray tee shirt. She licked her lips her imagination getting the better of her. "Hi there," she said in a sultry tone as she sauntered closer toward him.

Jason glanced under his arm and saw a pair of long bare legs making their way across the garage floor. Without looking he knew who was coming his way -- the 4 inch stilettos gave her away. He steeled himself for what he knew was coming – what always came when Theresa Kennedy was around. "Hi," he grumbled back not taking his eyes off his work.

"Want some help?" she asked picking up a wrench from the floor beside him.

Jason held a chuckle that threatened to escape by his lips. "Ah, I don't think so," he answered. "I've got it pretty much under control here."

"I'll bet you do," she said, seductively tracing her blood red nail across his shoulder blade. Her touch made Jason jump but not in the way that she had hoped. It was more annoyed than intrigued.

"If you're looking for Weston, I haven't seen him." Jason hoped that would prod her along or at least enough to leave him the hell alone.

"I'm not looking for Billy," she remarked.

"Then who…" Jason stopped himself mid sentence already knowing the answer. He laughed softly shaking his head wondering when this girl was ever going to take a hint.

"You silly," she cooed.

"Oh really? And what would you be looking for me for?"

"Are you sure that I can't help?" she asked completely ignoring his question.

"I'm fine, really."

"Um-huh," she agreed with a purr.

If she hadn't been so obvious, her attempt at seduction might have been intriguing but for Jason it was a joke. Theresa Kennedy was a joke. He had seen far too many women like her in his years around the track. The kind of woman who traipsed from driver to driver looking for the best of the best and he had no intention of being another notch in her little black book.

"Can you hand me that 3/8's impact socket?" he asked slyly more than sure that she hadn't a clue what he was asking for.

Momentarily Theresa was taken aback. No one had ever taken her up on her offer of help, especially when that was never the kind of _help_ she had in mind. "Um," she struggled for a second the only tool she really knew was a hammer and there wasn't a single one of those in sight.

"Over there," Jason directed. Fumbling along she did her best to pick up the round cylinder that he was pointing to. He hid his smile enjoying making her squirm. In his eyes Theresa was no Elizabeth. If Elizabeth had been there she would have handled him what he needed before he had even thought to ask for it. "That's okay," he said, "I'll get it myself."

Suddenly she didn't like the smug way Jason looked at her. This wasn't working out at all the way she had envisioned it. "Sorry," she said feeling the need to fill the silence.

"Not a problem. Some people just aren't cut out for the garage," he added hoping that she would finally get the hint and just go.

Immediately Theresa felt her body temperature rise a few degrees. She didn't have to reason all the much to know that Jason was silently comparing her to Princess Ryan and that served to tick her off. "Maybe not," she agreed, "but there are those of us who are suited for other things," she said with a wink.

Jason again shook his head. How can anyone be that dense he thought? "I guess," he conceded wishing for the words that would make her disappear. The vibration in his back pocket had him reaching for his cell phone. "Hello," he said flipping open the thin device. "Hey Elizabeth," he announced standing up and walking away to give himself a bit of privacy.

"DAMN HER!" Theresa hissed.

Billy stepped off the elevator the sterile smell of the hospital hit his nostrils with brute force. He turned the corner and walked the familiar halls that led to Elizabeth's office. There were several facets of his plan that he needed to put into place and making up with his former lover was one of them. He wasn't about to have his lady running off with the likes of Jason Morgan. So if he had to swallow his enormous pride even for a little while to get what he wanted he was going to do it. The thought that Elizabeth was no longer his for the taking if and when he wanted her back was a concept that was hard for Billy to digest. The last thing he was used to was not getting what he wanted. When he reached Elizabeth's office door it was closed, he knocked softly.

"There's someone at my door. I have to go," Elizabeth said into the phone. "Yeah, I'll catch up with you later," she agreed. "Bye. Come in," she said placing the receiver in its cradle. Elizabeth was noticeably stunned to see who was about to enter her office.

"Hi, Liz," Billy said almost timidly.

"Billy?" she asked as if she were questioning her own sight.

"Do you have a minute to talk?"

"What could we have to talk about?" she countered with her hackles raised poised for a fight.

"A great deal."

"Oh this should be good," she scoffed.

"May I sit?" Billy gestured to the chair on the opposite side of her desk.

"Whatever." She had cut her conversation with Jason short for this she thought.

"I thought it was time we cleared the air between us." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I know you aren't going to believe me but I am sorry for what happened between us." Elizabeth snorted at that remark. "See I knew you wouldn't believe me, but Liz its true. If feel horrible."

"And I should care about your feelings why?"

"You shouldn't really I guess, but that doesn't stop me for still feeling that way. I was stupid. What I did was stupid and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I never meant to I swear."

Elizabeth's eyes widened unable to grasp what she was listening to. Where had the arrogant – I did nothing wrong – Billy Weston disappear to? He was admitting his own stupidity perhaps it was time for an emergency room visit for him. He's delirious she thought.

"You were the world to me and I messed that up," he said with the utmost sincerity.

"Yeah, you did," she agreed the images of Theresa's body tangled with his assaulted her.

"I know there's no way to change what happened. We – I – can't go back and fix it but I wanted you to know that if I could I would. If I could go back to that night and do it over again I would. We would still be together if I could do that," he sighed longingly.

Elizabeth's mind wondered to Jason and just how different the two men truly were. For the first time she was glad that Billy had cheated on her because if he hadn't she would have never found out what it was like to be with a man that accepted her for just her and had no other ulterior motive. Yet there Billy sat doing what she had dreamed of him doing for months as she sat sobbing in her room – he was apologizing for what he had done. He was asking her to forgive him. She wasn't sure why or what had prompted this display from him but there was a part of her that couldn't help but want to agree to his request. The part of her heart that had still partly held a place for the dreams that she had for herself that had once included Billy Weston. If she hadn't been so stunned she might have found her tongue to actually speak.

"I want to put this behind us. I want to try again to be at least friends." Billy knew he couldn't get away with asking her to start over – not just yet anyway. He had to bide his time and play the game he had orchestrated in his mind.

"Liz," Melanie's loud voice broke the silence enveloping the office. Her eyes widened at the sight of Billy Weston. "Billy?!"

"Hi Melanie," he returned with the same soft tone he had been using with Elizabeth. If he was to make this plan work he had to play it to the hilt on all fronts. "Just think about what I said Liz."

"Think about what?" Melanie questioned as Elizabeth's ex slipped from the room.

"Nothing," she answered suddenly feeling more than a little rattled by what had just happened.

"Nothing my ass! What the hell is Weston up to now?"

"He just came to tell me he was sorry for what happened between us. He came to apologize. He hoped that maybe one day we could be at least friends again."

"Friends my ass! You aren't buying his shit – are you?" Melanie asked suspicious that Billy had gotten to her best friend.

"No!"

Melanie was less than sure about Elizabeth forceful yet shaky response. "Don't let him sucker you in."

"I'm not." Yet there was a part of her that couldn't shake the sight of Billy sitting across from telling her all those things she had longed to hear so many months ago. The idea that he was sorry and he wished he could take his actions back had Elizabeth's head spinning. In some way she felt validated and that all the pain she went through somehow had been worth it for those few words and moments from minutes ago.

Melanie stood across from her friend and could only imagine the thoughts that had been running through her head. She had sat with Elizabeth those first days after finding Billy and Theresa together. She knew how much what happened had killed Elizabeth inside. Melanie also didn't believe that suddenly Billy Weston was having a change of heart – that he was sorry for hurting Elizabeth and ruining what they had together. Melanie didn't believe it one bit. And it pissed her off to know that Billy was using his ex-lover's tender heart to get to her since she was more than certain that Weston was up to something she just didn't know what. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well I better get back to work." Melanie was making a beeline for the door the wheels in her own head still turning.

"What did you need to see me about?" Elizabeth asked with a quizzical tone.

"Nothing. I've got to go." With that Melanie spirited herself out of the room making her way to a quiet place where she could call Leo and tell him what Billy Weston was up to now.

Elizabeth leaned back in her chair befuddling emotions swirling around in her mind. A few months ago she would have given her right arm to have had Billy done and said what he just had. In those early days of their break-up, she regularly entertained thoughts of him seeing the error of his ways, coming back begging for her forgiveness, spouting words of love and adoration. Now she was getting the very thing she so desired, why wasn't she running after him? She couldn't deny that Billy Weston still claimed a piece of her. She imagined he always would. She had invested too much of herself and made too many plans and dreams with him not to. Yet the gravitational pull he once held over her the way the moon did on the tides had lessened. She wasn't as drawn to his words as she thought she would. That's not to say that they hadn't been worth hearing but they weren't worth getting sucked back in as Melanie has so aptly put it. She couldn't risk her heart or what she had begun with Jason. She just couldn't – she wouldn't.

Leo lengthened his stride as he crossed the Ryan Racing compound. The sight of Theresa Kennedy exiting the garage where he knew Jason's car was parked had his radar on alert. If he hadn't been taught from a young age to never hit a girl that one in particular could have been in some serious trouble.

Theresa Kennedy even gave the word tramp a bad name. She was a whore plan and simple and what made it even worse was that she flaunted that reputation and loved every minute of it – that in and of itself made Leo sick to his stomach. And if that hadn't been bad enough she desired everything that belonged to Elizabeth. Hell if she could have been Elizabeth, Leo was pretty sure she would have jumped at the chance. "Not this time," Leo said aloud as he entered the garage to see Jason talking on the phone. He waited quietly for him to finish.

"Hey man, I think we need to talk," Leo's voice held an ominous tone.

"Sure what's up?" Jason's tone was light happy that he would be seeing Elizabeth soon.

"Theresa Kennedy. I think you need to know the whole story about that one."

"You mean that she's trying to get into my pants or that she's the one who slept with Weston?"

Leo was quiet for a moment. He hadn't expected Jason to know anything about what happened between Billy and Theresa – that was a subject that Elizabeth rarely if ever spoke of. It only went to show him that both Melanie and he had been right in thinking that Jason and Elizabeth belonged together. "So you know?"

"She's not the most subtle one," Jason laughed.

"No she's not," Leo agreed "But she's also not above making trouble to get what she wants and mostly she wants what she can't have, especially if it belongs to Elizabeth," he added.

"So I belong to Elizabeth now?" Jason asked liking the sound of that.

"It certainly looks that way. And given her history with Theresa I don't want to see her getting her heart torn to shreds again." The overprotective brother in Leo when it came to Elizabeth reared its head.

"You're barking up the wrong tree man. I would never hurt Elizabeth! And more importantly even if there was no Elizabeth I wouldn't be interested in the like of Theresa Kennedy."

"Good! But that doesn't mean that Theresa still isn't going to be up to her tricks. She doesn't like to lose," Leo said rubbing his hands over his face.


	48. Chapter 48

Melanie had been up with the sun, if she had slept at all. The thought of Billy Weston trying to worm his way back into Elizabeth's life had her coming unglued. If she could have taken the man out herself months ago she would have. She hadn't been able to reach Leo by phone last night and as of yet he still hadn't returned her half a dozen voice mails. So this morning she showered quickly and set off for the only place she was certain he would be – the Ryan practice track.

As she pulled into a vacant parking spot, Melanie tried to order her thoughts. The sudden remorseful Billy that had professed his regret for what had happened in his relationship with Liz coupled with the odd exchange she had witnessed between him and Tom – well for Melanie they just didn't add up.

Lost in her own contemplation Melanie totally missed Elizabeth sitting on the hood of her car. Yet the sight of Melanie King hadn't been lost on Elizabeth. Her presence there, especially since she hadn't called her, had the wheels in Elizabeth's head spinning. "Hey," Elizabeth shouted.

Melanie's head shot up at the sound of her best friend's voice. "Oh shit," she mumbled trying to duck between the cars as if that would make her suddenly invisible.

"Oh I don't think so!" Elizabeth announced leaping off her hood trailing after her intended target. "Hey!" she shouted again.

Knowing escaping was a lost cause, Melanie turned around faining surprise. "Liz, oh hey I didn't see you."

"You can do better than that," Elizabeth returned smugly.

"What?"

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked not even bothering to acknowledge the shock in her friend's voice.

"Looking for you."

"Oh really? You want to try again. What are you doing here?" she asked feeling she already knew the answer.

"No seriously, I was looking for you," Melanie stressed.

"I don't think so. You are here looking for someone but it's most definitely NOT me! But I think I know who it is," Elizabeth said assuredly.

"I wanted to be sure that Billy's little show yesterday didn't mess with your head so much that you came looking for him to accept his offer of friendship," Melanie said with disgust in her voice.

"Well that's a little more believable, I guess. But I still don't think that's why you are here. I'm pretty sure it's about one of my dad's drivers but it sure the hell isn't Billy."

Melanie let out a defeated groan. Elizabeth wasn't about to let this go and she knew it. "Okay, so what if I am here to see Leo?"

"I KNEW IT!" Elizabeth squealed. "I KNEW IT!" Melanie rolled her eyes despising having given her friend that much ammunition. "You and Leo huh? How long did you think you two could hide from me?"

"Hide from you? What are you talking about, Liz?"

"You know what I am talking about. You are just too stubborn to admit that I was right and that you and Leo are perfect for one another."

"Whoa – whoa back up a minute. No one said anything about Leo and me dating much less being perfect for one another!" Melanie felt her stomach flip end over end. She couldn't – wouldn't allow herself to think those thoughts. When she and Leo finished their little plan for Jason and Liz they would part company and her life would go back to normal. It would go back to not including a man on any level.

"Would you quit being so damn stubborn and just admit that you are attracted to him?"

"If I admit that would you leave this alone then?" Melanie almost begged.

"Maybe," Elizabeth said with a wily smile.

Melanie knew better. If she dared to give Elizabeth even that one tiny omission she would never stop pushing her and Leo together. "Well sorry I can't be of service."

"I don't care what you say. I know I am right…."

"Right about what?" Jason asked coming up from behind the pair.

"Nothing," Melanie quickly interjected.

"That she and Leo would make a great couple. They're perfect for each other!"

Jason snickered almost feeling sorry for Melanie and Leo for that matter. He had heard Elizabeth's thoughts on how her two best friends couldn't be more right for one another. "Maybe you should let them make up their own minds," he suggested as he leaned in kissing her softly on the cheek. "Sorry I took so long," he added

"Thank you," Melanie said quickly before she realized what she had just saw happen. Jason had just kissed Liz and she let him. She wondered if her eyes were bulging. "Can we say pot calling the kettle black?" she scoffed waving her hands toward the two of them. "So how do you like it – seems I was right all along too!"

Elizabeth blushed as Jason tangled his fingers with hers. "I for one am glad you were right." He looked at Elizabeth and smiled feeling completely comfortable.

"So do I get to drive again?" Elizabeth asked turning to Jason completely trying to ignore Melanie's cocky grin.

"Sure."

"Not so much fun in the hot seat now is it?" Melanie jabbed. "Maybe next time you will remember that! And I'm glad I was RIGHT!" she shouted after them completely thrilled for her friend.

Melanie watched as they headed off to the practice track and then began her search for Leo. Happily she found him alone in the garage looking over a stack of papers. "Hey, don't you return phone calls?"

"What?" Leo looked up surprised to see her standing in front of him.

"I said don't you return phone calls? I must have left you a dozen messages. What the hell are we going to do with Billy?"

"Wait a sec, Billy? What do you mean what are we going to do with Billy?"

"Didn't you get my messages?" Melanie asked annoyed now.

"Sorry phone died a couple days back and I haven't gotten a chance to get another one. So no I didn't get your messages. What are you talking about now?" The mention of Weston had Leo on full alert.

"Guess who I found in Liz's office yesterday?"

"I am guessing from the sounds of it Weston." Leo felt his blood begin to boil. "What the hell was he doing there?"

"Get this, telling her he was sorry and that he wanted them to try to be friends again."

"WHAT!?" Leo's voice thundered bouncing off the metal garage walls.

"Yeah, exactly – he told her that if he could go back and change that night so they could still be together he would. Can you believe that?"

Leo balled his hands into tight fists trying to get a grip on his raging emotions. "Please tell me she didn't fall for that shit?" he asked fearing the worst. He had watched Elizabeth basically crawl into a hole after finding Billy in bed with Theresa. Her life had been turned upside down because of that event and as much as Leo hated to admit it he knew that there was a time that she would have taken Billy back in a heart beat if he had said those words to her.

"She said she wasn't buying it. But man Leo I just remember how bad off she was when that all went down."

"I know. So do I."

"What the hell does Weston think to accomplish by suddenly changing his tune," he wondered aloud.

"I don't know but another weird thing is him and Tom looking all buddy buddy chatting it up. What the hell is that all about?"

"I don't know," Leo had his suspicions but he hadn't been able to act on them just yet.

"Is Billy that scared of Jason as a driver?" Melanie questioned.

"Hell yeah! Billy knows that Pat's all about the winner's circle and as you can see Jason's been pretty dominate when it comes to that. I'd say Billy is running scared – big time."

Leo was less concerned about Billy's steps toward Tom. He was pretty sure where Tom's loyalty lied. Jason had nothing but great things to say about his mechanic and friend. Leo imagined that when it came to Tom Billy was barking up the wrong tree. However the idea that Billy was even remotely sniffing around Liz again had him seeing red. Leo never really liked Billy but for Liz he tolerated him but after he had broken her heart Leo actually hated the man. The day that he found Liz crying over it all his intention was to go beat the living hell out of him. But Elizabeth wouldn't allow it. She already had formulated her own plan and it was one that basically let Billy Weston off scott free. Leo wasn't about to let Billy get away with messing with Liz all over again.

"So what are we going to do about Billy?" Melanie's question forced Leo back to the present.

"Theresa's been sniffing around Jason too. I found her coming out of the garage the other day… …"

"WHAT!?" It was now Melanie's turn to have her blood boil. "That skanky bitch! She's always been after anything that is Elizabeth's. Hell she'd probably offer to be Pat's daughter if she thought there was something in it for her. I can't believe that she had the nerve to even think she could – man let me tell you what if Jason so much as even thinks – I'll cut his nuts off myself!"

"Hey now," Leo laughed suddenly protecting his own manhood from her tirade.

"Well I will!"

"Please don't harm the boy," Leo laughed. "I already had a chat with him about Theresa Kennedy. He's not even remotely interested in her. Hell, he could see her kind coming from a mile away. According to him he's quite happy belonging to Liz."

"Just warn him that if he even thinks about messin' with Liz he's going to have to answer to me and it's not going to be pretty. I'd like to rip every hair out of Thereas' head. That bitch!"

Leo felt a smile spread across his lips as Melanie continued to rant on and on about Theresa Kennedy. His heart swelled knowing the she had as much loyalty for Elizabeth as he did. Without warning his strong arms reached out and pulled her against him where his lips found hers easily. Taken by surprise at first Melanie found herself allowing the kiss to deepen getting lost in Leo's heady scent. She enjoyed the way his arms felt holding her tight and the way his lips crushed hers. But as quickly as he had taken her in his arms was just as quickly as her senses returned to her. Abruptly she pulled back giving him a bewildered look before taking off running.


	49. Chapter 49

Melanie looked around the hotel room and couldn't help but wonder what on earth she was doing there or better yet how had just allowed Elizabeth talk her into coming to Bristol Tennessee with Leo and Jason no less. The mere thought of Leo sent her mind into a full tilt. She had done her best at avoiding him since the day at the garage when he had kissed her. She had found one reason or another to be too busy, taking extra shifts at the hospital, private duty assignments, anything basically to keep her as far away from Leo Jorgenson as possible. But when Elizabeth brought up accompanying the guys to Bristol she wasn't taking no for an answer no matter how many times she had shouted it. So there Melanie sat in a hotel room that adjoined with the one that Leo and Jason were sharing wondering if she would ever be able to forget Leo's lips pressed against her own.

The idea that that single kiss affected her in such a profound way had Melanie in a tailspin. She flipped on the television set in an attempt to offer herself some sort of distraction from the thoughts that danced in her mind. Distraction, however, was the last thing she found. Suddenly not only was her head filled with thoughts of Leo Jorgenson but so was the room as the announcer's voice echoed in her ears. It was only a few lines that were dedicated to Ryan Racing's other drivers before the sportscaster launched into what the man termed as Jason Morgan's prowess on the track but that was enough for Melanie to have all things Jorgenson cemented in her brain.

She perched herself on the edge of the queen sized bed and forced her mind to concentrate on monologue tribute to Jason. He was now third in the points standing thanks to his impression wins, first place at Atlanta Motor Speedway and two second place at both Dover International Speedway and Kentucky Speedway. The man in the navy sports coat went on to announce that Ryan Racing had a second driver in the top ten in the points standing as the name Billy Weston passed over the man's lips.

Melanie let out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a grunt as she thought about how Billy's true to form antics on the track had actually cost him a finish at Dover International Speedway which in turn had put him two places behind Jason in the standings. Fifth place wasn't something that sat well with either Billy or Pat Ryan. Billy had some serious catching up to do at the upcoming race at Bristol in Tennessee if he wanted to pass Jason in the points lineup. If he even could.

As quickly as the announcer appeared on the television screen, he disappeared leaving Melanie to ponder thoughts of Leo and his sweet kiss all over again. Dropping her body hard against the stiff comforter this time the sound that left her mouth was one of sheer frustration. How the hell had she gotten herself into this mess? All she had wanted to do was make sure that her best friend didn't miss out on the opportunity of a lifetime with what she thought was the perfect guy and there she was entangled in her own romantic possibilities. "UGH!" she groaned.

"You okay?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled a brush through her tangled chestnut locks.

"Oh couldn't be better."

Her friend's sarcasm wasn't lost on Elizabeth and she had a sneaking suspicion what was fueling it yet she asked just the same. "What's the matter, Mel?"

"Nothing!" she answered a bit too quickly Elizabeth thought. "You about ready?" Melanie needed to get out of that room but she was worried that Bristol Motor Speedway would do little in providing her with the distraction she so desperately needed. In fact she was certain it would do the exact opposite.

As Elizabeth eased her black Chevelle into the area reserved for Ryan Racing, she noted how uncharacteristically quiet her best friend was. Normally Melanie King was talking a mile a minute not allowing anyone to get a word in edgewise, but in the last few days she was anything but her usual chatter box. Elizabeth gave her a sideways glance before turning the key off in the ignition. Even before Jason had mentioned to her how oddly Leo was acting, she was sure that whatever brought on Melanie's unusual silence was most definitely tied to the male version of her best friend. Ever since they arrived in Tennessee and hooked up with the guys, Melanie was on pins and needles and Leo looked oddly apprehensive. If it had just been his change in demeanor, Elizabeth could have chalked it up to race nerves, all drivers got them in some way or another, but this time it was different. She had known Leo his whole racing life and this had nothing to do about the upcoming feature and everything about the red head that he wouldn't dare admit he had feelings for.

The pull to the track had been getting stronger and stronger for Elizabeth the more time she spent with Jason. It was so easy with him. The time they spent together in the garage working on his car, talking about his racing tactics or just hanging out was effortless. She knew in her heart he could have cared less who her father was and that was such the converse of Billy. If Elizabeth were to be completely honest with herself, she would have to admit that she knew the only reason Billy ever showed her an interest was to get closer to her father. Sure he had been a good driver with great promise but until he began dating Pat Ryan's daughter he was just another driver in a sea of them under the Ryan umbrella.

Long gone were the days when Elizabeth refused to even listen to a race on the radio let alone actually watch one perched high in the stands. Yet there she was the idea of missing any race Jason was a part of was unfathomable. Reaching for Melanie's hand she began to weave her way through the throngs of people milling around the pits. She felt the resistance of her friend's stance as they quickly approached where Jason and Leo were leaning against the quarter panels of their racecars. "Come on," she urged yanking Melanie forward until she nearly collided with Leo. Elizabeth hid a giggle as she saw both of her friends instantly freeze hoping to avoid contact with the other.

"Hey you," Jason couldn't resist the opportunity to take Elizabeth in his arms kissing her softly on the lips. Her gentle sigh was all he needed to know that she had missed him as much as he had her. He still was in awe of how things had come together for them. Not once in his life had he expected to find someone who fit together with him so perfectly and it really had very little to do with what Elizabeth Ryan knew about racing but all about everything that made her who and what she was. In these last few months Jason on more than one occasion thought about pinching himself to make sure this was all real, however, when she stood on her tip toes and kissed him quickly on the tip of his nose and smiled brightly at him Jason knew it was very much real.

Tom felt his jaw clench at the scene that unfolded before him from his post at the rear end of Jason's bright blue machine. If there had been a time when he might have doubted what took place between Elizabeth and Jason in the Ryan garage, it had long since passed. The fact the she had traveled to Bristol with Jason no less spoke volumes to Tom about where his long time friend and the object of his affection stood.

"Everything alright back there?" Jason turned and asked his mechanic when the crash of the impact gun reverberated off the black asphalt.

"Oil on my hands," Tom answered him but his losing his grip had nothing to do with slippery fingers and much more with the kisses he watched being exchanged.

"Here you go, buddy." Leo pitched a garage rag in Tom's direction.

"Thanks," he grumbled in return before reaching down to retrieve his lost tool.

"Do you have time to grab a bite to eat before the first qualifying heat?" Elizabeth asked all of a sudden feeling the need to break the awkward tension that hung between them all.

Jason looked down at his watch. "Yeah there's time." He would enjoy spending a few more extended moments in her company. "You two want to join us?" He asked Leo and Melanie as he gave Elizabeth a quick wink. The pair of them had talked about the obvious anxiety between their friends and both felt that it was about time that they just admitted to feeling what the rest of the world could so easily see.

Leo and Melanie glanced at one another uncomfortably but each knew that there was no getting out of this. "Sure." Leo answered first.

"I guess," Melanie added as Jason and Elizabeth laced their fingers together smiling all knowingly.

Billy stood in the shadows, he had taken to doing that quite a bit lately, watching the playful exchange between Elizabeth and Jason who were sitting at one of the many concession tables. The ease that he saw between them turned his stomach. It was bad enough that he had to watch their constant companionship at the Ryan Racing compound seeing the two of them at the upcoming race set his soul on fire.

He would have never been caught in such horse play before a race. There was too much preparation that needed to be done, too many things to be checked and rechecked but there Jason Morgan sat as if he was some high school football star and Elizabeth the head cheerleader before the big game.

When he couldn't stand to watch any longer, Billy turned and literally ran smack into Tom Boudean. "Watch where the hell you're going!" he began until he saw his own emotions reflected in the other man's face yet that didn't stop Billy from twisting the knife. "You here for the show?" he asked in his typical cocky manner.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Tom barked back. He didn't have the time for Weston or the inclination to indulge his over inflated ego.

Billy turned and pointed back toward the table where Jason and Elizabeth were sitting. Tom watched as Elizabeth fed Jason a French fry but not without first smearing his face with a large amount of ketchup and then heard her squeals as he kissed her in an effort to deposit a fair amount of that ketchup on her face as well. Tom clinched his fists at his side and let out a controlled grumble.

"Quite the sight, aren't they?" Billy said snidely.

"What do you want?" Tom countered harshly. He was on overload when it came to Jason and Elizabeth as a couple.

"Same thing as you I am pretty sure," Billy announced as he cocked his brow. "Have you given anymore thought to my offer?"

Even though he would never admit out loud, Tom had actually done quite a bit of entertaining the idea of becoming one of Weston's mechanics if for no other reason than to no longer being forced to see Jason and Elizabeth together on a daily basis. And the fact that his joining the enemy would stick to his once best friend was just icing on the cake as far as Tom was concerned.

"What's in it for you?" Tom finally asked even though he wasn't able to tear his stare away from the happy couple.

"Not just me," Billy countered. "I am seeing it as mutually beneficial for the both of us."

"What makes you think I would do anything that would benefit you?" Tom still didn't like Billy Weston and all that he stood for yet it was becoming increasingly easier to forget all of that the more he was forced watch the lovebirds.

"Just think about it," Billy said. "From where I stand, I see us both coming out ahead."

Tom watched Billy confidently strut away from him as he mulled over the idea of joining forces with the devil incarnate. Jason certainly wouldn't expect it nor would he see it coming and there was a part of Tom that thought Jason deserved to be taken down a peg or two yet there was still something inside of him that couldn't shake the loyalty he had to his long time friend. Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts, Tom turned and did what he could to put as much distance between himself and Jason and Elizabeth as possible.

Elizabeth excused herself as she slipped in front the row of people already occupying their seats as she tried to gracefully make her way back to own before the feature was about to start. This was the only drawback to not sitting in the area of the stadium designated for Ryan Racing – attempting to navigate the crowds. "Sorry," she said embarrassedly after nearly knocking a drink out a man's hand. She let out a heavy groan after finally making it back to her seat beside Melanie.

"I was beginning to think you got lost," her friend told her. "The race is just about to start."

Elizabeth settled back and watched as the drivers took their positions at the starting line. She beamed when she saw Jason's bright blue car roll up taking pole position. He had been phenomenal in the previous two qualifying heats and easily won that place in the lineup. "Hey look there's Leo," Elizabeth pointed out to her friend as Leo's metallic green car sat squarely in the front quarter of the pack.

"I see him," Melanie said suddenly her stomach full of butterflies.

Elizabeth reached for her hand giving it a squeeze as the stadium filled with the thunderous sound as the sea of engines on the track below roared to life. Her eyes toggled between Jason's racecar and the official perched on the podium high above ready to drop the green flag at any second. The minute the flash of green fell and the cars shot forward Elizabeth scooted to the edge of her seat with Melanie following suit.

It had been such a long time since Melanie had watched a race at the track that trying to keep track of both Leo and Jason's cars made her almost dizzy. Yet it seemed as though her friend was having little trouble with it all. She gave Elizabeth a sideways glace and saw the serious expression etched on her features and imagined that she was critiquing her boyfriend's maneuvers out on the track.

The thought of the word boyfriend brought a smile to Melanie's face. She hadn't seen her best friend happier than she was with Jason Morgan. And while she initially had her reservations about hooking Elizabeth up with another NASCAR driver she was glad to have been wrong. Jason was perfect for Elizabeth. Nothing about him was typical. The ease that he had about him shone through to everything he did including what he could do behind the wheel of a race car.

Admittedly she was shocked that Elizabeth had taken that step. Melanie hadn't expected her to at least without putting up a little bit more of a fight. Kind of like the fight that she was having with herself presently. She thought of Leo and how he had kissed her as she searched for his green car as it whizzed around the track. "Liz am I reading that right?" she asked pointing to the leader board.

"Yes," she grinned, "Yes you are!"

Melanie felt her eyes widen when she read the names again – Morgan/first place – Jorgenson/second place – Weston/third place. Ryan Racing held the top three positions that was nearly unheard of. With only five laps to go it looked like it was going to be a red letter day for Pat Ryan and Ryan Racing, however, that domination that Ryan Racing had was short lived. In racing things could change in an instant and right before Elizabeth and Melanie's eyes it did just that. They watched as Billy's black machine attempted to skirt around Leo's racecar yet rather than clearing his team mates' rear quarter Billy clipped it sending Leo fishtailing into a spin that left him backwards in the grassy infield.

Melanie felt her breath hitch in her throat as she witnessed Leo's metallic green racecar skate in circles across the black asphalt. Absently, she reached for Elizabeth's hand squeezing it tight holding her breath the entire time until she saw the stockcar come to rest unharmed in the infield. Easily Elizabeth stroked her friend's arm, she was well aware of the perils of loving a NASCAR driver. And even if Melanie King wasn't ready to admit it, Elizabeth knew that she was falling hard for Leo Jorgenson. The idea that at any moment something could go wrong, terribly wrong even was sometimes too much of a risk for a woman to take. Even for Elizabeth who grew up understanding the hazards, they took on a completely different meaning when someone you loved was out there racing around the track at speeds in excess of 150mph.

"He's okay," she announced to Melanie as she watched Leo maneuver his way back out onto the track. Elizabeth's heart sank for him though as she knew that with less than four laps to go there was no way he would regain his second place position. "Mel," she asked turning to look at her friend when she didn't respond to her original remark. Elizabeth saw her shaking her head in agreement but the fact that unshed tears pooled in her friend's eyes wasn't lost on her. "Breathe," Elizabeth told her as she wrapped her arms around the other young woman's shoulders. This wasn't the time to address the feelings Melanie had for Leo but that didn't stop Elizabeth from cataloguing them away for future use. There was a time and a place for everything she thought.

As the checkered flagged dropped over Jason's dazzling blue car, Elizabeth let out a little squeal the only thing that could have made this any better would have been if it had been Leo's car coming in second rather than Billy Weston. "You okay?" she turned and asked her friend.

"Uh-huh," Melanie replied softly still overcome with a great sense of fear at watching Leo's spin out off the track. "How do you do this all the time?" she asked before even realizing what her question revealed about her true feelings.

"You just do," she answered knowing how lame that must have sounded but it was the truth. She had grown up with knowing that the track could cost her everything but that never stopped her from loving the thrill of it all just the same. She was a race junky through and through. For a moment she had to wonder if Melanie would be able to handle what it would truly mean for her if she finally acknowledged the genuine feelings that she was having for Leo Jorgenson.

"You ready to head down?" The crowd in the stadium had cleared and Elizabeth was anxious to get to pit row to congratulate Jason.

"Sure," Melanie answered suddenly overcome by the need to see Leo with her own eyes even though she wasn't nearly as ready to admit that out loud.

Jason caught sight of Elizabeth as she snaked her way through the thick crowd and without giving it a single thought he jumped down from the podium and reached her in a few sprints. Capturing her in his strong arm he twirled her around as she laughed out loud.

"Where's Leo?" Melanie asked craning her neck in search of the remainder of their foursome.

"I'm not sure," Jason said as he let Elizabeth's feet again rest on the ground.

"We should go find him," Elizabeth remarked. She couldn't even begin to imagine what must have been going through his head. It was bad enough that he ended up coming in fifteen place but the fact that it was his own team mate who had been the catalyst for that happened no doubt had Leo seeing red.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Jason agreed knowing that he had had just about all he could stomach of Billy Weston and his grand standing.

"Morgan!" Pat Ryan called to his winning driver who was in the process of making a hasty exit. "MORGAN!" He yelled again. "Where the hell you going? They want to interview you." Pat pointed to a group of reporters but Jason only shrugged. "MORGAN!" Pat tried to keep his tone in check the last thing he needed was to show himself in an unflattering light in the midst of the media.

"Let them talk to Weston. I have somewhere else I need to be!" Jason finally said as he grabbed Elizabeth's hand walking away without once giving Pat Ryan a backwards glance. She however couldn't help but look back and smile as she saw her father stewing in his own juices.

"What?" Jason asked innocently when he met the stares of both Melanie and Elizabeth.

"You aren't like any driver I have ever met," Elizabeth announced.

"Me either," Melanie concurred.

"Like I need one more picture of me on the stupid podium," Jason scoffed at the thought. "Hanging with Leo is so where I would rather be."

Elizabeth hugged him tightly elated to know that finally someone in the world of racing had their head on straight and priorities in order. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Jason pulled back and looked at her quizzically. "No really you are!" Melanie added. Jason and Leo had only known each other for a short time and become friends quickly but the loyalty that Jason showed for the other driver spoke volumes to the man's true character.

"Forget it. Let's just go find him. I would bet he's in the garage by now stewing over what Weston did out there. I'm pretty sure he's going to need to blow off a little steam. I know I would right now if I were him."

"I think we can arrange that," Elizabeth said.

"You two going to let us win at darts for once?" Melanie laughed pretty sure they were all headed to the local watering hole for a few beers and a rematch at the dart board.

Jason and Elizabeth looked at one another for a moment actually contemplating the idea. "Nah," they said in unison leaving Melanie with nothing else to do but shake her head.


	50. Chapter 50

Jason stood waiting for the bartender to return with the four bottles of beer he had asked for. Glancing over his shoulder back towards the table the four of them had taken in the far corner of the bar; Jason saw the forlorn expression on his teammate's face even though Leo was doing his damnedest to hide it. What Jason wouldn't have given to have kicked Weston's ass the whole way back to Charlotte for the underhanded way he handled himself out on the track that day, hell every day, Jason thought to himself.

"Here you go," the busty blonde said giving Jason a wide smile.

"Thanks," he returned reaching for the frosty bottles suddenly uncomfortable when the young girl's hand lingered a bit too long on his own.

"Anytime," she purred but had a sudden change of tune when she saw the petite brunette stroll up behind the object of her seduction and wrapped her slender arms around his waist. "That will be seven dollars," she said almost curtly.

Jason felt Elizabeth's arms wrap tightly around his waist and couldn't contain his smile. "Keep the change," he said handing her a ten dollar bill. "Do you have ESP?" he asked quickly turning to capture a kiss on her full red lips.

"Who me?" Elizabeth said slyly glancing over Jason's shoulder at the bartender whose stare still lingered on the pair before returning his kiss with a rather passionate one of her own. "Let me take those." She entwined two of the long neck amber bottles in her fingers and reached for Jason's free hand with hers leading him back to their awaiting friends.

"You ready to wipe the floor with them?" Melanie asked Leo referring to the rematch game of darts that the foursome had talked about on their way to the bar.

"Not sure it's my night," Leo returned solemnly

The defeated look on Leo's face broke Elizabeth's heart. She knew from past experience that there were no words to take away the disappointment that hung heavy around Leo's neck. It was one thing lose your place in a race to a spin out, it was a completely different story when that spin out was intentional and done by your own teammate no less.

Before she was able to say anything, the door to the bar swung open and Billy Weston and his pit crew made a rowdy entrance shouting a round of drinks for the bar on him. Elizabeth saw Leo's jaw clench tightly as his eyes stayed glued to his adversary. "Don't let him do this to you," she said reaching for Leo's arm. "He's not worth it! And I should know," she added softly turning her head to look at the man she once thought was the love of her life. "Come on, let's play some darts. I have twenty bucks that says Melanie and I can beat the pants off the two of you!"

"Oh you think so?" Jason chimed in. "I'll take that bet no doubt! What about you Leo? You think these two girlie girls can take us?"

Elizabeth watched the corners of Leo's mouth begin to curl into a smile. She knew he wasn't one to turn down a bet especially if it was one that included taking her down.

"You're going DOWN!" He said with a serious grin yet it wasn't lost on those at the table that he had never taken his eyes off of Billy as he said those words.

Billy signaled the buxom blonde behind the bar to fill the shot glasses sitting empty before him and his friends. She smiled and licked her lips seductively as she leaned in giving him a bird's eye view of her ample cleavage. "So, what are we celebrating?" she whispered leaning in closer.

"A win at Bristol," he answered leaving out one critical detail that he wasn't the one that actually won the feature but in his mind it should have been. If only he had had a few more laps, he could have stolen that first place spot from Morgan and next time he intended to.

"Congrats," she purred. "Here's another on the house," she said setting a second bourbon filled shot glass in front of him.

"Thanks. What's your name?" He asked closely giving her the once over.

"Tina."

"Well Tina how'd you like to….." But before Billy could finish his pick up line the sound of Elizabeth Ryan's infectious giggle pierced his ears. He turned to the back of the bar and found Elizabeth laughing with her hand outstretched and Jason and Leo both digging in their wallets.

"You wanted to ask me something?" the bartender's anxious voice finally caught his attention.

"Yeah, I want another one of these!" Billy ordered as he slammed the second shot of amber liquid she had given him. Quickly he downed the next shot and pushed the empty thick glass towards her again never once taking his eyes off of Elizabeth and the others. His blood bubbled as he watched Jason easily slip his hand into the back pocket of Elizabeth's jeans pulling her body closer to his before leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips. Billy heard himself growl at that sight. Yet it was Elizabeth's returning lingering kiss that had Billy seeing red. She had never been so free with her affections when they had been together. "What the hell makes him so special?" Billy mumbled to himself.

"What honey?" the blonde bartender asked thinking Billy was talking to her.

"Nothing," he said as he lifted the empty shot glass shaking it in her face indicating that he wanted another. Jason Morgan wasn't just going to pay for taking Billy's spot at Ryan Racing but he was most definitely going to regret the day he thought he could have Elizabeth!

"Fork it over Jorgenson!" Elizabeth said with a laugh wiggling her fingers waiting for Leo to retrieve the crisp twenty dollar bill from his wallet. "Thank you!" she said as he laid it squarely in the palm of her had. "You too mister," she said poking Jason in the ribs. "And you really thought you could take us?" she laughed. "Really, what were you boys thinking?"

"Yes what were they thinking?" Melanie rang in as she too waited for her hands to be filled with the winnings of their bet.

"Least you two could do is buy us a beer, don't you think?" Leo asked looking over at Jason.

"Yeah, a beer sounds good," he concurred slipping his hand into Elizabeth's back pocket pulling her close before bringing his lips down to hers. She immediately melted into him and playfully parted his lips with her tongue letting it dart in and out in a way that she knew drove Jason wild. "You're so bad," he whispered in her ear.

"Don't I know it?" she quipped back.

"So what about those beers?" Leo asked suddenly feeling awkward watching his two friends in the midst of what he was sure was some sort of foreplay for them. And if that wasn't discomforting enough the tension between him and Melanie at the moment was more than he could take. They had never truly addressed their kiss from days ago and then to have her nearly bowl him over with her tight embrace at the end of the race after pretty much avoiding him at all costs just served to cloud his judgment all the more about what Melanie meant to him and better yet what he might mean to her.

"Isn't it the losers who are supposed to buy the drinks?" Melanie asked giving Leo a quick punch in the shoulder.

"You have all our money," Jason shot back eyeing both girls sheepishly.

"Yeah, right! Did you forget I know what you do for a living? Broke you ain't!" Melanie quipped.

Elizabeth let the pair banter back and forth for a bit before offering to go to the bar and get them their drinks. She was enjoying watching Leo and Melanie finally relaxing around one another again. There were still plans in her head brewing to corner her friend when it came to her feelings about Leo but for now it was just enough to see both of her best friends smiling and having a good time.

"Hey beautiful." Elizabeth turned around to see Billy standing inches from her. Instantly she felt her muscles tense. "You don't know how much knowing you were in the stands today helped me." The heavy scent of whiskey on his breath nearly knocked her over. "Just having you there really put me back in the racing grove," he announced gently caressing her bare arm. Billy did what he could to hide his ire as Elizabeth abruptly pulled her arm away.

"What are you babbling about?" she asked harshly.

"It was just so good to know you were at the race today. It was like old times."

"You can't honestly think I was there for you?" Elizabeth scoffed.

"What can I get you?" the young man behind the bar asked her.

"Four beers please," she answered.

"They're on me," Billy offered placing his money on the dark lacquered bar.

"Are you kidding me?" Elizabeth shot back. "Not on your life! Billy what the hell do you want?"

Billy held his tongue for a moment before the word you slipped off of it. The nearly fifth of bourbon he had consumed was getting the better of his good sense.

"Here you go miss. That will be seven dollars," the bartender said giving Billy a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Keep it," Elizabeth returned laying one of the twenties that she had just won from Jason and Leo.

"Thanks," he replied with a big smile.

"Would you get out of my way!" Elizabeth demanded.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I mean my racing…." Billy paused for a second, "it's just been off since you and I broke up but today, well today it was right on target and I know it was because you were at the race."

"And like I said before, I so WASN'T there for you!"

"I'm back in my grove and I know next time I will take first place and it's all because of you!" he grinned reaching to hug her. Immediately Elizabeth stiffened her body.

She stared at him in disbelief. He actually believed each and every word that came out of his mouth. "You have got to be kidding! Really first place that's what you think you deserve? The only way you can win is by playing dirty! You know it – everyone on that track today knows – Leo should have been the one on that podium standing next to Jason NOT YOU!"

"Liz, come on baby, don't be like that. It was an accident that thing with Leo today. I was just trying to get by him. If he would have just moved over none of that would have happened."

"Seriously?!" She was amazed at his audacity. "That wasn't just an accident! You purposely clipped him knowing that he would spin out!"

"That's not true," Billy asserted reaching for her arm as she turned away from him. "Don't walk away from me!" he shouted digging his fingers into her soft flesh.

"Ouch!" she yelped.

"Hey buddy," the young man who Elizabeth had just so generously tipped tried to step in putting a stop to what he saw happening. "Take it easy. The lady apparently isn't interested."

"Mind your own damn fucking business!" Billy seethed.

"I wonder what's taking Liz so long with those beers?" Melanie asked wrenching her neck to see across the bar.

"Yeah, she has been gone a long time," Jason agreed turning around to scan the crowd for the petite brunette. It didn't take long for him to catch sight of her and what he saw wasn't anything he liked in the least. The distressed and pained look on her face was enough but the fact that Weston had her firmly by the arm had Jason out of his seat as if he had been shot out of a cannon.

In just a few strides Jason made his way across the scarred wooden floor and placed himself between Elizabeth and Billy. "If you are ever expecting to use that hand again, I might suggest you let go of her arm – NOW!" Jason barked.

Billy however didn't readily comply with the other man's order and continued his solid grasp on Elizabeth's arm who at the moment was trying not to wince in pain because she knew that any sound from her would only serve to further the already intense exchange and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Are you deaf and stupid?" Jason questioned as he easily reached for Billy's free arm twisting it tightly behind his back with enough force that the other man instantly gave way of his hold on Elizabeth. "Are you alright?" He asked her as she gingerly rubbed the spot on her arm where the impressions of Billy's fingers were already beginning to form.

"I'm fine," she said hesitantly holding back a few tears that were fighting for escape.

"You're a bastard you know that!" Jason's snarled. "It would serve you right if I were to bust your arm right off." Jason tightened his grip on Billy's forearm wrenching his shoulder further out of its socket.

"Trying to put me out of commission huh?" Billy countered trying not to allow the pain Jason was inflicting on him show threw in his tone. "That way you don't have any true competition on the track!"

Jason did little to hold back his laughter. "You – my competition? I could be driving blindfolded and I would still wipe the track with you!"

Elizabeth stood watching the altercation escalate as Billy incessantly ran his mouth like he always did. But when he began a diatribe into how Jason would never be half the man he was not on the track or in her bed she knew he had crossed the line. "Jason, DON'T," she pleaded as she watched him pull back his chiseled arm like a cobra ready to strike.

"Do something!" Melanie said to Leo as she pushed him from the vinyl clad booth. Up until this point Leo was enjoying the show, he loved every second of Jason having the upper hand. If it had been up to Leo he would have let Jason wipe the floor with the ass but he knew Melanie was right. This wasn't going to end well and Leo needed to look out for his friend even if he would have much rather have joined him in beating Weston to a pulp.

As Elizabeth watched Leo come forward she didn't know if she should breathe a sigh of relief or worry that her best friend was just there to offer back up to her boyfriend. On any other day but today she would have bet her life that Leo would have used his good sense and put a stop to what was about to happen but after what Billy had done to him on the track that afternoon she wasn't so sure.

"Jason, man, he's NOT worth it!" Leo stated as he stopped his friend's fist in midair. "Don't let him goad you into doing something that you will regret!"

"Regret – kicking his ass – I don't think so!" Jason's ice blue eyes could have pierced a hole through Billy's heart.

"That's what he wants you to do!" Leo tried to use his voice of reason but all of his arguments sounded hollow. "Don't give him the satisfaction of getting you suspended from the next race. You're best revenge will be beating him out on the track!"

"Jason, Leo's right." Elizabeth's soft voice picked at Jason's ears. "Don't let Billy ruin things for you. He's just playing dirty like he always does. Please, baby, this isn't worth it," she pleaded.

Jason looked down at Elizabeth's face and knew there wasn't a thing he could deny her. "You're one lucky bastard!" Jason growled shoving Billy hard enough to send him sailing to the floor. "Are you sure you're alright?" his voice softening as he reached for her arm. Gently he ran his fingers over the bruise that had started to form on Elizabeth's fair skin.

"I'm fine," she assured him but he was less than convinced. Jason pulled her into his chest large arms encircling her tightly. She willed herself not to cry knowing that would only serve to keep Jason's anger brewing. "Thank you for wanting to protect me," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Jason gently kissed the top of her head.

"So what about those beers?" Leo asked with a lopsided grin in hopes of lightening the mood. Elizabeth held them up for him to see. "Well then I say it's time for a rematch. We are so not losing a second time!" he said slapping Jason in the shoulder.

The remainder of the evening Billy sat perched at the far end of the bar his eyes fixated on Jason and Elizabeth. He knew that he should have exited the bar the minute his altercation with Jason had finished yet he couldn't will himself to leave. There he sat watching the two of them loving on one another, dancing, playing darts and just being a happy couple without a care in the world.

He was now more determined than ever to end Jason Morgan! Billy wasn't about to let anyone take over his rightful place in the Ryan Dynasty and that included Pat Ryan's beauty of a daughter.


	51. Chapter 51

Elizabeth tugged at her sleeve trying to cover the now purple bruise on her forearm. The last thing she wanted was Jason seeing it. It had taken him such a long time to cool off after what happened with Billy at the bar last night and she didn't want to dredge it all up again by exposing the remnants of Billy's bullish behavior.

"You have everything packed?" Melanie asked poking her head into the bathroom.

"Yeah, just gathering up the last of my things," she answered.

"You okay?" Melanie stepped further inside the tiny hotel bathroom. She didn't like the frown she saw clouding her friend's features.

"I'm fine."

"Want to try that again with a bit more enthusiasm? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Spill it Ryan. You aren't fooling me and I'm almost sure that you won't be fooling neither of the boys either. What's wrong?"

Elizabeth pulled up her sleeve revealing the hand shaped bruise on her arm. "That bastard!" Melanie watched as Elizabeth cast her gaze toward the floor. "I'm sorry," she apologized knowing that wasn't the reaction that her friend needed at the moment even if it was the only one Melanie was able to muster.

"I'm just worried that Jason's going to freak when he sees this."

"Of course he is," Melanie said stating the obvious. "And he damn well should. Hell he should have ripped Weston a new asshole last night."

"I can't have him ruining his career over me." Melanie heard the angst in her friend's voice. "My dad will never forgive me," Elizabeth added softly. Pat Ryan had put all of the Ryan Racing eggs in one basket, Jason's basket, and Elizabeth knew that if that fell through because of her the tenuous at best relationship she had with her father would have been blown to smithereens.

"Who cares what your dad thinks. From what I have seen Jason certainly doesn't! Billy deserves what Jason can dish out – hell he deserves worse!"

Elizabeth wanted to agree and somewhere in the back of her mind she did but she knew how much racing meant to Jason. It was his legacy and his last link to his father. She didn't want to be any part of the reason that he could lose that.

"You ladies ready?" Leo called entering their room.

"Just about," Melanie offered. "You better pull it together girl. If Jason doesn't see right through you, you sure as hell know Leo will. You can't control this one. Billy was gunning for Jason long before the two of you hooked up. He's just found another way to get to him…."

"Yeah by using his feelings for me as ammunition," Elizabeth interrupted her.

"Jason knows what kind of person he's dealing with when it comes to Billy. He's not going to let someone like him get the upper hand. He's too smart for that. You have to trust him." The minute Melanie said that she knew how difficult that was going to be for her friend. Admittedly she knew how far Elizabeth had come in letting her defenses down when it came to her relationship with Jason Morgan – another NASCAR driver no less. Trust wasn't an easy emotion for Elizabeth to hand over.

"It's Billy I don't trust," Elizabeth stated.

"Who does?" Melanie concurred. "He's an ass and all we can hope for is one day he gets what he has coming to him."

"I just hope that he doesn't take anyone else down in the process," she said absently thinking about how Billy's underhanded tricks caused Leo to spin out. It could have been a whole lot worse and with Billy's need to win at all costs Elizabeth couldn't squelch the sick feeling she had in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey if we want to get back to Charlotte before dark we better get a move on," Leo called impatiently.

"We're coming!" Elizabeth shouted back hoping to have her voice filled with its typical sarcasm as to cover the thoughts that were running through her mind.

"You okay?" Melanie asked again.

"I guess I have to be." Elizabeth pulled at her shirt sleeve, grabbed her overnight bag and let the hotel door click closed behind her.

Elizabeth glanced in the rearview mirror as she merged onto the ramp for I-77S. They were in their final leg of the trip home and admittedly she was more than a little glad – not because she didn't enjoy Jason's company but she had been more than a little stressed trying to keep the large wine colored bruise hidden when she shifted gears.

"Hey have you heard a word I've said?" Jason asked.

"Look," she said nodding for him to look at the reflection in the mirror.

Jason lifted his eyes and saw both Leo and Melanie sound asleep her with her head on his broad shoulder and his head resting against hers.

"Cute aren't they?" Elizabeth grinned.

"Not as cute as you," Jason joked giving her arm a bit of a squeeze. She stiffened a bit in an attempt to transfer the pain to anywhere other than her face.

"She was freaking out yesterday at the race when Leo skidded off the track. She's never going to admit it but she was ready to jump out of her skin until we made it to the pits and she could see for herself that he was okay."

"You think she can handle falling for one of us?" Jason questioned. He knew first hand it took a special sort of woman to be a part of the racing circuit and even then there were no guarantees on what their true breaking point was. His mother was a prime example of such a woman.

Elizabeth put some serious thought into his question. Her gut reaction was to immediately say yes however the anxious way Melanie had been in the stands had her questioning that just a little. "I know that she can handle falling for Leo. I mean seriously she already has even if she can't admit to it."

"Like someone else I know," Jason teased.

"Yeah okay, so I'm a little slow on the uptake…"

"A little?" he mocked.

"Hey!"

"Just kidding," he said flashing his million dollar smile.

"You'd better be!"

"Seriously though," Jason began, "You of all people know what it's like to sit in those stands. I don't think I could it if roles were reversed. I'd go out of my mind thinking about all the things that could possibly go wrong or happen to you."

Easily Elizabeth laced her delicate fingers through his larger ones bringing the back of his hand to her lips. "Yep, I know the feeling."

"So you know Melanie better than I do. Can she be a racer's girlfriend?"

"Maybe. I know that she wasn't just anxious yesterday she was downright terrified especially when she saw Leo's car spin out into the infield. That doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings for him though. I just don't know if those feelings will be enough for her to hold on to, if you know what I mean."

"Yes I do. But I have to ask what happened to the Elizabeth that was hell bent on getting her friends together come hell or high water? Who are you and what have you done with the real Elizabeth?"

She laughed at herself. Jason was so right the words coming out of her mouth sounded nothing like her. But she didn't want to see either of her friends get hurt and until she was certain that Melanie could hang in there for the tough and scary times that came with loving a NASCAR racer she wasn't so sure she wanted to push either friend into something she might regret doing. "She's still in there I promise," she reassured him. "I have lived this way all my life. I know the risks but Melanie she doesn't. She's only lived them vicariously through me and well I just don't want….."

"Her to end up bitter like my mom?" Jason asked before she could finish.

"I hadn't thought about your mom at all actually but maybe. Even though I know all the dangers, I still don't know what would happen to me or who I would become if I had to live through something like she mom has," Elizabeth answered truthfully. "I mean don't misunderstand I am not taking her side. It's just I honestly don't know what it would feel like to lose the love of my life."

At the time when she found Billy in bed with Teresa, it had felt like that – like the world as she knew it had been spun out from under her but now she knew better. The thought of losing Jason was more than she could bare and if Melanie felt for Leo even a quarter as much as she felt for Jason Elizabeth knew she needed to let her friend come to terms with all that meant in her own time.

The remainder of the drive home Elizabeth felt more relaxed as she and Jason eased into a very comfortable conversation about really nothing at all but for her it was so different than what she had been used to in a relationship. She and Jason weren't just boyfriend and girlfriend they were truly friends and that made such a huge difference somehow. The illuminated Ryan Racing sign flashed in the distance. "Looks like we're home," she announced.

"Should we wake up sleeping beauty and the prince?" Jason motioned to the pair still fast asleep in the backseat.

"In a minute," Elizabeth said as she leaned in to kiss him softly. "Thank you."

"For what?" Jason asked unsure of what she meant.

"For just being who you are."

Jason didn't know how to respond to her words. Part of him understood what she meant and what she was trying to say. Between what she told him and what he was able to see for himself, he had been able to piece together the risk she had taken with him was certainly a leap of faith for her.

"I'm not so sure everyone has the same opinion of me as you might," he said with a laugh as he imagined people like Pat Ryan, especially would have preferred him to be more worried about his statics and plastering his face over every racing rag in the country than taking off to find a friend who was having a tough time of it. But people like that meant very little to Jason, he had never been one to follow the typical and he didn't intend to start now.

"I don't care about anybody else or what they might think," Elizabeth grinned back broadly. "I love you Jason Morgan just the way you are!"

"And I you," he agreed kissing her first on the forehead before trailing his lips to the tip of her nose, then cheeks finally resting softly on her awaiting mouth. "I love you too," he said once more.

Elizabeth looked up at the ginger colored sky allowing herself to get lost in the moment. She looked at Jason and smiled brightly. To hear those words and know that the person saying them actually meant them without having a hidden agenda was something that she hadn't expected to find again, if ever. Elizabeth had looked at the string of horrible events in her life and the disastrous end to her relationship with Billy as the culmination of it all that happiness wasn't in the cards for her but in walks Jason Morgan and suddenly all of that changed. Admittedly she was still a bit weary but for once in her life she was going to throw caution to the wind and live in the moment. It was Leo's sudden loud snore coming from the backseat that pulled her from her thoughts. She looked at Jason as they both laughed loudly.

"Hey!" Jason announced slapping Leo's outstretched foot. "Time to wake up!"

"You too sleeping beauty," Elizabeth added reaching to shake Melanie's arm.

The slumbering pair was slow to wake up but when they finally did and realized the close proximity of their bodies to one another each jumped away from the other luckily for them the doors to the car were still closed or they would have both tumbled to the ground. Again Jason and Elizabeth did little to hide their laughter.

"What?" Leo questioned as he straightened his shoulders never once looking in Melanie's direction which only served another wave of laughter to erupt from Jason and Elizabeth.

"Nothing," Elizabeth said coyly as she grinned from ear to ear staring both her friends squarely in the eye. She was sure she saw a crimson blush color Melanie's cheeks as she gathered her purse and made a hasty exit from Elizabeth's dusty black Chevelle.

"I'm going to head to the garage and check on the damage Weston did to you my car yesterday," Leo said making his own quick exit in the opposite direction.

"Bye Leo." Elizabeth wiggled her fingers in his direction as she spoke to him with that know it all tone in her voice that she knew her friend knew all too well.

"You're so bad!" Jason laughed as he watched Leo quickly wave her off with the slight of his hand.

"Who me?" she giggled slyly.

"Yes you," he confirmed as he easily slipped his chiseled muscular arm over her petite shoulders. "Nothing like making them squirm a little huh?"

"No harm," she smiled brightly at him. "But I guess I should catch up with her and try to talk her down a bit. Did you see her face when we woke them up?"

"What about his?" Jason countered. "They both looked like a deer caught in the headlights."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Go see what you can get out of Leo and I will do the same with Mel." Elizabeth hadn't forgotten their earlier conversation about Melanie's ability to handle what it meant to be the girlfriend of a NASCAR driver and she needed to find out.

"Will do," Jason said before his lips sweetly grazed her plump ones. "Catch up with you later?" he asked.

"I need to stop by the hospital and check my messages. I'll call you later." She returned his kiss with one of her own. Jason pulled her into his chest and for a brief moment inhaled her scent deeply before he began to caress her silky skin with the back of his hand. Her breath hitched in her throat when for one brief second his hand grazed the side of her breast through her thin tee shirt. She bit her lip as that same hand trailed down the length of her body setting every nerve ending on fire. "I have a friend to talk down off a ledge you know," Elizabeth said with a crack in her voice.

"I know," Jason's husky voice whispered in her ear letting his tongue tickle its lobe.

"Jason," she let out a breathless sigh.

"Yes?" he answered innocently.

"You're so bad!"

"I learned from the master," he announced with a wicked grin.

"Who me?"

"Most definitely," he said before reluctantly breaking their embrace. "Go do what you need to do."

He knew he sounded like a dejected child however the thought of being away from her wasn't something that sat all that well with him especially after the stunt Billy had pulled last night at the bar. Jason was well aware of the large purple bruise that she had been trying to hide from him the entire drive home. Just the thought of it ignited a fire in the pit of his stomach all over again.

"I won't be long. I promise," she assured him.

Theresa used the covered of one of the outbuildings to watch the exchange between Elizabeth and Jason. Clinching her hands tightly together it took all she had to remain in the shadows. Even from her distant perch it wasn't difficult to see the sexual tension between the pair. It made her sick but more importantly it pissed her off. Princess Ryan always getting what she wanted well not this time Theresa thought. She had gotten Billy easy enough and she would get Jason Morgan too no matter what it took.

Billy had been pacing for what seemed like hours as he waited for Elizabeth to arrive back at the Ryan compound. The images of her and Jason together from the night before danced in his head fueling his raging inferno when it came to Jason Morgan. Finally he saw the dust cloud billowing up the road and ducked out of sight waiting for the right moment to approach Elizabeth.

The back of Billy's throat began to burn as the bile from his stomach inched its way higher and higher at the sight of Jason's hands all over Elizabeth, his Elizabeth, if he had anything to say about it. Billy fought every urge that raged within him to rush forward and claim what was once his. The war inside his head wrestled with how he wanted to handle the scene before him and how he knew he had to handle it. He let out a labored sigh, clenched his jaw and continued to watch and wait. Eventually that wait paid off when he saw Elizabeth part Jason's company and two headed in opposite directions. Resisting the impulse to immediately sprint after her, Billy hung back for a few more moments just until he saw Jason disappear around one of the many large metal buildings. The last thing he wanted was to have Morgan anywhere in the mix.

When he felt the coast was clear Billy quickly dashed to catch up with her. "Elizabeth!" he called. "Hey Elizabeth, wait up." He watched her look over her shoulder and instantly saw her beautiful smile yet it faded abruptly when she recognized who was calling out to her. Billy tightened his jaw in a vain attempt to not let her reaction get under his skin. He knew he had to keep his emotions in check or none of this was ever going to work.

"Elizabeth, please, I just want to talk to you." Bill was glad to see her pace slow and in a few strides of his own he easily caught up to her.

"What do you want?" she asked folding her arms across her chest revealing the rather large black and blue mark Billy's hand had left the evening before.

He instantly caught sight of it and without thinking his hand reached out fingers tracing the brandy wine mark. For a brief moment Billy felt sick to his stomach but that feeling quickly faded when Elizabeth jerked her arm away from his touch. Again Billy heard his inner voices warring on how to handle this all.

"I'm sorry about that," he told her as he swallowed his golf ball sized anger. "You know I would never hurt you purposely."

"I do?" Elizabeth said cocking her brow thinking that's all Billy had done and how his words rang of untruth. "What do you want?" she spat not allowing herself to let her mind revisit her past with him. It wasn't worth the time or the inevitable heartache.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry for what happened last night," he said gesturing towards her arm this time careful not to touch her. "It wasn't supposed to go down like that…."

"Still singing the same tune I see," Elizabeth's biting tone cut him off. "Nothing is ever your fault or better yet you always have some reason why…."

"Liz, please," he said his turn to interrupt.

"Please, what? So you're sorry. You're always sorry. I like I care, Billy."

Once more he clenched his jaw tight forcing down the caustic words that were fighting for their escape. He felt the waves of anger ripple through his frame. "I am sorry," he finally stressed. "I just wanted you to know how happy I was to see you at the track again."

"So you said." Elizabeth wasn't buying whatever Billy was attempting to sell.

"I never realized how much having you there meant before. Just knowing you were out there had me wanting to do my best….for you," he added.

Elizabeth almost laughed in his face at that last addition Billy Weston never did anything for anyone but himself. And she had up close and personal knowledge of that fact. "Are we done?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"I am sorry, really I am."

"Okay." She wasn't sure what else she could say to him.

"Do you forgive me?"

Elizabeth stared at him her blue eyes wide with disbelief. She couldn't believe he uttered those words to her. Forgive him? Was he kidding? She had so much bottled up anger for the man that stood before her that she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to forgive and she certainly wasn't about to forget all he had done. She knew she would have to say something though or he wouldn't be satisfied and more importantly he wouldn't leave her alone until she did. "I accept your apology," she ultimately answered. "But as forgiving you – don't hold your breath!"

"Thank you." It took everything in him to make those two words fall off his tongue. "I am sorry I hurt you."

"Are we done?" she asked again.

"Yeah, just don't be a strange at the track. I did mean it when I said you are my good luck charm."

"Ugh!" Elizabeth groaned as she turned on her heal heading off in search of Melanie once again.

Theresa watched again from a distance and the fire in the pitch of her stomach burned on as she had to witness yet another man and his affections for the Ryan Princess. She saw how Billy's eyes lingered on Elizabeth's retreating form and how he slowly smiled at the sway of her hips. It made her blood boil. She was pretty sure what he was up to and it wasn't going to happen, not if she had anything to say about it.


End file.
